Acidentalmente apaixonados
by Kaori Taisho
Summary: Durante uma viagem de negócios, Inuyasha Taisho conhece a irresistível publicitária Kagome Higurashi. E o que não passaria de uma aventura de final de semana é drasticamente substituída por um casamento resultado de uma noite de loucuras em Las Vegas...
1. Capítulo 1

_Olá! essa é a segunda história que posto aqui, a primeira acabou sendo deletada, mas quem sabe um dia eu posto ela de novo. Enfim... a historia está aqui apenas para divertir e os personagens exclusivamente são de autoria de____**Rumiko Takahashi.**____Apenas o enredo me pertence. Bom, Espero que gostem!_

_**Boa Leitura...**_

**Sinopse completa**: Para um solteirão convicto como Inuyasha Taisho, assumir o lugar de seu irmão mais velho nos negócios da família no cargo de presidente da filial americana, era uma grande responsabilidade e ainda assim, um desafio que teria o prazer de superar. Na primeira reunião que teria depois de sua posse, ele fez uma viagem a Las Vegas onde conheceu a irresistível publicitária, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome só havia ido à Las Vegas para acompanhar sua amiga Sango, e não estava à procura de nenhum caso amoroso, mas foi inevitável quando viu Inuyasha. E quando estavam prestes a se despedir como se nada tivesse acontecido, em uma noite eu foi completamente apagada da mente deles, eles se casaram. Agora teriam que lidar com um casamento não planejado e a possibilidade de se apaixonar perdidamente um pelo outro.

**Capitulo 1**

O toque insistente dos dois celulares despertou-os do profundo sono, a luz já invadia o quarto sem medo, mas para os dois, a escuridão seria o melhor presente, pois suas cabeças latejavam em dor e suas memórias não passavam de linhas tênues. Automaticamente Kagome tateou o pequeno criado-mudo ao lado da cama até encontrar seu celular, atendeu a chamada sem demora. O toque estava irritando-a profundamente, o que só fazia sua enxaqueca aumentar.

— Kagome Higurashi, quer me matar de uma vez? — A voz estridente de sua mãe soou do outro lado da linha.

Kagome apertou os olhos ainda fechados, tentando amenizar o eco em seu ouvido

— Mãe. — Ela resmungou ao identificar a fala

— Primeiro, fale mais baixo, estou com uma puta dor de cabeça. – Continuou em baixo tom – E segundo, bom dia para a senhora também.

— Nada de gracinhas, Kagome! Como você se casa sem avisar? Você quer acabar comigo e seu pai? — Ela estava realmente brava e a audição de Kagome sentia isso dolorosamente.

Dessa vez ela abriu os olhos e riu alto. Sua mãe estava definitivamente louca ou alguém havia lhe passado um trote.

— Quem falou essa enorme besteira?

Olhou distraída para o lado e viu as costas nuas de Inuyasha encarando-a. Ele parecia estar com a cabeça abaixada, e o celular um pouco afastado do ouvido, de qualquer jeito ele era extremamente desejável. Kagome traçou uma linha com os olhos desde o pescoço até a cintura masculina, encontrando as provas de uma noite apaixonante.

— Kagome? Você me escutou? — Sua mãe a despertou mais uma vez de seus sonhos, dessa vez cogitava a real possibilidade de desligar o telefone a qualquer minuto.

— Não, estava um pouco distraída. A senhora poderia repetir? — Ela pronunciou cada palavra com extrema polidez, atingindo um nível de deboche.

— Segundo o post, você se casou com Inuyasha Taisho noite passada em uma capelinha em Las Vegas — Narrou ela com desdém.

A mulher só pôde rir novamente. O NY Post estava ficando sem assunto e inventava uma besteira pior que a outra. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e o rosto, tentando achar forças para acalmar sua mãe, mas sentiu uma saliência em sua mão esquerda que não lembrava de possuir. Olhou para a mão e a viu ali, a aliança, uma fina banda de ouro reluzente depositada exatamente em seu dedo anular. Como era possível? Alguém só podia ter feito uma brincadeira com ela, ela não se lembrava de absolutamente nada.

- Mãe, vou desligar. Depois eu ligo para a senhora. – Antes de ouvir algum protesto, encerrou a chamada.

Kagome olhou para o lado e percebeu que Inuyasha tinha seus olhos fixos em sua mão esquerda enquanto pronunciava palavras em algum idioma que ela não se deu o trabalho de identificar. Não podia ver sua expressão já que ele estava sentado de costas para ela, mas ele parecia incrédulo pelo modo que balançava a cabeça.

Ela, então, largou o aparelho celular em algum lugar e se focou na possibilidade de estar casada, mesmo que naquele momento ela só pensava no comprimido divino que acabaria com sua enxaqueca. Porém, depois de alguns instantes ela passou a dizer a si mesma: _"Isso não pode ser verdade, eu vou olhar de novo para a minha mão e não vai haver nada ali, nadinha!"._

Assim, fechou as pálpebras com força, se recusando a abrir os olhos e analisar a mão tremula que ela havia levantado à frente do rosto. Contando até "três" mentalmente, ela esperava conseguir abrir logo os dois olhos rapidamente, mas abriu apenas vagarosamente um dos olhos e viu o monstro dourado. A pilantra estava ali, brilhando debochadamente para ela, com uma pedrinha medíocre!

Olhando para o belo homem ao seu lado e para a aliança repetidas vezes, enfim se deteve apenas naquela coisa diminuta e brilhante.

— Oh Deus! — Então ela havia mesmo se casado com _ele_.

Inuyasha terminou de ouvir todos os xingamentos possíveis em três línguas diferentes para só então desligar o celular. Sua mãe estava realmente brava com ele, era impressionante como uma notícia dessas podia atravessar o oceano em menos de 12 horas e causar tantos estragos quanto causou. Olhou uma última vez para a mão, para ter certeza antes de se virar para a mulher com quem dividia a cama.

Kagome estava focada na mão que descansava sobre suas pernas dobradas junto ao corpo, seus cabelos desalinhados ainda pelo sono, caiam sobre seus ombros cobrindo-lhe os seios. Ele poderia ficar excitado com a cena se não tivesse que pensar em um casamento não planejado, e nas atuais circunstâncias, seria ainda mais doloroso para a sua cabeça pensar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Kagome percebeu que o homem estava olhando-a, mas mesmo assim demorou alguns instantes para criar coragem e encarar seu _marido. _

— Então... Eu e você, você e eu... — Ela gesticulava repetidamente apontando para si e para ele. – Nós?

— Nos casamos? — Com o cenho franzido, ele completou a frase dela.

— Acho que sim — Kagome entortou suas feições em uma careta horrível, tanto pelas marteladas dolorosos em sua cabeça, quanto pela admissão do que tinha feito – O que vamos fazer?

Anular o casamento? Ele pensou. Esse seria o modo mais fácil, mas a bagunça já estava feita e se o contrato fosse anulado, as conseqüências seriam mais retumbantes.

— Minha mãe já sabe. Aparentemente, não está tão contente quanto eu esperava que ficasse um dia com a notícia de meu casamento.

— A minha quase estourou meus tímpanos, ela está realmente brava. — Desviou os olhos do rosto dele, olhando para o nada ao repousar o deixo sobre os joelhos.

— Parece que estamos encrencados... — Com a mente ainda nublada, pensar em uma solução para tudo aquilo parecia uma tarefa impossível de concretizar.

— Com certeza! — Em sinal de rendição, ela deixou os braços pesados caírem ao lado do corpo e a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos tentando se concentrar em seus embaralhados pensamentos, mas estava muito difícil. Durante o tempo que estivera em Las Vegas, todas as vezes que ele olhara para Kagome, o bom senso parecia sumir do seu alcance, como se concentraria com uma mulher como aquela à sua frente? Ainda mais pensando que agora, por bem ou por mal, ela era sua esposa.

Ela se levantou da cama, proporcionando uma visão magnífica de seu corpo. Passou a mão nos longos cabelos, para domar um pouco os fios rebeldes e sem demora, vestiu o robe de seda preto que antes estava jogado ao chão. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama e pegou a cartela dos comprimidos milagrosos que ela tanto ansiava, destacando automaticamente dois deles. Engoliu o seu a seco e ofereceu-lhe o outro, imaginando que ele estaria com a mesma enxaqueca que ela.

— Não obrigado, só preciso de uma caneca de café bem forte — Inuyasha demorou para responder, pois estava focado na abertura do robe que deixava o vale dos generosos seios á mostra.

— Então o que vamos fazer? — Dando de ombros ela tomou o segundo comprimido também. Já começava a sentir o efeito psicológico do comprimido tomado e isso a deixava muito aliviada, pois preferia ficar dopado a sentir dor com a que estava sentindo instantes antes.

— Quanto a que? — Ele ainda não conseguia raciocinar direito, Kagome havia dado um frouxo laço e a cada movimento dela, o mesmo se soltava cada vez mais, vagarosamente.

Sim, seu marido estava hipnotizado, ela percebeu. Não fazia questão de tirá-lo do transe, era muito prazeroso ver o desejo que ele sentia por ela escrito em sua testa, mas no momento tinham que resolver um problema, depois, eles poderiam se entregar um ao outro incondicionalmente, como já haviam feito antes tantas vezes.

— Quanto a isso, Inu — ela apontou para a aliança no dedo dele

— Ah isso, — E olhou para a própria mão — não consigo pensar direito ainda. Nem me lembro do que aconteceu noite passada...

— Somos dois — ela se sentou na cama e só então olhou para o relógio sobre o criado mudo que marcava uma hora da tarde. – Acho melhor a gente pedir algo para almoçar, meus estomago está rugindo por comida!

Ele achou engraçado o modo como ela fez o comentário, mas não tinha humor nenhum para rir. Durante a semana que passaram juntos, ele havia aprendido que ela era uma mulher muito enérgica, não tinha medo de ser espontânea e dizer qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à mente. Ela não tinha medo de ser ela mesma. Todas aquelas mulheres plastificadas, cobertas por artifícios que tinha a intenção falha de fazê-las mais bonitas, não eram páreo para Kagome. Ela era única, com ela a vida jamais seria monótona. Ele sabia disso e achava um idéia interessante.

— O que quer comer? — Inuyasha perguntou distraído enquanto a olhava pegar algumas roupas jogadas pelo chão a caminho do banheiro.

— Pizza. Você escolhe os sabores, _preciso_ de um banho! Nos vemos em 30 minutos. — As palavras rápidas foram pontuadas pelo som da porta do banheiro batendo com força.

Com Kagome longe, ele pôde se concentrar em seus pensamentos.

Quando olhou a sua volta o espaço parecia ter sofrido com a força de um furacão. Roupas jogadas por todos os cantos e cobertas caídas ao pé da cama eram conseqüência de uma noite febril de paixão e total entrega. Algumas das lembranças começaram a voltar em flashes rápidos, pouco definidos ou detalhados. Mas era o suficiente por enquanto.

Lembrou que seu fiel amigo, Miroku, e seu novo caso romântico, Sango, estavam presentes na capela. Lembrou da urgência dos dois ao pisarem no quarto, a falta de responsabilidade que pontuava cada pequeno ato daquela noite. Mas ele precisava admitir, não queria se arrepender de nada... Claro que não pensava em se casar, Kagome era a mulher que pedira a Deus, preenchia todos os requisitos de "acompanhante perfeita", mas ele só tinha adoração por ela, nada mais.

Antes seu sono, agora seus pensamento haviam sido interrompidos por aquele toque irritante do celular. Inuyasha cogitava realmente jogar o aparelho janela a fora. Mas ainda precisava dele.

— Inuyasha Taisho — Atendeu como de costume.

— Espere, eu preciso de um tempo pra entender. Então você, Kagome Higurashi, se casou em uma capela em Las Vegas e praticamente o mundo inteiro sabe? Menos eu, que não me lembro de nada — Sango tentou organizar sua mente, com esse breve resumo da historia pouco detalhada que a amiga havia lhe contado.

— Só meus pais sabem, Sango — sua voz era abafada pelo barulho da água correndo do chuveiro, logo desligaria o telefone para tomar seu tão desejado banho

— E qual a diferença? — Ela riu, mas logo se conteve. Ressaca. Kagome deduziu que sua amiga estava sofrendo da mesma dor insuportável que ela mesma sentia.

— O real problema é a separação. As pessoas sabem que nos casamos, o escândalo seria grande e tudo o que eu não preciso agora, é um escândalo.

— Vocês vão encontrar um modo de sair dessa — Sango tentou reconfortá-la

— Eu espero que sim... — Ela suspirou — vou desligar, ainda tenho que encontrar uma solução.

— E eu tenho um encontro com uma porrada de analgésicos

Rindo Kagome desligou, deixando o celular sobre a bancada e despiu o robe a caminho do boxe. O vapor já havia tomado conta do banheiro amplo e a banheira no outro lado do cômodo havia sido uma enorme tentação, mas ela precisava ser rápida. Então ali estava, embaixo da corrente intensa de água, deixando cada músculo tenso relaxar com o calor e a pressão. Os cabelos logo ficaram encharcados acentuando-lhe a cor negra e manteve seus olhos fechados com o intuito de se concentrar em relaxar.

Ela demorou um tempo considerável. Inuyasha já estava impaciente, já havia tomado seu próprio banho no banheiro menor da suíte, a caneca de café estava vazia sobre a mesa de centro da sala adjacente e só estava esperando por ela para comer seu almoço. Kagome saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas um vestido curto que havia deixado na suíte dele em uma das noites que eles compartilharam. Ele não podia deixar de admirá-la, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se concentrar em seus problemas com ela por perto.

— Desculpe a demora, a pizza já chegou? — Kagome penteou com os dedos o cabelo já seco, prendendo-o em um coque alto.

— Já, estava só lhe esperando. — Falou mostrando um sorriso natural diante daquela figura irresistível.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Oi! Muito obrigada pelas Reviews, fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês gostaram do começo. Continuem mandando, é sempre bom saber o que vocês acham! Demorei mas aqui está o segundo capítulo, escrevi e reescrevi varias vezes até chegar a algo que eu tenha gostado e espero que gostem também!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 2**

- _Tu vives, amas e arriscas. Se não arriscares, jamais saberás o que é viver amando_. -

--

Comeram a pizza em pleno silêncio, trocando apenas alguns olhares que, por incrível que pareça, se mostravam um pouco constrangidos. Eles já se conheciam, pois já eram amantes, sabiam que tinham "química", mas, se fossem levar em consideração a intimidade de um casamento, eram dois completos estranhos. Kagome tentava pensar em uma solução que não repercutisse em outra grande manchete para os tablóides e Inuyasha fazia o máximo de esforço para conseguir pensar em algo. Era difícil resistir a sua nova mulher, desde o primeiro momento que ele a viu no saguão do hotel, ela lhe chamou a atenção.

--

Fazer o _check-in_ em hotéis nunca era uma coisa muito agradável quando estava lotado, e Inuyasha já estava ficando impaciente. Seu amigo, Miroku já tinha desistido, ele nunca ficava estressado; ao menor indício de aborrecimento ele ia dar uma volta, para "apreciar a beleza feminina".

Devido a um erro estúpido no sistema, sua reunião com os acionistas poderia não acontecer. Ele havia planejado tudo meticulosamente para que sua estréia nos negócios da família fosse um grande e bem sucedido acontecimento, mas já começara mal. Sua estratégia de levar todos os 9 principais acionistas para uma pequena exibição de 3 dias em um novo hotel-cassino de Las Vegas, consistia em mostrar o quanto as pessoas poderiam ser facilmente atraídas pelo o que era novidade e apresentava propostas novas também. Inuyasha acreditava piamente que seu irmão era uma pessoa extremamente monótona e isso se refletia em seus negócios, então, quando assumiu o lugar dele nos EUA queria mudar tudo, deixar atraente e sem perder a eficiência.

A demora da recepcionista para resolver seu problema estava o deixando inquieto, tanto que começou a passar os olhos à sua volta, sem dar muita importância, procurando algo para se distrair, talvez a tática de Miroku desse mesmo certo. Infelizmente não encontrou mais do que empresários gordos tomando bebidas caras e falando sobre a bolsa de valores e suas secretárias que provavelmente tinham idade para ser suas filhas. Vasculhando o saguão então com atenção, o achou impressionante, a decoração tinha cores fortes como vermelho e azul marinho, mas que combinavam perfeitamente com tons bem mais suaves. Identificou o corredor que levava para o cassino e sentiu um forte desejo de fazer uma jogada, apenas uma enquanto seu problema era resolvido, mas mandou para longe esses pensamentos tentadores e continuou olhando em volta.

Seus olhos se fixaram em duas lindas mulheres que destoavam do resto. Uma com o rosto delicado e incisivo ao mesmo tempo, os cabelos caiam lisos abaixo do ombro, mas tinham um movimento incrível, pareciam combinar perfeitamente com ela. Sem demora, quem estava ao seu lado lhe chamou mais atenção. Ela era linda, uma morena de tirar o fôlego que era mais alta que a outra, talvez uns 10 centímetros, mas mesmo assim usava saltos altos finíssimos que deixavam suas pernas mais esguias e faziam com que quisesse olhar mais, o corpo inteiro. Ela não tinha defeitos, ao longe parecia uma miragem e quando sorriu abertamente, ele soube que aquela miragem sabia muito bem usar tudo o que tinha ao seu favor para deixar qualquer um caído aos seus pés.

Por pura curiosidade ele avaliou o homem que acompanhava aquelas duas, uma vez e então duas vezes, só para ter certeza que sua mente não estava lhe pregando uma peça. Era Miroku. Aquele desgraçado tinha a atenção das duas mulheres mais lindas que já vira só para ele, e nem se preocupava em dividir com seu grande amigo que estava a ponto de se afogar em litros de wisky se seus planos para a reunião não dessem certo.

Com uma rápida olhada para o balcão em que estava apoiado, constatou que a recepcionista, a qual estava tentando resolver seu problema, agora conversava com quem parecia ser seu superior. E pelas expressões nos rostos deles, ele ainda teria que esperar muito, então não via problema algum em desfrutar da companhia de seu melhor amigo e suas duas "futuras melhores amigas". Passos largos e decididos foram dados até que se viu ao lado do homem de cabelos castanhos escuros, um pouco longos, que tinha como um irmão. As duas mulheres que o acompanhavam lhe dirigiram o olhar rapidamente o que fez o próprio Miroku se virar para constatar que havia alguém ao seu lado.

- Conseguiu resolver tudo? – por um breve momento ele focou seu pensamento em outra coisa alem das duas lindas mulheres que o inebriavam completamente.

- Não. – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, da calça jeans escura e voltou sua atenção para as outras duas. – Acho que não fomos apresentados ainda, sou Inuyasha, muito prazer. – ele sorriu levemente para ela, tornando sua introdução mais amigável.

- É um prazer conhece-lo, me chamo Sango – ela também sorriu - e essa é minha amiga, Kagome.

A morena apenas lhe dirigiu um breve acendo com a cabeça e um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ela mantinha sua pose elegante, mas não prepotente, e os braços cruzados sobre o peito lhe davam a impressão de que não estava à vontade.

- Estava falando para Sango que seria ótimo ter a companhia delas para o jantar, não é mesmo Inuyasha?

- Claro. – _Miroku não a conhece de hoje_, ponderou ele. O fato de ele a tratar por Sango apenas, sem nenhum "Senhorita" ou sobrenome acompanhando o chamado, demonstrava certo grau de intimidade, o qual ele suspeitava ser bem elevado. – Vocês ficarão para o final de semana?

- O plano é esse. – A bela de nome Kagome lhe respondeu, dando a ele o privilégio de ter seus lindos olhos azuis acinzentados focados apenas nele. – Acho que nos vemos essa noite então. Vamos subir Sango? Ainda há coisas para fazer.

Antes que ela pudesse responder Kagome já caminhava em direção aos elevadores, o que tornou a despedida muito curta, apenas um "até mais" muito breve. Um tanto rude sua atitude, Inuyasha pensou, mas logo se distraiu com seu amigo que ainda olhava para as portas do elevador que tinham acabado de se fechar, e pela sua expressão ele ainda parecia ver Sango a sua frente. Estava completamente hipnotizado por ela.

- Vamos lá, _Dom Juan_, também temos coisas a fazer – Despertou Miroku de seu encantamento com um, pouco sutil, tapinha no ombro. Enquanto ele recobrava a compostura, Inu ria, sempre com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos, e já voltava para o balcão da recepção onde esperava que seu problema com as reservas já tivesse sido resolvido.

Depois das 6 horas da tarde, Inuyasha passou a olhar para seu relógio de pulso constantemente. Não estava confortável sentado na grande cadeira principal da sala de reuniões e apesar de estar habituado com o traje formal, não via a hora de se livrar da gravata de linho cinza que lhe apertava a garganta. Estava começando a achar que seu lugar não era aquele, sua força de vontade e a ânsia de um jovem para superar um novo desafio, estavam enfraquecendo. Agora ele via que sua vida era fácil demais, o problema com mulheres não eram nada perto da queda da bolsa de valores e uma festa exigia o mínimo de esforço perto de uma reunião. Isso porque estava no cargo havia penas duas semanas.

Seis e meia, seu relógio marcava. Deveria se encontrar com Miroku às 7, já que jantariam com Sango e Kagome. Ele mal podia esperar para isso, tanto que sua mente não conseguia focar-se nas inúmeras reclamações que seus colegas proferiam.

- Você tem certeza que tem capacidade para cumprir tudo o que sugeriu? – Um senhor de formas avantajadas e cabelos brancos, dirigiu a indagação com ferocidade para Inuyasha, esperando, claro, que ele respondesse "não".

- Sim, Arthur – sem dar muita importância para o que ele falava, ele respondeu automaticamente: - O modo como meu pai e irmão comandam os negócios, é, com certeza, muito eficiente. Porém, receio que eu não me enquadre ao método deles. Então, depois de algumas pesquisas e análises, surgiram essas propostas, se me deixarem explicar, posso lhes assegurar que não são absurdas.

Os nove homens se entreolharam visivelmente preocupados e inseguros. Até Kouga, quem deveria ser seu braço direito, tinha uma grande dúvida evidente em sua expressão. _Pouco me importa_, pensou Inuyasha_, se quiserem, podem me tirar dessa cadeira em um segundo. _Continuou a encará-los de forma relaxada, sua postura não era de um grande executivo ou de uma ameaça para eles, queria apenas ser um deles, talvez seus ombros tivessem relaxados de mais, e em seu rosto poderiam perfeitamente ver que não havia vontade alguma da parte dele de estender aquela reunião.

- Estamos ouvindo. – curto e objetivo, Miuga se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Ele fora, e sempre seria, o braço direito e esquerdo de seu pai, quando mais novo Inuyasha costumava chamá-lo de "tio Miuga", mas agora ele o desafiava como um inimigo. E isso o fez reagir.

O olhar que Miuga sustentava do outro lado da longa mesa retangular, fez com que ele buscasse suas ultimas forças e a postura displicente, quase de um menino mimado, evoluísse para algo completamente diferente. Se olhe olhasse no espelho agora, veria seu irmão, sempre serio e analítico, devido à tamanha semelhança na atitude daquele momento.

Ele se levantou decidido, já que estava ali, que fizesse tudo do jeito mais convincente possível.

- Começaremos reduzindo os juros para empréstimos, sei que temos um dos juros mais baixos do mercado, mas com os investimentos certos podemos reduzir ainda mais, e aumentar nossos lucros.

Ele destrinchou sua lista de planos mais uma vez, explicando tudo e automaticamente rebatendo qualquer dúvida ou empecilho que eles poderiam vir a expor. Realmente não esperava que concordassem com tudo, mas que pelo menos lhe deixassem colocar em prática as mudanças mais significativas. Era obvio que queria arriscar muito mais do que qualquer um que já tivesse passado por aquele posto, mas se as coisas dessem certas - e ele acredita que dariam, - por mérito dele aconteceriam melhorias muito significativas. E o reconhecimento conseqüente de tudo isso, seria impagável, finalmente ele provaria que não era apenas um playboy de 28 anos que só pensava em mulheres e gastar dinheiro.

Ao final, por mais que tivessem escutado sem dar uma palavra, os acionistas, em especial Miuga, fez com que ele se sentasse em seu lugar e escutasse todas as objeções deles. Boa parte do plano dele foi acatada, porém a parte que foi descartada era essencial, então ele pensava em uma maneira de fazer com que a aceitassem. No momento ele se encontrava já fora da sala de reuniões e completamente mudado. Agora mais relaxado ele esperava o elevador que o levaria para o restaurante onde já deveria ter encontrado seus amigos a mais de uma hora. Suas roupas foram substituídas por uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa branca, seus cabelos negros ainda estavam úmidos do banho que tomara depois da reunião, sua aparência estava renovada mas seus pensamentos ainda passeavam pelas falas dos acionistas.

Ele disse a si mesmo, que no momento que colocasse os pés para fora daquela sala, ele não pensaria mais em negócios. No começo ele achou fácil fazer isso, mas à medida que foi se envolvendo com os problemas e os desafios que sua presença representava ali, sua mente ficou vinculada ao trabalho Ele não via a hora de superar todos os empecilhos.

Inuyasha parou de caminhar por um momento, assustado ao constatar o que se passava pela sua mente, nunca achou que seria difícil esquecer de tudo e fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor, aproveitar um bom descanso. Estava ficando como seu irmão e isso lhe dava muito medo. Mas ordenou que expulsasse todos esses pensamentos que o perturbavam e aproveitasse, afinal a entrada do restaurante do hotel estava a poucos passos.

A alta porta dupla era de uma charmosa madeira escura trabalhada e pela entrada já poderia ter uma idéia das cores quentes que se espalhavam por todo o lugar, proporcionando um ambiente intimo e aconchegante. Surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com um bar logo ao centro, a estrutura elegante era imponente, o balcão devia ter vários metros e bancos altos estavam dispostos em todo seu comprimento. Atrás as bebidas estavam todas expostas e eficientes _barman's_ preparavam os drinks. O salão era oval tinha o requinte do século passado com cortinas pesadas de veludo vermelho e mobiliário em madeira escura. Tudo era impecável, mas não se parecia com o bistrô que o hotel disse que possuía.

Bistrô ou não ele não se importava, Kagome estava lá, usando um vestido preto que a valorizava em todos os aspectos. Mas estava sozinha, sem Miroku ou Sango por perto, o que era estranho. Aproximou-se calmamente dela, ela bebia uma taça de Martini então demorou para notá-lo e quando o fez, sorriu, o que o encorajou mais ainda a se colocar ao lado dela.

- Boa Noite – ela saudou, sempre sorrindo.

Antes que ela se levantasse, ele a impediu, cumprimentando-a ali mesmo.

- Oi – simples, mas cavalheiro ele retribuiu o sorriso, logo tomando um lugar ao lado dela. – Me desculpe pelo atraso, estive preso em uma reunião, mas avisei ao Miroku que poderiam começar sem mim.

- Sem problemas – ela largou sua taça sobre o balcão e passou a apenas analisa-lo

- Eles não deveriam estar com você? – Inuyasha olhou para seu rosto com atenção e não viu nenhum sinal de maquiagem alem de um batom muito suave nos lábios e um contorno nos olhos. De qualquer maneira não poderia estar mais linda.

- Sim, mas Miroku disse que este não era o lugar que planejava jantar. Então foram ao bistrô, usei a desculpa que esperaria você aqui para deixá-los sozinhos, há algum problema?

Como poderia haver algum problema quando tinha aquele par de olhos encantadoramente azuis em sua companhia?

- Não, claro que não – a resposta dele foi rápida demais, por isso respirou fundo antes de falar novamente – Fez bem em deixá-los sozinhos, só conheci a senhorita Sango hoje, mas tenho certeza que Miroku já a conhece há muito mais tempo. – riu rapidamente com ela. Os dos pareiam saber que havia mais entre os dois.

- É Inuyasha, não? – quando ele assentiu, ela continuo – Me desculpe pela minha pressa essa manhã, não queria passar por antipática mas acho que acabei passando justamente isso.

- Não se preocupe com isso, contanto que me desculpe por ter chegado atrasado estamos bem. – Ele sorriu e ela também, pediu um wisky, desviando sua atenção dela por um momento e quando voltou a ela, deparou-se com uma expressão mais aliviada

- Meus planos para um final de semana em Las Vegas, não incluíam ninguém alem de nós duas. Minha amiga esqueceu de me avisar que estava aqui por causa de seu novo _affair_, enquanto eu apenas vim descansar da loucura de Nova York.

- Então somos dois que desconheciam isto. – ele ergueu o copo que foi lhe entregue a pouco para brindar com ela, mostrando-se iguais.

Enquanto bebia para consumar o brinde, continuava a olhá-la sobre a borda do copo de cristal e ela fazia o mesmo.

Talvez ele não houvesse ido até Las Vegas por nenhum caso romântico, mas talvez pudesse acidentalmente se envolver em um.

--

No momento em que se conheceram, soube que faria de tudo para ter a companhia daquela bela mulher durante o final de semana. E mesmo tendo outras preocupações circundando sua cabeça, ele teve êxito em sua conquista, o que lhe proporcionou o prazer de conhecer uma mulher inigualável. Mas jamais pensara ter que partilhar daquela situação uma tanto quanto constrangedora, e muito irresponsável com qualquer outra mulher, e principalmente Kagome.

Temia que tudo o que tivesse conquistado até aquele momento fosse posto a perder. Sua cabeça girava devido aos enormes problemas, e por mais que a televisão estivesse ligada em um canal de noticias, que por sinal ele deveria estar assistindo, nada parecia tomar sua concentração.

Kagome tinha suas próprias preocupações. Odiava escândalos que envolviam eu nome ou o de sua família, recentemente havia passado por um, e não desejava experimentar tudo novamente. Se o casamento havia sido um erro, o qual os dois eram culpados, eles deveriam arcar com as consequências, mas deveria haver um modo de amenizá-las, ou pelo menos escondê-las do resto do mundo.

Já poderia até ver as manchetes : Higurashi e Taisho unem-se em uma noite de loucuras em Las Vegas.

Isso acabaria com ela.

Inuyasha se levantou deixando seu almoço quase intocado sobre o prato, estava visivelmente apreensivo quando se dirigiu ao quarto sem pronunciar uma palavra se quer. Ela entendia que as conseqüências para ele eram piores, mas se pelo menos eles tivesse coragem de oferecer ajuda um ao outro, de dirigir-lhe a palavra, talvez tudo fosse mais fácil; ela pensou.

- Onde você vai? – sua personalidade impulsiva falou mais alto, quando o viu ir em direção à porta minutos depois, completamente vestido dessa vez, com jeans, camiseta e um tênis. Esportivo mas sexy como sempre.

- Miroku ligou e eu pedi que me encontrasse no bar para uma conversa. – Ele virou para lhe dirigir a palavra automaticamente, já que a educação que recebera lhe ensinara que nunca se deve dar as costas para uma dama ou deixá-la falando sozinha.

- Então vou com você. – ela se levantou do sofá prontamente, deixando seu almoço de lado. – Se é para tratar do que aconteceu ontem à noite, tenho o direito de saber e mais ainda, podemos nos ajudar.

Havia como dizer "não"? ele se perguntou. Ela estava certa, um não sairia dessa situação sem o outro e ela também tinha de que saber qualquer que fosse a decisão que ele tomaria

- Certo, podemos ir ?

- Só um minuto. – Ela correu para o quarto e em questão de minutos mesmo, ela voltou - o que ele não esperava já que ela era uma mulher, e mulheres tem mania de pensar que minutos são horas -, seu cabelo estava solto e disciplinado novamente, e ela calçava sandálias baixas.

Deduzindo que estava pronta, ele abriu a porta para ela saindo logo em seguida. No elevador, o silencio absoluto entre os dois voltou a reinar, e quando chegaram ao andar de destino caminharam lado a lado até o bar, nada de intimidade, mãos bem longe - as dele enterradas nos bolsos da calça enquanto ela mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito -, e olhares vazios. Uma cena nada agradável de se ver.

Em uma das poucas mesas redondas e pequenas, espalhadas pelo bar, miroku estava esperando-os. Com a cabeça baixa, lia um jornal atentamente, e só percebeu a presença dos dois quando eles já estavam bem à sua frente.

- Oi – levantou –se para receber eles e quando eles sentaram, fez o mesmo.

Ele provavelmente estava sobre o efeito de analgésicos também, mas seu rosto transparecia uma preocupação e seriedade que Kagome jamais pensou que veria naquele homem tão tranqüilo.

- Sango ficou dormindo. – Ele logo informou a Kagome, sem precisar que ela perguntasse. Ela se sentiu grata, por isso um pequeno sorriso lhe apareceu no canto dos lábios, agradecendo-o.

Inuyasha estava alheio a breve demonstração de gentileza dos dois. Como havia sentado ao lado de seu amigo, ele esticou o pescoço para ver o que ele lia. Era a matéria do NY Post, onde os grandes protagonistas eram eles.

- Pedi que entregassem um hoje pela manhã, junto com meu almoço. Fiquei sabendo algums minutos antes de você me ligar, Miuga me acordou para lançar a bomba. – ele comentou ao ver que Inuyasha olhava para o jornal à sua frente e entregou a ele – pode ler, estava lendo pela décima vez já.

Miroku riu sem humor, e todos ficaram em silencio. Kagome estava querendo se esconder em algum lugar, ou simplesmente sumir dali, ela tinha fama de conseguir superar tudo, mas nunca pensou que um dia passaria por isso. Quando falava-se em casamento, sonhava com amor, alguém que já conhecia a anos e que um dia, lhe pediria sua mão fazendo uma surpresa muito romântica. Ela poderia ser pratica, mas ainda gostava de muitas coisas à moda antiga.

- Parece que seu pai já sabe, meu amigo, por isso Miuga ligou. Ele não conseguiu falar com você, então ligou pra mim.

- Eu acordei com a ligação da minha mãe, segundo ela, já era a 3ª vez que tentava ligar. – explicou sem saber ao certo o que estava falando, pois sua atenção estava completamente tomada pelo o que lia.

Ao terminar deixou de lado aquele pedaço inútil de papel, ainda mais determinado a tomar uma atitude, independente de qual fosse.

- Tem alguma idéia de o que podemos fazer? – Ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, perguntando a Miroku. O dourado de seus olhos estava mais intenso, muito mais profundo.

- Eu encontrei a certidão de casamento entre algumas... coisas, esta manhã. Analisei todas as linhas mais de 5 vezes, não me pareceu haver nenhuma falha. Vocês estão mesmo casados. – Pronunciou a ultima frase em tom mais baixo porque começara a perceber olhares curiosos a sua volta. Claro, todos já deveriam saber o que o jornal havia anunciado.

- Uma anulação, não é possível?

- O fato é que a confusão já está armada. Quando Miuga me ligou, não parecia nada contente com tudo isso, e pelo o que eu entendi, seus pais também não.

- Disso eu tenho certeza! – sua voz demonstrava puro sarcasmo.

- Como eu estava dizendo, - ele continuou ignorando o amigo – os acionistas duvidam da sua capacidade e responsabilidade para assumir um cargo como esse. Sejamos sinceros, você não é o favorito deles, com mais essa, acho que você corre um serio risco de perder eu cargo para o Kouga.

Inuyasha começou a ficar realmente nervoso, suas mãos começaram a suar e seus olhos se perderam olhando para o nada. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo que ele não lavasse isso até o fim... O que estava pensando? Já não era só uma questão de cumprir o que prometera ao seu pai, ele estava realmente se envolvendo com tudo aquilo, queria chegar até o final, ver tudo o que poderia fazer, tudo o que poderia melhorar. Não deixaria que Kouga, tomasse seu lugar ou até mesmo Sesshoumaru. Se ao menos houvesse uma maneira de esconder algumas coisas...

- Inuyasha – Kagome o chamou, despertando-o de seu transe quando colocou a mão sobre a coxa dele para lhe chamar a atenção.

Ele olhou pra ela no mesmo instante e infelizmente se deparou com uma espécie de medo em seus olhos, como queria que ela não tivesse que passar por nada disso!

- Talvez, eu possa ajudar. Poderíamos anular o casamento, mas o escândalo seria maior, e as conseqüências pra você, continuariam sendo terríveis, inu – ela olhava só pra ele, e miroku assistia aos dois, ansioso para saber qual a idéia dela, já que ela havia ficado calada desde o momento que sentou naquela cadeira.

- A culpa de tudo isso é tanto minha quanto sua, então acho que deveríamos resolver isso, juntos. Eu já passei por um divórcio e sei que, com as medidas certas ele pode ser muito discreto, então, poderíamos esperar algum tempo e entrar com um pedido de divórcio, como duas pessoas responsáveis que descobriram que o casamento não era para elas.

- Mas o que farão nesse meio tempo? – Miroku indagou interessado.

- Nos comportaremos como um casal normal, no que resta desse final de semana e por algum tempo. Não precisamos nos mostrar completamente apaixonados, só nos comportar como se nada disso tivesse sido um engano.

Ela defendeu sua alternativa, por mais que não gostasse realmente dela. Naquele momento tinha que ser prática.

- O que você acha, Inu? – Miroku se intrometeu, já que Kagome não fizera a pergunta.

Ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito, será que estaria mesmo cogitando a possibilidade de concordar com aquela idéia maluca? Não saberia enganar a seus pais, os empresários, seu irmão... Isso só complicaria as coisas mais ainda quando todos descobrissem que tudo não passava de uma farsa. Estava ficando apavorado, e seus grandes olhos dourados refletiam isso.

- É muito arriscado, se alguém descobrir tudo, será pior.

- Quem poderia descobrir? Só quem sabe da verdadeira história somos eu, você, Kagome e Sango. – O modo de falar do homem de cabelos castanhos alterou-se para a persuasão – Pense Inuyasha! Podemos dizer que vocês já se conheceram, através de mim e da sango, e resolveram se casar nesse final de semana pois não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro, ou qualquer besteira do gênero! Não é completamente mentira, só vamos aumentar as coisas um pouquinho, distorcer a verdade a nosso favor.

Ainda pouco convencido ele fez a pergunta mais importante

- O que você ganha com isso, Kagome? Aposto que isso não era seu sonho de um casamento perfeito... – Ele esqueceu que Miroku estava ali naquele momento, e evidenciou Kagome.

- Acredite, não era, mas aconteceu, então temos que lidar com isso, Inuyasha – Ela colocou a mão sobre o braço dele, tentando lhe passar confiança. - Eu só quero uma solução que não gere outra manchete escandalosa, e que nós dois possamos tirar proveito disso. Para mim, não há problema quanto a isso, se nós dois fizermos nossa parte, ficará tudo bem.

Quando aqueles olhos azuis encararam o seus, ele não teve dúvida que ela tinha medo do que vinha pela frente, mas estava segura de sua decisão.

Pelo rápido instante que analisou tudo, mesmo que sua consciência lhe dissesse ao contrário, ele tomou sua decisão.

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso. - Ele não sabia ao certo no que estava se metendo, mas lhe pareceu certo concordar com aquilo no momento.

Hoje ele tivera a prova irrefutável de que Kagome Higurashi era uma mulher única, nenhuma que estivesse naquela mesma situação, se comportaria como ela. De certa forma, ele estava ansioso para descobrir o que aconteceria nesse tempo que ficariam casados.

Sabia que ainda se surpreenderia muito com ela.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"_Viver sem saber o que vai acontecer a seguir pode ser excitante, _

_mas ao mesmo tempo, apavorante "._

**

* * *

  
**

Sango havia se juntado aos 3, agora estavam na suíte de Inuyasha, bem dispostos na sala conversando, ou melhor, apenas os dois homens conversavam. Kagome prestava atenção às combinações que Miroku e Inuyasha faziam, ao mesmo tempo sua mente extremamente criativa pensava em uma boa historia que pudessem revelar publicamente. Milhões de idéias pipocavam em sua cabeça, mas ela tentava ser o mais racional possível, combinando apenas o que era mais coerente com a situação.

Estando confortavelmente envolta pelos braços de Miroku, Sango ainda tentava assimilar todas as informações que lhe foram despejadas naquele dia. Sua melhor amiga havia se casado com o melhor amigo do seu amante em uma capela em Las Vegas, e agora eles passariam por um casal apaixonado por algum tempo. Era loucura, mas completamente excitante, já que, particularmente, amava viver perigosamente, fazendo coisas insanas mas extremamente divertidas. A questão é que nunca imaginara Kagome fazendo isso, das duas ela era a mais centrada, ela era quem lhe colocava freios. Talvez por isso se davam tão em tudo o que faziam juntas, uma era o complemento para a outra.

Aquele final de semana seria inesquecível para elas. As duas haviam aceitado grandes aventuras, pois Sango se entregou de corpo e alma a uma paixão irracional, que, de acordo com sua política de vida, era suficiente naquele momento. Não precisava de justificativas para agir, se aquilo lhe fazia feliz, porque não se entregar?

Kagome pôde ver a mágica dos sentimentos que a dominavam, seus olhos transpareciam isso. Quem não soubesse poderia perfeitamente dizer que aqueles dois já estavam juntos há muito mais tempo. Eles pareciam muito à vontade fazendo companhia ao outro, era algo tão natural que poderia ser até assustador devido à situação.

Todas essas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça como um flash, mas ela não deixava de prestar atenção à conversa de Inuyasha, principalmente quando ele lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Você se importa de voltar à Nova York, hoje?

- Ainda pergunta? Claro que não! – ela riu de um pensamento que passou por sua cabeça, e vendo que todos lhe lançaram olhares curiosos, querendo saber o que era engraçado, ela partilhou: - Sinto pena de você, Inuyasha, no momento em que pisarmos em solo, minha mãe vai estar a sua espera, cheia de perguntas, comentários e xingamentos para lhe fazer. Você vai ficar louco!

- Ah! Tenha certeza disso Inu! Ela tem um dom enorme para fazer isso. Olhe para K-chan... Não é a toa que ela é assim! - Kagome parou de rir mas Sango continuou. Sua amiga lhe fuzilou com os olhos, mas ela ignorou.

- Acho que temos mais em comum do que pensávamos. – mesmo falando baixo, Kagome pôde ouvir, então, falando alto, ele completou. – Provavelmente minha mãe atravessará o Oceno Pacífico para conhecer a mulher que conseguiu sossegar seu filho. Ela jamais imaginou que alguém conseguisse me convencer a casar, acredite, ela tentou, muito.

- Sinto pena da Izayoi, não sabe nem da metade! Que coisa feia Inuyasha Taisho, mentindo para sua mãe.

Demonstrando uma incrivelmente falsa desaprovação, Miroku balançava a cabeça, tentando se manter sério.

- Cale a boca, seu idiota! – Rapidamente atirou uma almofada em que estava apoiando seu braço, na direção do rosto de Miroku. Mas ele era bom de reflexos, pegou-a no ar, antes que atingisse seu rosto e sem mover o braço sobre os ombros de Sango.

O clima estava muito mais descontraído, era visível, estavam todos rindo. Provavelmente era pelo fato de terem encontrado uma solução possível para tudo isso. Parecia que tudo daria certo a final, ou não.

--

Em seu quarto, Kagome arrumava a mala. Apesar de saber que passaria apenas 5 dias em Las Vegas, havia levado uma mala suficiente para quase duas semanas. Esse era um de seus muitos defeitos, se queria fazer algo, fazia. E naquela ocasião quisera levar todas aquelas roupas, então o fez. Agora estavam todas amontoadas sobre a cama e cada uma lhe lembrava de algum momento que passara naquela cidadezinha cheia de surpresas.

O vestido curto, macio ao toque, despertou pensamentos pecaminosos com sua cor vermelho sangue. Lembrara-se da primeira noite que havia realmente partilhado com Inuyasha. Era seu segundo dia em Las Vegas, e não se conheciam a mais do que isso, mas ele havia despertado nela sentimentos que nenhum, em qualquer outra circunstância, conseguira.

_Ele tinha algumas reuniões pela manhã, então logo cedo, os 4 estiveram juntos para tomar café-da-manhã. Não foram ditas muitas palavras, Miroku e Sango pareciam estar em um mundo alheio, que pertencia só a eles dois. Quanto à Inuyasha e Kagome, nada pareceu estar muito diferente, eles tiveram uma conversa fluida e estritamente normal. Nenhum indício que um dos dois levaria isso a um outro nível. Até que ao final da refeição, quando foram deixados sozinhos mais uma vez, Inuyasha se atreveu._

_- Deixados pelos dois novamente! – Rindo brevemente Kagome comentou quando chegaram à saída do restaurante do hotel._

_- É,– ele checou o relógio de pulso para ter certeza do tempo que ainda tinha - tenho uma reunião em meia hora, mas gostaria muito que jantasse comigo essa noite, apenas nós dois. Dessa vez não pro causa de Miroku ou Sango._

_Seus irresistíveis olhos dourados pareciam poder enxergar sua alma. Algo que deixou as pernas de Kagome bambas, e fez sua cabeça dar voltas e mais voltas. Como poderia recusar esse convite? Tudo o que queria era mais uma noite com ele, e outra, e outra... Até não agüentar mais olhar para aquele rosto, aqueles olhos... Ah! Quem queira enganar? Seria impossível se cansar dele._

_- Eu adoraria. – simples e sucinta, a vós dela sôo como musica para seus ouvidos. E o sorriso com que seus lábios cheios e rosados lhe brindaram, era mais um incentivo para ele contar os minutos para vê-la novamente._

_- Ótimo! – ele não conseguiu esconder a alegria em ouvir aquelas palavras – Minha reunião está programada para acabar as 6, sempre atrasa em torno de uma hora, então nos vemos às 8:30?_

_- Claro. – mais uma vez ela sorriu._

_Antes que ele não saísse mais dali ele se despediu dela, encaminhando se para o lado oposto. Kagome assegurou que ele estava longe o suficiente para deixar toda a excitação, a alegria que sentia aflorar. Mas ele teve um breve relance disso, já que se virou para dar uma ultima olhada nela antes de perdê-la de vista. Ele iria para essa reunião com muito bom humor._

_Caminhou quase saltitando até os elevadores, e murmurando uma melodia alegre com seus lábios fechados. Pensava em tudo já, a roupa que usaria, o sapato, o perfume, o modo como arrumaria seu cabelo... E quando estava sozinha dentro do elevador, se deu ao luxo de pensar no homem que a acompanharia naquela noite._

_Definitivamente essa noite seria memorável._

_Ainda continuava pensando naquela afirmação quando dava os retoques finais em sua aparência. O vestido havia sido escolhido para provocar, era de um vermelho intenso que fazia sua pele alva resplandecer. Combinado com uma sandália que adicionava 15 centímetros à sua altura, se tornava uma máquina mortífera. Ela sabia e se divertia com isso._

_O cabelo minuciosamente arrumado para ter o volume o movimento que ela queria, sem abandonar o seu liso natural; o seu perfume preferido emanava de seu corpo a cada movimento, liberando uma essência amadeirada e sedutora. Dois pequenos pontos brilhantes eram visto em suas orelhas, seu colo estava desprovido de adornos, apenas contornado pelo decote que tinha o desenho do topo de um coração e por fim, sua maquiagem estava ali apenas para realçar o azul de seus olhos, que brilhavam como nunca antes vistos._

_Pela segunda vez em sua vida, arrumara-se para alguém, não para ela mesma como costumava fazer sempre, independente de quem seria seu acompanhante. A primeira vez que fizera isso era uma criança, tinha 12 anos e acreditava ter encontrado o amor de sua vida em um adolescente rebelde e de tirar o fôlego. Foi o grande erro de sua vida. Mas tudo bem, o que passou, não há meios de remediar, aproveitaria a noite que estava por vir como se não houvesse amanhã e disso, tinha certeza que não se arrependeria._

_No momento em que Inuyasha colocou os olhos nela, quando foi buscá-la em sua suíte, seus olhos falaram mais do que qualquer palavra que viesse a usar. Um misto de admiração e desejo era visto da parte dele, enquanto ela estava maravilhada com ele, achou que já o tivesse visto em sua melhor aparência, enganou-se. Ali, parado a sua porta, ele não poderia estar mais irresistível._

_Trocando poucas palavras, eles se cumprimentaram e seguiram em silêncio até os elevadores. Ele havia cogitado a possibilidade de jantar ali mesmo, pouparia o trabalho de levá-la ao quarto novamente, mas esses pensamentos sórdidos logo foram guardados para mais tarde, por enquanto eles apenas aproveitariam um bom jantar e uma conversa agradável, depois, era depois._

_Kagome ficou surpresa quando foi guiada para fora do hotel, um carro preto sedan os esperava na entrada e Inuyasha fez questão de dirigir. Não conseguia parar e olhar para ele, sua roupa estava impecável, usava um paletó aberto e calças de alfaiataria, ambos na cor preta contrastando com a camisa branca mais descontraída. A barba parecia ter acabado de ser feita, o perfume estava na medida e os olhos dourados que desde o primeiro dia adorou, não paravam de olhá-la, isso ainda era o melhor._

_O restaurando que ele havia escolhido, era um lugar aconchegante, intimo e muito requintado. Ele foi muito cavalheiro ao puxar a cadeira para que ela sentasse antes de acomodar-se em seu lugar. Tudo estava perfeito, não para uma jantar convencional entre dois amigos, mas sim para um encontro extremamente romântico._

_Ele soubera escolher o vinho muito bem, depois do primeiro gole começou uma conversa que parecia não terminar mais. Elogios, olhares, sorrisos e gestos doces foram trocados, tudo isso envoltos por uma atmosfera que transpirava paixão. Eles se perderam na noite, o tempo pareceu passar muito depressa. É assim, não é? Quando estamos em boa companhia, quando não queremos que aquilo acabe, o tempo parece voar._

_Las Vegas era uma cidade que nunca parava, então quando voltarão ao hotel parecia que o tempo não havia passado. Os monumentos coloridos e iluminados ainda estavam do mesmo jeito que horas atrás, não havia tantas pessoas nas ruas, mas um casal chamou a atenção de Kagome quando eles pararam no semáforo. Uma típica cena daquela cidade, um homem e uma mulher vestidos prontos para um casamento, em frente a uma capelinha com letreiros luminosos, a poucos metros dali. Talvez estivessem sobre o efeito de algumas bebidas, talvez não, de qualquer modo algo os levou até ali, pode ter sido o amor, ou o destino querendo lhes pregar uma peça. Eles provavelmente descobririam no outro dia pela manhã._

_Voltou a olhar para Inuyasha, ele a olhou brevemente e sorriu, logo voltando sua atenção para a estrada à sua frente. Chegaram ao hotel em alguns minutos, já era madrugada então o saguão estava pouco movimentado, mas o cassino estava cheio provavelmente. Ele fez questão de levá-la até sua suíte, foram conversando e rindo até chegarem à porta. Houve um minuto de silêncio onde só o barulho da chave que Kagome brincava na mão era escutado._

_- Obrigado pela noite, me diverti muito. – Kagome falou em meio ao silencio._  
_- Essa não será a ultima – ele garantiu com tanta convicção e a felicidade que Kagome sentiu foi assustadora._

_Ele enterrou as mãos nos bolsos, pois tinha receios que depois que a tocasse não conseguisse mais parar._

_Ela abriu a porta rapidamente e voltou-se para ele sorrindo._

_- Boa noite – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na face, logo fazendo menção de entrar._

_Antes que ela pudesse completar seu passo, foi impedida. A mão dele segurou seu baço rapidamente, fazendo-a se assustar e automaticamente virar para ele. Os grandes olhos azuis que o encantavam estava inteiramente ligados aos seus enquanto ele fazia um caminho suntuoso pelo seu braço. Tocando com os dedos levemente, Inuyasha percorreu a parte interna do cotovelo, contornando-o e subindo até os ombros, acariciando cada parte sensível que ele descobria. Finalmente, passando pelo pescoço, encontrou seu rosto, ainda sustentava traços um pouco chocados - a boca entreaberta e o olhos engrandecidos pelo susto – mas estava linda, vulnerável ao seu toque. Os dedos gentilmente fizeram o contorno das saliências que seus ossos projetavam, o queixo, as maçãs do rosto, o nariz e por fim, a testa. Tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caías sobre seus olhos e posicionou sua mão atrás da nunca dela e finalmente, depois da eternidade que se passou durante esses gestos, seus lábios se tocaram._

_Apenas isso, apenas se tocaram, roçando pele contra pele, igualmente sensível, ele brincou com os sentidos dela mais um pouco até que, convidativa, ela retribuiu as carícias. E ele finalmente a beijou._

_A chave que Kagome mantivera involuntariamente em sua mão, caiu, produzindo um som abafado quando tocou o carpete. Um som minúsculo perto da grandiosidade dos sentimentos ali presentes.  
_

_Kagome colocou suas mãos na nuca dele e ao mesmo tempo em que lá encontrou um apoio, já que o chão parecia não estar mais sob seus pés, ela explorou cada ponto sensível daquela região. Suas mãos poderiam ser pequenas, mas era ágeis e experientes, assim como ele provava que eram as dele. Ele acabou por desenhar cada curva voluptuosa daquele corpo que em instantes havia se entregue a ele._

_Os lábios unidos excitavam, ansiavam, davam e recebiam, era uma dança perigosa, mas que ambos tinham o prazer em executar. E por mais que seus olhos houvessem se fechado, a ligação que criaram logo que ela se virou para ele, estava ali, fortalecendo-se a cada gesto. Durava e, eles não sabiam, mas, duraria por muito mais tempo._

_Aos poucos a explosão daquele primeiro contato deu lugar a algo mais sutil, um beijo carinhoso, com ritmo e sincronia, até que, aos poucos, foi diminuindo até parar. Ela ainda se mantinha segura a ele, e ambas as mãos dele ocupavam toda sua pequena cintura._

_Vagarosamente eles abriram os olhos, ambos brilhavam, sorriam. E todos os sentimentos estavam lá: alegria, excitação, satisfação e paixão. O laço que eles haviam criado estava lá, no sorriso, no carinho de suas mãos... Por todos lugares. Era incontestável._

_Palavras não precisavam ser ditas, seus atos falavam por si só, expunham seus sentimentos de tal modo que algumas junções de letras jamais conseguiriam fazer. O modo como seus braços envolviam o corpo do outro, tentava desesperadamente extinguir qualquer barreira que ainda pudesse haver entre eles, seus olhos inebriados mostravam adoração, os lábios entreabertos sedentos, anseio. E assim se seguia._

_Naquela noite, não havia nada que pudesse se por entre eles. O mundo pertencia àquelas duas pessoas, e ninguém mais. Eles comandavam._

_Com isso, a porta do quarto que estava aberta, serviu de convite aos dois, sem questionar, Kagome, vendo que ele desejava o mesmo que ela, o guiou para lhe deu toda a permissão para que ela fizesse o que quisesse com ele._

_Talvez ouvira a porta bater, talvez não. Isso era o que menos a preocupava naquele instante, já que o resto do mundo passou a ser um borrão para ela, no momento em que ele colocou seus doces lábios sobre o pescoço dela. Inuyasha já havia descoberto seu ponto mais sensível naquela região e trabalhava afinco naquele lugar, depois passando até chegar nos lábios novamente, suas mãos..._

A recapitulação daquela noite por meio de suas momórias, foi interrompida por duas batidas apressadas na porta de sua suíte. Praguejando, Kagome jogou o vestido, que ainda tinha nas mãos, sobre a cama para ir abrir a porta. Seja lá quem fosse, poderia ter esperado mais meia hora antes de lhe incomodar, era tão bom ficar sozinha, ou melhor, na companhia das suas ótimas lembranças daquele final de semana.

Deparou-se com Sango, sozinha, sem Miroku. Isso era um milagre.

- O que faz aqui? – sem rodeios, Kagome perguntou-lhe, logo voltando ao quarto para continuar o que estava fazendo, arrumando as malas.

- Como é bom ver você também, minha amiga! – o deboche da voz de Sango era cômico – Falando assim, até parece que atrapalhei alguma coisa, mas Inuyasha não está ai, está? Você está completamente vestida...

Rindo alto, e sozinha, Sango já havia entrado e fechado a porta, sem cerimônia, seguiu Kagome até o quarto. Ela virou apenas para mostrar o quando não havia achado engraçado aquele comentário. A desaprovação dela só fez Sango rir mais.

- O que estava fazendo ? – indagou ao ver aquela montanha de roupas sobre o centro da cama

- Arrumando as malas, não deveria fazer o mesmo? – continuou dobrando e guardando suas roupas.

- Já fiz, usei pouquíssimas roupas nesses 4 dias. – ela gracejou, atirando-se em um especo vazio sobre a cama,

A risada que Kagome foi muito breve, mas involuntária. Sango não tinha jeito mesmo, por isso amava ela.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você e Inu se casaram, isso é tão Sango. – sarcástica, ela rolou os olhos, por pouco não riu – Sério Kagome, tem certeza que vai levar isso tudo até o final?

- E porque não? Não vou precisar me preocupar com minha mãe ou algum repórter idiota se metendo na minha vida – ela parou por um instante para olhar pra Sango que havia se acomodado, apoiada sobre o cotovelo, encarando-a – Inuyasha tem muito mais coisas em jogo que eu, e essa, é a melhor alternativa para ele manter as coisas como estão.

- Isso parece muito responsável para você, minha amiga. Daqui a alguns dias você vai abolir sexo também? Sério k-chan!

- Sango, seus comentários são dispensáveis! – balançando a cabeça, ela ainda não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Nem se preocupara em olhar para ela quando ela falou essa grande besteira, só riu.

- O quê?? É a verdade! Vocês estão se comportando como se não conhecessem um ao outro, parece que nunca foram amantes...

O riso cessou, será que eles estavam realmente se comportando assim? Parou com qualquer movimento que estava fazendo, segurando uma peça de roupa na mão, ela olhou para Sango, que lhe pareceu preocupada pela primeira vez.

--

Aquela imagem lhe atormentou pelo resto da tarde, até embarcarem no avião no começo da noite. Sua passagem estava marcada para um dia além daquele, ficaria no total 5 dias, enquanto Inuyasha já deveria ter ido embora a mais de 24 horas, seus planos eram para 3 dias apenas, se ela não tivesse o tentado para que ficasse, nada disso teria acontecido.

Ela estava em absoluto silêncio, sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, aquilo sim era estranho, desconfortável. Mas ela não tirava os olhos da pequena janela do avião, o sol estava se pondo então se via uma infinidade de cores sobre o manto de nuvens brancas. Aquela imagem lhe tranqüilizava, a fazia parar de pensar que estava a poucas horas de realmente começar um desafio novo em sua vida.

- Porque não dorme? – Inuyasha sugeriu, falando pela primeira vez – ainda temos 4 horas de vôo.

- Não vou conseguir – ela não tirava os olhos da janela.

- Está tudo bem? – ele se preocupou.

- Só pensando – finalmente ela olhou pra ele e sorriu para tranquilizá-lo - temos muito para sabermos do outro ainda. Por exemplo, você sabe que eu odeio acordar cedo? Eu realmente sou inútil até as 10 da manhã.

- Eu percebi isso – um sorriso de canto apareceu em seu rosto – eu não consigo ficar na cama depois das 6 da manhã.

- Isso não vai dar certo – ela suspirou, virando–se para a janela de novo.

- Claro que vai! – Inuyasha colocou sua mão sobre a dela, dando–lhe um incentivo – Faça qualquer pergunta que eu lhe respondo, temos tempo para isso.

O jeito como ele lhe sorriu e continuou segurando sua mão, lhe passou tranquilidade e coragem. Acabou fazendo–a esquecer qualquer pensamento negativo que pudesse estar passando pela sua cabeça.

Ela se acomodou na poltrona de modo que ficasse virada para ele, com a janela às suas costas. Não se importou em deixar sua mão ali no braço da poltrona para que ele continuasse, involuntariamente, segurando-a

- O que você tem na cabeça para acordar tão cedo?

O sorriso voltou ao seu rosto, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Quando viu, um alívio insano percorreu a mente de Inuyasha. Faria de tudo para que o tempo que eles ficassem juntos fosse o melhor possível.

- Minha mãe sempre foi muito rígida quanto a horários, tínhamos que acordar cedo, por mais que as aulas só começassem às 8, ou mesmo que fosse final de semana. O café da manhã era sagrado em minha casa, já que era provavelmente o único horário que via meu pai. ele chegava muito tarde nos dias de semana. Então cresci com esse hábito, sempre acordo muito cedo.

- Que chato isso... Mas você deveria ser o filho perfeito para seus pais

- Nem de longe, Kchan! - Quando usou o apelido dela pela primeira vez lhe pareceu uma coisa tão natural, que ele nem percebeu. Mas ela sim. Ela gostou do som de seu nome pronunciado pela voz incrivelmente sexy dele. Se acostumaria com aquilo, rápido.

– Quando adolescente, eu era a ovelha negra da família Taisho. Sesshoumaru já era adulto e meus pais começaram a me comparar demais com ele, me revoltei e comecei a ser realmente do contra. Acho que durou uns 2 anos, até começar a namorar. Nina não gostava muito do estilo revoltado, e eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela, então mudei.

- Ela foi sua primeira namorada? – a pergunta saiu naturalmente. Tinha que saber quem ele havia namorado, fazia parte daquela coisa toda de se conhecer melhor, não é verdade? Não tinha nada a ver com o monstrinho verde do ciúme que apareceu de relance. Ou tinha?

- Namorada, sim. Fiquei 6 meses com ela. Vida de casal nunca foi pra mim. – ele percebeu o que falou, logo em seguida remendou. – Naquela época era muito imaturo.

- Claro... – Dividir sua vida com outra pessoa também não era para ela, mas ela estava ali, e pretendia passar alguns meses ao lado de Inuyasha. – Mas você se dá bem com seu irmão hoje, não é?

Ela mudou o rumo da conversa porque aquele viés não levaria a nada.

- Sim, muito bem na verdade. Ele ainda é um chato, mas em 28 anos se aprende a conviver. – Ele riu – Apesar de tudo não sei como Rin, a esposa dele, consegue aturar por vontade própria aquele cara. Ela merece um prêmio por 4 anos de casamento. – Lá estava seu sorriso de canto novamente. Sempre acompanhado por um brilho especial em seus olhos. Maravilhoso.

- Qual é o nome de seu irmão? – foi a vez de Inuyasha comandar o "interrogatório".

- Souta, tem 17 anos e acha que pode tudo no momento, só porque entrou na faculdade e vai morar longe dos pais. Ele é um caso perdido. Meu pai já desistiu dele, mas minha mãe ainda tem esperanças.

- Nossas mães se parecem idênticas. Provavelmente se dêem bem. – ele cogitou

- E conspirarão contra nós. Vão querer saber e dar opinião em tudo o que fizermos. – suspirou sabendo que essa era a triste verdade.

- Podemos dar um jeito nelas também, depois do que fizemos em Las Vegas, e como remediamos isso, acho que não há nada mais que não possamos resolver. – A mão que durante a conversa havia deixado seu lugar sobre a dela, voltou a procurá-la de modo natural, eles estavam unidos. E reconhecendo isso, ambos, olhando nos olhos do outro, sorriram.

Em algum momento a conversa foi derrotada pelo sono por parte dela. Kagome se recostou na poltrona e acabou adormecendo. Fatalmente, sua cabeça veio a recair sobre o ombro largo de Inuyasha. Lá encontrou um lugar muito cômodo e se estabeleceu. Ele só havia tido tempo de pegar seu notebook e abri-lo, pretendia trabalhar, até que sentiu um peso sobre seu ombro e encontrou Kagome usando-o como travesseiro. Havia encontrado um passatempo melhor, observá-la dormindo.

Os olhos azuis que lhe davam uma aparência quase angelical, estavam fechados, mas ainda assim, ela parecia tão inocente que seu coração de encolheu dada à tamanha fragilidade. Nem parecia aquele furacão que havia entrado em sua vida a tão pouco tempo e a mudou tão drasticamente. Surpreendentemente ele se descobriu querendo mais mudanças, desde que ela as provocasse. Nada que vinha dela poderia ser indesejado.

Ela se aconchegou mais a ele, seus corpos ficaram a distâncias irrisórias, e ele sentiu suas mãos frias lhe tocarem os braços.

Usando de sua mão livre, ele alcançou a jaqueta que colocara de lado mais cedo, para cobri-la. Era tão grande que não deixara uma parte se quer, do pescoço até o quadril, descoberta. Ele pôde ver que os lábios dela relaxaram, assim como seu pescoço e mãos, devido ao calor. Os cabelos negros caíam sobre seu rosto e ali ficavam. Instintivamente ele levou a mão até lá e arrumou as mechas que bloqueavam a visão privilegiada que ele tinha daquela face. Sorriu, por admirá-la.

Ficou entretido apenas olhando-a, achava fascinante aquilo, tanto que quando finalmente estavam prontos para pousar, pois haviam chegado ao seu destino, ele não quis acordá-la , mas era preciso. Chamou seu nome gentilmente, até que despertasse.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa antes de abrir os olhos e ver quem a chamava.

- Bom dia... – ela sussurrou antes de passar as mãos sobre o rosto, um hábito que tinha sempre ao acordar.

- Boa noite – Inuyasha falou divertido. – Estamos chegando, achei que quisesse se recompor antes de descermos.

Deveria ser proibido qualquer homem ver uma mulher ao acordar, mesmo que fosse de um breve sono como era o caso. Provavelmente estava toda descabelada e inchada por ter dormido, e ele a olhava como se nada estivesse anormal. Só podia ser louco, definitivamente.

Ao se espreguiçar, percebeu que a jaqueta dele lhe cobria e com seus movimentos, ela caiu. Juntou logo e entregou a ele, agradecendo. Estava com as faces quentes e vermelhas provavelmente, pois não estava acostumada a gestos tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão gentis quanto aqueles.

Desembarcaram e pegaram suas malas, estavam prontos para ir para suas casas. Miroku disse que levaria Sango para casa, já Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer com relação a Kagome.

- Não quer ir para a minha casa? – Inuyasha ofereceu – Amanhã levo você para a sua. Provavelmente Kaede está esperando que eu chegue em casa acompanhado. – ele falou francamente.

Kagome não estava com ânimo ou forças para discutir, estava com muito sono já que não havia realmente despertado.

- O que você quiser. – ela respondeu, com seus olhos claramente cansados.

Sango riu do estado de sua amiga, e resolveu tomar a decisão por ela.

- Leve–a para sua casa Inu, amanhã vocês decidem o que fazem.

- Certo.

Kagome não questionou, apenas os seguiu. Estava muito satisfeita carregando apenas sua bolsa, não iria reclamar que Inuyasha carregava sua enorme mala de um vermelho berrante, junto à mala dele, diminuta e discreta. Era engraçado, as diferenças estavam por todos os lugares, ela estaria rindo se não estivesse com tanto sono.

Miroku e Sango se despediram brevemente dos outros dois, os homens já combinavam de se encontrar no escritório pela manhã, e Sango prometeu que ligaria para Kagome no outro dia, mesmo sonolenta, ela impôs uma condição: ligações só depois das 10 da manhã.

Cada casal tomou um táxi, e assim que Kagome se sentou, seus olhos voltaram a se fechar, estavam em Nova York, qualquer caminho era longe o bastante para se permitir um breve cochilo. Inuyasha riu quando viu que ela havia se entregue novamente. Dessa vez ficou olhando a cidade através da janela, era noite e como sempre a cidade estava iluminada pelas luzes das construções monumentais, a lua quase não se era vista, as luzes à ofuscavam e ela era apenas uma fina linha.

_Forma um sorriso virado_. Ele se lembrou de Kaede lhe dizendo isso quando ele era menino. Sempre a teve em sua vida, ela era sua segunda mãe, quem cuidava dele. Inuyasha sempre soube dar valor à ela, já que a considerava, assim como todos, um membro importantíssimo de sua família.

Refletindo, ele pensou que não conseguiria mentir para ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Kaede descobriria que todo o casamento era uma farsa. Ele esperava que isso não fosse mais um problema.

Kagome acordou-se sozinha, e quando Inuyasha lhe avisou que estavam chegando, sua primeira reação foi procurar um espelho em sua bolsa, tentaria causar uma boa primeira impressão. Arrumar os cabelos já seria um grande passo para isso, o resto, se não voltasse a dormir, ficaria bem.

- Kaede deve estar nos esperando com o jantar, ela se sente ofendida se não nos sentarmos à mesa para comer.

- Bom saber... Que horas são? – guardando o espelho em sua bolsa, ela perguntou, agora prestando atenção só em Inuyasha.

- 10:20 – lhe respondeu ao chegar o relógio de pulso.

Sorriu agradecida e só mais algumas palavras foram pronunciadas até que chegaram a casa dele. Era em um condomínio fechado com casas do mais alto padrão.

Inuyasha acionou o controle e eles entraram quando o grande portão de ferro trabalhado se abriu. Kagome não pode fazer muitas análises, olhou rapidamente a entrada enquanto Inuyasha retirou as malas do táxi e pagou o homem, mas no geral lhe parecia uma casa construída no século passado; charmosa e muito bonita.

- Vamos? – Com as malas na mão, ele a convidou.

Sem palavras, Kagome seguiu ao seu lado, havia dois pequenos degraus e finalmente a porta principal de madeira escura. Inuyasha estava pronto para sacar a chave de dentro do bolso, mas foi aberta antes.

- Já estava preocupada, vocês demoraram! - Falou exasperada uma senhora não muito alta, com seus cabelos grisalhos brilhantes presos em coque no topo da cabeça, e vestindo-se de modo simples, mas elegante. – O que vocês ainda estão fazendo ai ? Entrem!

O sorriso amável com que ela os recebeu foi convidativo. Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes em dar um passo à frente e assim que pisou dentro de sua casa, largou as malas e deu um forte abraço em Kaede.

- O que você aprontou, Inuyasha Taisho? – Kaede retribui o abraço com fervor, mas não deixou de lhe dar uma palmada no ombro - Izayoi está desesperada.

Quando se distanciaram, ela viu que ele estava embaraçado, e aqueles olhos pareciam de uma criança de 5 anos que aprontou alguma coisa.

Ele estendeu a mão para Kagome, ela não a pegou, mas se aproximou dele.

- Kaede...

Inuyasha teria apresentado Kagome como sua esposa para Kaede, se o telefone não tivesse tocado, fazendo a senhora se distanciar. No mesmo momento que uma pequena mulher desceu as escadas correndo e se atirou sobre Inuyasha ao gritar seu nome. Ele precisou recuar para sustentá-la sem que os dois fossem ao chão, mas a recebeu em seus braços com amor. Ele estava surpreso, mas igualmente feliz.

Kaede se aproximou, sorrindo ao ver Inuyasha com aquela mulher, e se dirigiu a Kagome.

- Telefonema para você, Senhorita Kagome – Kaede lhe alcançou o telefone sem fio de modo natural e simpático.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Quem era aquela garota nos braços de Inuyasha? Kagome estava espantada, aquilo era loucura!

* * *

Quem será? AHSUASH

Aqui está o 3º capítulo! Depois de duas semanas sem postar, me prometi que não passava de hoje. Tinha provas então estava dificil achar tempo para escrever e postar :/  
Obrigado à **Carol-chan, Lory Higurashi, Belle Lune, PetitGabi, AdamuNaruto, ally dilly, Jhennie Lee, Kagmarcia e Aricele** pelas reviews. Ah tem você também **leleca**. - _Achou que ia esquecer de você? nunca! Você sabe..._ - Muito obrigado mesmo, sempre quando às leio me dá vontade de escrever haha, provavelmente por causa de vocês, que esta fic está no 3º capítulo, teria desitido no 1º capítulo se não fossem essas 12 reviews :) Continuem mandando, eu amo saber o que vocês pensam.

Eu sou uma pessoa muito má, interrompi uma parte muito interessante no meio desse capítulo, mas vocês ainda vão ouvir falar dessas lembranças da Kagome :D

Então, era isso, espero que tenha gostado. Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo semana que vem, se até sábado não conseguir é porque minhas provas me deixaram sem tempo. Mas de duas semanas não passa.

Beijos, até mais!

ps: **BOA PÁSCOA**! ^-^


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ao presenciar aquela cena, Kagome se viu tomada por vários sentimentos; raiva, ciúmes e... _raiva!_

Sim, estava com _muita_ raiva, sentia-se fazendo papel de idiota em toda aquela história, era óbvio que Inuyasha tinha lhe omitido algumas coisas fundamentais, como por exemplo, o fato de que tinha outra e não se dera o trabalho de avisá-la que tinha se casado, para que fosse, ao menos, discreta – mesmo que essa não parecesse uma de suas virtudes.

Demorou para entender que Kaede tinha lhe dito que o telefonema era para ela. Sango não lhe ligaria na casa de Inuyasha, sua mãe também usaria o celular, isso limitava suas opções de adivinhação a ninguém. Curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo dominada por uma vontade absurda de fazer algumas coisas nada admiráveis com as duas pessoas que continuavam entretidas com seu reencontro, ela decidiu que descobriria quem a ligava e depois, era depois.

Inspirou profundamente para acalmar seus nervos pro alguns instantes e ser capaz de não descontar tudo na pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha.

- Kagome Higurashi? – Ela não teve tempo de pronunciar uma letra se quer, assim que fez menção de falar, a pessoa com uma voz completamente desconhecida aos seus ouvidos, foi mais rápida.

- Sim?

- Ah! Que ótimo finalmente falar com você! Sou a mãe de Inuyasha, Izayoi. Fizeram uma boa viajem?

Kagome permaneceu em choque, por isso, não conseguiu responder. Izayoi só viu isso como um incentivo para continuar.

- Inuyasha me disse que esta noite vocês estariam em casa, então não pude me conter, precisava falar com você já que não tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecer antes. Se importa de falar alguns minutos?

- Não, é.. Claro que não! – ela foi muito educada, por mais que não tivesse palavras para lhe responder.

Era muita coisa para acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Izayoi, que agora levava o título de sua sogra, estava ao telefone, lhe falando, como se já a conhecesse há anos, enquanto o filho dela, tinha seus braços envoltos nos ombros de outra mulher assistindo à conversa de Kagome com a expressão mais normal do mundo. Que coisa mais cínica, irônica, maluca!

O rosto de Kagome mostrava tanta surpresa que Inuyasha teve que perguntar à Kaede de quem se tratava.

- Sua mãe – ela respondeu simplesmente. – Ela tem ligado de 15 em 15 minutos durante a última hora para saber se vocês já chegaram.

Ainda que tivesse pena de Kagome por estar naquela situação, ele riu. Essa era sua mãe, sempre querendo controlar a vida de todos. Isso era tão revoltante que para ele já havia se tornado uma piada em seus 28 anos de existência. Mas Kagome estava se saindo bem, conseguia falar duas palavras de vez em quando, provavelmente sua mãe a bombardeava de perguntas e comentários, e acabava não deixando Kagome falar.

Estava mais tranquila e no final dominou a conversa, e a conduziu para um final brilhantemente. Tivera que fechar os olhos algumas vezes para não perder o controle da sua calma, mas tudo acabou bem quanto à ligação, agora resolveria o que faria com sua outra surpresa.

Kaede já estava ao seu lado para pegar o telefone de suas mãos, e quando ela o fez, logo após desligar, ela foi a outro cômodo, deixando apenas Inuyasha, Kagome e a outra mulher ainda desconhecida. Fatalmente seus olhos se recaíram sobre ela, e ela se lembrou de todo os xingamentos que estava na ponta de sua língua antes de ter que atender ao telefone, mas não os verbalizou

- Sua mãe o intimou que me levasse para conhecê-la no feriado de 4 de julho, sem desculpas. Palavras dela. – A calma de Kagome era fora do comum, quase um deboche.

- Não tinha duvida alguma de que fosse isso! – A '_amiguinha_' de Inuyasha falou e ainda teve a audácia de rir.

Só então Inuyasha percebeu o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça criativa de sua esposa, devido ao jeito que ela olhava para a mulher em que ele mantinha seus braços. Teve uma vontade gigantesca de rir, mas sentiu que se fizesse isso, seria um homem morto, então se conteve.

- Kagome. - Mais uma vez ela o fuzilou com os olhos - Essa é Ayame, minha irmã mais nova.

Ela precisou raciocinar, pensar varias vezes na palavra irmã para finalmente entender o que ele tinha lhe falado. Ayame... A ruiva dos olhos claros e sorriso travesso era a caçula da família taisho. Estava à espera de alguma reação de Kagome, sorria simpática, e havia se desvencilhado dos braços de seu _querido_ irmão.

A raiva se dissipou, ela sentiu-se uma boba por ter pensado naquilo tudo, mas agiu normalmente.

- É bom conhecê-la, Ayame - estendeu a mão educadamente, mas a outra preferiu um caloroso abraço – Não via a hora de conhecer você, K-chan!

O entusiasmo em sua voz era fora de serio, seus olhos brilhavam com a expectativa e a intimidade ao chamá-la pelo seu apelido parecia pertencer a elas já há anos.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e ele tinha um sorriso completamente sarcástico em seu rosto. Divertia-se com a situação.

- Quando mamãe falou que Inu tinha se casado, estava pronta para acabar com ele, porque achava que ele tinha ficado louco e se juntado com a aquela _outra_... Mas estou feliz que você não se seja ela, e já te adoro por isso!

Ainda mantendo um braço ao redor dos ombros de Kagome, ela falava cada vez mais feliz.

Kagome foi atingida em cheio pela curiosidade como ela falou em _outra_ mas não perguntaria nada, por enquanto. Já tinha coisas maiores para se preocupar.

- Certo, deixe-a respirar Ayame. – pegou a pela mão e finalmente a apresentou devidamente à Kaede.

– Kaede, esta é Kagome Higurashi Taisho, minha esposa.

- Me surpreende que eu nunca tenha ouvido Inuyasha falar da senhora, esse menino está aprendendo a esconder coisas de mim. – Brincando, balançou a cabeça como se estivesse decepcionada, mas logo se rompeu em um sorriso.- É muito bom conhecê-la Senhora Taisho, espero que se sinta à vontade aqui. Qualquer coisa que precisar, estarei aqui.

- Obrigada, mas por favor, me chame de Kagome, ou K-chan.

Entrando na aura daquela casa, Kagome foi quem abraçou Kaede.

- O jantar pode esperar 30 minutos se vocês quiserem se acomodar antes.

- Você quem sabe, Kagome. - Inuyasha a olhou

- se não se importar, gostaria mesmo dessa meia hora.

- Claro – Kaede concordou já se retirando do cômodo.

Quando foi apanhar as malas, Inuyasha sussurrou para Kagome:

- Você já ganhou pontos com ela! Do contrario ela não faria o jantar esperar. Ela nunca faz isso comigo.

- Está com ciúmes Inu? – rindo discretamente, ela o provocou. – Sua mãe já me ligou, Kaede gosta de mim, e Ayame me adora! Sim, definitivamente eu sou irresistível!

- Que graça você é querida, só a amam porque está comigo. – deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha muito brincalhão e seguiu seu rumo escada acima.

Já conseguia rir, depois de todo o momento de tensão, agora o clima estava muito mais ameno e pela primeira vez desde que entrara pela porta da frente, teve a oportunidade de olhar a casa onde estava. O chão reluzia, o piso de madeira era impecável, as cores quentes que estavam por todos os lados tornavam aquele _hall _muito aconchegante, uma parede vermelha, outra um pouco mais cor de vinho. Todas combinavam e tinham como adorno, uma ou outra obra de arte. Uma que lhe chamou atenção foi uma paisagem, uma campina reproduzida brilhantemente ao estilo impressionista.

Os móveis eram suntuosos, todos clássicos, com valorosos detalhes entalhados em madeira nobre. Alguns arranjos de cravos brancos davam o toque feminino muito discreto, mas era só um detalhe, todo o resto transbordava o estilo de Inuyasha, sua elegância principalmente. Ela já o perdera de vista, ele tinha subido pelas longas escadarias que provavelmente levavam ao segundo andar.

Antes que pudesse pensar em seguí-lo, Ayame agiu por ela, enganchou seu braço no dela e a levou pela casa.

- Vamos, Kaede não gosta de esperar muito.

Subiram as escadas e acabaram em um corredor, longo e seguindo o mesmo padrão no quesito obras de arte, mas ali as paredes eram claras e as inúmeras portas escuras, de madeira pura. Um lustre era localizado bem no meio do corredor. No teto, viam-se detalhes em gesso por toda a volta e a porta que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi para onde Ayame a guiou. Era gigante, e parecia pesada. Exatamente no fundo do corredor, se estendia até o teto praticamente.

A porta já estava entreaberta, então Ayame nem se deu o trabalho de bater na porta, apenas entrou. Inuyasha surgiu de outra porta dentro do cômodo, e foi até elas.

- Pode deixar que eu assumo a partir daqui, Ayame. – ele lhe tomou kagome, colocando de modo possessivo o braço em sua delgada cintura.

- Tudo bem, mas não se atrasem para o jantar!

Como um sorriso travesso, ela deixou os dois sozinhos, batendo a porta quando saiu.

- Inuyasha! Eu vou matar você, não estou brincando...

Ele não respondeu, apenas riu, muito.

- Como você não me falou de sua irmã, seu idiota? – deu um pequeno soco em seu ombro – Pare de rir!

Inconformada ela cruzou os braços e fez uma careta. Parecia uma criança emburrada.

- Ah! Por favor kagome, foi engraçado, você realmente achou que Ayame fosse minha namorada, ou algo do tipo? Tudo bem que meu histórico com as mulheres não é o mais santo, mas nunca estive com duas ao mesmo tempo, e não seria com você que eu começaria a fazer isso... – envolveu seus braços com as mãos e os acariciou – Quanto a minha mãe, eu já tinha lhe avisado como ela é...

Sua voz era sutil, mas aquele seu sorriso escárnio a irritava profundamente.

- Mas você ainda me paga! – Fazendo-lhe um gesto nada educado com o dedo médio, desmanchou a careta emburrada que deu lugar á uma sonora risada e se soltou de seus braços.

O quarto onde estava era relativamente grande. A cama ficava bem no centro, entre suas mesinhas de cabeceira, um abajur estava sobre cada uma. Em frente, uma televisão estava afixada na parede, com certeza era um dos últimos modelos do mercado. Em diagonal, duas poltronas pretas, elegantes, ficavam em torno de uma mesinha pequena, de madeira pura e escura. As paredes eram de um bege quase branco, no teto os detalhes em gesso antes vistos no corredor ganhavam outros padrões, tão bonitos quanto os outros. Para completar, havia uma lareira, ao lado das poltronas. Ela se erguia imponente até o teto, parecia acalentar todo o quarto com uma facilidade imensa.

Havia ainda duas portas dentro do quarto, uma dupla e outra simples. Antes que ela pudesse pensar para onde elas levavam, Inuyasha lhe disse.

- Naquela porta é o banheiro – apontou para a porta menor. – Sua mala está no closet, logo ali, nas portas maiores. Adoraria tomar banho com você, mas acho melhor não, então vou tomar no quarto de hospedes.

- Tem certeza?

- Não podemos demorar para o jantar. – Ele colou seu corpo às costas dela, provocando-a.

- Você só pensa nisso? Inacreditável! – Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, e para ver se ele realmente havia falado serio.

- E não era isso?

- Não – Kagome riu - Eu poderia ir ao quarto de hospedes e você ficar aqui, se preferir.

- Ah não, você fica e eu vou. Fique à vontade. – Beijou-a rapidamente no ombro, e saiu.

Sozinha, Kagome foi até o closet apanhou uma roupa qualquer de sua mala. Certamente aquele poderia ser um quarto adjacente, era enorme, e pouco utilizado, as roupas masculinas ocupavam apenas uma fração do espaço disponível. Ali o mobiliário provavelmente feito sob medida, era branco e junto com o espelho que ocupava uma parede inteira, dava a impressão de que era ainda maior.

Seguiu para o banheiro e sem distrações ligou o chuveiro no mais forte possível, a água saia com força total e muito quente, bem como gostava. Despiu-se o quanto antes e entrou no box. O banho seria rápido, e se acompanhado logo em seguida de uma cama macia, seria muito mais prazeroso. Mas por enquanto aproveitou o que tinha...

Sentado à longa mesa de jantar, eles só ocupavam uma ponta dela. Primeiro permaneceram em total silencio, então começou uma conversa banal na qual Inuyasha mal prestava atenção. Algo estava o deixando muito curiosos, e nisso se focou, sem resistir, precisou fazer uma pergunta:

- Você não deveria estar no Japão, com Sesshoumaru, Ayame? – Parou por alguns instantes de comer par fazer a pergunta a ela, mas logo retomou sua ação, sem perder o contato visual com sua irmã.

- Minha presença é tão incômoda assim? – O modo tétrico e dramático ao extremo como ela falou fez Inuyasha revirar os olhos. – Desculpe se não tinha idéia que voltaria para casa casado, maninho!

_Ayame não deveria ser advogada_, pensou Inuyasha, _com certeza ganharia milhões se fosse atriz. _Com aquele rosto angelical, levemente bronzeado e seus cabelos cor de fogo, conquistava a todos, seus grandes olhos verdes também ajudam muito. Mas só quem conhecia realmente aquele sorriso travesso de menina levada, sabia que de angelical, Ayame não tinha nada!

- Achei que só a veria no próximo mês. – Meneou os ombros sem se importar muito.

- Bom, eu quis vir antes, já que Sesshoumaru não precisa de ajuda por lá, queria começar logo a trabalhar com Miroku.

- Me lembre de dar alguns conselhos a ele de como aguentar você. – Inuyasha piscou pra ela brincando obviamente.

- Eu tinha grades esperanças de que você crescesse quando se casasse, mas é claro que você é um caso perdido. Meus pêsames Kagome... – Suspirando, colocando a mão no braço da cunhada que se havida se sentado ao seu lado. Ela não fez nada mais do que rir.

- Mas continuando na parte que você me interrompeu, Inuyasha, eu cheguei um dia depois que você viajou, queria fazer uma surpresa. – piscou várias vezes, fazendo aquela mesma expressão inocente que sempre lhe absolvia de seus castigos quando era criança.

Riu rapidamente e voltou para seu jantar. Não demorou muito para que Ayame também retornasse para a conversa sobre futilidades que estava tendo com Kagome. Até a hora que se retiraram, cada um para seu quarto, felizmente não houve mais surpresas. Kagome bocejava a cada 3 minutos e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos quando eles saíram da mesa de jantar. Tudo o que mais queria era uma cama e uma longa noite de sono.

- Eu realmente espero que amanhã seja muito mais tranquilo que hoje. – Ela pensou em voz alta, despindo suas roupas para colocar uma roupa de dormir qualquer que encontrara em sua mala. Coincidentemente o conjunto de shorts preto e blusa branca, de cetim, era o que tinha de mais recatado.

Deparou-se com Inuyasha usando apenas roupas íntimas quando saiu do closet. Era impossível não reparar naquele físico divino.

- Eu nunca a vi usando esse tipo de coisa para dormir – sentado aos pés da cama, ele estendeu a mão, convidando-a para se aproximar. – Admito que a minha maior vontade é livrá-la disso ai. - Kagome revirou os olhos

- Dormir, Inuyasha! Conhece essa palavra? – Sorriu aproximando-se, mas passou direto por ele, para se acomodar ao lado direito da cama.

Pouco conformado, Inuyasha seguiu o exemplo dela e seguiu para seu lado naquela enorme cama. As únicas luzes que iluminavam o quarto vinham dos abajures, um de cada lado da cama, sobre os criados mudos.

- Boa noite – Ele desejou a ela, se acomodando.

- Hm... boa noite. – Ela era rápida, já estava até com seus olhos fechados e sua voz não passava de um murmúrio.

_Dorminhoca_, divertido com o comentário que lhe ocorreu, Inuyasha ficou olhando para o teto, com as mãos sob a cabeça, pensando. Casamento sempre lhe dera arrepios, pensar em dormir com a mesma mulher todos os dias, era aterrorizante, mas ele precisava se lembrar que aquela era Kagome Higurashi, não qualquer mulher. No mínimo, os próximos meses seriam uma divertida aventura.

Naquela noite, Kagome dormiu tão profundamente que mal se lembrava de ter tido sonhos quando acordou por conta própria. As cortinhas que cobriam a enorme janela que dava acesso à varanda, bloqueavam a luz o suficiente para que apenas uma claridade potencialmente ignorável penetrasse na penumbra do quarto.

Tateou o lugar ao seu lado na cama, ainda de olhos fechados, e o encontrou vazio, então lhe surgiu uma vaga lembrança de alguns barulhos e da imagem de Inuyasha arrumando-se para um dia de trabalho. Foi apenas um breve momento desperta de seu sono, logo voltou a dormir provavelmente.

Espreguiçou-se com um sorriso no rosto, dormir lhe fazia muito bem.

Ainda um pouco entorpecida pelo sono, se levantou e checou o horário em seu celular. Quase dez horas da manhã, significava que ela não teria tempo para fazer muitas coisas, tinha que ir até a sua agência, ligar para sua mãe e para Sango, ir ao seu apartamento e por fim, ter uma conversa descente com Inuyasha.

Começou por um banho que eliminou quaisquer resquícios de sono que ainda tinha, depois ligou para Sango e teve uma rápida conversa, tratando apenas de coisas profissionais, mais tarde, em uma ida ao café que ficava no meio do caminho da loja e o ateliê de sua amiga e o escritório da agencia, elas conversariam por horas a fio sobre tudo.

Estava para ligar para sua mãe, mas ela foi mais rápida, logo reconheceu a voz dela quando atendeu à chamada:

- Bom dia Kagome! Acordei você? – O tom era tão amável que devido a toda a circunstância, Kagome achou muito estranho.

- Bom dia! Na verdade, não. Estava ligando para você agora mesmo.

- Que bom, você está em seu apartamento?

- Não, estou na casa de Inuyasha. Desculpe mãe, acho que tenho que te explicar algumas coisas.

- Seria ótimo! – sarcástica, sua mãe riu.

- Almoço no mesmo lugar de sempre? – perguntou Kagome

- Claro! Se pai quer ir junto, ele está escutando a conversa, mas ele não vai, seremos apenas nós duas.

- É melhor assim. Preciso ir agora, nos encontramos em 1 hora. Tchau mãe!

- Até mais, filha.

A ligação foi encerrada, mas Kagome ainda tinha a impressão de que estava escutando a voz de sua mãe. Para falar a verdade, ela estava nervosa com a idéia de se encontrar com sua mãe, e ter que lhe mentir. Pensou em lhe contar a verdade, afinal, eles remediaram o problema, porém, ela não saberia como lidar com a verdade e ainda, quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor seria.

Chegou a essa conclusão no último minuto, antes de conversar com sua mãe. Elas se encontraram em um restaurante muito conhecido por elas, era o preferido de sua mãe. Simples e sofisticado, tinha uma parede inteira de vidro que proporcionava aos clientes uma vista magnífica da Estátua da Liberdade. E embalado pelo clima do oceano, os tons da decoração mantinham-se dentro de um padrão que ia do branco gelo até o azul marinho.

Sentadas à uma mesa muito próxima à parede de vidro, elas recebiam a iluminação indireta do sol esplêndido que se mostrava naquele dia. Kagome já comia uma sobremesa de chocolate, que era sua preferida ali, e sua mãe apenas observava, sentia-se uma criança sob os olhos atentos e curiosos de sua mãe.

- Você falou muito pouco hoje, querida, tem certeza de que está bem? – Cruzou os dedos sobre o colo, em sua pose sempre elegante.

- Claro, só não sei por onde começar...

- Quem sabe pelo começo? – sorriu encorajando-a – Vamos filha, não pode ser tão ruim assim... Eu sei que estava exaltada ao telefone naquele dia, mas na verdade, não é um grande problema, não é como se tivesse se casado bêbada em Las Vegas!

Kagome engoliu a seco, mas conseguiu acompanhar sua mãe, rindo nervosa.

- Deixe-me perguntar então, quem é Inuyasha Taisho?

- Bem... Obviamente não preciso lhe explicar quem é a família Taisho, mas eu o conheci por causa de Sango, ela namora Miroku, um bom amigo de Inuyasha e seu advogado principal no banco. – _é, isso pareceu convincente_, pensou Kagome antes de continuar.

- Começamos a sair a algum tempo, então, quando estávamos os quatro em Las Vegas, eu, Inu, Miroku e Sango, Inuyasha me pediu em casamento, e eu aceitei. Estamos apaixonados mamãe, não conseguimos evitar.

Durante um longo tempo, sua mãe ficou calada, com o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa, ela a olhava. Um indício de sorriso aparecia em seus lábios, mas ainda tinha a testa levemente franzida, ressaltando algumas rugas inevitáveis devido à sua idade.

- Vocês não poderiam ter esperado para fazer um casamento convencional, aqui? – Visivelmente ressentida, ela perguntou.

- Ele é exatamente como eu, mãe, não gosta do que você chama de "convencional", preferimos fazer algo só nosso, e definitivamente não queríamos que tivesse acabado em uma matéria sensacionalista do Post.

- Vocês são dois chatos, é isso que são! – os lábios pintados com um vermelho vinho, formaram um biquinho o qual Kagome tinha herdado. Mas não demorou muito para que ela risse feliz, e pegasse a mão da filha com um sorriso exuberante no rosto. – Minha pequena se casou, que lindo isso!

Kagome riu ao ver o brilho nos olhos de sua mãe, ela lhe sorria com os olhos acima de tudo. Naomi Higurashi era conhecida por sua beleza clássica e sua vivacidade contagiante. Já não era mais uma garotinha, mas em seus 50 anos ainda era uma inspiração para muitas mulheres, não só no quesito beleza, mas em seus talento e personalidade.

Quando nova, ela era uma linda modelo, com cabelos escorridos, formando uma cortina negra até sua cintura e sua pele de marfim se opondo aos seus olhos profundamente escuros. Mas as passarelas foram substituídas pelo cinema, quando conheceu Yuri Higurashi, um diretor cinematográfico que encontrou em Naomi uma parceira para sua vida, e uma estrela para seus filmes. Desde então, eles passaram a viver na América, onde construíram sua vida.

A imagem que Kagome tinha de sua mãe atualmente era de mulher que de idosa não tinha nada, sempre muito bem vestida, sobre seus saltos altos que a deixavam da altura de sua filha e com uma maquiagem impecável, disfarçando levemente suas rugas. Ela tinha assumido um corte na altura da nuca, um clássico, que lhe tinha caído como uma luva

- Eu preciso muito conhecê-lo, K-chan, - Naomi falou - seu pai também. Desde o momento que soube, ficou me perturbando para falar com você e com o safado que se casou com a filhinha dele sem lhe pedir permissão.

- Vocês poderão conhecê-lo logo, assim que quiserem na verdade, no momento, ele está um pouco enrolado com algumas coisas no banco, já que acabou de assumir o lugar do irmão, mas aposto que terá um tempo para vocês.

- Perfeito! E não tem possibilidade alguma de fazer um casamento de verdade? – Com um fio de esperança, Naomi tentou mais uma vez.

- Não, definitivamente não.

Por volta das duas horas da tarde, Kagome chegou ao pequeno prédio onde se instalava a agencia de publicidade a qual ela tinha orgulho de chamar de sua, apesar de todas as dificuldades. _Imagine_ era uma agência com um bom número de clientes e sua proposta sempre inovadora atraia cada vez mais pessoas, mas ainda não era considerada a melhor do ramo, estava entre as 10 melhores apenas, mas para Kagome, isso era suficiente por enquanto. Todos davam seu melhor e jamais houve uma palavra se quer de reclamação de seus clientes a respeito de seu trabalho.

Cumprimentou normalmente todos que viu, começando pela recepcionista. Todos tinham olhos curiosos sobre ela, mas ela ignorou-os, porém, uma pessoa seria sempre impossível de ignorar...

-Kagome! – Uma voz inconfundível soou acima de todos os barulhos quando entrou na área de trabalho

Ela se assustou por um momento, mas relaxou logo que olhou para o homem alto e moreno, trajando calças jeans e um paletó sobre a camisa branca. Ele apressou o passo para alcançar a mulher, e automaticamente colocou um braço sobre os ombros dela, trazendo-a pra perto de si.

- Você está encrencada mocinha, que história é essa de casamento, com Inuyasha Taisho? – ele sussurrou para que só ela escutasse.

- Nem queira saber – Ela suspirou, enquanto encaminhavam-se para sua sala que ficava no final do corredor.

- Engana-se minha amiga, eu quero saber e muito! – Ele riu, já prevendo todos os detalhes que ela seria obrigada a lhe contar.

- Entre, a história é longa! – ela abriu a porta e deu passagem a ele. Entrou em seguida e fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a. Repetiria pela centésima vez aquela história toda de casamento por acidente.

- Estou Cho-ca-do! – ainda atônito o homem pronunciou pausadamente, atirando-se para trás na cadeira estofada, com um gesto muito dramático. A história toda ainda fazia sua cabeça girar.

- Pois então, é isso Jack. Consegue digerir essa? – Perguntou, calma.

- Não.

Ele olhou-a longamente, tinha sua expressão tranqüila no rosto, e quase entediada, era inacreditável essa sua atitude.

- Como pode estar sendo tão pragmática quanto a isso, Kagome?

- Não sei, - suspirou profundamente – apenas, acho que o que está feito, está feito. O melhor é tentar concertar tudo isso, ou pelos menos esconder por baixo dos panos. Foi o que decidimos fazer.

- Boa sorte então minha amiga, mas aproveite, um homem como esse não aparece para qualquer um.

As mãos dele foram parar sobre as dela, que estavam cruzadas sobre a mesa, e seu olhar sonhador fez com que Kagome risse de verdade. Jakoutsu a divertia como ninguém.

* * *

**Finalmente aqui está o 4º capítulo, estou me sentindo péssima por não ter conseguido postar antes, mas a partir desse capítulo, terá um a cada duas semanas, é o que eu posso prometer. Postarei sempre entre Sexta e Domingo, assim terei tempo pra escrever e vocês não esperarão demais.**  
**Esse capítulo foi muito chato, nos próximos as coisas ficaram mais excitantes, focarei mais em Inuyasha e Kagome. Será divertido.  
Ainda assim, espero que tenham gostado um pouco pelo menos. Não se esqueçam das reviews, eu aceito até xingamentos pelo mês que fiquei sem postar hahah**

BChibi – Que ótimo que está gostando! Continue lendo, as melhores partes estão por vir...

Lory Higurashi – a parte do telefonema foi realmente estranha, mas esse era o intuito hahah espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

AdamuNaruto – eu quem agradeço por estar lendo! fico feliz que esteja gostando!

Aricele – dessa eu não desisto, não se preocupe! Não, ainda não é a barrenta hahaha.

_Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas, mesmo! Não sabem com elas me deixam feliz, por saber que não estou postando para ninguém hahah :D_

Obrigada por ler e tenham uma boa semana**!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

"É inútil lutar contra o inevitável".

* * *

Quando Kagome chegou em sua nova casa, esperava encontrar Inuyasha pois já se passava das 7 horas e ele tinha costume de chegar em torno das 6 em dias comuns. Ela havia ficado trabalhando até mais tarde já que se empolgou com uma nova campanha para uma empresa de softwares, mas avisara para Kaede e pediu que repassasse o recado à Inuyasha. Ele esteve em reunião o dia todo e havia sido impossível contatar ele, recebeu apenas uma mensagem durante o dia, cancelando o almoço que haviam combinado.

As coisas haviam transcorrido relativamente bem nos últimos dias desde que chegara a Nova York. Sua rotina no trabalho foi retomada, não houveram mais surpresas e sua relação com Kaede e Ayame ia muito bem. Quando ao seu "casamento" estava em uma situação confortável, eles usavam do pouco tempo que lhes sobrava para conhecer-se um pouco mais, e aproveitar a companhia do outro. Nada de muito estimulante.

- Boa noite, Kaede. – Kagome a cumprimentou quando ela apareceu na entrada, provavelmente por ter ouvido o barulho de alguém chegando.

- Olá Kagome! – O sorriso da senhora foi gentil e acolhedor, mas ainda somente educado. Não havia a intimidade que Kaede tinha com Inuyasha ou Ayame. Ainda.

- Inuyasha ainda não está em casa, provavelmente chegará tarde.

- Ele avisou alguma coisa? – Curiosa, ela perguntou

- Não se preocupe, às vezes ele não consegue avisar. Logo deve estar em casa. – Ela viu Kagome parada sem saber exatamente o que fazer, então sugeriu:

- Pode esperá-lo para jantar ou podemos jantar antes

- Vou esperar. – sorriu. – Estarei lá em cima.

Kagome foi para o quarto, estava sozinha na casa. Ayame não voltaria para casa naquele dia, Kaede lhe informou, havia feito uma curta viajem repentina para visitar uma amiga visto que o final de semana se aproximava e Miroku ainda precisava de algum tempo para se acostumar em tê-la sempre ao seu lado. Esperaria Inuyasha, pois não queria jantar sozinha, ali era tudo tão grande que tinha a impressão de ser a ultima pessoa da Terra quando estava sozinha. Todos os empregados eram muito discretos, e Kaede também, principalmente porque ainda não se conheciam muito bem.

Aquele estilo de vida já tinha feito parte de seus dias, mas quando passou a morar sozinha, tudo pareceu se ajustar exatamente como gostava, era apenas ela, não tinha empregados, ou uma casa enorme. Seu apartamento era aconchegante e parecia ser feito sob medida para ela, apenas dois quartos eram suficientes, sua sala era possivelmente a metade da sala daquela casa, a cozinha era pequena também e tinha apenas uma bancada separando-a da peça que usava como sala de jantar. Na verdade, se fosse pensar, seu apartamento parecia uma casa de bonecas perto da casa de Inuyasha.

Naquele quarto, porém, sentia-se confortável. Isso se dava provavelmente pela atmosfera aconchegante e o fato de que algumas coisas suas já tomavam seu lugar. No banheiro, sobre a longa bancada de mármore, viam-se algumas coisas de seu uso pessoal, como loções, perfumes e poucas maquiagens que às vezes lhe convinha fazer o uso. No closet, Kaede encarregou-se pessoalmente de organizar as roupas que havia trazido de seu apartamento, entre as camisas e os ternos bem cuidados de Inuyasha.

O quarto era definitivamente o seu lugar favorito na casa. Concluiu olhando em volta quando terminou de ler um material. Era uma pesquisa que havia levado para casa para ter algumas idéias. Ficou feliz em trocar suas roupas por algo mais confortável ainda com seus cabelos úmidos pelo banho ,e deixar-se relaxar em uma poltrona do quarto.

Ouviu uma suave batida na porta e pediu que entrasse.

- Inuyasha chegou, Kagome, pediu que jantasse sem ele pois ainda tinha coisas a fazer. – Kaede comunicou, sem avançar para dentro do quarto, apenas tinha aberto a porta.

- Onde ele está? – Deixou sobre a mesa os papéis que tinha em mãos e se levantou com a intenção de ir atrás dele.

- No escritório, mas pela expressão dele, acho melhor que não lhe faça nenhuma surpresa.

- Hm, certo. Vou jantar. – sorriu com algumas idéias pipocando em sua mente. – Obrigada Kaede - beijou a senhora na face espontaneamente, e foi para a cozinha.

Jantou silenciosamente ao lado de Kaede, mas de vez em quando olhava para ela e sorria. Kaede conhecia bem Ayame, e como ela tinha um sorriso parecido quando estava tramando alguma coisa, desconfiou que a mente de Kagome poderia estar trabalhando exatamente na surpresa que lhe aconselhara a não fazer. Decidiu que definitivamente gostava daquela garota!

- Você pode me ajudar com uma coisa, Kaede? – Kagome pediu com sua melhor expressão inocente, se é que ela conseguia teruma, quando elas já se retiravam da mesa.

Inuyasha estava afogado em rios de papéis, já não aguentava mais analisar contratos e propostas, mas tinha que fazer. Lembrar-se-ia disso no próximo encontro que tivesse com seu irmão Ele jogara sujo, não tinha lhe avisado das transações importantes pelas quais o banco estava passando. E quando ele procurou colocar-se a parte de tudo, obviamente o acharam um incompetente por não saber do que acontecia em seu próprio domínio.

Desde o acontecimento em Las Vegas, as coisas ficaram realmente difíceis para ele. As cobranças e a desconfiança ficaram ainda maiores, sem falar nas fofocas que rolavam pelas suas costas. Eles ainda não entendiam que sua vida pessoal de nada tinha a ver com seu desempenho profissional. E isso era revoltante.

Fez uma pausa na leitura para esticar os músculos tencionados, e quando levantou olhar, deparou-se com Kagome, entretida em observá-lo do modo mais natural possível. Ela já estava com roupas que usava para ficar em casa, calça de moletom e camiseta folgada. Sentia-se à vontade aparentemente, pois estava na poltrona um pouco distante da escrivaninha do escritório, sentada sobre os calcanhares e com os cotovelos sobre a guarda do sofá e as palmas sustentando o rosto sorridente.

Quis rir daquela expressão cínica e brincalhona do seu rosto, mas se conteve.

- O que faz aqui? – Inuyasha quis saber

- Adoro vê-lo trabalhar. – No mesmo tom sério que ele, ela respondeu, mas não segurou o riso quando ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, desacreditando. – Vim trazer seu jantar.

Kagome indicou com um gesto simples com a cabeça, a bandeja que tinha colocado sobre a mesinha que ficava entre a poltrona e um sofá de dois lugares. Estava meticulosamente arrumada com os talheres envoltos por um guardanapo ao lado do prato com uma bela apresentação. Kaede tinha passado por ali, ele tinha certeza.

- Disse a Kaede que precisava terminar isso aqui, que não me esperassem para jantar. – Voltou seus olhos para os documentos á sua frente, lendo repetidas vezes a mesma palavra sem atribuir nenhum significado.

- Eu sei, já jantamos, estava muito bom. Esse é o seu jantar, então coma, os papéis não vão criar asas e fugir. Fique tranqüilo, dou minha palavra. – Kagome persistiu, irônica.

- Deixe ai, já como. – Por que não conseguia sair dessa maldita palavra? Inuyasha praguejou em silencio, ainda sem olhar para Kagome, ela lhe tirava completamente a concentração e enquanto ela estivesse ali, não conseguiria terminar aquilo.

- Dê-me isso aqui, estou com fome. – Admitiu, colocando as coisas de lado. Deu o que Kagome queria, poderia ver a satisfação naquele sorriso no canto dos lábios rosados que tinham o gosto do paraíso, como bem se lembrava.

- Aha! Eu sabia. – Colocou a bandeja em frente a ele e estava quase se distanciando dele quando a segurou pelo braço.

- Onde vai?

Ela se virou, escondendo a surpresa em seus olhos.

- Tenho algumas coisas a fazer.

- Também tinha, agora você fique comigo já que me atrapalhou – Relaxou a expressão que até agora tinha estado contraída. Gostava da companhia dela, muito.

- É serio, Inuyasha! - Riu, puxando o braço de volta. Ele não a soltou, apenas a puxou sutilmente, mas o suficiente para fazê-la cair no colo dele.

Dessa vez Kagome não escondeu o choque, muito menos quando ele tirou algumas mechas de cabelo que insistiam em recair sobre os olhos dela. Seus lindos olhos azuis, agora arregalados pelo susto, ainda o deixavam deslumbrado com o toque acinzentado, o brilho e principalmente a veracidade que vira unicamente neles.

Toda vez que estava com ela, tinha vontade de beijá-la e fazê-la sua, não importando onde ou como. Apenas queria.

Com esse pensamento, beijou primeiro as maçãs salientes de seu rosto, levemente rosadas, então roçando os lábios até o queixo, mordiscando levemente ali até chegar na boca. Demorou se nos lábios volumosos, seduzindo-a pouco a pouco.

Kagome não conseguiu resistir. Envolta pelos braços fortes e possessivos, sentindo o calor do corpo dele sob o seu. O lado racional lhe dizia para parar antes que fosse tarde de mais, mas seu corpo apenas ignorou o comando, fazendo justamente o contrario, incentivando Inuyasha a lhe dar mais. Em segundos, encontrava-se tomada pela boca possessiva daquele homem que continuava a exigir mais e mais dela. Era a melhor sensação do mundo, ser desejada daquela maneira.

Permitiu-se dar o prazer de explorar tanto quanto ele. Suas mãos acharam o caminho para os ombros dele e lá permaneceram, ele tomara seu rosto entre as mãos, acariciando o com os dedos algumas vezes.

_O que está fazendo? _O bom senso lhe perguntou. Não sabia, mas recobrou a consciência antes que toda a excitação os levasse por caminhos mais suntuosos.

Reuniu todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam, e o afastou, pouco. Ficaram se olhando por longos segundos, e ele ia avançar novamente quando ela o impediu.

- Não, Inuyasha, você tem trabalho a fazer e eu também – _Bela desculpa. Kagome, _pensou decepcionado consigo mesma.

- O trabalho pode esperar – Trouxe-a para mais perto, abraçando-a.

- Não, não pode. – deu a face quando ele ia tocar seus lábios novamente.

Inuyasha esvaziou os pulmões em um longo suspiro decepcionado. Ela estava evitando qualquer contato realmente íntimo, por algum motivo estúpido que ele teria que descobrir. Era idiotice adiar algo que certamente aconteceria, ele gostava dela, e ela gostava dele, os dois sentiam atração um pelo outro, e eram ótimos em satisfazer os prazeres mútuos. Qual era a maldita complicação daquilo?

- Certo, mas não acabamos aqui. – Manteve apenas um braço ao redor da cintura dela como aviso, uma promessa. Também para ela saber que ficaria ali, exatamente onde estava. Que se dane o trabalho, não conseguiria mais se concentraram de forma alguma mesmo.

- Eu sei – murmurou entre dentes. – Pode comer agora? – mudou de assuntou rapidamente.

- Tenho escolha?

- Não. – sorriu mais relaxada.

Porque quis, pegou o garfo e começou a dar-lhe de comida, como se ele fosse uma criança pequena.

- Achei que Kaede já fazia o papel de mãe por aqui. – Fez uma careta quando ela lhe deu outro pedaço de carne.

- Ora! Eu sou uma mulher muito versátil. – Riu, alcançando o guardanapo para limpar o molho que tinha ficado no canto da boca dele.

- Conheço outro modo que limpa melhor - ao sentir o papel sobre a pele, tentou mais uma vez levar aquilo tudo a outro nível.

- Também conheço, mas é apenas uma desculpa para fracos, se quiser lhe beijar não preciso de desculpas ou atalhos. – Para provar, o beijou rapidamente nos lábios, sorrindo maliciosa.

- Algum dia eu ainda vou entender você, Higurashi? – Fingindo estar inconformado, perguntou.

- Não tente, Sr. Taisho, é perda de tempo. – Deu de ombros e continuou a alimentá-lo.

Brincou com o garfo várias vezes, sem que alcançasse a boca dele. E caiu na gargalhada quando ele cobriu sua mão com a dele, forçando a parar para que ele pudesse comer. Duas verdadeiras crianças.

- Agora posso ir para o quarto, terminar de fazer minhas coisas? – Kagome pediu, dando a ele a ultima garfada da refeição.

Enquanto mastigava, olhou para ela o tempo todo, analisando cada traço do seu rosto. Por fim respondeu:

- Não. Já que me atrapalhou vai ficar aqui até me contar o que fez hoje, e fingiremos que somos um casal normal, contando um ao outro sobre seu dia. – Sorriu convencido de que tivesse falado uma grande coisa

- Idiota. – Revirou os olhos, enfadonha. – Se tivesse almoçado comigo saberia - Resolveu fazer o papel de esposa chata, seria divertido.

- Tinha trinta minutos para almoçar, até chegar ao restaurante já teria se passado 45 minutos. Perda de tempo.

- Desde quando você respeita esse tipo de horário? – arqueou uma sobrancelha achando aquela atitude diferente

- Desde que tenho que escutar aqueles idiotas do escritório falando do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer o tempo todo.

Kagome sentiu o aborrecimento em sua voz, e quis livrá-lo disso, mas não sabia como

- Está tão ruim assim? – fez uma careta quando ele suspirou tão profundamente. A situação não estava fácil para ele.

- Sim – falou com sinceridade. – Eles duvidam de cada passo que eu dou, acho que minha reputação não ajuda muito.

- Com certeza não! – Começou a rir, mas viu que ele não achava engraçado. Sem saber como resolver aquilo, mudou de assunto. – Como está Miroku?

- Ele mandou Ayame tirar o dia de folga hoje. Eu sabia, ele não aguentaria ela por muito tempo! - Sua expressão mudou quase que completamente, e um sorriso convencido surgiu no canto dos lábios dele.

- Você disse 1 dia, foram 3. – Kagome teve prazer em achar um furo em sua conclusão perfeita.

- Garanto que Sango é a culpada, em outros tempos ele estaria subindo pelas paredes atrás de alguma mulher, e sem a menor paciência para nada. – Justificou seu erro de cálculo rapidamente.

Era divertido ver como ele sempre queria estar certo, e melhor ainda como era prazeroso achar um furo em suas suposições mirabolantes.

Embalados por uma conversa comum, perderam a noção do tempo e acabaram ficam no escritório por horas, até que se recolheram para o quarto juntos e aproveitaram uma longa noite de sono. Apenas isso.

As coisas comuns davam certa segurança, descobriu Kagome, era bom não viver loucamente 24 horas por dia, afinal. O tempo que passou com Inuyasha no final do dia foi muito bom, falaram das coisas mais diversas e nenhum tinha uma grande importância, a maioria eram só besteiras já que nos últimos dias, tinham se preocupado com verdadeiras bombas em suas vidas, agora era legal usufruir de um pouco de paz. As coisas estavam tranqüilas entre eles, precisavam admitir. Mas por alguma razão, Kagome estava evitando que levassem a intimidade para outro nível.

Estava tudo bem, não precisava deixar que sentimentos confusos surgissem entre eles. E o sexo só complicava as coisas. Amizade, companheirismo, isso já estava bom para ela. Mas será que conseguiria resistir por muito tempo?

* * *

Suas mãos suavam, estava inquieta e completamente desatenta. Estava nervosa.

_Qual é seu problema, Kagome? Seus pais vão conhecer Inuyasha, e daí? Não pode estar nervosa!_

Olhou-se pela quinta vez no espelho do banheiro, depois de pronta. Tentou vestir-se o mais casual possível, mas ainda havia certa formalidade acompanhando o vestido descontraído, longo e florido. Estava com maquiagem, e isso era um verdadeiro indício que havia pensado naquele almoço como algo mais. Não gostava de usar aqueles milhares de produtos em seu dia-a-dia, mas em ocasiões especiais era preciso. _Essa não é uma ocasião especial, Kagome! _Ainda tentava se convencer. Para provar a si mesma, cogitou remover toda a maquiagem do rosto, mas Inuyasha bateu na porta levemente antes de entrar, interrompendo qualquer ação sua.

- Está pronta? – Observando-a dos pés à cabeça, encostou-se ao marco da porta, de braços cruzados e com aquele sorriso que a fazia corar às vezes. Essas coisas idiotas estavam a tirando do serio ultimamente, ora onde já se viu corar por causa de um sorriso! _Kagome, sua idiota!_ Se repreendeu automaticamente.

- Acho que sim – Com relutância, respondeu, olhando uma ultima vez para o seu reflexo, só para ter certeza. – Sim, estou.

- Linda. – disse simplesmente e Kagome sentiu suas penas ficarem bambas. - Seus pais devem chegar logo, porque não descemos?

Ofereceu-lhe a mão para que ela o acompanhasse. Demorou um pouco, mas ela aceitou. Desceram para o andar de baixo onde estava tudo impecável como sempre. Kaede havia colocado novas fores nos vasos, eram girassóis, seus preferidos, e esses estavam especialmente lindos, pareciam ter sido colhidos há pouco e ainda exalavam o frescor da primavera. Todas as janelas estavam abertas, deixando o sol de o meio-dia adentrar a casa. O tempo estava quente, mas agradável graças a uma brisa inconstante.

Perfeito. Estava tudo perfeito, mas ainda tinha aquele nervosismo apegado a cada uma de suas terminações nervosas.

- Vamos almoçar no jardim, Kaede já preparou tudo. – Inuyasha lhe avisou, e ela assentiu, mesmo pensando em outras coisas. Ela estava ausente, ele notou. Sua atenção estava em qualquer lugar menos ali.

- Está nervosa? – Riu ao ver a expressão de espanto que ela fez, responderia não, obviamente.

- Olhe para minha cara, pareço nervosa? – ela parecia entediada, ele pensou, nunca admitiria que estava nervosa.

- Como quiser, mas ainda acho que está nervosa – Riu sem medo de ferir seu orgulho, o que acabou a deixando emburrada. Fazendo papel de uma criança birrenta, retirou sua mão da dele, cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. Ele só riu mais.

- Você fica irresistível quando faz essa cara, sabia? – Beijou seus lábios rapidamente e a deixou sozinha.

Ele acabou levando Kagome para o jardim, estava cercada por flores de todos os tipos e logo a frente, havia a piscina. Tinha um formato indefinido, um pouco arredondado em algumas partes. A água deixava transparecer o fundo que formava um desenho em mosaico.

Sentiu uma vontade tremenda de ficar descalça para poder sentir grama gelada sob seus pés ou deitar-se na rede, protegida pela sombra das árvores, sem fazer absolutamente nada. Mas viu a mesa posta em um dos cantos sombreados daquele imenso jardim, e lembrou-se que almoçaria pela primeira vez com seus pais e Inuyasha, eles se conheceriam naquele dia. Era o inferno na terra! Seu pai iria começar a fazer milhões de perguntas, sua mãe insistiria para que fizessem um casamento pomposo em Nova York. Se sobrevivesse àquilo, daria a si mesma um prêmio por sua superação. E 12 horas de sono com lindos sonhos seria um ótimo prêmio, definitivamente!

Infelizmente, havia chegado a hora de colocar em prática tudo que viera mentalizando desde o momento que acordara. Ouviu a campainha quando, seguindo pelo caminho de pedra por entre a grama, voltou para dentro da casa, a fim de procurar Inuyasha. Seu sangue pareceu congelar com aquele som agudo, muito irritante! Um nó de formou em seu estomago, a impedindo de respirar por um momento. Mas não estava nervosa, essa palavra não se aplicava à Kagome Higurashi! Mesmo dizendo isso, precisou respirar fundo varias vezes para acalmar seus nervos quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez.

Com passos longos, alcançou a porta antes de Kaede, sorrindo pediu que a deixasse atender à porta, a senhora apenas a encorajou, por fim, dizendo boa sorte. Será que era tão obvia assim em sua _inquietação_? (ainda se recusava a usar a palavra nervosismo)

Assim que abriu a porta, teve um rápido vislumbre de seu pai, depois, apenas sentiu seu corpo chocar contra uma muralha. Seu pai a apertava fortemente contar seu peito, falando coisas rápidas e em japonês, coisa que só fazia quando estava extremamente nervoso. Conseguiu identificar algumas palavras como: minha garotinha, safado e matar. Isso provavelmente resumia aquele monte de palavras que foram jorradas sem piedade no momento em que abriu a porta. Teve medo por Inuyasha, mas foi apenas por causa de sua _inquietação_, logo se lembrou que o homem alto e robusto, com densos cabelos grisalhos, tinha um coração enorme, e apesar de ameaçar muito, não faria mal a uma só mosca.

- Minha garotinha, o que fizeram com você? – Abraçou Kagome ainda mais forte, tanto que ela mal conseguia respirar – Cadê aquele safado do seu _marido_? – falou a última palavra com muito desdém, erguendo a cabeça pra procurar por algum homem, mas só encontrou uma simpática senhora que assistia à cena, sorridente.

- Pai, por favor... – o pedido era um baixo sussurro abafado, ela ignorou completamente. – Pai!

- Yuri, querido, Kagome precisa respirar – O homem sentiu aquela mão pequena sobre seu ombro e relaxou.

Era impressionante como só o toque de sua mulher, por mais sutil que fosse, poderia acabar com sua força instantaneamente, mesmo depois de mais de 2 décadas juntos.

- Olá querida!

Entusiasmada, sua mãe lhe deu um abraço que pareceu nada perto da força de seu pai, mas de qualquer jeito, sentiu-se como se fosse uma criança de 7 anos sendo bajulada por seus pais. Só faltava que apertassem suas bochechas e lhe contassem história logo depois de colocá-la na cama. Queria cavar um poço no chão, até o Japão, e se enterrar. Não! Japão não, estaria sobre a mira de sua sogra. Céus, que mundo injusto! Se estivesse dormindo nada disso estaria acontecendo, afinal, a bela adormecida não teve que passar por aquilo.

_Inuyasha, onde você está seu inútil? _Ele não a deixaria sozinha naquela situação, já teve que aguentar a mãe dele, agora ele teria que agüentar a mãe _e_ o pai dela. A vingança seria divina.

- Kaede, onde está Inuyasha? – perguntou, recuando para que seus pais entrassem e ela fechasse a porta.

- Precisou atender a uma chamada no escritório. – pelo olhar desesperado de Kagome, achou melhor ir atrás dele – Vou chamar ele, não se preocupe K-chan.

_O que faz no escritório? Sua mãe não lhe ensinara que deveria receber seus convidados educadamente quando se é o anfitrião? Idiota! _

- Cadê o safado do seu marido? Eu quero conhecer esse Inuyasha - Naomi deu um discreto tapinha no braço de Yuri e o repreendeu com o olhar, mas ele fez a expressão mais inocente que conseguiu. – O quê? Tenho direito de conhecer o homem que minha filha escolheu, não tenho?

Naomi revirou os olhos, voltando-se com um sorriso para a filha, só então percebeu que havia um pouco de nervosismo no modo com que colocava várias vezes uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e olhava sem parar para um longo corredor.

- K-chan, filha, você está nervosa? – Deixou os braços do marido e envolveu Kagome novamente com um afeto materno, lhe confidenciando aquelas palavras.

- Mas porque todo mundo acha que estou nervosa? – Exaltou a voz acabando com a confidencia, seu pai ouviu tudo - Eu não estou nervosa, nunca fico nervosa porque meus pais vão conhecer pela primeira vez meu marido, que besteira! – O tom da sua voz, a rapidez com que falou as palavras e como se atrapalho com elas... Sim, estava nervosa.

Inspirou o ar profundamente, mas segurou-o quando sentiu a mão possessiva sobre sua cintura, e um sussurro da voz rouca de Inuyasha:

- Eu disse que você estava nervosa – aquele som vitorioso, revoltante e extremamente sexy, atingiu-lhe como uma apunhalada em sua alma. Maldito! Porque tinha que chegar logo naquele momento?

Antes que ela pudesse se virar para lhe dar uma boa resposta, ele a puxou contra si, fazendo suas costas colarem contra seu peito. Então, como só ele sabia, encantou sua mãe com um cumprimento galanteador.

- Senhora Higurashi, é um prazer conhecê-la – Com delicadeza e charme, beijou as costas da mão dela, sorrindo logo em seguida.

- Ora se não é um cavalheiro! – Naomi riu divertida, sem ver sua filha e seu marido revirando os olhos, entediados ao mesmo tempo e da mesma maneira. - O prazer é meu, senhor Taisho, mas, por favor, para você é só Naomi

Piscou para ele sabendo que ele aceitaria bem a brincadeira. Tivera uma ótima primeira impressão de seu novo genro, e não só porque ele era muito bonito, mas principalmente porque viu que sua filha parecia muito bem nos braços dele. O modo como ele colocava a mão sobre a cintura dela e ela, sem perceber, colocou a sua sobre a dele, e o próprio nervosismo excessivo dela, deixavam algumas coisas bem claras para Naomi. Mas outras, nem tanto.

Quando olhou para o marido a alguns passos de distancia, identificou um leve aborrecimento em seu rosto, mas teve a impressão de que ele enxergava o mesmo que os via. Sentiu-se feliz pelos dois.

- Pai, - Kagome achou que deveria fazer as apresentações formalmente – Este é Inuyasha Taisho, meu marido. Inuyasha, este é meu pai, Yuri Higurashi.

Kagome estava constrangida por ter que fazer aquilo, não era bem assim que pretendia apresentar seu novo marido ao seu pai.

Olhou para os dois por um bom tempo, vendo que o homem mais velho analisava o outro com os olhos semi-cerrados e a testa franzida. Inuyasha também observava, mas era mais sutil, conseguia fazer isso muito discretamente, ao contrário de seu pai, claro. Yuri tinha prazer em colocar seus namorados sobre aquela situação de aprovação. Olharia por alguns bons segundos, faria aquela careta de desaprovação, então, finalmente, abriria um sorriso. Viu-o fazer o mesmo de sempre, exceto a parte do sorriso. Talvez ele não tivesse gostado de Inuyasha, aquela _inquietação_ voltou a fazer seu sangue borbulhar, tinha motivos para estar nervosa, afinal.

- Senhor Higurashi – Inuyasha deixou Kagome para dar um passo a frente e tomar a iniciativa.

Kagome cambaleou um pouco antes de se equilibrar sem ele às suas costas, estava tensa demais para se preocupar em manter as pernas firmes.

- Não acho que tenha feito isso do modo correto, deveria ter pedido sua permissão antes, – Ele sabia, era exatamente isso que seu sogro queria ouvir – mas aconteceu, agimos por impulso. Espero que possa ter sua aprovação agora já que não tivemos antes.

Como se fosse fechar um acordo de paz, Inuyasha estendeu a mão, segurando o ar durante mais um tempo. O homem não era tão fácil, precisou admitir, mas seu discurso o convenceria, pela primeira vez, sentiu que _precisava _convencer.

- Se você fizer alguma coisa à minha menina, considere-se um homem morto Inuyasha Taisho – Yuri apertou a mão dele e viu que ele não estremeceu com a ameaça, gostava disso. – Se fizer ela feliz, tem minha aprovação.

Inu sentiu-se pressionado, não estava acostumado com responsabilidades e derrepente, muitas delas recaíram sobre ele. A felicidade de Kagome era uma obrigação pra ele, não uma responsabilidade, decidiu. Porque a queria feliz, e sabia que lhe devia isso.

- Não tenha duvidas disso, senhor. – Isso era tudo o que Yuri precisava ouvir.

Estava entregando sua filha nas mãos de outro homem, dessa vez, queria fazer a coisa certa, não deixaria que ninguém a magoasse novamente.

- Bem vindo á família, Inuyasha. – A face do homem ficou serena, e um sorriso iluminou seus olhos, os mesmos olhos de Kagome, Inuyasha notou.

Aliviado, ele expirou todo o ar que tinha mantido preso inconscientemente. Riu de pura satisfação, acompanhando o sorriso de seu sogro. A primeira pessoa que procurou, foi Kagome. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, amparada pela mãe, assistia a tudo sem acreditar no que acontecia. Não sabia se ria ou chorava, mas não teve tempo de decidir. No instante seguinte estava nos braços de Inuyasha, por puro impulso ele a abraçou como se jamais fosse soltá-la e, a erguendo do chão, tomou seus lábios com fervor, esquecendo-se que seus sogros ou Kaede, que presenciara tudo calada, estavam ali no mesmo cômodo.

Sem reação imediata, Kagome se deixou levar pela naturalidade da ação dele e retribuiu cada gesto. Alivio e felicidade. Eram os dois sentimentos que a dominaram quando reagiu, inexplicavelmente estava feliz por ser Inuyasha que a tinha em seus braços e aliviada por ele ter sido aceito por seus pais. Como se tudo aquilo fosse durar para sempre.

Inuyasha não soube explicar o que se passava com ele, nunca tivera aquele tipo de reação, mas simplesmente quis beijá-la, quis estar com ela, quis dizer a ela "deu tudo certo", mas não com palavras, palavras eram pequenas para aquela sensação tão grande. Quando a colocou de volta em seu eixo, ainda sem deixar de segura-la, viu em seus olhos todo seu íntimo refletido naquele profundo azul acinzentado. Ela o entendia, sabia disso. Compartilhavam de uma sincronia onde palavras eram inteiramente dispensáveis.

Kaede pigarreou, fazendo-se notar

- Já passa do meio dia, K-chan...

- Hm, claro. – Recobrou a compostura, desviando os olhos, de Inuyasha para seus pais.

Eles olharam para aquela demonstração espontânea dos dois felizes pela filha ter encontrado alguém como Inuyasha, ainda assim Naomi tinha algumas dúvidas passando por sua mente perspicaz.

- Vamos almoçar? – Kagome sugeriu aos seus pais, ignorando o olhar penetrante de seu marido que ainda estava sobre ela.

Aquela mania dele de ficar a encarando, fazia seu sangue ferver, mas não mais do que as mãos dele que insistiam em trazê-la para junto de seu corpo.

Os pais assentiram, e Kagome, deixando Inuyasha para trás, os guiou até jardim. Naomi se aproximou da filha cochichando algo em seu ouvido que a fez corar levemente e ela respondeu com um murmúrio que os homens atrás delas não poderiam escutar.

- Então, Inuyasha, quantos pais já convenceu com aquele seu discurso bem feito?

- Você é o primeiro, e espero que seja o ultimo –

- Bom menino! – A risada estrondosa foi acompanhada de um tapa fortemente amigável no meio das costas de Inuyasha.

Sem saber o que faze, riu junto. Claro que seria o ultimo, não pretendia passar por uma situação como aquela novamente, tinha sido muito estranho, e o pior ainda foi a vontade dele de simplesmente estar com Kagome. Estava acostumado a lidar com o desejo, sim, claro, sentia desejo por muitas mulheres, também tinha o carinho, por sua família e amigos. Mas por Kagome, parecia tantas coisas misturadas, tantos sentimentos que não fazia a menor idéia de como lidar com aquilo. Tinha se metido em uma grande encrenca.

* * *

- Você tem uma linda casa, Inuyasha – Naomi elogiou, levando a xícara de chá mais uma vez até os lábios

O almoço havia sido muito tranqüilo, até demais. Kagome estava chocada por não ter sido constrangida por alguma pergunta ou comentário de seus pais. Na verdade Seu pai e Inuyasha haviam achado uma paixão em comum, corridas de Fórmula 1. Entraram em um debate assíduo sobre suas equipes favoritas para o podium, e Kagome e Naomi ficaram completamente alheias ao assunto. Mesmo assim, foi impossível não ouvir quando Inuyasha convenceu seu que a sua equipe tinha mais chances de ganhar que a dele. Ela teve vontade de rir, mas de conteve. O homem com quem agora dividia sua vida era muito persuasivo quando queria, de certa forma isso lhe fazia ter arrepios, um dia ainda se acharia encurralada por essa qualidade de Inuyasha.

- Obrigado, Naomi. – Sorriu, realmente agradecido pelo comentário - Essa foi a primeira propriedade que meu pai comprou quando se mudou para a América, por algum motivo ele não vendeu essa, como fez com outras. Gosto muito daqui.

- É espaçosa, será ótimo para criar as crianças. – Naomi ainda completou, com olhos brilhando de esperança. Tudo o que queria era um neto para mimar muito.

Kagome estava distraída, mas quando a palavra _crianças_ chegou aos seus ouvidos, acabou se afogando com o chá que estava tomando. Seus olhos acabaram erregalados de surpresa e incredulidade e começou a tossir sem parar. Não sabia se respirava ou fugia daquele pesadelo.

- Filha, você está bem? – olhou para ela, sem entender seu espanto. Falar de filhos era algo natural depois do casamento, e Kagome já tinha 27 anos, era a idade perfeita.

Sua mãe, definitivamente não tinha piedade dela, e Inuyasha muito menos, ele estava pronto pra rir se ela não tivesse ameaçado ele com um olhar mortal.

- Mãe, - respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego – Eu e Inuyasha não planejamos ter filhos.

As palavras saíram sem ela pensar, era a verdade, mas não era essa verdade que sua mãe deveria escutar. Como um casal normal, eles deveriam ter filhos, cedo ou tarde. E o fato de que não eram um casal normal não era do domínio de Naomi.

- Como não, Kagome? – Como a dramaticidade já estava em seu sangue, levou a mão ao coração quando levou um susto pelas palavras de Kagome. Sentiu-se quase ofendida com aquelas palavras.

- Não planejamos ter filhos, por enquanto, Naomi. – Inuyasha remendou rapidamente. Mas não se exaltou, pelo contrário, estava mais concentrado em seu café do que no assunto em questão

Ele e sua filha trocaram um olhar cúmplice que só Yuri percebeu, Naomi estava ocupada demais com a perspectiva que não ter seus queridos netos. Pelo visto aqueles dois não planejavam mesmo ter filhos, mas não queriam desiludir sua mulher.

- Kagome tem muito que fazer na agência e eu preciso me preocupar com o banco no momento. Deixamos os filhos para o futuro, foi isso o que K-chan quis dizer. –

Ele estava sereno e calmo, apesar daquele sorriso que se formava em seus lábios quando via o espanto de Kagome, afinal sabia bem como lidar sob pressão.

- É – A morena ainda estava tensa e tinha medo de falar algo além daquilo, e estragar o que Inuyasha concertou. Focou-se em terminar seu chá e nem se quer olhar para sua mãe, pois às vezes seus olhos podiam péssimos mentirosos.

- Entendo, mas não demorem muito, ainda quero estar viva para ver meus netos. - Naomi ainda olhou por bastante tempo para sua filha antes de se manifestar

- Deixe as crianças aproveitarem primeiro, Naomi, quando estiverem prontos, nos darão nossos netos. – apaziguou Yuri recebeu um sorriso de agradecimento de Kagome quando olhou para ela, e retribuiu. Ele sabia como acalmar a esposa e mudar de assunto rapidinho. – Não tem uma coisa para dar para eles, querida?

- Claro, como me esqueci? – Derrepente estava animada.

Inuyasha a viu abrir a bolsa que estava ao seu lado e pegar um envelope branco. Não tinha idéia do que poderia ser, por isso, questionou baixinho Kagome que estava ao seu lado na mesa redonda. Ela deu de ombros sem saber do que se tratava também.

- Normalmente teríamos pensado em algo melhor, mas achamos que iriam gostar desse presente de casamento. – Yuri explicou quando Naomi entregou à Inuyasha o envelope.

Eles abriram e lá encontraram duas passagens para 7 dias em uma ilha grega e um cartão sucinto escrito com a caligrafia perfeita de Naomi, dizendo:

"_Tudo o que desejamos para vocês é_

_que sejam felizes, não importa o modo como começaram_

_não importa o que a vida ainda pode reservar para vocês_

_apenas sejam felizes._

_Com amor,_

_Yuri e Naomi Higurashi_

_**Ps**__: aproveitem a lua-de-mel!"_

- Obrigada mãe! - ela agradeceu sinceramente, feliz por sua família ter aceitado seu casamento, deu um abraço em sua mãe e se levantou para fazer o mesmo com seu pai.

Inuyasha agradeceu do mesmo jeito que sua esposa. Seus sogros eram pessoas ótimas, tinha gostado deles de verdade, pensou até que se dariam muito bem com sua família.

- Souta, nosso filho mais novo – Disse Yuri à Inuyasha – mandou felicitações também, mas não conseguimos fazê-lo vir, não conseguimos convencê-lo de mais nada ultimamente.

- K-chan me falou sobre ele, eu tive uma adolescência parecida, mas durou só até os 17 anos.

Seu pai fez algum comentário e Inuyasha riu. Kagome, agora mais relaxada já que o assunto tinha mudado novamente, o viu pender a cabeça para trás acompanhando o som da sua risada, e foi impossível não admirar o tom brilhante que seus olhos dourados adquiriam quando expostos ao sol.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, percebeu o quanto ele estava bonito com a camisa branca de gola pólo esportiva e as calças jeans escuras. Mesmo relaxado, o modo como cruzava os braços ao se recostar no respaldo da cadeira, fazia com que seus músculos bem definidos ficassem ressaltados.

Precisou admitir; sentia saudade do corpo dele junto ao seu e que isso não demoraria muito para acontecer novamente caso deixasse seus sentimentos tomarem conta.

- Kagome! – Seu pai chamou mais alto pela segunda vez e dessa vez ela olhou para ele.

- O quê? Estava pensando... na reunião que tenho segunda, desculpe.

- Sim, claro! – Ele sabia muito bem que não tinha reunião nenhuma ocupando seus pensamento, ou melhor, pelo modo como sua menininha olhava para o marido, havia uma reunião, mas era bem diferente daquela que ela falou. Era triste a constatação de que não era mais o único homem a ocupar a mente de sua filha, ela tinha crescido.

- Faça-me o favor de dizer ao seu marido que nunca perco no pôquer. – Afastou o momento nostálgico, mais interessado no jogo que possivelmente aconteceria se seu genro fosse corajoso o suficiente para desafiá-lo.

- É verdade Inu, nunca vi papai perder. - Como aquele conversa tinha chegado a pôquer? Kagome não fazia idéia, mas respondeu a verdade.

- Está vendo, garoto? Ouça às mulheres, às vezes elas têm razão. – O comentário machista rendeu um olhar feroz de sua mulher e filha, mas ele ignorou inteiramente.

- E você me viu perder K-chan? – O braço de Inuyasha pesou sobre seu ombro e quando o olhou, ele tinha aquele sorriso convencido tão característico em seu rosto quando perguntou.

- Não, não vi. – Falou com sinceridade, sem entender exatamente o que se passava ali.

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso Taisho? Amo minha filha e agora você é marido dela, mas isso não vai me fazer ter pena de acabar com você no jogo. – Yuri o desafio, inclinando-se para frente e olhando diretamente para Inuyasha.

- Digo o mesmo. Jogo é jogo, afinal. – Respondeu com um olhar igualmente intenso.

- Acho melhor não Inu, meu pai joga muito bem. – Kagome falou baixinho no seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Se você se lembrasse de algo mais do que nossas horas no quarto do hotel em Las Vegas, também saberia. – Desviou o olhar para Kagome respondendo no mesmo tom de voz, depois lhe roubou um beijo rapidamente.

_Maldito sedutor! _Ele percebeu como ela o olhava alguns minutos atrás, inflando aquele ego gigantesco exponencialmente.

Estava o xingando em pensamento quando os dois homens se levantaram e com Inuyasha em frente, foram para dentro da casa. Sua mãe fez um comentário que na hora não fez sentido, mas serviu para que ela voltasse ao mundo real. Estava se distraindo muito facilmente naquele dia.

Acabou convidando sua mãe para conhecer o resto da casa e ela aceitou. Junto com Kaede, Kagome mostrou todos os cômodos possíveis para Naomi, distraindo-a para que ela não fizesse perguntas como aquela de antes, já que Inuyasha não estava por perto para concertar suas bobagens. Ela conversou animada com Kaede sobre muitas coisas, as duas pareciam se entender. Isso era fácil já que Kaede identificou muito de Izayoi em Naomi, as duas eram super-protetoras, amavam excessivamente seus filhos e gostavam de fazer parte da vida deles, sempre, não importando como.

O ultimo cômodo foi o escritório, Kagome deixou para o final de propósito, pois não queria atrapalhar o jogo dos dois. Depois de mais de duas horas achou que eles já teriam terminado, mas se enganou, ainda estavam tão compenetrados no jogo que não escutaram a batida na porta muito menos perceberam a presença das 3 mulheres.

- Seu pai está perdendo – Naomi sussurrou com muito espanto, observando de longe os dois homens sentados à escrivaninha que havia sido coberta por uma toalha verde própria para jogo.

Ela sabia que aquelas sobrancelhas franzidas não eram um bom sinal. Geralmente se apresentavam quando havia algum problema ou uma preocupação rondando sua cabeça.

– Eu não acredito. – completou.

- Nem eu. – Kagome falou espantada do mesmo jeito, mas olhava para o marido. Inuyasha era uma carta em branco, ninguém poderia dizer nada a respeito do que sua mente ardilosa tramava. O único sinal que dava era de concentração profunda através dos lábios apertados.

- Miroku já perdeu muito nesse escritório. – Kaede comentou, nem um pouco surpresa ao ver seu menino com uma pilha grande de fichas coloridas.

Inu no Taisho, o pai de Inuyasha era exatamente como ele nesse aspecto, um ótimo jogador. Um duelo entre os três homens Taisho era, no mínimo, interessante. Mas o melhor ainda, a senhora se lembrou, foi o dia em que Miroku desafiou os três em uma partida. O garoto ficou traumatizado depois daquela noite, mas ainda jogava com Inuyasha algumas vezes, sem apostar dinheiro, claro, do contrário já estaria na miséria.

- _Straight Flush -_ Inuyasha anunciou abrindo as cartas na mesa, ainda sem mudar sua expressão.

- Maldição Taisho! – ele colocou um _Flush_ na mesa.

Precisaria de muito mais do que aquilo para ganhar das cartas de Inuyasha. Ele recolheu as fichas da mesa, juntando com as que já tinha em seu domínio. Vendo aquilo, Naomi se aproximou do marido insistindo para que ele acabasse com o jogo por ali.

- Temos que ir, Yuri. – Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do marido, fazendo com que ele a notasse.

- Preciso de só mais duas rodadas para ganhar desse pirralho. – Sem olhar para a mulher, começou a embaralhar as cartas como alguém que era íntimo delas.

- Temos que ir, Yuri – Impediu que ele continuasse a manusear as cartas, colocando a mão sobre elas.

Yuri a olhou dessa vez, a expressão que ele sustentava era séria e decidida.

Livrando-se das mãos da mulher, voltou a embaralhar as cartas, sentia os olhos de Inuyasha sobre ele e mesmo não enxergando, sabia que aquele garoto insolente tinha um brilho vitorioso em suas feições o que o deixava ainda mais determinado.

- Vamos, Yuri. –Naomi apertou a mão sobre o ombro do marido e ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha com o tom daquela voz que poderia ser doce, mas definitivamente não era naquele momento.

Todo homem tinha uma fraqueza e a fraqueza de Yuri Higurashi se chamava Naomi. Poderia fazer comentários indesejados e machistas, poderia até discordar com ela, mas ela sempre teria a ultima palavra. Amava aquela mulher mais do que a própria vida e se isso o deixava fraco, estava disposto a deixar a fraqueza tomar conta, contanto que, no final, visse aquele sorriso que tinha conquistado seu coração desde o primeiro instante.

* * *

- Foi muito bom conhecer você Inuyasha, de verdade – Naomi deu um abraço caloroso no genro ao se despedir, e ele retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

- Digo o mesmo, Naomi. – Sorriu e esperou Kagome acabar sua despedida com Yuri

- Cuidado com esse seu marido, minha menina, ele sabe muito bem como blefar. – uma ponta de ressentimento pôde ser escutada em sua voz, mas ele disfarçou rapidamente.

- Eu sei como me cuidar, pai, não se preocupe. - Olhou para Inuyasha por sobre o ombro, para dar ênfase às suas palavras.

- E você, Taisho, não pense que nosso jogo acabou. Ainda terei minha revanche. – Foi muito incisivo em falar, em seus gestos também.

- Estarei esperando ansioso por isso. – Ele desafiou, se divertindo silenciosamente muito com tudo aquilo.

Yuri tinha ficado muito bravo com a derrota, mas soubera esconder muito bem seus sentimentos. Pelo visto, seu sogro não estava habituado a perder naquele jogo, mas era melhor que se acostumasse; perder não era bem uma palavra de seu vocabulário.

- Cuide de minha filha – apertou a mão de Inuyasha firmemente

- Eu cuidarei. – Ele viu aquilo como um _flashback_ de algumas horas antes, assegurando mais uma vez que cuidaria de Kagome, já que agora, ela era dele de alguma forma.

Kagome viu seus pais se distanciarem da porta, fechando-a quandoos viu entrar no carro e partir.

- Acabou! – Fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele momento de realização. Talvez agora merecesse aquele prêmio no qual pensava mais cedo, as tais 12 horas de sono.

- Não foi ruim, eles me adoram. – Se gabou sempre convencido.

Sim, eles adoraram Inuyasha e ela não teve a vingança que tanto queria, mas não importava, lá no fundo, estava saltitando de felicidade. Porém, não admitiria.

- Ah claro! Do jeito que meu pai ama perder um jogo, você já deve estar no topo da sua lista negra. – Ironizou Kagome.

- Preciso sair mais tarde, Inuyasha, - Kaede interrompeu Inuyasha antes que ele fizesse menção de responder. – Quer que eu deixe o jantar pronto?

- Não, nós conseguimos nos virar – olhou para kaede pensando onde ela poderia ir, então verbalizou sua pergunta.

- Não seja curioso, meu menino. – Ela sorriu evidenciando as leves rugas que tinha nos cantos dos olhos. – Volto cedo, prometo.

- E Kagome, - se virou para ela, completando sua fala – Sua mãe é ótima! Tanto quanto a filha dela. – segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijou ambas as faces. Era a primeira vez que Kaede demonstrava tanto carinho espontâneo com ela. Hoje havia sido o dia da espontaneidade naquela casa!

- Obrigada – ela retribuiu abraçando Kaede. Agradeceu por ser carinhosa com ela, por ter sido parceira quando quis fazer a surpresa para Inuyasha dias atrás, e principalmente, pelo carinho e apreço que se desenvolvia pouco a pouco entre elas. – Tenha uma boa noite.

A jovem a viu piscar para ela antes de deixar os dois no hall, onde tinham acontecidos as coisas mais diversas com eles em tão pouco tempo.

Kagome seguiu para sala de estar tendo consciência que Inuyasha estava logo atrás dela. No inverno aquele lugar seria muito aconchegante com a madeira crepitando em chamas na lareira que ocupava metade de uma das paredes de cor creme. Jogou-se no sofá e pegou o controle remoto, começando a passar por vários canais da TV sem parar em nenhum. Já ele ficou só a observando naquele ambiente que tinha muito de seu gosto pessoal, desde as poltronas pretas até os quadros de paisagens alegres.

- Vamos ficar sozinhos, isso pode ser muito proveitoso. – Inuyasha falou cheio de segundas intenções, se aproximando dela sem ser notado para massagear os ombros duros de tensão.

Kagome fechou os olhos, inclinando-se para trás a fim de relaxar ainda mais. Ignorou completamente o comentário de Inuyasha, aproveitando apenas seu toque.

- Poderíamos continuar isso lá em cima, no quarto. – insistiu ele.

- Primeiro, - Ela gemeu baixinho, pois sentia todos seus músculos se derreterem – Você é muito careta, sexo pode ser feito em vários lugares além da cama. Segundo, hoje vou dormir, eu mereço isso depois do dia que tive.

Ela suspirou, jogando a cabeça para o lado pra que ele tivesse total acesso ao seu pescoço. Teria que agradecer a ele por aquele toque tão relaxante.

Sem verbalizar a resposta que passava por sua mente, Inuyasha ficou calado, apenas tocando alguns pontos estratégicos na parte exposta que ela tinha lhe oferecido. Não precisou de muito mais do que 5 minutos para vê-la cair em sono profundo. Era obvio que isso aconteceria considerando que ela havia se revirado a noite inteira na cama sem conseguir dormir e se levantado às 8 da manhã.

Facilmente, pegou a no colo, subindo a escada para colocá-la na cama. Despiu sem malícia o vestido floral, admirando o corpo tarjado por aqueles retalhos de renda, e descalçou seus sapatos.

Passou o polegar pelos lábios entreabertos dela, sentindo sua textura tão suave quanto de sua pele. Ela ficava com uma aparência tão inocente quando dormia que não parecia a mulher que o deixava louco de desejo apenas com um olhar.

- Durma hoje Kagome, amanhã você será minha – sussurrou em seu ouvido para que seu inconsciente captasse a mensagem. Cobriu-a antes de selar seus lábios rapidamente e deixar o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Aquilo era uma promessa, e Inuyasha Taisho _jamais _deixava de cumprir uma promessa.

* * *

_Aqui está o Capítulo 5 :) vou tentar escrever o próximo para a semana que vem, mas acho improvável que consiga, tenho provas importantes e preciso muito estudar, de qualquer maneira vou tentar, se não for semana que o capítulo será postado na próxima, sempre entre sexta e domingo. Espero realmente que tenham gostado desse capítulo, tentei fazer com que fosse o melhor possível, me deculpem se ainda tiver algum erro de gramatica, provavelmente tem alguma coisa, às vezes passa despercebido na minha revisão._

_Agradecimentos às reviews de: _

**AdamoNaruto, **espero que continue achando isso! **  
**

**BChibi, **é, eu sei como é ruim ficar esperando muito tempo pelo próximo capitulo, :/ às vezes fico o dia inteiro atualizando o FF para ver se um capítulo novo de minha fics preferidas foi postado, por isso não quero demorar muito para atualizar essa aqui :)**  
**

**K-chan Taisho, **aaah beibe, eu evolui, agora é uma página por dia *-* hahaha, obrigada pela ajuda, sempre. Não se esqueça de me avisar se encontrar algum erro nesse capítulo hehe

**Aricele,** espero ter matado sua curiosidade com esse capítulo, ou melhor, deixado-a mais curiosa para ler o próxima haha

_Estou torcendo para que vocês tenham gostado haha, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! continuem comentando, por PM, e-mail ou review, tanto faz, o que gosto mesmo é de saber de suas opiniões sobre a A.A. - mesmo que sejam críticas por acharem uma porcaria essa história, gostaria de saber hehe -  
_

_Então era isso,_  
_tenham uma ótima semana  
e até a próxima :)_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Vamos nos entregar para a noite [...]_

_Certo ou errado, isso tem que continuar_

_Depois dessa noite, deixaremos tudo para trás_

_- Surrender por The calling_

* * *

- Vamos aonde, Inu? – Kagome questionou despreocupada quando estavam seguindo por uma rua desconhecida.

Como resposta, não escutou nada.

- Aonde vamos? - Insistiu

Então perguntou uma segunda vez e novamente não obteve resposta, virou o rosto para encará-lo, incomodada com a ausência de palavras dele.

Um pouco desconfiada, Kagome analisou o rosto de seu marido, virado de perfil para ela. A expressão dele era serena, e o mesmo não fez nenhum comentário quando percebeu o quanto ela o fitava profundamente, apenas curvou os lábios em um sorriso de canto sem tirar seus olhos da rua à sua frente.

Ela havia aceitado sair com ele naquela tarde, sem mesmo saber para onde ele planejava ir, estava mais interessada em sair de casa, já que não queria outra surpresa ou reunião de família, então, julgou que seria prudente ficar o mais longe possível do lugar onde tudo aquilo acontecia.

- Poderia tirar esse sorriso do rosto e me dizer onde está me levando? – Colocou um pouco mais de ênfase à sua fala como um aviso para que ele não a ignorasse.

Tinha medo que ao tentar fugir de uma nova surpresa, estivesse correndo justamente ao encontro dela.

- Não.

Um simples e decisivo 'não'.

Percebeu que sua abordagem não funcionaria com ele, aquele homem não se sentia ameaçado por nada e não falaria a mesmo que, por ventura, estivesse com vontade de fazê-lo.

- Me conte Inu, por favor? Estou curiosa. – Ela soou até irônica quando mudou tão rapidamente a entonação da sua voz, agora ela pedia que ele a contasse aonde estavam indo, não ordenava e até falou por favor! Ele não poderia dizer não novamente.

- Vamos, me fale!

- Inu, por favor. – Tentou se virar para ele, mas foi impedida pelo cinto de segurança, mesmo assim, colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

Sem resposta novamente sua paciência chegou ao limite

- Inuyasha Taisho, diga agora onde está me levando! - Kagome era uma curva oscilante de emoções, todas explícitas em sua voz.

- Não.

Sim, ele tinha lhe respondido "não" novamente. E agora estava com medo desse mistério todo que ele estava fazendo para não contar a ela o lugar para onde iriam. Tentando não demonstrar isso, cruzou os braços sob o peito e virou o rosto para a sua janela, bufando para fazê-lo perceber que ela não estava feliz com aquilo. Preferia ficar emburrada a admitir que estava considerando a possibilidade de pedir que ele a levasse de volta para casa, apenas por causa da perspectiva de ganhar uma surpresa como aquelas que já teve.

Secretamente, Inuyasha estava satisfeito com toda aquela reação dela, primeiro porque irritá-la era uma verdadeira diversão e segundo porque jamais passaria pela cabeça dela onde ele estava indo. Aquele dia havia sido planejado com cuidado quando ele retornou ao seu escritório para deixá-la dormir na noite anterior, e nada o impediria de fazer tudo o que tinha pensado.

Ao começar pela manhã, deixou que ela dormisse o quando quisesse, pois ela fez justamente isso, só acordou depois de uma overdose de 12 horas de sono - ele ainda teria que entender como ela conseguia dormir tanto. Depois almoçaram com Kaede e em nenhum momento ela achou que seria o foco dos planos dele para àquela tarde já que durante as refeições, ele estava mais ocupado interrogando a senhora à respeito da noite que ela teve e não quis lhe contar os detalhes. Kagome gostou de ver Inuyasha ficar sem saber o que fazer para tirar as respostas de Kaede, ela se esquivou de todas as perguntas habilidosamente, como se conhecesse os pensamentos de Inuyasha, algo que Kagome não duvidava que ela fizesse.

Anotou mentalmente todas as táticas de Kaede, já que elas poderiam ser úteis na posterioridade.

À tarde, cada um se concentrou em seu próprio trabalho, pois no dia seguinte começariam mais uma semana que não seria fácil para nenhum dos dois.

E só quando Inuyasha a convidou para um passeio e ela aceitou sem questioná-lo, que ela deixou seus rabiscos para uma nova campanha de lado, para dar a si mesma um momento de paz. Porém, vendo a situação atual, sua paz devia ter ido parar em outra galáxia.

Para quebrar o silêncio que se estabeleceu entre os dois, Kagome fez a ultima tentativa:

- Não vai mesmo me dizer para onde estamos indo?

- Não – Aquele '_não'_ era definitivamente irritante!

- Ótimo!

Ela ligou o som do carro no volume mais alto que seus tímpanos puderiam aguentar e procurou uma música bem barulhenta para incomodá-lo. Um som pesado tomou conta do carro e nem as janelas abertas até a metade puderam diminuir a intensidade daquela música horrível.

Inuyasha tentou ignorar aquilo, mas era impossível, suportou até que seus dedos procuraram desesperadamente o botão para desligar aquela coisa. Kagome tornou a ligar, e ele repetiu o movimento, desligando.

Ficaram nessa brincadeira infantil de 'liga e desliga' por tempo suficiente para fazê-la rir satisfeita com o aborrecimento que apareceu por um instante em seu rosto. Ela ia deixar aquele som grotesco tocar de novo, mas Inuyasha a impediu rapidamente. Tinha deixado a mão por perto do som para segurar a dela assim que ela fizesse algum movimento que pudesse significar o fim de sua audição.

- Se você me disser aonde vamos, eu paro. – Chantageou ela. Sabia que estava sendo chata demais, mas ele merecia.

- Se você parar, vai saber aonde vamos.

A morena teria tirado a mão de perto do aparelho se a mesma não estivesse sendo segurada por ele.

- Me diga, Inu, odeio surpresas! – Olhou diretamente para ele, mas ele sempre falava sem fita-la. Pelo menos era responsável quando se tratava de prestar atenção à estrada.

Ele tinha levado as mãos unidas até o alto da sua coxa, pousando as por lá, enquanto acariciava com o polegar o centro da palma dela uma vez ou outra.

- Você vai gostar dessa e já estamos quase chegando. – Olhou rapidamente para ela apenas para dar um meio sorriso, deixando clara a certeza que ele tinha de suas palavras.

Aquele leve indício de um sorriso a deixava desconcertada. Quando imaginava um homem bonito em nada se assemelhava à Inuyasha. Ele era muito mais do que qualquer fruto de sua imaginação extremamente fértil, ou até mesmo que havia visto em seus 27 anos. E se ela quisesse, ele seria seu amante por um bom tempo, apenas seu.

Era um luxo ter esse pensamento, mas era sua doce realidade. Afinal, aquele casamento por acidente, teve algumas vantagens interessantes.

Ela acabou se esquecendo de lutar para recolher sua mão repousada na perna dele. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos ainda mais quando parou para observar o rosto que estava virado de perfil para ela novamente. Ele não parecia concentrado exatamente na tarefa de conduzir o carro, fazia isso com uma facilidade natural, talvez estivesse, na verdade, com a cabeça nos contratos e gráficos de crescimento mensal e semestral que ele estava estudando em casa antes de sair. Parecia que estava com vários pensamentos ocupando sua mente na verdade, e ela daria tudo pra saber quais eram. Então, começou a cogitar o que poderia ser.

Ele havia estacionado o carro e aberto a porta para ela, e ainda precisou anunciar que já estavam no tal lugar para despertá-la de seus pensamentos.

- Chegamos.

Kagome se surpreendeu quando viu que logo à sua frente, o sol de fim de tarde provocava sombras nos brinquedos gigantescos de um parque de diversões que funcionava a pleno vapor.

Havia uma roda gigante colorida com azul, amarelo, vermelho e verde, tinha suas estruturas de ferro cobertas por luzes que começavam a aparecer à medida que o sol se punha. Ao longe podia escutar o grito das crianças na montanha russa onde o carrinho andava tão veloz quanto um projétil e ainda havia a torre que morria de medo na infância e o carrossel que era seu brinquedo favorito.

- É mesmo um parque de diversões? Você está brincando comigo, não é? – Falou sem emoção, tentando ainda assimilar o significado daqueles gigantes brinquedos juntos.

Essa não era realmente a reação que esperava dela, queria que ela ficasse feliz e entusiasmada com a surpresa.

- É sim. – Ele deu de ombros e começou a caminhar, ligando o alarme do carro um pouco antes.

- Eu amo parques de diversões! – Ele veria que seus olhos estavam brilhando ao dizer isso, mas não conseguiu enxerga-la, só escutou-a falando ao seu ouvindo e abraçando o pelas costas.

- Que bom. – Respondeu simplesmente, trazendo-a para seu lado para que pudesse envolvê-la pelos ombros. – Então vai gostar desse.

Quando ele sorriu, ela retribuiu por um breve momento, mas muito breve. À medida que iam se aproximando dos monumentos coloridos, a face de Kagome ia assumindo traços maravilhados. _Qual foi a última vez que estive em um parque desses?_ Ela se perguntava.

Na verdade, fazia anos desde a ultima vez que sua mãe levou ela e seu irmão a um parque. Naquela ocasião ela não deveria ter um pouco mais do que 13 anos, mas ainda era capaz de se divertir como qualquer criança com a metade de sua idade. E vendo aqueles brinquedos ali à sua frente, tinha certeza poderia fazer o mesmo.

Havia milhares de brinquedos ali, jogos também. Estiveram tão entretidos que não notaram o tempo passar, não notaram que já estava noite e mesmo assim ainda tinham vários brinquedos para ir. Realmente pareciam duas crianças.

- Vamos ao carrossel agora! – Kagome decretou, arrastando ele por entre a multidão de crianças alegres e pais impacientes. A imagem daqueles unicórnios e cavalos coloridos se aproximava cada vez mais de Inuyasha e causava-lhe arrepios.

- Nem pense nisso. - Ele usou seus próprio corpo como contra-peso, impedindo-a de continuar aquela caminhada fatal. - Qualquer coisa menos o carrossel.

- Vamos! Será divertido. - Ela garantiu, piscando diversas vezes, usando tudo o que tinha para convencê-lo.

- Vamos à montanha russa.

- Mas eu quero o carrossel, é minha vez de escolher – sua boca se contraiu em um biquinho de teimosia, mas ele não cedeu, e já começava a levá-la para o outro brinquedo.

- Kagome, minha querida e amada Kagome – ele parou para que pudesse encará-la com intensidade. – estamos em um parque de diversões, cheio de crianças com menos de um quarto da nossa idade. Eu já estou me sentindo uma criança de 8 anos, e até faço qualquer coisa, mas o carrossel não. Vamos à montanha russa, certo?

Ela não lhe respondeu nada, apenas o fitava diretamente nos olhos. O homem entendeu aquela falta de palavras como se ela não tivesse nenhuma objeção para fazer, então continuou a caminhar segurando-lhe a mão para que ela o acompanhasse.

- Carrossel! - virou-se para a figura dos cavalos coloridos como se tentasse alcançar o brinquedo com as mãos. Por dentro, estava rindo como ninguém, toda aquela cena causava um sentimento de impaciência visível em Inuyasha. E irritá-lo era a coisa mais prazerosa que existia.

Quem visse aqueles dois, em outras circunstâncias de idade, poderia identificar uma criança teimosa e seu pai persistente e isso era o que tornava tudo aquilo engraçado. Fazer joguinhos era um verdadeiro passatempo.

- Vamos ao carrossel depois? – falou de novo quando já estavam se acomodando no carrinho que tinha a frente na forma do bico de uma aeronave propositalmente para cortar o ar e adquirir mais velocidade.

- Você adora me testar, não é mesmo?

- Sim, adoro! – ela riu abertamente e ele, vendo que ela estava empenhada demais em atormentá-lo, a ponto de esquecer que afivelar o cinto antes da barra de segurança descer, fez isso para ela, deixando a rir da cara dele o quanto quisesse.

Naquela mente engenhosa uma imagem bizarra havia se formado, Kagome estava imaginando aquele homem quase monstruosamente grande, sobre um daqueles unicórnios coloridos e sorridentes. Só presenciar aquele fato único na história já teria valido sua noite, se encarregaria até de tirar algumas fotos com o celular para ter certeza que alguém, nesse caso Miroku, atormentasse ele ao máximo quando ela já tivesse saído da vida de Inuyasha. Mas tinha plena consciência que ele nunca faria isso, era orgulhoso e preocupado demais com sua imagem para colocá-los a perder.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou por descaso quando travou o próprio cinto.

- Nada demais, só imaginando o quanto você ficaria lindo sobre um daqueles unicórnios. – apertou a bochecha dele ainda com resquícios de uma estrondosa risada e beijou-o no mesmo lugar.

Ele só teve tempo de revirar os olhos para ela, não tão divertido como deveria, pois o brinquedo foi acionado e em instantes eles já estavam correndo em alta velocidade sobre os trilhos, sujeitos às curvas e descidas suntuosas. Kagome realmente se divertia, deixava a adrenalina tomar conta de seu corpo enquanto o vento golpeava com força seu rosto, jogando seus cabelos para. Como as outras crianças ela gritava de puro entusiasmo e erguia os braços para o alto pra que pudesse sentir-se ainda mais livre. Já ele preferia observá-la apenas já que aquele brinquedo não o divertia tanto quanto ela. Se não fossem pelos seus gritos incrivelmente agudos, ele gostaria ainda mais.

- Eu acho que fiquei surdo depois dessa – ele resmungou

- Ah! Foi divertido!

- Não era você quem queria ir ao carrossel?

- Queria que _você_ fosse

A risada dela foi substituída por um interesse repentino no algodão doce que uma criança passava segurando. Os olhos dela acompanharam aquela combinação de açúcar e corante até que saísse de seu campo de visão.

- Vamos, vou pegar um daqueles pra você. – ele já colocava o braço em volta dos ombros dela sem que percebesse, pois estava hipnotizada demais por aquele doce.

- Não, é muito longe, to cansada. – parou antes que ele desse mais um passo, reclamando.

- Você não dormiu o suficiente? – perguntou incrédulo, olhando-a diretamente.

- Não. – simples e definitivo, como ele lhe respondera antes.

- Alguma vez você dorme o suficiente? – ele insitiu

- Não

- Ótimo, eu carrego você até lá então. – sem se deixar abalar por aquele tom decisivo e o sorriso atrevido, sabendo que ela queria lhe dar o troco por mais cedo, ele sugeriu a ela.

- Como? – Kagome queria que ele repetisse o que havia acabado de falar, porque achou que realmente estava escutando coisas. Como ele ia carregá-la em um parque cheio de gente? Isso parecia divertido!

- Suba nas minhas costas – ele se colocou a frente dela, esperando que ela reagisse.

- Sério? - Ele apenas virou a cabeça e lhe sorriu, confirmando.

Ela não hesitou em fazer o que ele lhe propôs, subiu nas costas dele mantendo suas pernas enroscadas no torso dele, enquanto, para lhe dar mais segurança, ele tinha as mãos lhe segurando na parte de trás das coxas. Não era nem um pouco difícil pra ele, sustentá-la, e gostava muito da sensação daquele corpo feminino colado ao seu.

- Achei que você fosse mais leve – provocou ele

- Mas eu sou leve como uma pluma! – como se estivesse ofendida, ela retrucou, mesmo sabendo que ele estava brincando, ou era melhor que ele estivesse, para seu próprio bem.

- Não deveria ter comido aquele cachorro-quente. – continuou importunando-a.

Ela o ignorou, bufando como se estivesse soltando fogo pelas narinas, e em resposta, ele riu com tanto vigor que quase perdeu o fôlego.

- Você é linda, sabe disso.

- Sei. – Ela concordou com um sorriso convencido nos lábios, que ele não pode ver, mas pelo tom de sua voz ele sabia.

Kagome apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro dele, mantendo as mãos um pouco a frente, na altura do seu peito. Era legal ver as coisas dali de cima, para onde quer que olhasse, via alguns casais apaixonados, a maioria adolescentes, caminhando abraçados por entre as crianças que transpiravam energia e animação. Todo aquele ambiente era contagiante, trabalhava bem para ajudar a se livrar de qualquer preocupação que não envolvesse qual o próximo brinquedo em que iriam se divertir ou algo parecido.

- Como você encontrou esse lugar? – ela já podia ver várias crianças carregando algodão-doce e podia até sentir o gosto se derretendo em sua boca à medida que se aproximavam do vendedor.

- Minha mãe trazia a mim e meus irmão quando éramos pequenos, sempre, durante todo o verão.

- Eu nem sabia que esse parque existia!

- Até meu irmão gostava daqui. Quando mais velho, ficava de emburrado quando vínhamos, mas era só para manter sua pose de durão, sei que ele trouxe muitas namoradas aqui no colegial. – chegaram até o senhor sorridente que vendia algodão-doce e Inuyasha pediu que fizesse o maior possível para Kagome.

Os olhos azuis pareciam refletir um brilho infantil de puro encantamento à medida que via aquele doce adquirir forma nas mãos habilidosas do senhor, quando ele lhe entregou então, se sentiu uma completa criança, mas era um estado tão bom! Nem se lembrava mais do prazer simples de se divertir em uma montanha russa ou um carrinho bate-bate, muito menos do gosto daquela nuvem doce e colorida que se dissolvia em sua boca.

- Então, essa é uma tática dos homens Taisho? – ela retomou a conversa após seu breve momento de deleite pessoal.

- O que? – perguntou distraído.

- Trazer as mulheres aqui...

- Não, é algo do meu irmão, a única mulher que trouxe aqui foi Ayame, minha irmã.

A confissão e o modo natural como ela a fez, deixou-a desconfortável, e instantaneamente ela ficou sem saber ao certo o que deveria falar ou fazer.

- Quer um pouco?

Antes que ele respondesse, ela lhe deu um pedaço na boca, mas não acertou exatamente o alvo, pois não conseguia ver seu rosto. Ele apenas riu diante do nervosismo dela, era algo muito tolo, mas ele não deixou de apreciar.

- Você tem uma péssima pontaria, K-chan. – comentou, passando a língua ao redor da boca para limpar o açúcar;

- Se você estivesse no meu lugar, também não acertaria. – ela retrucou sem parar de comer, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Eu sempre acerto – e virou-se para olhar para ela, afirmando suas palavras com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Convencido! Vamos, quero descer, essa sua prepotência é contagiante.

Quando ela reclamou, ele logo a colocou no chão e gostou de finalmente pode olhar para o rosto dela e os lábios tingidos com os resquícios do açúcar rosa. Algo o impulsionou a prova daqueles lábios, sentindo a textura, o sabor adocicado e ainda a maciez e sua pele quando tocou as faces com o polegar, acariciando levemente. Ali estavam os contrastes da mulher com a menina, uma luta harmoniosa que a tornava a mulher cada vez mais irresistível para ele.

- Eu disse que sempre acerto – murmurou sem tirar as mãos de seu rosto e distanciando-se dos lábios entre abertos dela.

- Convencido – ela repetiu, abrindo os olhos que no meio do beijo haviam se fechado e um sorriso que iluminou todo seu rosto também se abriu.

- Vamos para casa?

- Ainda quero tentar aquele jogo do tiro ao alvo! - Kagome quebrou o encanto daquele beijo completamente, mas ele não se importava essa era a parte da criança que tanto gostava nela.

* * *

- Vai mesmo tentar ganhar de mim? - Ele questionou se mostrando incrédulo até em sua postura displicente encostado no balcão, onde ela apoiava os quadris para dar seu primeiro tiro de uma espingarda de pressão inofensiva e acertar seu alvo que permanecia em movimento para dificultar seu objetivo.

- Fique quieto, preciso me concentrar – Kagome resmungou, levando tudo aquilo muito a sério. Ela tentava mirar o alvo, mas com todo aquele movimento, não sabia o momento certo para puxar o gatilho.

- Para quê tanto estresse querida? É fácil! – O sarcasmo em sua voz atingiu os ouvidos dela em cheio, mas não foi tão revoltante quanto a risada estrondosa que fez todo o corpo potencialmente masculino chacoalhar como uma folha de papel ao vento.

- Faça melhor então! - Rogando-lhe várias pragas indecorosas, ela lhe entregou-lhe a espingarda. – E eu quero aquele urso ali.

Apontou para o maior dos prêmios, um urso de pelúcia que tinha a metade do tamanho dela.

- Vamos ver se é tão fácil assim acertar todas as 3 rodadas.

- É mais fácil do que levar você pra cama. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela antes de empunhar a arma e mirar com precisão, acertando o primeiro tiro e o segundo em seguida.

Ele era bom naquilo, Kagome admitiu irritada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e bufando ao mesmo tempo. Mas ninguém conseguia acertar 9 tiros seguidos, era impossível. Bem, talvez fosse possível, mas Inuyasha não poderia ser tão bom em tudo...

Ela comemorou quando ele errou o primeiro tiro da segunda série, onde os alvos se moviam mais rapidamente. Se tivesse aceitado, poderia ter recebido um premio equivalente a sua vitória da primeira rodada, mas preferiu pagar outra rodada, começando novamente.

Como uma calma palpável, ignorando qualquer comentário de sua acompanhante, ele acertou novamente os 3 primeiros tiros, para o próximo, ele se tomou um fôlego de ar e se concentrou mais, acompanhando o ritmo do movimento dos alvos, acertou mais 3. Nisso os comentários convencidos de Kagome iam diminuindo, até que não restasse nenhum.

- Temos um vencedor essa noite! – o atendente responsável por aquele jogo comemorou junto com outras crianças que pararam para assistir à vitória de Inuyasha. – Parabéns, meu jovem!

- Eu não disse que conseguiria? – Quando virou-se para Kagome que mesmo sem querer, tinha um leve sorriso no rosto, falou com muito entusiasmo para uma vitória tola como aquela, mas não se importou, estava feliz realmente, por mais insignificante que aquilo fosse.

- É você conseguiu– ela sorriu – e isso é revoltante!

Kagome o beijou no rosto levemente quando ele a abraçou e riu de pura felicidade.

- Aqui está seu prêmio, rapaz. – O homem, de feições já enrugadas e sinais de calvície, entregou o urso gigante que Kagome havia escolhido e só viu os olhos de algumas menininhas que passavam por ali se engrandecerem, puxando seus pais para o jogo enquanto apontavam para o tão desejado brinquedo.

- É seu. – Inuyasha deu a Kagome e ela ficou igualmente encantada com o brinquedo.

- Obrigada!

* * *

Kagome ria de Inuyasha que sem sucesso, tentava colocar a chave na fechadura para abrir a porta. Já era tarde da noite quando eles chegaram em casa e a situação de nenhum dos dois ajudava, Kagome ainda estava com os braços tomados pelo urso de pelúcia gigante e Inuyasha estava completamente distraído.

- Inuyasha, seu incompetente! – Ela tentou xingá-lo com seriedade, mas aquela situação era cômica demais

- Eu estou tentando!

- O Ted está com sono e quer ir para cama! – Retrucou no mesmo tom que ele.

Ele precisou olhar para ela para ter certeza de que a voz era dela mesmo.

- Três coisas. Primeiro: Ted? Você não tem criatividades? Segundo: não use um urso de pelúcia gigante como desculpa para seu vício em dormir e por último, esse urso não vai dormir na minha cama. – Inuyasha apontou para o urso com desprezo, muito sério em suas palavras. Mas no momento em que levantou a mão, a chave caiu perdendo-se na escuridão.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome só ouviu o barulho agudo do metal batendo no chão e instintivamente entregou o brinquedo para ele, se abaixando para pegar as chaves.

Ele começou a pensar que não deveria ter ganhado aquele bicho para ela, aquilo era um estorvo em qualquer situação.

- Você não sabe fazer nada direito. – Tateou o chão resmungando até sentir algo parecido com a forma de um molho de chaves. - Encontrei!

- Dê-me isso aqui – já ia devolver o urso para ela para voltar a tentar abrir a porta, mas ela foi mais rápida e com uma facilidade enorme destrancou a porta.

- Eu disse que deveria me deixar tentar – Com um ar convencido, falou, balançando as chaves entre os dedos. – Sou perita em entrar em casa na calada da noite e sem ser notada.

Acendeu a luz caminhando pelo pequeno corredor que dava acesso à dispensa e mais a frente, até a cozinha. Ele ficou calado, seguindo–a meio sem enxergar por causa da cabeça do urso que bloqueava parte de sua visão.

- E lembre-se de trocar a lâmpada da garagem meu querido marido, faça alguma coisa útil de vez em quanto – Olhou para trás piscando para ele, sempre com um ar vitorioso. – Agora me dê meu urso que nós vamos dormir.

E tomou dele do mesmo modo inesperado que o tinha colocado em suas mãos, abraçando o brinquedo como uma criança fazia com seu presente de natal.

- Obrigada pelo passeio – a voz agora era suave e o sorriso mostrava agradecimento, não deboche como uma pouco antes – me diverti muito.

- Eu disse que você gostaria da surpresa... – colocou as mãos livres no bolso e recostou-se ao marco da porta, observando-a parada no meio da cozinha parcialmente iluminada – vamos fazer isso mais vezes.

- Essa foi uma exceção, da próxima vez me diga onde está me levando. – avisou Kagome

- Não.

- Esse seu 'não' é irritante, sabia? – um rápido lampejo de raiva passou por seus lindos os azuis, fazendo-os brilhar ainda mais.

- Já me falaram isso antes. – sorriu sem se importar se a irritava

- Boa noite, Inuyasha.

- Espere Kagome. – Falou baixo, mas ela o escutou e virou-se para ele, interrompendo sua saída daquele cômodo.

- O que? - Ela o observou enquanto se aproximava, perguntando-se o que aquele brilho intenso em seus olhos significava.

Porém não teve muito tempo para raciocinar quando ele eliminou o objeto que impedia que ele se aproximasse dela, e em um instante ela se sentiu desprotegida, pois finalmente pôde deduzir as intenções de Inuyasha quando ele assaltou sua boca com profundidade.

Derrepente suas mãos estavam por todos os lugares, e sua boca só a obrigada a se render a ele, pouco a pouco. Com uma calma que só ele possuía, uma paciência que dedicava apenas a ela. Seu coração martelava fortemente contra suas costelas e pensou que ele poderia senti-lo e isso demonstraria um sinal de fraqueza, mas ela não conseguia impedir. Ele tinha esse efeito sobre ela.

- Inuyasha – Ela falou com um fio de voz. Era um pedido, ele entendeu, mas ignorou, sabendo que a mente dela permanecia no controle ainda.

- Você quer tanto quanto eu. Eu sei. – Ele a olhou dentro de seus olhos desnudando sua alma, não conseguia esconder nada sob o azul intenso de sua íris.

– Não tenha medo de admitir. - Murmurou de encontro aos seus lábios tomando-os com gentileza, brincando com o turbilhão de emoções que começava a se manifestar dentro dela.

As mãos carinhosas seguravam seu rosto com delicadeza o que a fez retribuir o gesto e deixar que ele comandasse, porque já não tinha mais forças para pensar. Fazia apenas o que seu instinto lhe mandava.

Suas mãos encontraram o caminho até os ombros dele em busca de apoio, quando ele aprofundou a língua em sua boca, buscando qualquer lugar inexplorado, fazendo o mesmo com as mãos que iniciaram uma viagem lenta até as pernas dela, partindo de suas costas. As carícias ficaram cada vez mais íntimas e a boca dele começou a descer de seu rosto para seu pescoço, beijando e arranhando levemente com os dentes toda a carne exposta, excitando-se apenas com o prazer de ouvi-la murmurar sem forças seu nome.

Ela estava perdida, seus pensamentos não passavam de uma nuvem turva e cinzenta e seu corpo reagia por contra própria ao toque dele. Inuyasha sustentava suas pernas com as mãos facilmente quando a encurralou contra a mesa no centro da cozinha, mas ainda assim, ela se viu com a necessidade de entrelaçar as mesmas ao redor da cintura dele, sentindo a intensidade de seus desejos por ela. Isso a incentivou a não deter a vontade contínua de beijá-lo e incentivá-lo ainda mais com algumas carícias suaves nos pontos fracos que ela tinha descoberto.

Assim que percebeu a reação dela, agiu antes que fosse tarde demais, impedindo a vontade de se livrar das roupas dela bem ali e tomá-la de uma vez por todas, carregou a até o quarto. Ela estava alheia a esse fato e só soube que não estavam mais na cozinha quando suas costas tocaram os macios lençóis de sua cama de casal e o corpo dele recaiu sobre ela, deixando todos os desejos reprimidos aflorar.

Livrou-se rapidamente da blusa dela, sem se preocupar em abrir os botões até o final, ansioso para explorar os seios volumosos ainda encobertos por um tecido acetinado. Ela rolou por cima dele, fazendo-o tirar a camisa. Era justo que se ela perdesse uma peça de roupa, ele também deveria perder.

Distribuindo beijos por seu abdômen definido, desceu até o cós das calças dele e acabou se livrando delas também, vendo que estava difícil para ele manter-se contido dentro delas com sua crescente excitação. Sentindo-se incentivada, acariciou a região interna das coxas musculosas completamente à mostra e se deu o prazer de olhar para ele, para ver seus olhos apertados e sua boca contraída sem impedir seus gemidos. Porém ele conseguiu juntar as últimas forças para prendê-la embaixo de seu corpo, depois de descartar as últimas peças de roupas que o afastava da contemplação total do maravilhoso corpo de sua mulher.

Ao tomar posse do seio dela com suas mãos habilidosas, seus mamilos intumesceram-se e a vontade de finalmente saciar a sua sede por ele ficou insuportável, fazendo-a arquear os quadris de encontro a ele.

- Chega de tortura. – Ela implorou com a voz rouca, mas ele continuou a explorar os seios com a boca enquanto descia as mãos até o centro dela, invadindo sua intimidade provocando cada ponto de prazer seu.

- Eu quero você.

Foram suas últimas palavras antes de ser arrebatada por um clímax devastador.

Cada vez que ela chamava por ele ficava mais difícil se controlar. Ele a deu prazer e isso _lhe_ dava prazer, porém, queria sentir o calor de seu sexo junto ao dele, algo que tinha lhe feito tanta falta que mais pareciam meses a não semanas desde a ultima vez que a teve em seus braços. Então sucumbiu ao desejo e penetrou-a profundamente cobrindo a boca dela ao mesmo tempo.

Ele a guiava ao mundo do êxtase mais uma vez, ditando um ritmo contínuo e avassalador. Mas ela pedia mais, cada vez mais, logo, ela era quem o guiava. Deixaram-se levar através das sensações que tomavam conta de seus corpos por completo de modo incontrolável, e drenava toda e qualquer força que ainda restava neles fazendo com que ambos chegaram ao ápice de um prazer surreal.

Inuyasha deixou-se tombar sobre o corpo inerte de sua mulher, mas ela não sentiu nada já que ainda estava entorpecida. Ele a observou depois de rolar para o lado, puxando-a para perto de si. O rosto estava corado, os lábios entreabertos e os cabelos negros e volumosos lhe cobriam os seios, para ele, ela estava linda e ainda era totalmente sua. Beijou-lhe as faces uma de cada vez com gentileza quando ela abriu os olhos para olhá-lo e quase consegui ver o próprio reflexo naquele olhar lindamente vulnerável, exatamente como ele se lembrava de como ela ficava depois daquele contato tão íntimo.

- Senti falta disso – Ele confessou, acariciando-lhe as costas de cima a baixo.

- Sua abstinência não durou nem um mês – brincou ela erguendo-se para deitar a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro que ele, roubando-lhe um beijou enquanto enterrava seus dedos nos cabelos espessos de seu amante - Temos uma noite inteira para saciar seus desejos.

A leve provocação em seu sorriso e sua fala fez com que ele retribuísse imediatamente o beijo que ela lhe deu em seguida. E ela acabou se entregando completamente a ele, de uma vez por todas.

Não conseguiria manter-se afastada dele por muito tempo, mas tinha plena consciência que no momento que o fizesse, estaria entrando em um caminho sem volta, como tinha acabado de fazer. Então não lhe restava mais nada se não aproveitar essa aventura insana.

Na manhã seguinte, ela não se lembrava nem ao menos se tinha sonhado pelo breve período que dormiu. Estava incrivelmente descansada e com a energia renovada para começar aquela maldita segunda-feira. Odiava aquele primeiro dia da semana com todas as suas forças, mas hoje seria um bom dia, ela tinha certeza que sim, nada poderia estragá-lo.

Enquanto tomava banho, cantarolava um musica qualquer, repassando em sua mente os planos que tinha para uma nova campanha e acrescentando algumas boas idéias que tivera de ultima hora. Ainda fazia algumas anotações mentais quando desceu para tomar café-da-manhã e encontrou Kaede, Ayame e finalmente, Inuyasha, todos sentados á mesa.

- Bom dia! - Kagome fez se notar ao entrar na cozinha, alegre.

- K-chan, o que faz acordada? – a expressão de espanto de Inuyasha foi impagável. Assim que ouviu a voz dela, abaixou o jornal que estava lendo, completamente surpreso por ela estar acordada tão cedo. – Eu estou atrasado? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros presentes, olhando seu relógio que ainda apontava 7 da manhã.

- Não Inu, você não está atrasado, – falou revirando os olhos, ao sentar-se na cadeira vazia ao lado dele. – só tenho um compromisso mais cedo hoje – mentiu, pois nunca admitiria para ele que o sexo da noite anterior havia sido tão bom que poucas horas de sono lhe bastaram.

Ele respondeu com um murmúrio voltando a ler o caderno de economia, e escondendo um sorriso debochado atrás do jornal.

- Como foi a viagem Ayame? – Ela perguntou, introduzindo uma nova conversa, já que o silencio era um tanto quanto incomodo quando se estava muito ativa e precisava descarregar sua energia de algum jeito, nem que fosse falando.

- Muito boa na verdade – o sorriso malicioso, que surgiu por um segundo no rosto de Ayame, fez Kagome pensar que havia algum homem envolvido naquela história, mas por enquanto ficaria apenas na curiosidade. Ainda não tinham intimidade o suficiente para conversar sobre suas vidas amorosas. Ainda.

- Por falar nisso, - ela continuou - quando eu cheguei de madrugada, havia um intruso na cozinha.

- O que? – Inuyasha interrompeu sua leitura novamente.

O olhar cúmplice e divertido que Kaede e Ayame trocaram fez com que a recém chegada à mesa, parasse de despejar o leite em sua xícara com uma parte muito pequena de café, para prestar atenção no que viria a seguir.

- Acho que vocês esqueceram algo aqui noite passada – Ela deu uma pista, mas só Inuyasha entendeu, retribuindo com diversão o olhar malicioso de sua irmã.

- O que? – foi a vez que Kagome perguntar

- Seu urso K-chan. – Inuyasha esclareceu.

- Ah! O Ted... – a morena riu brevemente, continuando a completar sua xícara com leite.

- Fico me perguntando como vocês esqueceram algo tão pequeno como aquilo. – Ayame especulou, cruzando as mãos na altura de seus olhos semicerrados.

- Inuyasha não deixou Ted dormir conosco.

- Obviamente não teria espaço, não é?

- Claro!

Ambas riram, como se houvesse alguma piada interna que só elas entendiam, e realmente havia.

- Quando era criança fazia apostas com Inu e Sesshy para ver quem me conseguia um daqueles primeiro para mim. Como conseqüência, tenho uma coleção daqueles ursos, mas nenhum tão grande quanto o seu. – Lembrou ressentida, lançando um olhar digno de piedade para o irmão.

- Você não consegue mais chantagear seus irmãos querida – Kaede achou graça daqueles olhinhos pidões tão característico da mais nova dos Taisho

- É já está na hora de encontrar alguém para ganhar um daqueles para você. – O único homem presente decidiu se manifestar, aproveitando o comentário de Kaede. – Aquele é de Kagome.

Colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela sem perceber, se divertindo com a provocação com sua irmã.

- O Ted – Kagome lhe lembrou, confortável com toda aquela conversa banal.

- Me recuso a dizer esse nome, já conversamos sobre isso. – Terminou com seu café e se levantou, vestindo o paletó que havia deixado no respaldo de sua cadeira.

- Não, não conversamos. Você disse que eu não era criativa, só isso – Falou como se sentisse ofendida, observando os movimentos práticos dele para vestir a ultima peça que faltava de seu traje formal de trabalho.

- Discutiremos isso mais tarde. – Houve um lampejo de um brilho que ela passara a reconhecer em seus olhos dourados – Preciso ir, quer uma carona?

- Não, vou no meu carro – Ela agradeceu e ele beijou sua boca rapidamente, despedindo-se.

Fez o mesmo com Kaede, beijando com carinho a bochecha da senhora e com sua irmã, e acho estranho que ela não o impedisse, como fazia quando estava de birra com ele por causa de suas provocações. Desta vez ela não havia ficado brava com ele e isso era anormal.

Por algum motivo lembrou-se de algo que o impediu de continuar seu caminho até a porta.

- Kagome. – Ele chamou e ela respondeu com um murmúrio, apenas erguendo os olhos sem largar sua xícara. – Minha mãe ligou mais cedo para ter certeza que estaremos todos lá no feriado de 4 de julho.

- E o que você disse a ela?

- Eu confirmei. – Encolheu os ombros como se aquilo foi óbvio demais.

- Ótimo.

Ela sorriu então ele retribuiu e finalmente tomo seu caminho. Ayame fez algum comentário, Kaede riu, mas ela não prestou atenção em nada, depois que Inuyasha saiu pôs se a pensar que finalmente conheceria todo o clã Taisho e aquilo lhe deu um pequeno frio na barriga. Em outros tempos, não se importaria, mas agora estava começando a querer ser aceita. Isso era uma grande mudança, a prova que estava começando a render-se aos encantos daquela nova situação, para não dizer aos encantos de um homem em específico.

* * *

**N/A: Então mais do que finalmente eu postei o 6º capítulo. Não preciso nem dizer que este capítulo deveria ter sido postado antes, porém não consegui. Estou meio atrapalhada com algumas coisas e não consegui de maneira alguma atualizar a história antes. Mas não, eu não abandonei, esta história vai ser postada até o fim, independente dos meus imprevistos, podem ter certeza que vocês vão ler o final. Como eu sei o quanto é horrível ficar sem saber a continuação das histórias por tanto tempo, peço-lhes desculpa e digo desde já que não vou prometer uma data para atualizar com o próximo capítulo pois sempre que prometo acabo não cumprindo e isso me deixa muito p* comigo, mas enfim... Obrigada a todos que ainda lêem essa história e espero que pelo menos gostem desse capítulo.**

**Ah sim, mudei a rated da história, vocês devem ter notado porque se leram esse capítulo, não planejava que fosse assim, mas acabou resultando nessa cena e tenho idéias para mais então, é isso.**

**Reviews:**

**BChibi: A kchan vai conhecer os Taisho logo, tenho várias coisas preparadas paras os próximos capítulos haha**

**K-chan Taisho: Acho que nesse não tem tantos erros, mas se tiver avisa haha, mas enfim, está aqui minha amiga, o capítulo que você tanto quis que eu postasse! Obviamente deveria ter sido semana passada como seu presente de aniversário mas que seja, feliz 17 anos e uma semana! hahaha amo você**

**Aricele: JURO que também não me importava de ter um Inu aqui em casa também, até faria esse sacrifício hahahah own! Que fofo *-***

**AdamoNaruto: esse foi menor que o outro, pra mim aqui deu umas 14 páginas, vou tentar caprichar mais nos próximos.**

**Lidiia: Ah que bom! Fico felicíssima em saber disso, pode ter certeza disso! Obrigada pelas Review, adoro receber uma :D**

**Obrigada por mandarem Reviews, com certeza elas me incentivam a escrever e postar mais, é bom saber que não estou postando para ninguém haha obrigada mais um vez e até a próxima :D  
**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kagome observava Inuyasha andando de um lado a outro no saguão do aeroporto, com passos largos e gestos impacientes. Era engraçado apenas observá-lo, sem fazer nada quando ele estava tão estressado a ponto de se jogar de um precipício. Ela só tinha pena da pobre pessoa com quem ele falava no celular.

- Ayame, atenda, agora! – mais uma vez ele gritou para a mulher irritante que dava a mensagem da caixa postal.

Ele tornou a discar o número já sem contar quantas vezes fizera isso.

- O que foi? – a voz sonolenta e abafada de sua irmã sôo do outro lado da linha finalmente.

- O que foi? Como assim 'o que foi?' – Ele não conteve sua raiva e começou a esbravejar ao telefone. – Sabe que horas são? Você tem 30 minutos para chegar ou vamos decolar sem você!

- Não vai dar. – Disse Ayame simplesmente

- Como não vai dar? Tem que dar!

- Inuyasha, não dá tempo. – Ela insistiu.

Ele segurava cada vez mais forte o celular. Travou os dentes antes que pudesse gritar com ela e inspirou profundamente para acalmar um pouco seus ânimos.

- Onde você está?

- Com um amigo.

- Mande seu _amigo_ para o inferno. – E gritou – Você não vai perder esse vôo e não podemos esperar por você!

Farta de toda aquela cena que já estava ficando vergonhosa, Kagome levantou-se rapidamente e pegou o celular da mão dele, resistindo a protestos e xingamentos.

- Ayame, sou eu, K-chan – Disse calmamente.

- Oi K-chan – Suspirou, aliviada por falar com uma voz mais complacente.

- Estamos embarcando em 20 minutos – Ela fez um sinal para Inuyasha, indicando o lugar onde ela estava sentada previamente ordenando que ele fosse para lá.

– Acho que não tem como você chegar a tempo, - continuou falando, deduzindo tudo a partir de sua observação da conversa que Inuyasha teve com ela. – Vou fazer seu irmão pegar uma passagem para você no próximo vôo que tiver, tente chegar o mais rápido possível, ok?

- Hm... Certo.

- E ignore seu irmão, ele está mau humorado desde ontem. Logo depois que você saiu ele recebeu uma ligação e ficou trancado no escritório por horas. – Kagome explicou, lançando um olhar repreendedor para Inuyasha que não havia obedecido sua ordem e estava ao seu lado, escutando sua conversa e resmungando.

- Não se preocupe, aprendi a ignorá-lo há anos.

- Ótimo – _E eu ainda preciso aprender_, completou em pensamento, imaginando o trabalho que teria com aquele homem se comportando como um adolescente.

- K-chan – Ayame a chamou antes que desligasse

- Sim?

- Obrigada, estou te devendo uma.

- De nada, vou cobrar. – Com um leve sorriso, se despediu e encerrou a chamada.

Então girou nos calcanhares e olhou para seu marido, que ainda sustentava uma expressão emburrada.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, acabei de resolver seu problema. – Devolveu-lhe o celular – Só porque você está de TPM não precisa descontar em mim ou na sua irmã.

- Ela tinha um compromisso e deveria cumpri-lo. – E cruzou os braços, mais sério do que Kagome gostaria de vê-lo.

- Mas não conseguiu e isso não é o fim do mundo Inuyasha.

Ele não respondeu e começou a caminhar sozinho em direção ao portão de embarque. Kagome já estava perdendo a paciência com toda aquela atitude infantil dele. Desde a noite anterior ele estava agindo estranho, chateado e até meio pensativo, não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido com ele, sabia apenas que ele recebera uma ligação durante o jantar e havia se trancado no escritório para atendê-la. Ela particularmente acabou sua refeição sozinha com Kaede e depois de um pouco de conversa banal, foi para o quarto, fazer algumas coisas que deveriam estar prontas antes de sua viagem com Inuyasha para o Japão. Acabou pegando no sono antes que ele voltasse para o quarto, não sabia nem ao menos se ele havia dormido naquela noite, pois ele sempre acordava antes dela.

Inuyasha percebeu que Kagome demorou um pouco para igualar ao seu passo, mas continuou, sem olhar para trás. Por muito tempo lidou com tudo sozinho, as mulheres que passavam por sua vida só compartilhavam de sua cama e gostava exatamente assim, não se sentia confortável com alguém além de Kaede ou Ayame se importando com ele. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse Kagome, sua nova esposa já há mais de um mês.

O relacionamento entre eles tinha se desenvolvido de um modo muito confortável, compartilhavam dos mesmos objetivos praticamente e nada incluía complicar as coisas entre eles, nada de se apaixonar. Eram amantes e adoravam isso, mas apenas isso, eram companheiros e pode se dizer que eram amigos também, mas não estavam romanticamente envolvidos. Sentiam-se confortável na presença do outro. Porém, sem dúvida alguma, estavam tendo alguma dificuldade para se acostumar àquela vida.

Ambos adoravam estarem solteiros, livres, podendo fazer o que quisessem, e eles concordaram que poderiam continuar tendo sua liberdade contando que fossem discretos, mas nenhum deles ainda sentira a necessidade disso. Estavam ocupados demais se dividindo entre seus problemas pessoais e a tentativa de fazer aquilo tudo dar certo pelo tempo necessário.

Inuyasha entregou as duas passagens à atendente da companhia esta lhe sorriu e cumprimentou solicitamente.

- Tenha uma boa viagem . – E praticamente ignorou Kagome, a mesma nem notou, apenas seguiu ao lado de Inuyasha por um longo corredor depois que ele agradeceu com um leve aceno com a cabeça.. Aquele maldito silêncio estava tirando-a do sério, ele poderia esbravejar, resmungar... Qualquer coisa, mas não ficar em silêncio.

- Senhor Taisho, é bom vê-lo novamente. – Outra aeromoça, trajando as típicas saias de corte reto em azul marinho, que era uma das cores da empresa aérea, e com uma postura impecável, os recepcionou na porta do avião, de novo, Kagome viu aquele sorriso constante, como uma pessoa poderia ser simpática com todos, todos os dias, todas as horas? Isso era cansativo.

- Igualmente Molly. Essa é Kagome Taisho, minha esposa. – Ele apresentou por educação. Conhecia Molly desde começara a voar com aquela empresa, já há alguns bons anos e ela era uma pessoa muito agradável. Tinha já seus 40 anos, mas uma aparência muito conservada, os cabelos eram louros, os olhos castanhos e sua figura era esguia e magra. E seu trabalho, ela fazia por prazer.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Senhora Taisho – _Senhora Taisho_, isso ainda soava estranho aos ouvidos de Kagome.

- Digo o mesmo – E retribuiu o sorriso automaticamente.

- Meus parabéns pelo casamento, desejo-lhes muitas felicidades.

- Obrigada. – A resposta veio de Inuyasha, até foi acompanhada de uma leve curva em seus lábios. Era o máximo que ele conseguia fingir um sorriso.

Por algum tipo de instinto, ele pegou a mão de Kagome e trouxe-a para perto de si. Ela se assustou com o gesto, mas não demonstrou, preferiu ficar sem olhar para ele, apenas sentindo-o à suas costas.

- Venham, vou mostrar seus assentos. – Molly seguiu à frente, até um pouco antes da metade do corredor, indicando seus lugares. – Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, não hesitem em me chamar. Tenham um ótimo vôo.

- Você prefere ficar perto da janela ou do corredor?

- Agora está falando comigo?

- Kagome...

- Na janela.

Ela se moveu à frente dele, tomando o seu lugar. As poltronas eram largas e confortáveis na classe executiva, o que era ótimo para seu sono, se Inuyasha continuaria agindo como um idiota, tudo o que lhe restava fazer era dormir, pelo menos assim o silencio dele seria bem-vindo.

- Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu para que esteja assim? – Ela não resistiu, perguntou assim que ele acomodou na poltrona ao seu lado.

- Nada aconteceu.

- Se nada tivesse acontecido, você não estaria agindo como um idiota. – Ela resmungou - Mas tudo bem, se não quiser falar não sou eu quem vai lhe obrigar.

- Desculpe, não deveria descontar em você meus problemas, nem em Ayame.

- Tudo bem – Ela suspirou, tinha que aprender a ser mais durona com ele, mas outra hora, não quando eles estivessem há 12 horas de encontrar-se com a família dele. – Também acho que não deveria, mas já esqueci, se quiser conversar, ou apenas falar, fique à vontade, prometo que tento ficar calada por 10 minutos.

Ele apenas sorriu em silencio, deixando-lhe claro que de sua boca não sairia nada.

- Então, me conte sobre sua família. Eu sempre quis dizer aquela frase "Ah! Ele fala tanto de vocês, é como se já nos conhecêssemos." - Os gestos exagerados e satíricos de Kagome realmente o fizeram rir.

- Não tenho muito o lhe contar que você não saiba. Sesshoumaru é meu irmão mais velho, disso você já sabe e é casado com Rin, disso você _também_ já sabe. Tenho dois sobrinhos, bom disso você não sabe.

- É você se esqueceu de mencionar...

Sem muito pensar, ele pegou sua carteira do bolso interno do blazer negro que usava e tirou uma foto pequena de lá.

- Olha que bonitinho! Você carrega uma foto deles na carteira! – Ela rio, um pouco debochada, para esconder sua surpresa, não via Inuyasha como o tipo de cata que carregava a foto dos sobrinhos consigo.

- Eles são lindos. – Admitiu

- Tenho certeza que vão adorar ter mais alguém para roubar a atenção.

- Não tenho muito jeito com crianças, Inu, elas não gostam muito de mim... – Ela analisou as duas crianças da foto e sorriu. Eles eram lindos, a menininha tinha os olhos violetas e cabelos negros e o menino os olhos dourados como os de Inuyasha e os cabelos bem mais claros. Estavam sorrindo na foto, eram claramente muito alegres.

Ela devolveu a foto a ele e teve um pequeno vislumbre de uma caligráfica torna e irregular, pouco decifrável, e uma espécie de legenda embaixo "para o tio Inu".

- Uma dica, - Ele pegou a foto, olhando por algum tempo depois apontando para o menino - se você ceder 15 minutos do seu tempo para deixar Kioshi lhe mostrar sua coleção de carrinhos, e se mostrar interessada, ele será todo seu. E Hana não é muito exigente, ela tem pouco mais de 1 ano e meio, apenas deixe ela lhe conhecer que antes de você perceber, você mesma já vai estar nas mãos daquela criaturinha.

- Obrigada, vou seguir suas indicações à risca. – Sem perceber, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficou olhando para o nada. - Eles devem ser uns amores.

- Sim, mas não se deixe enganar, Kioshi vive aprontando e Hana é uma manipuladora. – Ele também não notou o gesto dela, ainda estava brincando com a foto entre seus dedos, talvez os dois estivessem com mais coisas em suas mentes e não estavam prestando muita atenção à conversa.

- Aposto que aprenderam com o tio.

- Não precisei me intrometer, seus pais cuidaram bem do serviço. Rin é realmente muito amável, quando a conheci achei que ela inocente demais para o meu irmão, mas descobri mais tarde que ela é a única que consegue convencer Sesshoumaru a fazer coisas que nem minha mãe, meu pai ou Kaede conseguiriam. Já ele, bom, por trás daquele homem de negócios, há um passado bem obscuro... Quem você acha que me ensinou o esconderijo do pote de biscoitos na cozinha ou mais tarde, me ensinou a sair e entrar em casa sem que ninguém notasse?

- Nossa! Vocês eram uma máfia então.. – Ela se virou para ele, como se estivesse realmente chocada.

- Das melhores. – deu um de seus sorrisos de canto característicos e desviou a atenção dela para guardar a foto em seu lugar.

Ele aproveitou para se livrar do blazer, sabendo que quando ela adormecesse, teria que tê-lo para cobri-la. Ela geralmente se aproximava dele em busca de calor e aconchego, o mesmo acontecia à noite quando eles dividiam a cama, e ele não gostava de negar os anseios de uma mulher, mas provavelmente ela nem sabia que sentia frio, aquela mulher tinha um sono profundo e constante que ele um dia entenderia.

Ele afivelou o seu cinto e disse para Kagome fazer o mesmo:

- Coloque o cinto, vamos decolar daqui a pouco.

Ela ignorou o aviso dele e estava para começar uma frase, ou fazer algum comentário quando ele mesmo fez o que havia pedido para ela.

- Eu não preciso que você me trate como uma criança. – Inuyasha ouviu seu protesto e pensou em ignorar, mas estava com mais ânimo agora para lhe dar uma resposta.

- Sim, precisa sim. Você é tão teimosa às vezes que não parece ter 27 anos e sim 7. – Ela revirou os olhos e ele nem se importou, continuou com o assunto que tratavam antes – Continuando o que você precisa saber sobre minha família.. minha mãe gosta de estar no controle, sempre foi assim, às vezes ela exagera, mas você se acostumará com isso.

_Provavelmente não terei tempo para me acostumar, _ela pensou, mas não verbalizou. Logo aquele casamento estaria acabado e cada um poderia voltar a viver sua vida como era antes. Será mesmo?

- Meu pai, Inu no Taisho, é um pouco ausente, mas sempre que precisamos dele ele está lá. Quando era criança só o via durante o café da manhã, nos finais de semana e feriados, minha mãe nos obrigava a dormir cedo e houve um período de crise no banco que ele passou a viver no escritório provavelmente.

- Com certeza ele trabalhou muito para que você e seus irmãos um dia tivessem tudo isso em mãos, e conseguiu.

- É, sem ele e Miuga, duvido muito que o banco não tivesse falido.

- É... - Mudando drasticamente de assunto ela continuou: - Agora, não me trate mais como se eu fosse uma criança, ok? O que seus pais vão pensar?

- Que eu sou um marido super-protetor que gosta de cuidar de sua linda esposa?

- Ah por favor! Nem seus sobrinhos acreditariam nessa.

- Eu posso ser muito manipulador e persuasivo, querida, está no meu sangue. - Com um sorriso convencido estanpado em seu rosto, pegou a mão que estava sobre o braço da poltrona e a beijou nas costas, depois virou, beijando a face interna e o pulso.

Manteve sempre o contato visual com ela, e viu em seus olhos que tinha sido subordinada pelo elemento surpresa e seu sorriso cresceu, para logo em seguida morrer completamente. A risada debochada dela acabou com todo o clima.

- Isso, meu querido, se chama sedução barata. - Ela retirou sua mão da posse dele e teve muito prazer em lhe mostrar o _seu_ sorriso vitorioso, principalmente quando ela via que Inuyasha estava tão frustrado por ter falhado.

- Não me leve a mal Inu, mas você consegue fazer melhor. - Kagome o consolou e seus lábios se curvaram de outra maneira. Com os olhos ainda fixos sobre ele, aproximou-se para que a conversa ficasse mais íntima.

- Aposto que você pode me mostrar todo seu potencial agora mesmo, - sem muita reação em resposta aos seus leves sussurros, ela tentou algo mais evasivo.

A mesma mão que ele beijou um pouco antes, subiu em direção aos ombros dele, achando um lugar confortável, mas não satisfeita ainda, procurou seu pescoço e então a nuca. Era uma reação quase instintiva procurar aquele ponto fraco dele atrás da orelhas, ela gostava de brincar com algumas mechas de cabelo rebeldes, ao mesmo tenho que acariciava aquela parte sensível.

- Assim que esse aviso se apagar, tenho certeza que voce pode se livrar desse cinto em que você me prendeu e finalmente você pode me manipular o quanto quiser.

O leve toque entre a pele macia dela e o que restava da aspereza da barba que ele tinha feito no dia anterior, foi tão sutil quanto uma pena, mas teve um efeito maior que seus dedos ágeis brincando com seus pontos fracos. Para dois amantes, um toque íntimo, pele contra pele, boca contra boca, era do que eles necessitavam.

Ele não demostrou muitas reações até que seus braços se estreitaram ao redor da cintura fina de sua mulher.

Antes que ela notasse, ele já estava a beijando. Seus beijos eram como os sussurros, envolventes e sutis. Kagome retribuiu sem pensar duas vezes, ela daria o que ele queria, em troca ele faria o mesmo por ela.

Parou no exato momento em que as coisas começaram a ficar sedutoras demais, ela não queria que ninguém se entregassem e sim que aquilo fosse uma troca, um jogo.

- A final, merecemos um pouco de diversão, não é mesmo? - Ainda aos sussurros, ela encostou sua testa à dele e eles ficaram se olhando, até que ele sorriu, e ela viu a confirmação que precisava ali.

- Ótimo... muito bom – Ela selou os lábios dele uma, duas vezes e então três, cada vez, parando para olhá-lo.

- Isso, Inu... – Kagome viu a impaciência em seus olhos quando falou novamente, ele era um homem de muita ação e pouca conversa, mas não era por isso que ela pararia. O beijou por uma ultima vez, entrelaçando seus dedos ao redor do pescoço dele e se afastou o suficiente para falar em seu ouvido – Isso se chama manipulação.

De novo, lá estava seu sorriso vitorioso, porém, Inuyasha não parecia decepcionado quando ela se afastou dele, logo ele se rompeu em uma gargalhada que quase assustou Kagome.

- Estou fora de forma, é tão fácil faze-la se render que não tenho praticado minhas habilidades. – ele riu mais uma vez, sem tirar o braço da cintura dela, o que os mantinha ainda próximos.

- Ah! Claro, eu sou melhor que você nisso e só para não admitir você diz que eu sou fácil? Não, desculpe, comigo não funcionou essa.

- Talvez, com suas outras mulheres, tenha funcionado, mas não venha para cima de mim com essa conversa, não sou como as outros.

- Eu sei que não, por isso agora você é uma Taisho – Ele a beijou inesperadamente e continuou rindo em pensamento de toda aquele momento. Kagome realmente tinha o seduzido, tinha feito com que ele comesse em suas lindas mãos para distraí-lo.

Inuyasha sabia que por mais que ela gostasse de brincar, tinha feito tudo aquilo com o propósito de fazê-lo esquecer qualquer coisa que estivesse rondando sua cabeça, e tinha conseguido.

O aviso luminoso do cinto de segurança se apagou e foi a vez de ele entrar na brincadeira.

- Tem certeza que não merecemos uma diversão?

Quando ele falou "por isso agora você é uma Taisho" algo lhe sôo estranho, muito estranho. Já não tinha se acostumado com as pessoas lhe chamando de "senhora Taisho", mas ouvir aquilo saindo da boca dele era assustador. Ela não era e nunca seria sua esposa de verdade e mesmo sabendo que ele estava em um momento de descontração, aquilo a apavorou, não queria de jeito nenhum que as coisas ficassem confusas entre eles. Por isso mesmo, decidiu trancafiar a 7 chaves esses pensamentos perturbadores em um lugar inabitado de sua mente, esquece-los lá.

_Pelo menos eu fiz com que ele de distraísse do que o estava preocupando mais cedo, _sem perceber, ela estava sendo um verdadeiro paradoxo. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia dizer não, ela dizia sim para algo que ela ainda teria que descobrir o que era.

- De jeito nenhum! - Ela demorou, mas respondeu com veemência. – essa história de 'outras' ainda vai ter volta! E tenho uma exigência para o final de semana: Nada de "diversão" na casa de seus pais, é zona proibida, certo?

- Está brincando, não é? – Ele olhou incrédulo para ela quando sua expressão revelou que ela falava sério.

- Não, é minha regra para o final de semana.

- Isso é ridículo

- Sem isso, sem final de semana. – Cruzou os braços e se recostou na poltrona, ignorando os protestos de Inuyasha.

- Quando eu digo que tenho que trata-la como uma criança porque você é teimosa, não acredita em mim... – Resmungou, livrando-a de seus braços.

Parou de falar a tempo quando viu que Molly vinha em direção ele. Cutucou discretamente Kagome para que ela mantivesse as aparências.

- Com licença Sr. Taisho, mas seu irmão pediu que lhe entregasse isto. – Primeiro foi um pequeno cartão com o garrancho que Sesshomaru chamava de letra, o qual foi seguido por uma taça de champanhe para Inuyasha e outra para Kagome

- Ele pediu para dar seus cumprimentos aos dois. – Finalizou ela.

- Obrigada, Molly.

Sozinho enfim, eles imediatamente se olharam sem saber o que fazer. Ela bebeu alguns goles do conteúdo da taça e ficou olhando para o pequeno cartão que o homem ao seu lado tinha em mãos.

- O que diz? – quis saber Kagome

- _"Aproveitem a viagem, mas guardem um pouco do entusiasmo para quando estiverem em terra firme"._ – Ele leu, em voz alta o suficiente para que só ela ouvisse. Quando terminou estava rindo, isso era típico de seu irmão.

- Viu! É disso que estou falando.

- Mas isso não tem nada demais, são apenas umas piadinhas saudáveis.

- Ah sim, estou rolando de rir, há-há.-

- Vamos lá K-chan! Não tem nada demais, é só meu irmão. No dia depois do parque de diversões você riu das piadinhas de Ayame.

- É diferente, eu conheço Ayame!

- Você a conhecia há menos de uma semana – Lembrou.

Ficou sem resposta para dar a ele, então se concentrou em terminar o champanhe em sua taça, e ele percebeu que ela não tinha desistido de argumentar, celebrou sozinho, acabando com sua própria bebida.

Provavelmente ela se surpreenderia bastante com a sua família, por mais que não parecesse, era comum para ele fazer brincadeirinhas uns com os outros, tanto que era algo inconsciente já e ele tinha certeza que Kagome se sentiria à vontade com tudo aquilo até o final da viagem.

Com 14 horas de vôo pela frente, eles teriam que fazer alguma cosia para passar o tempo e como estavam restritos àquele espaço, não lhes restava mais nada além de conversar. Ela lhe contou algumas coisas banais que não sabia ainda sobre a faculdade para a qual foi, como começou a trabalhar na agência que hoje era dela, como conheceu Sango em seu último ano de colégio, coisa extremamente sem importância mas que renderam umas boas horas de conversas e risadas. Porém, mais cedo do que tarde, Kagome se rendeu ao seu vício, o sono.

A cabeça dela caiu sobre seu ombro e lá ficou, ele usou seu casaco para cobri-la e ficou imaginando se conseguiria fazer o mesmo que ela, a resposta era obviamente um não. Dormir para ele era tempo perdido e também, quando ela parou de falar, consequentemente de distrai-lo, sua preocupações voltaram. Já há 4 meses estava no comando do banco nos EUA e não tinha o retorno que esperava; ou melhor, que a direção esperava. Estava dando de bandeja os motivos que eles precisavam para tirá-lo de seu posto, ele deveria saber que um diploma e um sobrenome jamais seriam o suficientes para mantê-lo lá.

Infelizmente talvez tenha descoberto isso tarde demais.

Apesar de tudo isso, o jogo ainda não estava acabado, até o momento em que eles lhe dissessem que aquele cargo não o pertencia mais, se por um acaso esse dia chegasse, então sim, ele desistiria, mas não sem ter feito todo o seu máximo antes.

No começo, estava pouco se importando com aquilo tudo, mas ele sabia que um mês atrás as coisas tinham mudado, em Las Vegas. E tinha mais certeza ainda que a mulher adormecida ao seu lado, tinha a maior culpa nessa mudança.

Quando ela lhe contou que tudo o que tinha hoje, em nada devia a seus pais, ele achou que primeiro ela estava brincando, mas não, ela falava sério. O dinheiro de seus pais só tinha servido para pagar sua faculdade, além disso, ela conseguira uma vaga como assistente de criação em uma agência publicitária quando ainda cursava a graduação. E aos poucos, foi crescendo lá dentro até que, quando tinha aprendido tudo o que podia e atingira um alto patamar em sua carreira, propôs uma associação com seu chefe e ele aceitou.

Primeiramente, ele achou aquele ato muito estúpido, a final, ela tinha o dinheiro a sua disposição, poderia ter criado a própria agencia, com condições exímias, mas depois percebeu que ela teria desperdiçado todo o aprendizado e o mais importante, não teria provado que era capaz de caminhar com as próprias pernas.

Inuyasha sentia admiração por essa face de Kagome, queria que tivesse capacidade de ser um pouco como ela e estava buscando isso.

Quando olhou em volta e percebeu que era o único acordado dentre os passageiros sentiu se aliviado, pois assim teria silencio e tranqüilidade para organizar seus pensamentos e colocar tudo em uma apresentação cheia de números, gráficos e fatos palpáveis, bem como seus diretores gostavam.

- Inuyasha – a aeromoça se aproximou sem ser notada e percebeu que se não o chamasse continuaria invisível.

- Sim? - Ele a olhou, desviando sua atenção da tela do pequeno _notebook_.

- Vejo que não quis seu jantar, gostaria que o servisse agora?

- Obrigado, Molly, mas acho que só vou querer o café.

- Certo – ela assentiu, mesmo achando que ele deveria comer alguma coisa, obviamente, não era sua tarefa achar nada.

Ela voltou com seu café alguns minutos depois, lembrando-o que se precisasse de qualquer coisa ela estava a disposição. Inuyasha sorriu agradecido em resposta.

Tomou alguns goles da bebida fumegante e aproveitou a pausa para observar Kagome. Ela havia se virado, deixando suas costas encarando-o, mas ainda estava coberta por seu terno e pelo ritmo que seu dorso se movia, parecia estar em sono profundo, seu cabelo estava desarrumado, caindo sobre as pálpebras fechadas. Ela era tão dócil quando dormia que nem parecia a mesma pessoa, gostava disso, ela lhe passava calma quando estava daquele jeito.

Provavelmente ela ia querer se recompor antes de desembarcar, olhou para seu relógio e viu que ainda tinha 1 hora de vôo, em Nova York provavelmente já era de madrugada enquanto no Japão estava apenas amanhecendo a essas horas.

Apesar de adorar sua vida em Nova York, sentia falta de sua família. Por mais que sua mãe fosse controladora e extremamente rígida na sua infância, os anos souberam amenizar essas duas características fortes dela, ela continuava querendo saber de tudo que se passava com seus filhos, mas os netos amoleceram seu coração e atualmente pouco conseguia resistir a eles ainda que desse alguns puxões de orelhas nos próprios filhos.

E agora pensando nos vários membros da família Taisho que lhe esperavam, começava a entender o que Kagome lhe dissera pouco depois do encontro entre ele e os pais dela. Eles estiveram conversando sobre toda aquela confusão que haviam criado e as mentiras que estavam inventando. Ela lhe disse que se sentira mal diante da empolgação de seus pais e principalmente sua mãe ao conhecê-lo, pois ambos sabiam que era só uma questão de tempo para aquilo tudo acabar, por mais que aquela não fosse uma situação insuportável, estava longe de ser ideal, e Inuyasha começava a entender o que Kagome passou naquele encontro.

Ele estava tão perdido em suas conclusões que mal ouviu Kagome lhe dando bom dia.

- Oi. – respondeu meio distraído ao vê-la se espreguiçando ao seu lado.

- Você não dormiu? – Perguntou enquanto se acomodava na poltrana e passava a mão pelos cabelos para tentar arruma-los um pouco.

- Não.

- Isso faz mal sabia? –teve que parar para esconder um bocejo com a mão – Para quem não dormiu ontem, você deve estar exausto.

- Dormir é para fracos. – Ele sorriu, provocando-a.

- Veremos quem é fraco depois que você ficar cochilando pelos cantos! – ela retrucou com um ar vitorioso, entrando na brincadeira, mas não deixou de perceber que ele estava distraído demais quando ela acordou. – Em que estava pensando?

- Algumas coisas. – Encolheu os ombros e tomou um gole de seu café, oferecendo a ela em seguida.

Ela recusou com uma careta e reclamou:

- Odeio quando você me dá essas meias respostas que servem de nada. Vamos, fale de uma vez, você sabe que não é bom me irritar logo que eu acordo.

- Não é nada mesmo, só estava pensando no que você me disse daquela vez que conheci seus pais, acho que estou começando a entender aquela confusão a que você se referia.

- Depois da segunda mentira você se acostuma – ela riu, mas sabendo que ele estava falando sério, completou: - em alguns meses, quando as coisas se normalizarem poderemos seguir com nossas vidas normais, não se preocupe.

O sorriso de leve que ela deu ao final, não serviu para acalmar seus pensamentos, se ela soubesse que era esse 'em alguns meses' que o preocupava, talvez ela o entendesse.

Como houve respostada, ela mudou de assunto:

- Vou ao banheiro, minha cara deve estar toda amassada e meu cabelo pior.

Ela já estava se levantando quando o comunicou, mas quando estava passando por ele, Inuyasha a impediu de continuar, quando segurou-a pela mão.

- Ainda não estamos na casa de meus pais.

Quando viu o sorriso malicioso surgir naqueles lábios, entendeu perfeitamente quais eram as suas intenções.

Apoiou suas mãos uma de cada lado da poltrona e se curvou, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

- Você não é muito acostumado a ser contrariado, não é?

Ele balançou em um movimento negativo carregado de convencimento.

- Pois acostume-se. - E o beijou até colocar seus sentidos completamente em alerta.

- Eu vou e você fica. – Selou seus lábios e partiu.

Ele pensou em ir até dela, e por impulso teria o feito, mas pensou de novo e decidiu que ela merecia ser desafiada a altura. Kagome adorava brincar com fogo e daquela vez, ela iria se queimar.

* * *

- Achei que viria atrás de mim – ela o provocou quando retornou ao seu assento

- Você me mandou ficar então eu fiquei

- Ora, que marido obediente eu tenho! – ela riu com vontade imaginando que toda aquela passividade era apenas uma mascara e que ele só não a seguira por puro orgulho.

- O que está fazendo ai? - Espichou o corpo para ver o que estava na tela do notebook dele por pura curiosidade.

- Só alguns planos para mostrar à diretoria quando voltar.- Ele fechou a tela em um impulso, antes que ela conseguisse ler alguma coisa.

- Que sem graça! Mas tudo bem, eu não insisto em saber o que está acontecendo se você não trabalhar durante o feriado, certo?

- Combinado. – Ele concordou, sabendo que teria muito tempo para trabalhar enquanto ela dormia e o melhor de tudo é que ela jamais saberia. Ele sorriu sozinho com aquela constatação enquanto o piloto anunciava que eles estavam prontos para pousar e os dois automaticamente afivelaram os cintos. Dessa vez ele não teve que fazer isso para Kagoem, como na montanha russa ou horas antes quando estavam decolando em Nova York.

- Pronta para conhecer o resto dos Taisho's?

- Estou sempre pronta. – Ela deu de ombros parecendo despreocupada mas no fundo não sabia ao certo se estava pronta.

Ao desembarcarem no aeroporto internacional do Japão, Kagome sofreu um leve choque a mudança de horário, esperava encontrar as coisas calmas como sempre ficam durante a madrugada, mas deparou-se com uma manhã ensolarada e agitada. Pessoas iam e vinham em uma correria organizada e ela se viu levada por Inuyasha por entre a multidão.

- Onde vamos?

- Provavelmente o carro já está a nossa espera, chegamos um pouco depois do previsto.. – ele explicou, deslizando a mão livre de malas, para o meio das costas dela para guiá-la até a saída, era um gesto íntimo que havia se tornado imperceptível entre os dois.

Uma lufada de ar quente atingiu em cheio o rosto de Kagome quando saíram do ambiente climatizado do aeroporto e ela logo percebeu o quanto tinha sido idiota ao colocar calça jeans e uma blusa pesada de algodão. Morreria de calor nos próximos 5 minutos se não entrasse em um lugar com ar condicionado logo.

- Ah não – ouviu Inuyasha reclamando e dirigiu sua atenção à ele em tempo de ver um homem tão alto quanto seu marido encaminhando-se a eles. Com feições incrivelmente parecidas, os mesmo olhos persuasivos, mas na cor violeta, o sorriso cínico de canto e a pose elegante mesmo trajando roupas esportivas como calças jeans e uma camisa pólo branca. Não lhe restava dúvidas que aquele homem era um Taisho.

- Está atrasado irmãozinho – Ele falou com sua voz melodiosa quando estava perto o suficiente para fazer da conversa, íntima.

- É bom vê-lo também, Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha retrucou com o mesmo tom de brincadeira e provocação.

Logo Kagome viu os partilharem um abraço fraterno e ficou abobada admirando-os. Pela descrição do marido, esperava que seu cunhado fosse um homem fechado e rude, mas viu que Inuyasha sabia como distorcer as coisas, ela ficou impressionada com a semelhança entre os dois, tão física quando na personalidade. E se fosse assim, pelo o que conhecia de Inuyasha, pelo menos o irmão dele faria de tudo para que aquela situação fosse agradável.

- Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você sozinho em seu território com o mais novo membro da _minha_ família? Alguém tem que salva-la de você afinal.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos, as piadinhas tinham começado. Mas Kagome sorriu com simpatia.

- Sesshoumaru, essa é Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, minha esposa. K-chan, esse é meu irmão, Sesshoumaru. – ele os apresentou formalmente, ali no meio da calçada, gostaria de ter feito em um lugar apropriado, mas deveria ter se lembrado que seu irmão adorava o colocar em situações em que não tinha muitas opções e acabava sendo do jeito que ele queria.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Kagome. E bem-vinda ao Japão. – Ele apertou sua mão e ela respondeu o gesto.

- Obrigada, é bom conhece-lo também. – Ela agiu normalmente, sempre muito educada e apreciando tudo aquilo. Ele não queria assustá-la logo no início, percebeu, provavelmente esperaria até que ela se sentisse confortável com sua presença para começar com as brincadeiras.

- Está um calor infernal aqui fora, é melhor nós irmos para o carro, sem falar que foi um sacrifício fazer com que mamãe ficasse em casa, ela deve estar enlouquecendo minha pobre Rin.

Eles os seguiram até um sedan preto que aos olhos experientes de Kagome parecia ser uma verdadeira máquina de pura potência.

Em seu interior estava tão refrescante que ela soltou um suspiro de alivio, isso adicionava mais vários pontos a favor do irmão de seu marido. OS dois homens sentaram-se nos bancos da frente e Kagome atrás, mas não foi por isso que ela ficou de fora da conversa que se iniciou entre os dois.

- Porque não trouxe Rin com você?

- Kioshi e Hana estão eufóricos com a sua chegada, são meus filhos – ele olhou pelo retrovisor explicando para Kagome.

- Sim, Inu me contou. – Ela sorriu em resposta e deixou-o voltar à sua história.

- Então, eles falam de sua chegada há dias e Rin achou que papai não conseguiria lidar com as crianças e a avó delas ao mesmo tempo, então resolveu ficar. – Ele fez uma pausa e então continuou - Escute não que eu não esteja feliz com os dois aqui, mas onde está Ayame?

Ao ouvir Inuyasha bufando, Kagome tomou a liberdade de responder a essa pergunta.

- Ela teve um pequeno imprevisto e não conseguiu pegar o vôo conosco, Inuyasha remarcou a passagem dela para a tarde.

Sesshoumaru apenas soltou um murmúrio em resposta e o assunto se deu por encerrado.

Quando eles começaram a falar sobre alguma coisa banal depois de um minuto de silêncio, Kagome lembrou-se de ligar seu celular para checar se havia alguma mensagem importante e encontrou uma alerta que avisa recebido um e-mail de Sango, que dizia apenas:

"_Boa sorte quando for conhecer seus novos parentes temporários K-chan, vou lembrar de você quando estiver fazendo nada em casa ou apenas esparramada na cama depois de um round de sexo sem compromisso."_

Kagome riu baixinho, sua amiga era realmente muito má. Ela pensou em alguma coisa que pudesse contrapor aquela mensagem mas se conformou apenas com:

"_Obrigada, o irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru, é ótimo, tenho certeza que os outros também são, vou mantê-la informada sobre meus parentes temporários haha. Mande lembranças minhas à Miroku e use camisinha"_

Digitou rapidamente a mensagem e enviou, ficou olhando algumas outras coisas que Jackoutsu havia lhe mandado, dessa vez o assunto era trabalho, ao menos alguém pensava em algo mais além de sexo naquele seu mundo...

- Estamos em casa. – Sesshoumaru interrompeu sua conversa com o irmão, anunciando ao passar por um portão imenso e percorrer um longo caminho delimitado por lindas árvores de Sakura.

Ao final, havia um jardim que ela havia reconhecido de uma das pinturas que Inuyasha tinha em seu Hall de entrada, porém, apesar de ter capturado a imagem perfeitamente, jamais faria jus à beleza real. Seus olhos foram inundados por uma infinidade de cores, formas e padrões que a deixaram encantada, tanto quanto a gigantesca construção que estas guardavam.

Era tão magnífica quanto a mansão em Nova York, porém eram diferentes. Aquela que via agora parecia uma mistura entre uma casa de bonecas e um castelo, com seus 4 andares ela formava ângulos e traços harmoniosos com a paisagem e ao mesmo tempo que parecia uma fortaleza impenetrável e aconchegante, ela não sabia se isso era possível, mas foram os pensamentos que lhe vieram à mente quando a viu.

O carro parou e Inuyasha saltou para abrir a porta para Kagome, com gentileza a ajudou a sair do carro e continuou segurando sua mão quando a levou até a entrada, seguindo seu irmão. O mesmo abriu a porta e por pouco não teve tempo de segurar o pequeno garoto que correu em sua direção e atirou em seus braços.

Não demorou muito para que Kagome percebesse que ele falava rapidamente em japonês, animado demais pela chegada de seus novos parentes. Sesshoumaru tentava apaziguá-lo, mas quando viu Inuyasha de nada adiantou.

- Tio Inu! – o garoto gritou trocando o pai pelo tio.

Pela foto, Kagome sabia que o pequeno menino de cabelos tão brancos quanto os do irmão de Inu que estava agarrado ao pescoço de seu marido, era Kioshi, seu novo sobrinho e ficou encantada com a alegria dele ao vê-los.

- Ei Kioshi, você cresceu!

- Estou dois centímetros mais alto – ele exibiu dois dedos com orgulhoso e Inuyasha sorriu em resposta.

- Puxa! Isso é bastante! – Ele riu e apertou o garoto contra o peito, adorava seu sobrinho.

- Quem é essa tio? – perguntou apontado para Kagome que estava ao lado deles.

- Essa é K-chan, minha esposa, sua nova tia. E esse é Kioshi, seu novo sobrinho K-chan. – ele sorriu ao apresentá-los.

- Oi tia K-chan, você é muito bonita. – Ela riu da espontaniedade do menino adorando aquilo tudo.

- Obrigada Kioshi, você também!

- Espere só até vovó te ver, ela enlouqueceu vovô e minha mãe quando meu pai saiu de casa. - Contou a criança em tom de segredo ainda do colo de Inuyasha que se encaminhava à primeira sala depois da entrada.

Sesshoumaru acostumado com a personalidade de seu filho, assistia à cena com deleite, primeiro pelo fato de ter gostado da esposa de seu irmão mais novo e segundo pelo próprio orgulho com relação ao filho, ele sabia muito bem como se comunicar.

- Vovó! – Ele gritou chamando-a – Tio Inu está aqui e tia K-chan também!

- Já estou aqui, querido.

Uma mulher esquia e elegante tomou conta do ambiente quando surgiu, nela Kagome reconheceu a mistura de traços que já vira em Ayame, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. E derrepente se viu sobre a analise de seus olhos perspicazes,

- Kagome... então é você? - o tom com que ela falou não demonstrou nenhuma pista de sua primeira impressão e instantaneamente Kagome ficou tensa, imaginando o que se passava pela mente dela.

* * *

_ora ora, eu praticamente ressucitei essa história. Não imaginava que tinha ficado 3 meses sem postar uma capítulo se quer, tenho andado meio ocupada com o colégio e tal, mas eu sinto muito e mesmo que eu ainda não consiga postar um capítulo por semana como gostaria, com as férias chegando, eu vou conseguir escrever mais e apartir do dia 21 de dezembro, depois das minhas provas do vestibular seriado, provavelmente vou conseguir normalizar meus horários e postar com mais frequência._

_obrigada **Srta Kagome no Taisho **pela review, e espero que continue gostando! Li várias de suas adaptações e adoro mesmo, continue postando, são demais!_

_espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e como eu sei que fiz uma confusão no capítulo passado e quem tinha mandado review para o capítulo 5 não conseguiu mandar, espero digam o que acharam do capítulo do 6 também._

_Então era isso e até a próxima :D_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

A mulher que só era um pouco mais alta que Kagome, torceu os lábios comprimidos enquanto analisava sua nova hóspede dos pés à cabeça. Por um breve momento, a morena esqueceu-se de respirar, mas quando sentiu a mão de seu companheiro lhe dando um aperto encorajador, relaxou os músculos tencionados e discretamente soltou o ar que estava confinado em seus pulmões.

Todos os presentes pareciam interessados em saber o que a elegante senhora, de cabelos escuros e pele alva iria fazer, estavam aguardando uma reação.

- Seja bem-vinda querida! - Com um sorriso aberto, Izayoi aproximou-se dela e atirou seus braços ao redor do pequeno corpo de sua nova nora.

Em resposta, Kagome fez o mesmo e virada de costas para todos fechou os olhos e sorriu aliviada.

- Deixe me olhar para você - E afastou-se apenas o suficiente, segurando-a pelos ombros. - Vejo que meu filho soube escolher uma mulher para ele pelo menos uma vez na vida. Bom trabalho querido - Virou-se, piscando para Inuyasha o que o fez se sentir como uma criança.

- Mãe! - Ele a repreendeu.

- Olhe papai, tio Inu está vermelho. - Kioshi que assistia a tudo de camarote no colo de Inuyasha, tapou a boca com as mãos contendo uma risada quando seu tio o olhou como uma cara feia.

- Está mesmo, não é? - Sesshoumaru não teve medo de dar uma boa gargalhada, era tão divertido ver seu irmão envergonhado daquele jeito. - Vamos procurar sua mãe e sua irmã.

Sesshoumaru pegou Kioshi do colo de Inuyasha e aproveitou para falar lhe alguma coisa em baixo tom fazendo seu irmão se irritar ainda mais e ele mesmo rir com mais vigor antes de sair da sala, deixando os três sozinhos.

Respirando fundo para acalmar seu temperamento, Inuyasha virou-se lentamente para Kagome, enlaçando sua cintura e a trazendo para perto de si.

- A Senhora tem uma casa magnífica, senhora Taisho. - Kagome pigarreou para não rir de seu marido antes de falar.

- Ah, por favor! Somos da mesma família, sem cerimônia. Chame-me de Izayoi, Kagome. - O sorriso amável que ela lhe deu ao segurar sua mão entre as dela deixou-a mais confortável.

- Certo, pode me chamar de K-chan. E sua casa continua sendo magnífica se... Izayoi - Corrigiu-se a tempo.

- Ora se ela não é adorável! Fico tão feliz que você tenha encontrado meu filho a tempo de salvá-lo do desastre que eram aquelas mulheres com quem ele saia não gosto nem de pensar. - Inuyasha apenas revirou os olhos, sabendo que era inútil argumentar com sua mãe.

- Faça alguma coisa de útil e peça para Eri levar as malas de vocês para a suíte ao lado do seu quarto, eu a preparei como você pediu.

- É bom vê-la também, mãe. - retrucou sarcástico.

- Oh querido. - Obrigou-o a tirar seus braços de Kagome quando lhe deu um abraço apertado, beijando-lhe ambas as faces - É tão bom tê-lo em casa! Agora vá pedir a Eri para levar as malas. - Deu algumas palmadinhas afáveis em seu ombro dispensando-o.

Com relutância, Inuyasha ficou mais alguns minutos observando sua mãe levar Kagome através da sala decorada em tons pastéis. Um pouco de amarelo, verde e azul em tons bem sutis se espalhavam pelas paredes criando uma atmosfera calma e convidativa. Os grandes sofás e poltronas em couro branco, sobre um tapete espesso azul marinho, circundavam uma mesinha baixa de vidro com um belo arranjo de girassóis no centro. Ele admirou o toque sutil de sua mãe ao perceber que ela tinha escolhido as flores preferidas de sua esposa e ficou, com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos da calça, observando-as por mais um pouco.

- Vamos, vou lhe apresentar os outros... - Ele escutou sua mãe dizendo enquanto enroscava seu braço no de Kagome.

- Inuyasha fala tanto de vocês que sinto como se já os conhecesse - Sabendo que ele ainda não havia partido, virou-se para seu marido com um sorriso divertido no rosto enviando-lhe uma piscadela.

Ele riu balançando a cabeça inconformado. Bom, Kagome sabia como se virar a final. E saiu à procura de Eri para lhe dar algumas instruções.

Elas passaram por alguns cômodos e Izayoi ia lhe apresentando a casa enquanto isso, porém, depois de ver três salas diferentes Kagome tinha a leve suspeita que demoraria muito para que conhecesse aquela casa por inteiro. Em fim elas acabaram no terraço, uma grande área com o piso de mármore branco tão polido quando o resto da casa, ali no centro havia um largo chafariz que jorrava água do topo e caia em cascatas em níveis diferentes a partir dos discos que aparavam a água. Izayoi seguiu até o gradil de pedra debruçando-se sobre ele para olhar o cenário à sua frente, Kagome a seguiu e viu Sesshoumaru brincando com seu filho que corria ao redor de um lago artificial e um homem já de certa idade, sentado em uma mesa de ferro ornado branca, observando tudo sob a sombra de árvores de copas largas.

- Aquele é meu marido, Inu no Taisho, - Meneou a cabeça em direção a ele – Não se assuste se ele não reagir com muito entusiasmo primeiramente, fomos pegos de surpresa quando recebemos a notícia sobre o casamento.

Kagome apenas assentiu, brincando com a aliança que carregava no dedo anular da mão esquerda, havia adquirido esse costume quando se distraia com algo ou ficava pensativa, concentrada. Viu quando Kioshi olhou para elas acenando e Izayoi retribuiu ainda com um grande sorriso, seguindo pelas escadarias extensas.

Ela caminhava com classe, tinha algo em sua figura que transmitia pura elegância e tranquilidade. Seu rosto era afilado e seus olhos castanhos perspicazes, Kagome tinha a impressão que nada passava despercebido por aqueles olhos e sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha por isso, mas o ignorou.

Ela tinha a mesma cor nos cabelos que Inuyasha, eram densos e escuros, imaginou que os mesmo deveriam cair até a cintura, mas estavam presos em um coque bem-feito na base da nuca por isso não tinha como saber. E para completar, mesmo estando em casa usava um vestido de seda estampado com alguns padrões discretos, seguindo tons de azul, do turquesa em pequenos detalhes até o azul marinho que prevalecia, era um corte simples que lhe valorizava a forma delgada com um discreto decote em "V", transpassado na cintura e com mangas até um pouco depois dos cotovelos assim como o próprio comprimento do vestido passava um pouco do joelho.

Kagome admirou o que viu uma mulher forte, na aparência tanto quanto na personalidade, com os olhos carregados de orgulho toda vez que olhava para sua família e um instinto sábio para manter tudo em paz.

À medida que as duas se aproximavam dos outros três homens, Kioshi correu de encontro a sua avó, atirando-se em seus braços e logo fazendo uma infinidade de perguntas. Sesshoumaru dirigiu-se para perto do pai e elas encaminharam-se para lá também e quando estavam perto o suficiente para que sua presença fosse notada, Inu no Taisho levantou-se de sua cadeira, virando-se letamente para colocar seus olhos na esposa de seu segundo filho.

Inu, essa é Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, a esposa de Inuyasha.

É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Taisho – incerta sobre o que deveria fazer, estendeu-lhe a mão em um cumprimento mais formal. Ele apertou ligeiramente, olhando-a diretamente no rosto. Ele estava analisando-a de uma forma muito discreta, poder-se-ia dizer até imperceptível.

- Igualmente Kagome, onde está meu filho? – Falou finalmente com inglês perfeito, mas carregado com um pouco de sotaque japonês.

- Estou aqui, pai. – Inuyasha surgiu do nada se colocando atrás de Kagome, apoiando-a.

- Como vai Inuyasha?

- Bem e o senhor?

- Igualmente. – Por educação, convidou que Kagome se sentasse em uma das cadeiras disponíveis e Inuyasha a puxou para que ela se sentasse, logo tomando seu lugar ao seu lado, entre ela e seu pai.

- Não seja tão duro com ele. - ouviu sua mãe falar baixinho ao ouvido do marido quando também se sentou ao lado dele com Kioshi. Logo o menino começou a se remexer, por não gostar de ficar parado e saltou do colo da avó, chamando o pai para brincar de novo, mas ele recusou sutilmente, falando alguma coisa no ouvido do garoto que, conformado correu em direção da casa, subindo pelas escadarias com uma velocidade típica de uma criança.

- O que achou da suíte Inu? – sua mãe lhe perguntou para que um silêncio incômodo não se instalasse.

- Ótima, obrigada. – Respondeu servindo um pouco de uma bebida gelada para Kagome e para si próprio.

- Seu marido pediu-me para que arrumasse a suíte ao lado do quarto dele para vocês, sabia Kagome?

- E qual é o problema com o seu quarto Inu? – olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas, depois de tomar um gole do chá gelado, agradecendo aos céus quando o líquido atravessou sua garganta cortando a cede como uma lâmina afiada.

Expirou o ar com força antes de responder, e ainda se demorou um pouco, olhando para sua mãe que lhe deu um olhar inocente em troca.

Não é nada, achei que ficaríamos mais confortáveis no outro quarto.

Não se deixe enganar Kagome, - Intrometeu-se Sesshoumaru, que havia se sentado ao lado da mãe – Ele está com vergonha do seu quarto porque mamãe não o deixou mudá-lo desde que ele foi para Nova York, isto é, ele ainda era um adolescente e tinha menos neurônios do que tem hoje.

Ela não conseguiu conter uma risada realmente divertida, Inuyasha era mesmo um idiota, mas fofo.

O que você tem lá que eu não posso ver, Inu? – Perguntou a ele.

Justamente, você não precisa saber, querida. – O leve tom sarcástico não passou despercebido por ela, mas ficou surpresa quando ele se aproximou der repente e beijou-lhe a boca rapidamente.

Onde está Rin? – Perguntou ao seu irmão com naturalidade enquanto Kagome, com as bochechas levemente coradas, recuperava-se do choque, demorando-se ao tomar um gole de sua bebida. Ele passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, acariciando sem pretensão seu ombro com os nós dos dedos.

Está terminado de dar a Hana seu café da manhã, daqui a pouco ela deve estar aqui.

Que bom, pelo menos quando ela está por perto você se esquece de mim um pouco. – E sorriu. – Mãe, Ayame não veio conosco, mas deve chegar a tempo para o jantar.

Ela me ligou hoje cedo, não se preocupe, ela me explicou tudo. – Izayoi deixou que sua mão fosse segurada pelo marido sob a mesa, notando o quanto ele estava tenso naquela situação. Ele e Inuyasha trocavam alguns olhares que parecia uma discussão silenciosa e ela queria que continuassem assim por mais algum tempo, pois quando palavras viessem à tona causariam um grande estrago da harmonia daquela família. - Você já tinha vindo à Tóquio, Kagome? – continuou com naturalidade.

Várias vezes, sim. Meus pais gostavam que eu mantivesse uma ligação forte as minhas raízes.

Muito sábio da parte deles, gostaria muito de conhecê-los quando formos à Nova York. Não é mesmo, Inu?

Sim, seria apropriado.

Claro, eles adorariam e estão ansiosos para conhecê-los também.

O trabalho de seu pai é surpreendente, gosto de uma boa arte e meu pouco conhecimento sobre essa área me permite identificar uma obra prima.

Deve dizer isso a ele quando tiver a oportunidade , tenho certeza que se sentirá honrado, ele não trata o cinema como um trabalho, mas sim uma paixão.

Eu direi.

Olá! – Rin chegou a tempo de não deixar que a conversa morresse.

Ela era uma mulher que esbanjada alegria de um modo muito simples, no momento em que se juntou a eles, trazia um grande sorriso em seu rosto e até mesmo seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, ela estava cheia de expectativas ao conhecer Kagome. E a garotinha que trazia em seu colo não parecia diferente, ela, por sua vez, tinha os cabelos tão escuros quanto os da mãe, mas os mesmos olhos que seu pai e seu irmão, Kagome achou aquela pequena criatura com o rostinho levemente redondo e cativante simplesmente encantadora.

Sesshoumaru logo se levantou para pegar sua filha do colo da esposa e Kioshi, que estava de mãos dadas com a mãe, foi para perto de seu pai no mesmo instante que sua irmã, ele tinha orgulho de dizer com todas as letras que era o irmão mais velho e irmãos mais velhos tinhas que ficar perto das irmãs mais novas para protegê-las.

- Então você deve ser Kagome, a nova esposa de Inuyasha – mesmo com um tom especulativo, ela continuava sorrindo, brincando enquanto fingia analisar a situação. – É tão bom finalmente conhecê-la, sou Rin. – Apresentou-se e após um breve aperto de mãos, envolveu-a em um abraço quase fraternal.

- Sim, sou eu. E digo o mesmo. – E retribuiu o abraço. Sem um motivo concreto, decidiu que gostara daquela mulher.

- Eu não disse que ela era bonita, mamãe? – Kioshi falou, tirando os olhos de sua irmã por um breve momento.

- Sim, você falou filho. – Com poucos passos, chegou até ele, dando-lhe um rápido beijo na testa e pegando Hana no colo novamente. Ela mantinha seus grandes olhos atentos a todos os movimentos que aconteciam a sua frente, entusiasmada com a nova companhia.

- Hana, diga _oi _à tia Kagome –

- _Gome!_ – Ainda sem saber falar corretamente, Hana conseguia geralmente pronunciar as últimas sílabas do que escutava.

A criança se contorceu no colo de sua mãe, tombando o corpo diminuto para frente em busca da nova conhecida e Rin não hesitou em entregá-la à Kagome, esta, um pouco surpresa acomodou Hana em seus braços, deixando-a olhar diretamente para seu rosto, como se fosse um ritual de iniciação para que ela gravasse em sua pequena memória a face do novo membro da família. Naquele momento Inuyasha assistia a tudo com um leve sorriso nos lábios, desde o começo ele teve certeza que a filha de Rin e Sesshoumaru iria conquistar Kagome logo no primeiro encontro e assim aconteceu, sem perceber, sua esposa estava sorrindo para a criança em seus braços e tinha certeza que Hana não a rejeitaria.

Rin foi até ele dando um beijo em sua face e um abraço familiar, ela tinha-o como um irmão muito querido.

- Se meus filhos e Sexo já aceitaram Kagome como parte da família, só tenho que lhe dar meus parabéns pelo casamento e meus melhores desejos de felicidade. – Falou ao seu ouvido antes de apartar o abraço.

- Obrigado. – Com sinceridade, respondeu.

Quando Rin juntou-se a Sesshoumaru, sentando ao seu lado depois de dar-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, e assim como os demais, ficou observando Hana interagir com Kagome.

- Não vá se esquecer de mim, Hana. – Inuyasha chamou a atenção de sua sobrinha que no momento seguinte estava em seus braços.

- _Inu!_ – Ela exclamava alegremente enquanto era levantada pelos braços fortes de seu tio.

Kagome voltou ao seu lugar, admirando o quanto seu marido parecia gostar de doar seu tempo para brincadeiras bobas com seus sobrinhos. Essa era uma face de Inuyasha que Kagome nem ao menos pensou que existisse e surpreendentemente gostou muito dela.

- A viagem deve ter sido longa. – Rin comentou. – Porque não sobem para descansar por algumas horas? – Olhando para sua sogra em busca de apoio, ela sugeriu.

- É uma boa idéia – Inuyasha concordou sem saber ao certo qual era a pauta, pois estava disfarçadamente ocupado com Hana.

- Filho, leve Kagome para o quarto, aposto que ela gostaria de descansar um pouco antes do almoço. – Rin certamente havia notado a ligeira tensão que pairava entre seu sogro e cunhado e Izayoi agradeceu em silêncio a ela por aquela idéia.

- Certo.

Entregou a sobrinha para seu irmão e levantou-se junto com Kagome. Rapidamente disse um "até logo" para todos e, com as mãos nos bolsos, fez seu caminho de volta para o interior da casa. Kagome manteve-se em silêncio ao seu lado, tinha algumas coisas adversas passando por sua cabeça, havia conhecido a família de Inuyasha e gostara de todos. Hana e Kioshi realmente lhe cativaram como Inuyasha falou e o patriarca mostrou-se, como Izayoi havia lhe alertado, pouco entusiasmado e extremamente educado, como já era de se esperar.

No entanto, ela não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma camada espessa de ressentimento entre Inuyasha e seu pai. Talvez ressentimento não fosse a palavra mais correta, mas não conseguia encontrar outra melhor. Olhando para seu lado, viu um homem com a testa levemente franzida e o olhar um pouco pensativo voltado para baixo. Palavras não cabiam naquele momento, mas cedeu ao impulso de deslizar a mão suavemente pelo seu braço enquanto caminhavam e fazê-lo tirar a mão do bolso para que seus dedos pudessem se entrelaçar.

Os olhos que pareciam ouro líquido não hesitaram em demonstrar surpresa com o ato e com um sopro resignado, deixou-se confortar com aquele gesto.

- Obrigada por não fazer perguntas. – Ele falou ao trazê-la para perto de si.

Ela não respondeu, apenas permitiu que ele a abraçasse e com a mão jogada por cima de seu ombro, manteve os dedos unidos.

- Sua mãe é uma mulher fabulosa. – Ela elogiou, quebrando o silêncio enquanto subiam as escadarias em curva que levariam ao segundo andar.

- Sim, ela é... – Concordou e ao invés de levá-la através do corredor com suas paredes pintadas em azul marinho e grandes portas duplas brancas, ele seguiu por outro lance de escadas chegando a um corredor pouco menor, ostentando o mesmo luxo que se via nos demais cômodos. Naquela ala tinha-se a impressão de maior privacidade e logo Kagome descobriu que ali ficavam os quartos destinados aos membros da família.

Quando foi apresentada à suíte onde ficariam, encantou-se imediatamente com o quadro de dois meninos brincando e ao fundo estava aquela casa e o seu jardim.

- São você e seu irmão? – Afastou-se dele para olhar mais de perto a obra.

- Sim, Rin deu de presente à minha mãe quando ela estava redecorando alguns cômodos e como esse era o quarto em que gostávamos de fazer nossas bagunças, ela resolveu colocá-lo aqui. – Postou-se atrás dela, olhando para a pintura também.

- É incrível como você era bonito quando criança. – Virou-se para ele, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- _Era?_ – Ergueu a sobrancelhas, mostrando adversidade.

- E menos convencido, eu suponho. – Riu, atirando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e, olhando-o diretamente com seus olhos azuis muito calmos e compreensivos, falou:

– Seja o que for que está preocupando ou incomodando-o, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ela disse para tentar apaziguar aquela agitação que sentia nele e o beijou.

Não havia malícia e nem um toque sedutor daquela vez, era apenas um carinho suave, uma troca de confidências e palavras reconfortantes a partir da união dos lábios de dois conhecidos amantes. As mãos dele envolveram a cintura dela para mantê-la exatamente onde estava, era ali que precisava dela e apenas dela. Kagome deixou que ele estivesse no comando e ditasse o ritmo e a intensidade do beijo, ela queria lhe mostrar que naquele momento, ele não precisava se preocupar em gastar forças para tê-la, ela estaria ali quer ele precisasse dela ou não.

- Não quero que você pense que está sozinho nessa, estamos juntos nesse casamento e em tudo mais que seja uma consequência disso.

- Eu sei. Só preciso de mais um tempo para que eu mesmo entenda o que está acontecendo, então, a colocarei a par de tudo.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou, sem ressentimentos, selando seus lábios mais uma vez. – Agora, você vai tomar um banho e dormir até a hora do almoço, nem que eu tenha que te drogar para isso.

- Você vai me dar banho e me colocar na cama, _mamãe_?

- Acho que você já é grandinho o suficiente para isso, _amorzinho. _– Apertou-lhe as bochechas sentindo que o clima estava mais ameno com a pequena troca de provocações debochadas.

- Pois eu acho que não... – Apertou um pouco a mão que mantinha em sua cintura, mas para a surpresa de Kagome aquele seu sorriso malicioso não deu o ar das graças.

- Vá logo! – Virou o corpo dele com as mãos em seu ombro, empurrando-o em direção ao banheiro.

- Última chance. – Levantou o indicador, quando ela já estava pronta para fechar a porta.

- Tchau Inuyasha. – Revirou os olhos, mas sorriu e bateu a porta.

Virando-se para procurar sua mala, pela primeira vez deu uma boa olhada no quarto em que estava. O chão em que pisava reluzia em um tom de marfim, combinando com as paredes que seguiam tons terrosos, do rosa até o marrom-claro. A cama ficava bem ao centro, com uma cabeceira almofadada e travesseiros gigantes muito convidativos na opinião dela. A pintura que havia lhe chamado a atenção ficava do lado esquerdo, sobre a lareira relativamente proporcional ao tamanho do quarto. Ainda havia um sofá e duas poltronas de couro branco, e a da televisão que ocupava a metade superior de uma das paredes.

Achou que tudo aquilo lhe passava uma sensação de tranquilidade e gostou muito.

Esquecendo sua mala, foi até as portas que davam acesso à sacada e se apoiando lá, ficou olhando para os fundos. Viu que Sesshoumaru e seu pai já não estavam, mas com suas esposas, elas, por sua vez, continuavam a entreter as crianças, Rin brincava com o filho enquanto Izayoi ocupava-se de sua neta. Do alto, pode ver uma parte da propriedade que não tinha idéia que existia, havia um pequeno bosque atrás e em uma área ao lado de onde estavam, havia uma enorme piscina com um pequeno deck superior com espreguiçadeiras.

Aquela casa lembrava muito a casa de seus próprios pais imaginou que sua mãe e Izayoi se dariam bem, afinal, tinham várias coisas em comum a começar com o casamento de seus filhos.

Sem se dar por conta do que fazia, começou a imaginar que um encontro entre as duas famílias seria, no mínimo, cômico. Eles seriam alvos de piadas de seus irmãos, suas mães falariam de netos e sua mãe conseguiria uma aliada para a idéia de um casamento formal e muito pomposo com metade da sociedade presente. Enquanto isso, ela e seu marido, ficariam embaraçados e simplesmente iriam rir muito juntos depois com as lembranças. Mas quando percebeu, tentou afastar esse tipo de pensamento estúpido, naquele momento, ela tinha um sogro que não estava nada feliz com aquele casamento e seu matrimônio tinha um prazo de validade.

- Em que você está pensando? – A voz de Inuyasha ao seu ouvido e seus braços, que agarraram sua cintura colando o peito e sua costas, fizeram com que ela tomasse um leve susto.

- Você me assustou! – levou a mão ao coração, fazendo um gesto exagerado, sorrindo em seguida quando olhou para ele e viu seus cabelos molhados caindo sobre os olhos intensos que estavam focados nela.

- Em que estava pensando? - insistiu ele, beijando levemente seu ombro antes de pousar o queixo ali.

- Que eu gostei da sua família.

- Isso é bom... – Não soube o que deveria comentar, apenas achava que ela se encaixava bem no cenário, ali na casa de seus pais, conhecendo sua família e fazendo parte dela. No meio de toda a confusão, não havia nada que lhe parecia mais correto.

- Temos pouco mais de uma hora até o almoço, é bom você ir se deitar logo. – Dando palmadinhas amigáveis em suas mãos, desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, voltando para o quarto com ele logo atrás de si. – E não faça careta pelas minhas costas! – Advertiu ela, virando a tempo de vê-lo revirar os olhos.

- Vamos Inu! O que sua mãe vai pensar de mim se você acabar dormindo na mesa durante o almoço?

- Primeiro que eu não faria isso, segundo, se isso viesse a acontecer, o máximo que ela poderia pensar é que você tem um fogo insaciável e me faz seu escravo sexual. – Ele riu alto e a puxou quando se sentou na beirada da cama, mas ela apoiou as mãos e seu ombro e conseguiu não perder o equílibro.

- Eu obedeço se você se deitar comigo.

- Você tem sido um menino muito malcriado, não sei se merece. – Apesar do tom de bronca, Kagome viu-se passando a mão pelos cabelos dele, penteando-os para trás para que pudesse dar uma boa olhada em seus olhos. Ele estava sem camisa, descalço e apenas com calças esportivas e não poderia parecer mais irresistível aos seus olhos.

- O que você fez com a minha mulher? – Olhou para ela espantado, mantendo os dedos entrelaçados as suas costas, na altura da cintura - A minha Kagome jamais recusaria a hora da soneca.

- Bom... – com se considerasse a condição dele, fez uma pausa, torcendo os lábios para o canto. – Já que é para o seu bem, acho que posso abrir uma exceção aqui, mas só se você me prometer que vai se comportar melhor daqui para frente.

Quando ela colocou a mão na cintura e levantou o indicador para ele, Inuyasha aproveitou que ela estava com a guarda baixa e a puxou, e sem perceber, ela estava encurralada entre a cama de lençóis macios e os braços dele.

- Você sabe que eu só funciono na base da recompensa, não sabe? – Ele a beijava no rosto entre cada palavra e teve que aplicar um pouco de força para manter as mãos dela sobre a cabeça enquanto ela se debatia sob ele.

Kagome ficou imóvel ao perceber o quanto estava alerta com apenas a presença dele. Engoliu a seco antes de falar:

- Ah é? E qual seriam suas condições?

- Você as conhece muito bem...

- Pois você conhece as minhas – Apesar de suas palavras, seu corpo reagia ao contrário, procurando o dele à medida que era mais audacioso.

- Tudo bem. – De repente ele parou, libertando-a de seus braços e qualquer tipo carícia.

Ela piscou várias vezes, assimilando as palavras dele.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sussurrou para si mesma, recompondo-se.

- Importa-se de deitar comigo por uma hora? – com uma inocência que pareceu muito cínica para ele, perguntou a ela, acomodando-se ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem. – Ela repetiu sem saber se ainda estava em choque por ele ter a deixado tão alerta quando ela estava com a guarda baixa, ou se realmente era uma resposta à pergunta dele, mas acabou ao seu lado e ele a envolveu em seus braços.

- Boa garota. – Beijou os cabelos dela, quando ela estava em seus braços, e olhando para o teto, fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Agora o placar estava empatado.

* * *

OBS: a última frase do capítulo refere-se à parte do avião do capítulo anterior.

* * *

Esse capítulo estava pronto há umas 3 semanas, mas eu acabei esquecendo de postar. É curtinho porque tem mais um capitulo relacionados a ele, que ao invés de fazer um só gigante eu dividi em duas partes. Semana que vem eu posto o cap. 9.

Obrigada à Lory Higurashi e Srta. Kagome Taisho pelas reviews, de novo, fiquei bastante tempo sem postar, mas agora estou de férias e não tem mais desculpas para não escrever haha e K-chan Taisho, obrigada por me ajudar com esse capítulo.

Feliz natal a todas e um ótimo ano novo!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Para a surpresa de Kagome, eles tiveram uma refeição muito tranquila e logo depois Inuyasha acabou deixando-a sozinha com sua sogra, que se ofereceu para cuidar de Kioshi já que Rin e Sesshoumaru queriam sair sozinhos por algumas horas.

Estavam as duas em uma das salas de estar, Izayoi tomava chá e Kagome dava atenção à Kioshi. O menino estava empolgado, mostrando a ela sua coleção de figuras de ação e seus carrinhos de brinquedo. Ele havia insistido que sua nova tia sentasse ao seu lado sobre o tapete e ele conseguiu mantê-la o tempo todo focada nele apenas. Isso era melhor que um brinquedo novo.

A mulher mais velha observava tudo com um grande sorriso no rosto. Kagome era a mulher perfeita para seu Inu, mas talvez eles ainda não tivessem descoberto o tamanho do sentimento que os envolvia.

- Kagome, conte-me afinal como vocês se conheceram e acabaram se casando tão rapidamente.  
- Bem... – As palavras pareciam ter ficado presas em sua garganta enquanto sua mente tentava se lembrar da história que eles tinham combinado de contar para suas famílias.

Olhou para Izayoi sem deixar de brincar com Kioshi e contou-lhe o mesmo que para seus pais. Disse que tinham amigos em comum e acabaram se apaixonando rapidamente e quando de repente ele a pediu em casamento naquele mesmo final de semana, eles preferiram fazer uma cerimônia discreta que acabou dando não saindo como o esperado, mas eles estavam como queriam. Em nenhum momento ela usou a palavra "amor" e Izayoi percebeu.

- Para mim vocês sabem exatamente o que estão fazendo e eu fico feliz por isso. Meu filho tem um histórico extenso de relacionamentos curtos e sem propósito, ele fugia da palavra casamento, mas acho que ele só precisava achar a mulher certa.

Pontuou sua fala com um amável sorriso que fez Kagome engolir a seco por trás de um sorriso calculado. Ela não era mulher certa para Inuyasha, tudo aquilo era apenas uma grande brincadeira do destino, mas não podia negar que apesar de tudo, gostava de estar na companhia dele.

- Kioshi parece gostar muito de você – comentou a avó quando o pequeno correu para buscar outro brinquedo e mostrar à tia. – Você tem irmãos?  
- Um irmão alguns anos mais novo, seu nome é Souta. – Distraída, sentou-se no ldo oposto à Izayoi no sofá e pegou um dos bonecos de ação que haviam sido lhe apresentados, então ficou olhando para ele.  
- Sempre achei que uma criança não deveria crescer sozinha, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Ayame sempre foram muito unidos. – Pousou a xícara vazia sobre o pires na mesa de centro e cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e focou-se em Kagome. Ela parecia muito distante e quando lhe respondeu sua voz lhe passava mesma impressão.  
- Eu acho que sim, sempre quis ter muitos filhos. – Ela deixou o brinquedo de lado e olhando para as mãos, começou a brincar com a aliança em seu dedo.

Pela primeira vez, Izayoi reparou na fina banda dourada no dedo de sua nora e ficou espantada.

- Essa é a aliança que _meu filho_ lhe deu? – Rapidamente, sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou a mão dela entre as suas, analisando mais de perto a "jóia"  
- Sim. – Ficou alerta no mesmo instante, e tentou recolher sua mão, mas ela a segurou no lugar.  
- Eu terei que ter uma conversa muita séria com ele. Amanhã mesmo farei com que ele lhe compre a aliança que você merece. – Dando tapinhas reconfortantes nas costas de sua mão, largou-a. Olhando para ela com compaixão, completou: - Onde está aquele menino, para que eu possa lhe dar uns puxões de orelha?

Kagome riu brevemente e um pouco sem graça enquanto ela olhava em volta, como se o procurasse. Ela não dava a mínima para isso e até gostava daquela peça, apesar de não se lembrar de onde ela havia surgido ou de como ela viera para em seu dedo... Era algo que ela queria manter.

- É melhor eu ir procurá-la para a senhora. – Levantou-se prontamente – Talvez a senhora ele escute pelo menos.  
- Vá mesmo querida, e traga o aqui para que eu possa lhe aplicar um corretivo. – Ela sorriu sabendo que ela usava aquilo como uma desculpa apenas, mas isso não a impediria de fazer seu filho dar-lhe uma aliança de verdade, não mesmo.

No caminho, Kagome acabou esbarrando em Kioshi que voltava apressado para a sala.

- Aonde você vai tia K-chan?

Então ela se abaixou para ficar da mesma altura que ele e lhe respondeu:

- Sua avó está muito brava com seu tio Inu, preciso avisar a ele e pedir que ele se comporte ou ele estará encrencado.  
- Oh – seu tio estava mesmo encrencado. Em tom conspiratório completou: – é melhor você achar ele antes da vovó, eu vou distrair ela para você.  
- Certo. - Parecendo muito séria, ela assentiu e segurou o riso até que as suas pernas pequenas, mas ágeis o levaram para longe de seus olhos.

Estava já se encaminhando para as escadas, a fim de procurar Inuyasha em seu quarto, mas parou abruptamente no primeiro degrau ao ouvir vozes exaltadas vindas do corredor. Sua curiosidade falou mais alto e parou para tentar identificá-las, então a preocupação tomou conta quando percebeu que a discussão se dava entre seu marido e o pai.

Apertou as pálpebras por um minuto, tentando manter o bom senso e não se intrometer nem bisbilhotar, mas ainda segurando o corrimão largo, desistiu de fazer a coisa certa e seguiu em direção as vozes alteradas vagarosamente. O corredor estava tomado por um breu incomum já que o sol incansável iluminava cada parte daquela casa, mas as janelas que haviam ali por perto estavam bloqueadas pelas cortinas pesadas de veludo e a única luz que havia, vinha do final do longo corredor, onde as portas duplas estavam entreabertas, e o som das vozes parecia mais nítido.

Kagome encostou-se contra a parede ao lado da porta e depois de um breve instante de silêncio escutou a voz de Inuyasha ecoar de maneira tão furiosa que a fez estremecer.

- O que mais você quer de mim? - Havia uma camada espessa de ressentimento e raiva quando ele colocou os olhos furiosos sobre o pai e sua pose displicente. Nada poderia irritá-lo mais do que quando ele se sentava atrás de sua mesa, como se fosse o dono do mundo e fingia não escutar o que ele falava.  
- Não me ignore quando eu estou falando com você. – As mãos espalmadas bateram contra a madeira e Inu no Taisho olhou para o filho com uma óbvia reprovação. Inuyasha inclinou-se como um predador em posição de ataque - Minha vida inteira eu vivi à sombra de Sesshoumaru, ele sempre foi o filho perfeito e eu apenas um incômodo, mas pela primeira vez na vida eu tento fazer a coisa certa e você só consegue ver os meus defeitos e criticar. Pois eu estou pouco me importando com o que você acha certo ou errado, eu não preciso mais de sua aprovação.  
- Se você não precisasse de minha aprovação não estaria se comportando com um garoto insolente.  
- É assim que você sempre me viu, não é mesmo? Nunca fiz nada que lhe agradasse o suficiente.  
- Ora, por favor Inuyasha, você...  
- Eu não acabei. Eu trouxe Kagome aqui porque mamãe queria conhecê-la, e porque eu queria que ela conhecesse a minha família, agora ela faz parte da minha vida e é importante para mim que ela se sinta parte disso. Mas eu não esperava que você não conseguisse ao menos tratá-la com um pouco de cordialidade.  
- Você sempre foi muito imaturo, só porque decidiu se casar com uma mulher qualquer em uma de suas aventuras em Las Vegas, não significa que eu tenha que bataer palmas para isso. Ela está distraindo você de suas responsabilidades e afundando qualquer chance que você tinha de levar os negócios da família em frente, ou pelo menos não perder metade do patrimônio por causa da sua irresponsabilidade.  
- A mulher a quem o senhor está se referindo, chama-se Kagome Taisho e como minha esposa, não vou deixar que você fale dela dessa maneira. Ela não é qualquer mulher, é a mulher que eu escolhi e é melhor o senhor aceitar isso. E sinto lhe dizer, mas se acha que eu sou tão irresponsável assim, está enganado ao dizer que ela é a culpada por assuntos os quais nem mesmo tem conhecimento, eu sou o responsável, se quer culpar alguém culpe a mim.  
- Certo, você é o culpado e você deve arcar com as conseqüências, vou conversar com a diretoria na segunda feira e você passará seu cargo para Kouga.  
- Quer fazer isso, pois faça, vou arrumar outro negócio para afundar, afinal é só isso que eu sei fazer, não é mesmo?

Inuyasha não lhe deu oportunidade para responder, apenas saiu deixando rastros de descontentamento. Quando ele escancarou as portas, Kagome teve que se encolher para não ser atingida, ele estava tão atormentado que não notou-a ali atrás. Ela esperou que sua pisada forte sumisse nas escadas e inspirou fundo antes de bater suavemente na porta para que o sogro a notasse. Inu no Taisho parou de discar o numero no telefone sobre sua mesa e ergueu os olhos e para encarar o rosto sereno de Kagome.

- Com licença, o senhor tem um minuto?

Ele olhou para o telefone em sua mão e de volta para ela, hesitou um pouco, mas assentiu.

Kagome entrou no escritório e fechou as portas atrás de si, admirando rapidamente o cômodo extremamente elegante e imponente que cheirava a couro e pinho, sem perder o foco. Com um simples gesto silencioso, ele a convidou para sentar-se em uma das poltronas de respaldo alto e ela aceitou com um breve sorriso no rosto. Notando que ele ainda segurava o telefone na mão, esperou que o devolvesse para a base a fim de ter sua total atenção.

- Em que posso lhe ajudar Kagome? – Cruzando as mãos a sua frente, sobre a mesa, ele a estudou tentando descobrir o que teria trazido-a até ali.

Ele notou que seus olhos tinham um brilho perigoso ao contrário de sua fisionomia quase angelical. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e escorriam por sobre seus ombros, sua postura era calculadamente ereta e suas mãos descansavam sem pretensão sobre o colo. Mas ainda havia alguma coisa em seus olhos que faziam-no pensar duas vezes antes de ignorá-la.

- Peço desculpas se escutei sua conversa com meu marido, mas eu não pude evitar. – Kagome notou a reprovação, mas quando ele quis comentar alguma coisa, ela apenas levantou a mão para que ele lhe desse espaço para continuar. – Foi de péssimo tato da minha parte fazer isso e pior ainda vir aqui falar com o senhor, porém, agora que somos da mesma família me sinto na obrigação de fazê-lo enxergar o erro que está cometendo. Se o senhor pensa que eu não faço idéia da situação do Han's Bank & Savings, está enganado. Obviamente, Inuyasha não me conta nada, mas eu sou uma mulher de negócios, tenho minhas finanças pessoais e dirijo uma agencia de publicidade e em ambos os casos eu cofiei ao banco da sua família para cuidar do meu dinheiro. Eu sei muito bem que as ações vêm caindo vários pontos nos últimos meses devido a alguns negócios mal sucedidos assim como também sei que o homem que você julga irresponsável e incompetente vem dando o próprio sangue para mudar essa situação. Nas ultimas semanas ele fica até muito tarde no escritório, geralmente não dorme e não faço idéia se ele tem ao menos se alimentado como deve. Concordo que o Inuyasha que eu conheci não era o homem mais focado do mundo nos negócios, mas ele mudou, e se o senhor parasse de ver apenas os defeitos dele, enxergaria isso. Agora, se você for tirá-lo do comando agora, nunca poderá ver do que ele é realmente capaz, eu sei que até agora as coisas não deram certo para ele, mas ele tem um plano e eu confio no plano dele, como esposa e como alguém que mantém todo o dinheiro no seu banco.

A todo o momento ela manteve o mesmo tom de voz suave, mas afiado e não se sentiu inferior diante daquela carranca intimidadora em nenhum momento. Ele não demonstrava qualquer emoção e os mesmos olhos dourados que seu filho havia herdado formavam apenas uma linha fina constantemente analisando-a.

- E quanto ao meu casamento com seu _filho_... Bem, somos adultos e de acordo com a lei somos desimpedidos para nos casarmos com quem quisermos. Foi uma decisão de ambos e concordamos em lidar com todas as conseqüências juntos, escolhemos compartilhar uma vida e faremos com que isso dê certo até que os dois digam que não querem mais. Eu não posso pedir para o senhor aceitar isso, mas posso lhe pedir para _respeitar_ nossa decisão. Estamos de acordo?

Ele não respondeu.

- Ótimo!

Ela se levantou com um sorriso levemente arrogante no rosto, sem abaixar o queixo ou demonstrar o alívio que sentia por ter falado tudo o que estava perturbando-a. Pretendia sair dali com mesma energia com que entrou e mostrar ao chefe da família Taisho que ela não estava ali por acaso.

- Você é muito audaciosa Kagome Higurashi. – Sua voz reverberou em um tom controlado quando ela já tocava a maçaneta para sair dali. Ela estacou e então virou apenas o rosto.  
- Taisho, senhor. Meu nome é Kagome _Taisho_. – E partiu.

Por algum motivo, Inuyasha foi procurar refúgio em seu antigo quarto, talvez ele não estivesse raciocinando corretamente quando deixou o escritório de seu pai. Ele fora convocado para comparecer a uma conversa particular em território inimigo como um empregado e seu superior, jamais como filho e pai. Sabia que isso aconteceria desde o primeiro momento que recebeu o balanço comercial do último mês, mas precisava admitir que não estava exatamente preparado para o que aconteceu.

Durante os últimos meses ele tinha mudado gradativamente para tentar agradar muitas pessoas e principalmente, pela primeira vez em sua vida, percebeu que estava realmente disposto a dar tudo de si para chegar a bons resultados. No entanto, sua força de vontade e tentativas não o levaram a lugar algum além do fracasso. Com certeza o deixava com vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e desistir, provavelmente foi por isso que ele concordou com que pai disse que arrumaria um substituto para ele. Mas ele seria um idiota se entregasse tudo de mãos beijadas assim. E Inuyasha Taisho não era um idiota, estúpido, às vezes, mas não idiota.

- Ai está você!

Kagome o encontrou sentado sobre a cama com uma colcha infantil de carrinhos de Fórmula 1, com a cabeça abaixada, olhando além das mãos que permaneciam unidas com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados. O homem à sua frente tinha alguma coisa que a fazia se lembrar de um garoto amedrontado e pronto para contra-atacar para esconder seus ressentimentos.

- Sabe, quando você não nota minha presença, eu fico muito brava, mas quando você não me escuta, então teremos que brigar feio. – Levando na esportiva e usando de toda sua capacidade para trancar os próprios sentimentos e a vontade de envolvê-lo em seus braços e dizer que iria ficar tudo bem, Kagome sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão sobre sua perna, só assim ele a olhou.

O que ela viu ali foi o pior de tudo. Uma das coisas que mais gostava em Inuyasha era como seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais que o ouro e eram sempre cheios de vida e um pouco de arrogância quando misturados com aquele sorriso debochado e completamente convencido que ela secretamente adorava. Pois não estava vendo nada além de olhos opacos por trás de um rosto forte e uma personalidade quase impenetrável.

- Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou fingindo-se de desentendida e não resistiu em passar a mão sobre os cabelos dele, tirando as mechas que caiam sobre sua testa. Havia um sentimento tentando se libertar dentro de si, no momento ela confundia com algo mais maternal.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Aquele era quase seu santuário, ninguém nunca se atrevia a passar por aquelas portar quando estavam fechadas. Bem, talvez ele não tivesse fechado a porta e apesar de surpreso não se sentia incomodado com a presença dela.  
- Eu vim procurá-lo para lhe avisar que sua mãe está querendo sua cabeça em uma bandeja por me dar uma aliança de casamento tão insignificante. – Ela levantou a própria mão para ilustrar o caso.  
- Ah – Então ele percebeu que usava uma força exagerada para unir as mãos e as libertou, olhando para a aliança simples e quase idêntica à dela em seu próprio dele – Acho que não pensamos nisso.  
- É besteira, só Izayoi para notar isso.  
- Izayoi? – Voltou a olhar para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Você e minha mãe estão se dando bem afinal...  
- Melhores amigas e Kioshi tem uma nova tia favorita! – Gabou-se com um riso vitorioso.  
- Espero só Ayame saber de tudo isso, ela quem vai querer sua cabeça em sua cabeça em uma bandeja. Você quer sair daqui? - Ele falou de repente.  
- Hm... Claro. - Um tanto relutante, ela concorodu. Se era isso o que ele precisava para se sentir melhor, então ela não o impediria, mas também não o deixaria fugir dos problemas. - Aonde você quer ir?  
- Não sei.

Ela apenas assentiu, quase reprimindo uma risada e nos próximos instantes já estava o seguindo pela casa, sem muita escolha já que ele segurava firme sua mão. Deixaria que ele a levasse para o fim de mundo se fosse necessário, mas até o final do dia o faria entender que ele jamais deveria lhe esconder nada enquanto estivessem juntos.

* * *

Eles estiveram em total silêncio durante uma hora inteira. Inuyasha dirigia aparentemente sem rumo e acabou se distanciando de casa mais do que pretendia. Para todo o lado que Kagome olhava, via apenas infinitos campos verdes e colinhas que pareciam ter sido desenhadas. Era magnífico.

Em todas suas viagens ao Japão jamais se afastara muito da cidade, gostava da agitação e da atmosfera de Tokio e tinha se acomodado a isso, sem buscar conhecer além. Sentia-se tentada a pedir para ele parar, mas mesmo que o fizesse era muito provável que ele nem ao mesmo a escutasse.

Inuyasha acabou parando por conta própria e saltou do carro sem a convidar, apenas esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo. E ela o seguiu, mas sem antes admirar o lugar onde estavam. O carro esporte, um conversível cinza escuro, parecia extremamente deslocado naquele cenário. Estavam rodeados de árvores monumentais que pareciam servir de guardiãs para o palácio com certeza construído muitos séculos atrás. A arquitetura era clássica, linhas retas, com elaborados acabamentos coloridos mesclando-se ao rico dourado. Haviam janelas da altura de uma pessoa, várias delas enfileiradas milimetricamente nos dois andares e uma escadaria escultural que levava à entrada principal. O cinza das pedras desgastadas pelo tempo não empobrecia a construção apenas trazia mais mágica a ela, provando que ela poderia suportar o tempo, as batalhas, chuva ou sol, e ainda se manteria de pé para defender sua parte na história.

Ela olhou para trás ainda entorpecida com a visão e percebeu que seu marido tinha se distanciado demais, ele estava atravessando a ponte com seus arcos e aparência sólida sobre um calmo lago. Teve que correr para alcançá-lo apesar de poder passar o dia inteiro sozinha ali, apenas admirando aquele palácio magnífico.

No momento em que se postou do outro lado do lago, já mais perto de Inuyasha, sentiu como se tivesse entrado para a noite. Com apenas poucos raios de sol perpassando pelas árvores, as sombra e a aparência retorcida delas a fazia pensar em uma floresta de um filme de terror. Admirou-se com o contraste ao mesmo tempo que achou tudo aqui de tirar o fôlego.

- Eu ainda me perguntou como você consegue achar lugares como esse. – Kagome comentou quando finalmente alcançou Inuyasha. Ele não diminuiu o passo para facilitar para ela, apenas caminhava como se soubesse exatamente onde estava indo e esse lugar estava logo à sua frente.  
- A primeira vez que eu pude dirigir sozinho, eu saí sem rumo, apenas aproveitando o vento na cara e a sensação de liberdade que só um adolescente de 16 pode ter, então encontrei esse lugar. Eu gosto muito de florestas, elas tem uma quietude que não se encontra em outro lugar.  
- Você vem sempre aqui?  
- Ás vezes. – Encolheu os ombros, sem dar muita atenção, estavam quase chegando no lugar que ele queria. – A melhor coisa desse lugar é o que você pode descobrir atrás de tudo isso.

A luz começou a se tornar mais aparente e eles já não estavam mais tão envolvidos pelas sombras, não era uma pequena clareira como Kagome imaginava, eles haviam chegado ao outro lado da floresta, e no meio da campina verdejante havia algo que ela nunca imaginou encontrar. Era ruínas do que parecia um enorme palácio, mas havia rosas e flores exóticas e coloridas por todos os cantos, Entre as pedras cinzentas, o que havia sobrado de uma batalha. Havia vida.

Ele ficou parado, observando ela avançar e explorar o terreno, algumas das divisórias dos cômodos que pertenceram à um palácio um dia, ainda estavam intactas formando um pequeno labirinto de pedras irregulares e muitas delas cobertas de treliças.

- Eu nunca tinha visto nada do tipo...  
- Poucas pessoas conhecem esse lugar, os turistas nunca arriscam a procurar o que há do outro lado do bosque. Esse era o palácio que foi destruído em um ataque de uma família inimiga  
- Como uma pessoa seria capaz de fazer isso? – Ela olhou para ele e deu-lhe a oportunidade de ver um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Ela estava encantada, perdida, imaginando que os locais onde pisava, um dia foram incríveis salas cobertas de luxo onde uma geração muito distante da dela construíra muitas das tradições que ela via no presente. Isso era fascinante.  
- Quando os casamentos ainda eram arranjados como simples acordos comerciais, nessa região houve um homem muito rico que quis se casar com uma mulher que era considerada a mais bonita da região, o pai dela não tinha muitas posses, mas era suficiente para ele e a filha. Depois do casamento. por anos eles viveram apenas de aparências, ela tinha uma personalidade forte e não aceitava o fato de ter se casado sem amor e se recusava a dividir a mesma cama que o marido. Ele, muito paciente, tentava fazê-la enxergar que não se tratava apenas da aparência dela, que ele a amava, mas ela era muito cabeça dura. – Fez uma pausa calmamente antes de prosseguir.  
- Ela era apaixonada por flores e jardins – continuou – então no sétimo aniversário de casamento deles, ele a surpreendeu com o maior jardim já visto, com as flores mais raras que o dinheiro poderia comprar. Os românticos dizem que a diversidade de cores e vida das flores despertou-a da obscura cegueira que a impedia de enxergar o amor. Naquela noite eles consumaram seu casamento e foram mortos, sozinhos quando o imperador da região vizinha mandou incendiar o palácio, por questões de poder e ganância.

Ao terminar sua narrativa, ele já estava sentado sobre uma das pedras e Kagome ao seu lado, escutando tudo com atenção.

- Que história triste, mas linda. – olhou em volta e acrescentou – O jardim devia ser perfeito. Se um dia você se apaixonar por mim e quiser provar seu amor, eu aceitaria um jardim desses e um diamante de verdade, é claro. – Ela riu ao levantar a mão para mostrar a aliança simples em seu dedo.

Mas ele estava sério, o que a fez parar abruptamente.

- Eu dividi meus lugares preferidos com você e minha família, não tem nada mais pessoal que isso para mim. Mas por algum motivo, não consigo dividir meus problemas. É uma carga que eu devo carregar sozinho, porém, aparentemente, você não pensa assim.  
- Não.  
- Eu tive uma briga mais cedo com meu pai. – Ela não interrompeu, apesar de querer lhe dizer que já sabia de tudo – Ele está insatisfeito com meu desempenho nos últimos meses e não acredita que eu esteja cuidando bem do patrimônio da família. Vai me tirar do cargo na segunda.

_Talvez não_, pensou Kagome.

- Os investimentos que eu coordenei e permiti, não foram bons, as ações vem caindo consideravelmente e estamos perdendo mais contas do que o normal. As coisas não vão nada bem.  
- Eu sei. – Ela não resistiu, tinha que falar. – você não é o único preocupado com os negócios aqui, meu dinheiro e o dinheiro da agência está todo no seu banco, Inuyasha, eu seria muito burra se não prestasse atenção em como as ações vem caindo, a taxa de juros dos empréstimos aumentando e os investimentos piorando. Mas seu banco não vai à falência e se seu pai quer tirá-lo do comando agora, ele é muito burro. Você está fazendo tudo o que pode e eu confio no seu tato, eu realmente acredito que as coisas vão melhorar. Eu acredito em você e não só porque sou sua esposa. Espere até segunda, seu pai pode mudar de idéia.  
- Obrigado, mas eu não contaria com isso, ele nunca acreditou em mim, não acho que vá começar agora.  
- Se isso fosse verdade, para começar, ele nunca teria te nomeado o sucessor do seu irmão, não há uma regra que diz que o cargo de presidente precisa pertencer a um membro da família, é necessário ter capacidade para isso. E você tem.

Ele não retrucou. Os cantos de seus lábios se repuxaram levemente e continuou a olhar para ela, apenas ela. Kagome sentia-se estranha quando ele a olhava daquela maneira, de alguma forma, ela queria se esconder e mandar que ele parasse com aquilo, tinha medo do que ela mesma poderia fazer se ele continuasse com aquilo.

Teve pouco tempo para pensar quando ele tomou o queixo adoravelmente arrebitado em suas mãos, impedindo-a de desviar-se dele e a beijou calmamente. Ele não se importaria de levar o tempo que fosse necessário saboreando os lábios aos quais havia se acostumado e aprendido a apreciar tanto. E por mais que Kagome relutasse, seus braços criaram vontade própria, envolvendo o pescoço dele de forma possessiva. Ela se sentia tão vulnerável e necessitada em seus braços que lhe causava constantes arrepios. Na maior parte do tempo, tinha orgulho de ser uma pessoa racional e que não se deixava levar facilmente pelas suas emoções apesar de sua face superficial espontânea, mas as coisas estavam saindo do seu controle. E isso não era algo bom.

Quando se forçou a distanciar os lábios dos dele, Inuyasha sorriu como se soubesse exatamente o que estava se passando em sua cabeça, então ela pôde ver que seus olhos dourados brilhavam novamente. Era algo diferente, que ela nunca havia visto antes, mas estava ali para quem quisesse ver.

- Eu acho que minha mãe estava certa, eu só precisava achar a mulher certa para mim.

* * *

4 meses depois. Bem não era meu intuito ficar tanto tempo sem postar, porém tinha exame no final do ano passado, vestibular seriado e logo depois entrei em férias. Esse capítulo estava guardado aqui há muito tempo, mas sou extremamente atrapalhada e esquecida, acabava sempre adiando e nunca postava. Tenho esse capítulo e mais dois, que posto logo mais.

**Sintia:** Na verdade sim :) posto em uma comunidade no Orkut, mas são com outros personagens, outro nome e algumas modificações. Você viu em outro lugar?

**Mari-Bell****:** gosto muito da parte da conversa entre ele e o pai,

**Tahy P:** Também não sou muito fã, mas ainda tem muita coisa a acontecer com eles...

**Srta Kagome Taisho****:** E demorou a sair de novo, não foi? Haha espero que continue lendo apesar de tudo né...

**Lory Higurashi****:** Obrigada mesmo, você não sabe como fico feliz com isso!

Obrigada pelas reviews, continuem mandando, nem que seja para me xingar pela demora haha. Desculpem pelos erros ortográficos se acharem algum, a K-chan Taisho revisou e eu ainda dei uma olhada depois também, mas pode ter passado alguma coisa, me avisem se acharem algo absurdo, por favor.

E boa páscoa pra vocês :D


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sentada à beirada da cama, Ayame observava Kagome em frente à sua mala, revirando as roupas em busca de um vestido enquanto resmungava coisas que nem ela mesma sabia que estava falando.

— Em qual restaurante Inu disse que iria levá—la? – Perguntou curiosa.

— Ele disse... – Parou por um momento para olhar para ela e Ayame viu a careta que fez quando notou que ela não sabia. – Tenho certeza que ele falou, mas eu me esqueci.

Ela havia notado que Kagome estava um pouco aérea desde que tinha entrado pela porta da frente com Inu ao seu lado com cara de bobo e Ayame esperava—os para uma recepção tipicamente alegre. Estava em débito com Kagome por ter acalmado seu irmão quando teve o problema com o vôo e queria logo falar com ela logo que chegara à casa de seus pais. Porém, o novo casal havia sumido por algumas horas e algo estranho no humor de seu pai que indicava uma discussão com Inuyasha. Achou prudente que eles tivessem saído daquele ambiente e esperava que quando voltassem, as coisas estivessem melhores. E assim aconteceu, seu irmão estava em seu humor normal, um pouco alegre até, mas Kagome estava estranha e como uma boa amiga, estava se roendo de curiosidade para saber o que havia acontecido.

A ruiva analisava a mulher à sua frente quando de repente ela soltou uma exclamação entusiasmada e desenterrou um vestido preto do fundo da mala exageradamente grande.

— O que você acha desse aqui? – Levantou—se e colocou o vestido em frente ao corpo já coberto por um conjunto de lingerie da mesma cor.

Era preto, sem brilho, um modelo simples, mas que ficaria muito bem no corpo de sua cunhada, com um decote suave que provavelmente despertaria a imaginação de Inuyasha e, já que ela não sabia aonde iria, parecia uma boa escolha.

— Considerando que você anda no mundo da lua e se esqueceu onde Inuyasha disse que a levaria... – jogou a cabeça para o lado para uma ultima olhada – me parece uma escolha sensata.

— Ótimo – antes que ela acabasse de falar, já estava com o vestido e indo em busca do bendito estojo de maquiagem que deveria ter colocado no banheiro, mas estava sobre a penteadeira.

— Falando em escolha sensata... – Fez uma pausa e laçou um olhar significativo para Ayame através do espelho – Agora que estamos sozinhas, você pode me contar qual foi a _insensatez_ que fez você perder o vôo e irritar Inuyasha?

— Ah isso – Kagome era esperta, notou Ayame, ao ver que ela tocaria no assunto do porquê estava tão estranha, foi mais rápida e virou o jogo. Remexeu—se, um pouco incomodada por ser colocada contra a parede parte por sua personalidade e parte por sua mente afiada de advogada. – Vamos dizer que foi uma decisão de ultima hora.

— Essa decisão de ultima hora teria um nome? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao aplicar um pouco de pó no rosto, sem deixar de olhá—la.

— Você será apresentada a ele quando surgir um momento oportuno.

— Sabe por que eu odeio sua profissão? — virou-se para olhar para ela balançando o pincel próprio para maquiagem em sua mão, um pouco indignada. – Respostas evasivas e escorregadias.

— São o nosso segundo nome. – Deu um sorriso convencido que lembrou Kagome de Inuyasha. – Você daria uma ótima advogada.

Um pouco mais persistente e satisfeita por virar o jogo a seu favor, levantou se e caminhou até a penteadeira comprida de pura madeira e espelhos enormes, encostando o quadril no balcão. Quando não recebeu nada além de uma revirada de olhos, sorriu. Era muito mais fácil arrancar as respostas que queria de uma pessoa irritada, a profissão lhe ensinara isso. E Kagome estava se fazendo de difícil, mas sua garganta estava coçando para cuspiras palavras presas. A convivência lhe ensinara isso.

— Tem algo lhe incomodando? Algo que queira dividir com alguém?

— Não, você quer? – um risinho nervoso lhe escapou quando acabava de dar os últimos retoques desnecessários na sombra e depois no batom praticamente da mesma cor de seus lábios.

— Tem certeza? – De propósito, usou a mesma expressão que ela um pouco antes, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Sim. – Mas o suspiro que seguiu a palavra e uma sílaba, parecia gritar _não_.

Calmamente, Ayame aguardou. Viu—a Aplicar o blush e a máscara para cílios, novamente

Kagome travava uma verdadeira guerra em sua mente, parte queria desabafar e contar a ela tudo o que aconteceu, seus receios e suas dúvidas, mas outra parte tinha medo de que falando tudo aquilo, era como se os materializasse e desse força a eles. Foi quando estava olhando para seu rosto, em busca de algum defeito na maquiagem leve que havia aplicado e um movimento para tirar o cabelo dos olhos fez a aliança em sua mão esquerda ser notada e suas barreiras derrotadas. Dane-se seus medos, tudo aquilo estava acontecendo querendo ela ou não e se não desabafasse com alguém ficaria louca.

— Inuyasha está louco, completamente pirado. — Levantou-se e girou nos calcanhares começando a andar de um lado para o outro, sem olhar para Ayame

– Nós nos casamos e eu não faço idéia de como isso aconteceu, eu acordei e essa aliança estava lá, num passe de mágica! – Ela riu irônica e um pouco desesperada — como ele pode estar pensando que pode haver alguma coisa de verdade entre nós? Há química, sexo excepcional e pronto, nada mais! Eu não quero me apaixonar de novo, não quero fazer papel idiota e ele também não. Ele não pode querer isso! Em algum tempo estaremos separados e vivendo felizes para sempre, cada um com a sua vida, fim do conto de fadas. Estaremos...

Então ela parou e as palavras morreram na sua boca quando encontrou os olhos de sua cunhada. O que ela estava fazendo?

Ayame olhava para ela paralisada, completamente espantada. Ela não sabia de nada, ninguém sabia de nada e Kagome tinha acabado com todo o plano deles de manter aquilo em segredo. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, estava remoendo aquelas palavras em sua cabeça por tempo demais, já havia se trancado no quarto e tentado ligar para Sango para desabafar vezes sem conta e ela não atendera, então Ayame começou a fazer perguntas, a deixou nervosa e ela acabou falando muito mais do que devia.

— Ayame... Merda! – falou baixinho ao se aproximar, mas viu a mulher balançar a cabeça com fervor e parou. — Eu... eu não deveria ter te contado isso.

Com um suspiro longo ela olhou para Kagome, ainda confusa. Não era isso que estava esperando escutar ou nada do gênero. Bem, agora não sabia mais o que esperava escutar, muito menos o que pensaria dessa informação que fora despejada na sua cara. Precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo, pois para ela, não havia sentimento pior do que ser enganada e ela sofreu o golpe duas vezes, por seu irmão e por Kagome, alguém que ela já considerava praticamente sua irmã.

Os eventos seguintes aconteceram muito rapidamente, houve uma batida na porta e Rin entrou, para avisar que Inuyasha estava a chamando para sair e notando o clima um pouco pesado saiu em seguida. Kagome pegou a bolsa e o sapato de bico redondo vermelho vivo rapidamente e calçou, mas parou antes de sair do quarto.

— Eu preciso ir agora, mas, por favor, me deixe explicar tudo e saiba que eu odeio mentir para você e sua família, vocês não merecem isso. — Vendo que o aceno que recebeu com a cabeça era tudo que teria como resposta, pediu uma ultima coisa. – Se for possível...

— Eu não vou contar para ninguém, Kagome. — O tom foi afiado e direto, algo que fez Kagome se sentir envergonhada.

Ela saiu de cabeça baixa, desceu as escadarias para encontrar seu marido brincando com os dois sobrinhos, sentado no tapete entre os dois sofás de couro. Sua mãe estava falando com Sesshoumaru e Rin sentada ao seu lado, com a mão sobre a do marido enquanto ele a envolvia com um braço, trazendo-a para junto de si. Naquele momento ela se sentiu uma intrusa, naquela família, naquela casa e na vida de Inuyasha.

— Tia K-chan! – Kioshi, foi o primeiro a notar sua presença e logo correu até ela para puxá-la para a brincadeira. — Tio Inu me deixou brincar com a coleção de carrinhos dele, olha!

— Sua tia e eu vamos sair agora, — deu um beijo no rosto rechonchudo de Hana e levantou-se, deixando-a mais ocupada em babar os carrinhos do que brincar com eles. – Amanhã podemos brincar o quando você quiser.

— Promete?

— Prometo. – Por hábito, bagunçou o cabelo do menino carinhosamente quando passou por ele para se juntar a sua esposa. Kagome abaixou-se para se despedir dele e para os outros deixou um vago aceno.

— Vamos? — Ela assentiu e Inuyasha deslizou o braço ao redor de sua cintura possessivamente. Apesar de sentir a resistência dela diante daquele gesto comum, não recuou.

Um elogio quase havia lhe escapado, ela estava linda. Tivera vontade de beijá-la na frente de todos de um modo que sua mãe não aprovaria e não seria apropriado para seus sobrinhos assistirem, mas algo lhe dizia que não seria bem recebido. Kagome estava calada e seu corpo inteiro visivelmente tenso, no entanto, o motivo ele desconhecia.

Quando pisaram no primeiro degrau e a porta se fechou atrás deles, ela se distanciou dele e seguiu sozinha em direção ao carro. Inuyasha parou e ficou olhando para ela, possivelmente Kagome não perceberia que ele estava parado, ela parecia estar em um mundo diferente o qual fazia questão que seu marido não participasse.

— Kagome, — ele a chamou duas vezes. — Importa-se de me dizer o que há de errado?

Parou algum tempo antes de virar-se para ele:

— É melhor você saber logo — voltou até onde ele estava, aos poucos construindo a coragem que precisava para lhe contar tudo. Com certeza ele não ficaria feliz quando descobrisse o que ela havia feito.

Ele cruzou os braços e esperou ela falar.

Havia pouca da luz do lado de fora, apenas os focos decorativos do jardim, mas eles conseguiam enxergar um ao outro na penumbra. As feições de Inuyasha estavam suaves e eram tão conhecidas que conseguia lhe passar segurança e de alguma forma conforto. Isso a deixava aborrecida.

— Eu estava com Ayame até agora, estávamos conversando e ela notou que eu estava um pouco estranha. Começou a fazer perguntas e eu acabei despejando tudo o que estava me atormentado, contei a ela sobre o nosso casamento, a real situação dele. Eu só percebi que havia falado depois que não tinha mais como voltar atrás, me desculpe. — Em algum momento durante sua fala, ela abaixou a cabeça e não levantou mais. E quando quis caminhar para longe dele mais uma vez, Inuyasha segurou em seu antebraço, forçando-a a olhá-lo.

Surpreendentemente, ela não viu raiva em seu rosto, apenas leves traços de irritação, quase imperceptíveis.

— Se havia alguma coisa incomodando você, deveria ter vindo até mim para evitar que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse. Você quer que eu divida meus problemas com você, então tem que fazer o mesmo.

— Eu sei, no momento...

— Eu não acabei — ela se encolheu pelo tom ríspido dele — Se você contou para minha irmã, vamos dar um jeito nisso, não tem ninguém que eu confie mais do que ela, tenho certeza que ela nunca me prejudicaria. Agora, se há alguma coisa incomodando você com relação ao acordo que fizemos naquela manhã em Las Vegas, eu gostaria que me falasse agora, pois ainda temos tempo de reverter a situação.

_Que inferno! Será que há um jeito de eu me sentir pior do que já estou?_ Kagome se perguntava e a resposta só poderia ser: Não, não havia.

— Você quer saber o que está me incomodando? — a melhor defesa sempre fora o ataque. — Eu não sei o que fazer com o que está acontecendo conosco, não sei lidar com isso. Você está diferente, isso era para ser apenas um acordo, sem sentimentos envolvidos, em alguns meses estaríamos separados e cada um com sua vida.

— É isso que você quer? — perguntou calmamente.

— Eu não sei mais o que eu quero. – Revoltada consigo mesma, afastou-se dele, olhando para o nada antes de virar-se novamente - Droga Inuyasha! Isso está me deixando louca.

O que ele poderia dizer? Nada lhe ocorreu naquele momento e rir foi inevitável.

— Agora você está rindo, que ótimo!

— Kagome, você está exagerando. Acha que é fácil para eu entender e saber o que fazer com tudo ao mesmo tempo? Pois não é. O seu problema é que você morre de medo de encarar os fatos e se achava mesmo que iríamos sair desse casamento, por mais confuso e "falso" que tenha sido o começo, sem nenhuma conseqüência ou mudança em nossas vidas, então querida, preciso duvidar da sua inteligência.

Ficou calada, porque não tinha comentários a acrescentar e principalmente porque não gostava de saber que era tão transparente para ele.

— Eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer, — tocou-a novamente, passando as mãos para cima e para baixo em seus braços. – porque não deixamos as coisas simplesmente acontecerem, sem questionar, sem pensar muito... E se você achar que devemos ter essa conversa novamente, para descobrir o que se passa entre nós, então teremos, mas não agora. Está bem assim?

— Eu tenho escolha?

O sorriso que ele abriu foi lento e audacioso

— Não, você não tem.

Inuyasha parou o movimento com as mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela, levou até os lábios beijando um a um. O gesto cheio de floreios fez com que Kagome irrompesse em uma gargalhada espalhafatosa.

— Você é ridículo, Inuyasha! — Tentou recolher sua mão rapidamente, mas sem sucesso; a força dele era superior e ele as manteve unidas, reforçando o aperto cada fez que ela tentava se soltar.

— E você gosta. – Comentou simplesmente – Se bem a conheço, você provavelmente está morrendo de fome, então o que acha de nos mantermos em nosso plano original e partirmos para o jantar?

— Se voltássemos agora, teríamos que nos explicar... Sim vamos jantar, é o melhor a fazer.

— Claro.

— E recolha esse sorriso, isso me irrita!

— Kagome, você é única querida. – Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ela a puxou para um beijo invasivo que a fez perder o chão, ainda mais quando ele a largou sem aviso prévio e começou a seguir na direção oposta ao carro, segurando firme sua mão.

Piscou seguidas vezes para recuperar o foco de sua visão e ordenar que seu corpo parasse com aquela reação ridícula de pura necessidade e desejo que a assolava toda vez que Inuyasha a tocava.

— Ei! Se você não der meia volta e entrar naquele carro, me levar para um jantar normal, longe de seus lugares mirabolantes e secretos, como pessoas comuns fazem; eu não saio com você.

— Você deveria deletar a palavra "se" do seu vocabulário K-chan, é sempre assim, você ameaça e nunca faz. Admita, eu sou muito persuasivo. – Irritá-la era o modo mais prático de conseguir o que queria, ou melhor, o único modo quando era algo contra a vontade dela, pois ela ficava muito preocupada em discutir.

— Aqui que você é! Enquanto você duvida, eu aproveito para fazer minhas malas para voltar à Nova York.

Notando-o mais distraído, fez um movimento brusco para se soltar, mas parou no meio do caminho quando notou que não havia nada além de escuridão à sua volta. Eles haviam entrado no bosque que fazia parte da propriedade sem que ela notasse.

— Inuyasha Taisho, você me paga. – E praticamente colou o corpo às suas costas.

— Não é muito longe e eu não mandei você calçar esses sapatos de um metro de altura. – O tom de voz que ele usava era muito calmo e controlado, sem deboche.

Inuyasha a trouxe para o seu lado e começou a guiá-la com a mão apoiada na base de suas costas; sabia exatamente por onde ir, apesar de estar completamente escuro.

— Quando um homem me convida para um jantar, eu espero ser impressionada e me visto para o mesmo. Só você mesmo para trocar um belo jantar por um caça ao tesouro no meio do mato e ainda á noite!

— Você não precisa estar vestida assim, para impressionar K-chan, nem ao menos precisa estar vestida. – Quando seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão e um pouco de luz começou a surgir, ela o viu dar um piscadela e teve que ela mesma conter uma risada.

— Sem comentários.

Aos poucos ela conseguiu identificar o vulto que estava se formando com algumas luzes acima de suas cabeças e tudo o que conseguia pensar era "_Inuyasha você é ridículo_" e rir consigo mesma.

Era uma casa na árvore, realmente um pouco maior que o normal, mas uma casa daquelas que meninos fazem de refúgio no auge de sua infância e meninas são proibidas de entrar.

— É melhor você subir na minha frente, vou ficar logo atrás de você, por precaução.

— Claro – Imitou o jeito dele, olhando para cima e para as escadas esculpidas em no grande tronco à sua frente. Hesitou por um instante então se curvou para tirar os sapatos e entregar a ele junto com a bolsa. — Você fica com isso.

— Tenho uma pergunta. — levantou a mão fazendo-a bufar impaciente. Sem esperar a resposta, continuou — O que você está usando por baixo desse vestido?

Revirando os olhos, recusou-se a responder e decidiu se concentrar na difícil tarefa de subir as estreitas escadas com um vestido que delimitava muito seus movimentos. Ele estava logo atrás dela quando conseguiu vencer o obstáculo. A facilidade dele em relação a tudo a irritava profundamente de um jeito feminista e orgulhoso.

No momento que entrou na casa da árvore, viu-se surpresa com o lugar. Era rústico, as paredes de madeira com uma camada quase imperceptível de verniz para proteger e com alguns desenhos engraçados colados aqui e ali que pareciam planos de guerra ou a disposição de jogadores em um campo de futebol. As proporções eram grandes para uma casa na árvore, mas ainda assim, ela tinha que ficar um pouco encurvada para não bater a cabeça em algumas parte mais baixas do telhado em forma de prisma.

Em fim o que mais lhe chamara a atenção fora o chão forrado com almofadas que pareciam ter sido roubadas de uma das salas elegantes de sua sogra e as velas gastas dentro de altas cubas de vidro espalhadas por todos os lugares para iluminar. Tentou com todas as suas forças não apreciar aquilo, mas foi em vão.

— Você tem mais alguma carta na manga depois dessa? Achei que já tinha visto tudo na vida, mas isso...

— Talvez. – Ele sorriu com um ar misterioso e esperava que ela debochasse dele ou algo do tipo, mas quando a viu retribuindo o sorriso surpreendeu-se.

Kagome ainda tinha sangue correndo em suas veias e de maneira alguma poderia tomar uma posição imparcial àquele gesto somado ao jantar em Las Vegas, o parque de diversões e todos os outros, e principalmente, não poderia deixar de notar o homem por trás daquilo tudo. Inuyasha tinha um grande coração e fazia de tudo para agradá-la sem querer mostrar nada a ninguém ou forçar alguma coisa, apenas era algo que lhe agradava fazer, com o pequeno benefício, é claro, de vê-la irritada com a idéia de uma surpresa e sem o controle da situação.

Vendo-o ali, encurvado sobre ela, parecendo tão grande para aquela casinha, vestido com calça social preta e camisa branca, não havia uma parte do corpo de Kagome que não o desejasse.

Espontaneamente, lembrando-se da pequena conversa que eles tiveram um pouco antes, ela envolveu o pescoço dele, aproximando seus rostos significativamente.

— E talvez eu goste de suas surpresas.

— Poderia repetir, por favor? — Ele riu e envolveu-a pela cintura a tempo de ela o interromper, roubando-lhe um longo beijo.

Ele sentira falta daquela face dela, desde que voltaram às suas vidas normais, ela não tinha se mostrado tão à vontade, forçando-o a tomar o primeiro passo para tudo. Mas nada lhe dava tanto prazer quanto vê-la tomando sua posição naquela relação por conta própria. Tudo o que mais queria era que as coisas fossem assim a partir daquele momento.

— Eu estou com fome, - desvencilhou-se dele com rapidez e sentou-se sobre uma das almofadas à sua espera - você me convidou para jantar, então se você não tiver providenciado comida, retiro tudo o que eu disse.

— Acho que tenho alguma coisa aqui. — No canto, sobre uma mesinha igualmente rústica, ele pegou o que Kagome adivinhou que seria seu jantar. — Você é tão previsível, Inu! – E sorriu.

Ele se acomodou ao seu lado e colocou a caixa de pizza à sua frente, exalando o cheiro saboroso que fez o estômago de Kagome dar pulos de alegria.

— Primeiro as damas. — Sugeriu abrindo o vinho e servindo as duas taças.

Sem questionar, ela pegou o primeiro pedaço, deixando escapar murmúrios de prazer quando deu a primeira mordida.

— Isso é jogo baixo, Taisho, você sabe que eu amo pizza.

— Sei – Entregou-lhe a taça deliciando-se apenas em observá-la — Foi nossa primeira refeição como casados

Ele achou engraçada a própria observação e ela apenas assentiu, sorvendo boa parte do vinho em sua taça. Ao contrário dele que, com a maior calma, tomava pequenos goles do líquido, apreciando o sabor e imaginando se seria o mesmo quando provado da boca dela. Seus olhos dourados deixavam transparecer um brilho que revelava parte de seus criativos pensamentos em relação àquela mulher.

Então, em pouco tempo só sobrara a embalagem do jantar e ambos estavam plenamente saciados, em silêncio, lado a lado, concentrados em beber o vinho de ótima qualidade.

— Seu pai não vai sentir falta dessa belezinha aqui na adega dele? — Aninhou-se em seus braços, muito mais relaxada e aproveitando o momento.

— Ele deve tem a safra inteira desse vinho, não se preocupe.

— Quantas namoradinhas você já trouxe para cá para dividir um dos vinhos do seu pai? — perguntou curiosa.

— Apenas uma, eu tinha brigado com meu pai, então roubei um dos uísques preciosos do senhor Taisho e vim para cá com Nina. Mas existe um espaço em branco entre aquela noite e a manhã seguinte.

— Por que isso não me surpreende? — Ela não tinha ciúmes, não se incomodava em estar no lugar onde outra já esteve não havia motivo para isso. Era vidas praticamente diferentes, o seu Inuyasha era diferente do adolescente e da criança que havia freqüentado aquele lugar.

— Como se você nunca tivesse feito algo do gênero – Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, completando a própria taça vazia.

— Posso ter feito, depois de uma festa ou um baile... Talvez. — Mantendo um sorriso travesso em seu rosto, levantou o queixo observando-o.

As luzes inconstantes das velas dançavam sobre os belos contornos da face de Inuyasha, ressaltando sua compleição máscula e a estrutura óssea marcante. Ainda assim, em nada se comparava aos seus olhos infinitamente mais dourados diante da luz distinta; quando os mesmos focaram-se apenas nela, Kagome deixou-se levar para um mundo onde não existia amanhã e aquele homem seria seu para sempre. Beijou-o com uma calma dolorosa e excitante, convidando-o para fazer parte daquele seu mundo.

Finalmente, ele provou do vinho em seus lábios macios e decidiu que o gosto era melhor, muito melhor. Mas não era a bebida que havia lhe subido à cabeça e estava enevoando seus sentidos, era sua mulher entregando-se de corpo e alma para ele.

Não havia droga mais poderosa que aquela.

Apesar do silêncio quase total, seus ouvidos eram chicoteados com o ritmo latente de seu coração e, lentamente, ele arrastou seus lábios, trilhando um caminho de fogo até a curva delicada do pescoço dela, demorando-se ao sentir a pulsação igualmente frenética contra a pele muito branca. Ela deixou a cabeça pender para o lado e seus olhos se fecharam quando um gemido embebido de prazer escapou por entre seus lábios.

Inuyasha ajoelhou-se e a levou consigo, deixando-os frente a frente. Ela abriu-lhe a camisa com impaciência e mesmo que seus adoráveis orbes azuis parecessem desfocados, havia um brilho que ele aprendera a reconhecer como o mais puro desejo dilacerando sua carne e debatendo-se contra suas forças mais profundas.

— Não pense em absolutamente nada, não agora. — Pediu ele ao encostar a boca em seu ombro desnudo, deslizando a fina alça para baixo.

Sentiu-a estremecer sob seu toque e perder o controle de suas ações.

Levando os dedos à lateral do corpo para deslizar o zíper do vestido e deixá-lo cair ao chão, tomou a mão de seu marido e a ergueu até a linha rendada que delineava os seios proeminentes. Ele cogitou usar da força que estava acumulando-se em seu íntimo junto aos seus anseios mais primitivos, para libertá-la daquela peça, mas julgou que era uma peça muito bonita e gostava de vê-la no corpo de Kagome, além de tudo ela não gostaria de perdê-la. Controlando-se, alcançou o fecho e deixou que os belos seios da mulher fossem capturados por suas mãos experientes.

Frequentemente via-se comparando sua esposa como uma escultura em mármore de Afrodite, com os cabelos volumosos caídos sobre os ombros pálidos, suas curvas inebriantes e harmonia perfeita, mas ao sentir o calor e a maciez da pele sob seus dedos a imaginação dava lugar à realidade e seu coração pulava uma ou duas batidas. Ela era toda sua.

Moldando-os com as mãos em forma de concha, ele a incitou, passando o polegar muito suavemente sobre os mamilos rosados. E ao sutil toque, viu como resposta o corpo se arquear em direção a ele e substituiu as mãos pela boca, ligeiramente levando os dedos à sua intimidade quente e úmida.

O nome dele escapou pelos lábios de coloração avermelhada e quando suas pernas não sustentavam mais o corpo, Kagome apertou as mãos em seus ombros, provocando marcas fundas das unhas compridas em contato direto com a carne. Em pouco tempo ela estaria pronta para recebê-lo por completo, mas ainda havia uma barreira entre eles contendo todo o potencial desejo que o homem à sua frente estava acumulando para ela.

— Livre-se de suas calças — Conseguiu pronunciar.

Sobre as almofadas, recostou o corpo vacilante, inteiramente dependente dele e livrou-se das últimas peças que o cobria com movimentos bruscos. Ao mais insignificante contato com o sexo rijo daquele homem, as pernas delgadas afastaram-se para lhe dar o acesso que precisava para saciar a sede de ambos.

Os pensamentos foram drenados de sua mente e seu instinto mais primitivo finalmente dominou, aceitando o convite dela ao deitar-se sobre o corpo que o atraía e tomar de uma vez por todas aquela mulher como sua.

Cada vez que o atrito entre os corpos se intensificava, ela se abria mais para ele, recebendo-o plenamente, preenchendo-se por completo. Seu rosto estava contraído, os olhos fortemente fechados contra o seu ombro e a boca proferia palavras desconexas em seu ouvido aguçado. A mão dele deslizou pela coxa bem torneada e a elevou na altura do seu quadril enquanto a outra sustentava o corpo longe do chão.

— Olhe para mim. — Ele pediu com dificuldade e ela atendeu a ele, focando- se na reflexão dos próprios indescritíveis sentimentos na cor âmbar da sua íris — Minha Kagome. Você é minha.

E então, ambos ficaram imóveis deixando que os tremores ganhassem força até que os envolvesse por completo e os obrigasse a esvaziar suas almas, subjugando-os ao prazer extremo.

* * *

Ok, depois de 3 meses tá aqui. Eu notei que tenho 4 capítulos acumulados aqui que ainda não tinham sido postados, pois aqui vai um deles. Apesar de ter demorado muito, não vou entrar no mérito da questão porque é uma história grande e inútil pra vocês, só digo que tenho mais 3 capítulos pra postar e como essa semana é as minhas férias é capaz que eu poste mais um ainda para tentar me redimir.

Vou responder às reviews apesar de achar que vocês até já se esqueceram do cap 9:

**Srta Kagome Taisho** Com relação aos erros de digitação, sempre cometo um monte deles apesar de revisar bastante cada capítulo, se puder me ajudar com eles, eu agradeço. Fico feliz que goste da história e espero que a parte de não desistir dela ainda esteja valendo.

**Kallyne Rigurashi Taysho** Desculpe, eu demorei , não foi? mas não vou desistir dela não :)

**Meyllin** Olá! fico feliz que tenha deixado um review, espero que não seja a única. Da mesma maneira que deixei esperando dessa vez, espero que o capítulo compense

**MahTaisho123** Não se preocupe, por mais que demore, vou terminar essa fic :) até agora na minha cabeça são uns 25 capítulos...

**BChibi** Bom, aqui está o 10º :) vou tentar postar o 11º logo porque eles são completamente ligados, pensei em fazer um só, mas ficaria muito grande.

Até logo :)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

As remanescentes ondas de êxtase ainda consumiam suas forças quando novamente viu-se aninhada nos braços de Inuyasha. Ele era um homem possessivo em todo e qualquer momento, disso não lhe restavam dúvidas. Ao mesmo tempo em que recaia sobre ambos uma sensação de plenitude, os conflitantes sentimentos que usualmente duelavam sobre a razão e a emoção, pairavam acima de seus corpos, como se houvesse uma espécie de bloqueio para esses.

Ficaram ambos parados por um tempo, olhando para o teto em total silêncio. A curiosidade era mútua quando se tratava em imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do outro, mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de perguntar.

— Lembre-me de tirá-la de casa mais vezes — Um misto de satisfação e divertimento fez seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso e sua voz soar em um tom rouco.

Ainda acrescentou, passando a ponta dos dedos como uma carícia suave pela linha da sua coluna:

— Acho até que deveríamos construir uma casa na árvore perto da piscina. –

— Posso gostar disso. — Kagome ronronou como uma gata de puro prazer e arqueou o corpo, aproximando-se dele para encaixar seu rosto na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço. Enterrou o nariz ali simplesmente por adorar o perfume dele.

— Vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou providenciar quando chegarmos à Nova York.

— Falando nisso, precisamos voltar antes que amanheça, do contrário a situação não vai ser nada confortável. – Apoiou-se sobre o peito nu de seu marido e olhou em seus olhos enquanto falava, ele gostou muito de vê-la brincando com o momento.

— Para quem havia proibido _diversão_ durante a viagem, você parece que sofreu uma lavagem cerebral, querida.

Com um ato de pura criancice, mostrou a língua para ele irrompendo em uma gargalhada a seguir.

— Achei que minhas condições haviam sido muito claras, sem brincadeiras sob o _mesmo _teto que seus pais. Ao que me parece, estamos fora da área de perigo, zona livre para diversão.

— Sabe K-chan, gosto muito da maneira de como nossos pensamentos estão em sincronia. — Ainda com um sorriso exposto, tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos, passando o polegar sobre a saliência de sua face.

— Você vai ficar só olhando ou pretende me beijar de uma vez por todas?

Ele achou que era melhor não discutir quando ela usava aquele tom com ele, para o seu bem, obviamente. Mas quando encostou seus lábios sobre o dela, um som irritante atrapalhou o momento.

— Taisho — Falou com a boca a poucos milímetros da dele — se esse for seu celular, teremos uma briga muito feia.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, mas considerando o quão tarde era, deduziu que só poderia ser algum problema, ou algum bêbado no meio da noite estava brincando de perturbar a vida alheia. Rezava para que fosse a primeira opção, caso contrário nãosentiria pena da pessoa do outro lado da linha.

— Eu preciso atender. — Então foi atrás do celular que estava no bolso da sua calça perdida entre as almofadas.

Kagome sentou-se apenas observando-o, na verdade tinha ficado preocupada com uma ligação àquela hora na madrugada. Viu Inuyasha procurar apressado por seu celular e depois de insistentes toques, achou e atendeu sem olhar o identificador na tela. Houve um momento de silêncio e a face dele, antes apresentando sinais de preocupação, tornou-se incrédula para logo após vestir uma máscara indefinida.

— Miroku. — Falou por fim, sem muito acreditar que ele o estava atrapalhando justo quando as coisas iam tão bem. — Você sabe que há uma diferença de fuso horário, não sabe?

Kagome precisou rir da careta que ele fazia quando voltou para o seu lado. Então ficou em silêncio, apenas escutando por longos minutos e um sinal muito claro de preocupação voltou a perturbar seu lindo rosto quando sua testa ficou franzida. Porém, o movimento seguinte que ele fez foi o mais estranho.

— Kagome, ele precisa falar com você. — E lhe estendeu o celular.

— Sou eu Miroku, algum problema? — Foi o necessário para que ele cuspisse as palavras todas de uma só vez.

— Acalme-se, não consigo entender nada. Respire. Isso. Comece novamente. — pediu ela com uma paciência incomum.

— Tem alguma coisa errada com Sango, — Ouviu ela — primeiro ela não atendia minhas ligações hoje pela manhã, o dia inteiro seu celular esteve desligado e quando liguei para o seu apartamento parecia não ter ninguém. — A voz masculina se tornava cada vez mais falha enquanto relatava, buscando desesperadamente por controle. — Então fui até lá, o porteiro se comunicou com ela, mas quando ele falou meu nome, ela disse que não podia receber visitas, Kagome. Estou desesperado, não fiz nada dessa vez!

— Miroku. — Suspirou profundamente ao perceber que sua paciência não duraria por muito tempo. — O que eu posso fazer? Estou a milhares de quilômetros de distância, do outro lado do oceano! Nem que eu quisesse poderia chegar em menos de doze horas.

Ele começou a falar rapidamente outra vez, parecia extremamente preocupado e ela achou tudo muito estranho, talvez estivesse começando a se preocupar também.

— Tente se lembrar de detalhes, qualquer coisa nos últimos dois dias, alguma briga, uma olhada indiscreta, uma cantada, qualquer coisa... Você não fez nada que lhe dessem motivos para não querer vê-lo?

— Não, De maneira nenhuma! Estávamos muito bem ontem, saímos para jantar. Eu a deixei escolher o local, pedimos um bom vinho, comemos comida italiana, conversamos por algumas horas e então eu a deixei em casa, porque ela pediu, e fui para a minha. Não aconteceu absolutamente nada, pelo contrário, estamos perfeitamente bem e já a conheço o suficiente para dizer quando ela não gosta de algo que eu faço.

Kagome continuou a escutar, mas gesticulou para que Inuyasha pegasse o celular dentro de sua bolsa e ligasse para Sango. Se algo estivesse errado com sua amiga, ela saberia.

Inuyasha havia vestido suas calças ao notar a leve ruga de preocupação no cenho de sua esposa, então, fazendo o que ela lhe pediu, procurou a bolsa no canto que havia deixado, ao lado dos sapatos muito altos que havia lhe dado para segurar também horas antes. Quando pegou o aparelho na bolsa minúsculo que parecia mais um acessório de boneca, não teve tempo para pensar muito já que o mesmo começou a tocar e vibrar em suas mãos. Percebendo isso, Kagome fez um sinal sutil com a cabeça pedindo para ele atender, enquanto continuava a falar:

— Eu falei com ela ontem, antes que vocês saíssem Miroku, ela me pareceu bem, talvez seja apenas uma indisposição ou TPM. — tentou tranqüilizá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um esforço para escutar a conversa de Inuyasha, que havia voltado para ficar ao seu lado.

— Oi Sango — Ele atendeu.

— Inu. — Disse como se estivesse identificando para si a voz que lhe pareceu estranha, pois esperava escutar o conhecido tom melodioso da fala de Kagome. — Desculpe-me por ligar a essa hora, sei que há diferença no horário e já é muito tarde, mas eu preciso falar com Kagome. É importante.

— Não se preocupe, estávamos acordados. — ouviu um riso fraco, uma tentativa de disfarçar seu pesar. — Ela está do meu lado, vou passar para ela.

— Obrigada. — Disse quase lhe fazendo uma reverência.

— Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. — Falou por sentir a necessidade dela por palavra amigas.

Então, afastando o celular do rosto, disse para Kagome:

— Eu cuido de Miroku. — Ela olhou para o marido e assentiu.

Despediu-se rapidamente para que ele não tivesse tempo de contestar e trocou de aparelho com Inuyasha.

— O que você fez dessa vez, meu amigo? — E por trás do tom de brincadeira havia uma sutil repreensão.

— Kagome está com Sango no telefone, não está? Ela está bem? — Ele soou à beira do desespero, mas Inuyasha simplesmente desconversou, tentando distraí-lo por um tempo até que sua mulher tivesse as respostas que estavam sendo pedidas. Ele olhou para ela e não gostou nem um pouco da expressão que viu obscurecendo seu lindo rosto.

— O que está acontecendo, Sango? Miroku liga para Inu querendo falar comigo e desata a falar que aconteceu algo grave com você porque não atende aos telefonemas dele e não quer vê-lo. Ele jura por tudo o que é mais sagrado que não fez nada.

— Diga a ele para não se preocupar, ele realmente não fez nada, apenas não consigo encará-lo agora, bem, a única pessoa que eu precisaria agora é você K-chan. — E lhe deu um breve resumo de seu problema.

Houve um momento de silêncio, ambos se dispuseram a escutar apenas. Kagome estava encolhida ao lado de Inuyasha vestindo apenas a camisa dele e seu conjunto de roupa íntima e no meio da conversa ele havia colocado a mão sobre seu joelho, afagando-o gentilmente, olhando para ela rapidamente como se quisesse lhe dizer que ela não estava sozinha. Quando havia falado com Sango, provavelmente deduzira que o problema não era simples e que ela precisaria de Kagome.

Assim, no final apenas poucas e significativas palavras foram ditas.

— Tudo bem Sango, vou fazer o possível para estar de volta o quanto antes.

— Sango está bem Miroku, não se preocupe.

Então, o silêncio recaiu sobre eles mais uma vez naquela noite.

Com um gesto automático, ambos encerraram suas ligações e deixaram de lado os celulares. Ironicamente, e os dois pensaram na mesma situação, pouco mais de um mês antes. Eles estiveram em um momento muito parecido, quando, depois de despertados de seu sono por ligações inesperadas, eles se olharam como estavam fazendo naquele momento e alguns esclarecimentos tomaram forma. E o mesmo acontecera desta vez.

— Vou providenciar as coisas para voltarmos á Nova York — Ele segurou o queixo dela em uma das mãos e continuou a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Sem perguntas ou especulações, as palavras saíram com facilidade.

— Obrigada. — Disse sinceramente e encostou sua testa à dele. — Eu não queria estar nessa confusão com nenhuma outra pessoa, Inu. — atreveu-se a sorrir rapidamente, mas não pôde completar sua frase.

Ele a beijou, como se a ligação que receberam não tivesse atrapalhado aquele momento anterior e como se, para ele, aquela mulher fosse o mundo. Não deixaria que ela enfrentasse nada sozinha, assim como queria compartilhar todos os seus problemas com ela. Queria que ela compartilhasse da sua vida por inteiro, fossem os momentos bons ou ruins.

Eles voltaram para a casa e dormiram pelas poucas horas que lhes restava, então, ao amanhecer, Inuyasha já estava com tudo preparado para que partissem o mais cedo possível. Despediram-se da família Taisho, alegando que Kagome enfrentava um imprevisto com uma campanha de extrema importância que teria que ser lançada na segunda-feira e o problema precisava ser resolvido pessoalmente.

Antes de partir, Inuyasha teve uma rápida conversa com sua irmã para amenizar a situação visivelmente desconfortável entre os três.

O pequeno avião particular estava esperando-os e pronto para decolar assim que chegaram ao aeroporto. Quando ela não conseguiu dormir, apesar da viagem tranqüila, ele também ficou acordado, mantendo-a distraída e entretida durante todo o percurso de treze horas. Ao chegarem em solo conhecido o motorista dele esta os esperando, pronto para levar suas malas para casa e os levar até o apartamento de Sango.

Quando chegaram ao prédio nas proximidades do Central Park era apenas o começo da manhã, estranhamente, próximo ao horário que haviam saído de Tóquio, o que deixava Kagome extremamente confusa e cansada por causa da diferença de fuso horário, e ainda, quando saíram do carro climatizado tiveram que enfrentar o vento quente desprezível, característico de Nova York naquela época do ano. Ela achava absurdo com as pessoas lotavam as calçadas podendo estar no conforto de suas casas, mergulhadas até o pescoço em uma piscina de águas geladas, mas isso era só por que estava cansada e com um humor terrível, do contrário teria concordado com a maioria e adoraria caminhar pelo Central Park logo pela manhã, lembrou-se que costumava fazer justamente isso quando morava perto de sua amiga em um prédio igualmente luxuoso naquela área.

— Bom dia, John. — Kagome cumprimentou o porteiro conhecido ao entrar no prédio lado a lado com o marido.

— Como vai, Sra. Kagome?

— Bem, obrigada — Forçou um sorriso educado — Sango está me esperando.

— Sim, ela pediu que a senhora subisse assim que chegasse.

Kagome assentiu, deixando o olhar vagar pelo saguão conhecido para conter a ansiedade que começava a aflorar. O ambiente apresentava uma elegância e classe muito sutil, havia uma pintura abstrata com tons pastéis que pareciam movimentar-se sobre a tela, ocupandogrande parte da parede creme e em uma extremidade estavam os sofás de couro, sob a meia luz aconchegante e muito convidativa.

Quando o elevador parou no andar, Inuyasha colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros da esposa e a guiou para dentro quando estava distraída.

No curto período de silêncio total, ela encontrou conforto, diferente de quando chegaram ao andar destinado e viram Miroku andando impaciente de um lado para o outro, o mesmo que quase deixou escapar um uivo de alegria quando viu Kagome.

— Kagome, graças a Deus você está aqui! — Apertou-a em seus braços na primeira oportunidade, sentindo puro alívio.

— Largue a minha mulher antes que eu tenha que lhe dar um soco, parceiro. — A passos calmos, o segundo homem se aproximou deles e, escondendo seu espanto por ver o amigo em um estado deplorável, deu-lhe alguns tapas amigáveis nas costas.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui? — perguntou ela, observando a calça jeans e a camiseta azul amarrotada e olheiras muito fundas em sua pele branca.

— Não sei, eu fui e voltei várias vezes.

— Inu, fique com ele enquanto converso com Sango, sim? — Miroku estava a ponto de contestar quando ela virou-se para ele e lançou um olhar pouquíssimo amigável, falando: — Faça o que eu estou dizendo, assim eu posso resolver essa situação e todos podem voltar às suas vidas.

— Vamos tomar um café e voltamos em uma hora. — Inuyasha disse, já apertando o ombro do amigo e o conduzindo até os elevadores.

Com olhos demonstrando indícios de pavor e medo, Miroku observou até que ela pegasse a chave em seu próprio molho e abrisse a porta, para então ser arrastado em direção ao elevador. Acabou sendo até mesmo ameaçado pelo homem talvez um pouco mais forte que ele a ser levado a nocaute se não se comportasse.

Kagome adentrou o apartamento, procurando por Sango por onde passava. As paredes que a circundavam passavam de um vermelho vinho para um amarelo destoante com a mesma harmonia com que eram combinados sofás de veludo preto com móveis absurdamente contemporâneos. Esta era Sango, excêntrica, mas com todos os detalhes sobre controle, fazendo o mais esquisito combinar quando ninguém mais conseguiria. Subiu as escadas de vidro que a levariam para os quartos e o resto do apartamento grande demais para uma pessoa só e viu-se nos corredores brancos, com pinturas monocromáticas que pareciam fundir-se à parede.

Havia sempre pouca luz ali criando um ambiente misterioso, mas daquela vez, estava sombrio demais, tanto que lhe causou arrepios.

Entrou sem cerimônia na suíte principal, encontrando-a vazia, até caminhar para a saleta adjacente e ver a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, parada em frente à janela escancarada. O vento que invadia o quarto através dela era violento, projetando as cortinas azuis para dentro do quarto com veemência, fazendo-as parecer muito leves. Encostada à moldura da janela estava Sango, com os olhos fechados e uma expressão muito serena em seu rosto. Ela gostava de sentir o ar quente envolvendo seu rosto e brincando com a gola do seu robe de seda rosa claro, fazendo o tecido gelado brincar contra sua pele.

— Miroku está com você? — Abriu os olhos e encarou Kagome do outro lado do cômodo.

— Inu o levou para um passeio. Você sabe como deixar um homem louco, minha amiga.

Sorriu muito rápido e a observou se distanciar da janela, com o vento ainda movimentava livremente seus cabelos e o robe com os respingos de tinta em uma explosão de cores, formando irregulares flores de cerejeira, envolvendo seu corpo até deixar-se arrastar criando um efeito dramático quando caminhava.

— Miroku só está apavorado por que gosta de tudo "preto no branco" e eu não, mas é isso que funciona conosco. — Passou os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes automaticamente e foi se sentar no sofá branco de três lugares. Calmamente bebeu alguns goles da xícara de chá que estava sobre a mesa de centro, parecendo anestesiada.

— Você está bem? — Kagome contornou a poltrona e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Seus olhos ficaram interessados nos croquis que viu sobre a mesa de centro, quando ela se demorou para responder. Analisou-os por um momento e como sempre, constatou que eram muito bons. Algumas mulheres chorariam e devorariam uma caixa de bombons diante de circunstâncias difíceis, sua amiga fazia o que sabia melhor, criava. Os desenhos eram dramáticos, cores fortes e roupas bem estruturadas, com volumes e linhas que pareciam impossíveis de virar realidade, mas ela tinha certeza que ainda veria aquelas peças em um dos desfiles de Sango.

— Posso responder à pergunta quando estiver pensando novamente? — Pousou a xícara sobre o colo, olhando para o emaranhado de papéis sobre a mesa.

— Leve o tempo que precisar. — Tirou os olhos de alguns esboços que tinha em mãos e tentou passar conforto à sua amiga. — Do mesmo modo que você esteve ao meu lado durante toda a situação com Inuyasha, desde o começo, você sabe que farei o mesmo por você, não sabe?

— Eu sei e muito obrigada por isso.

Kagome estreitou o espaço entre elas e colocou o braço por cima de seu ombro, ela sabia que Sango não derramaria uma lágrima se quer, não por que queria provar a alguém que era forte, mas porque não era assim que ela encarava os problemas. Ainda assim, deixou-se ser abraçada e confortada.

— Eu vou ter um filho. Em 8 meses terei uma criança neste apartamento. — Falou baixo, como se mais uma vez estivesse assegurando aquelas palavras para si mesma.

Kagome não sabia exatamente o que poderia oferecer naquele momento de silêncio que se seguiu, se não amparo.

— Pelo visto eu não fui a única que arranjou confusão em Las Vegas. — Elas se olharam e Kagome riu depois de Sango.

— Não, pelo visto não foi.

— Você já pensou... Nas suas opções? — A pergunta surgiu relutante com a necessidade de preencher a quietude desconfortável que persistiria se deixassem.

— Eu tenho apenas uma opção, ter essa criança.

— Você jamais faria diferente. — Assentiu Kagome.

— Por mais que Miroku não fique feliz com isso, eu não preciso dele.

— Apesar de querer que essa também seja a opção dele?

— Sim, apesar de querer. — O suspiro profundo lhe deu o instante necessário para colocar as palavras em uma ordem que fizesse sentido: — Eu estou apaixonada por ele de uma forma insana, como eu nunca achei que estaria. Pela primeira vez eu experimento o medo de estar sozinha sem ter alguém insubstituível ao meu lado. Eu nunca dependi de ninguém, nunca precisei de ninguém e agora eu até mesmo _quero_ isso. Eu amo ele, de verdade, mesmo sendo um idiota muitas vezes. — Parou mais uma vez e sorriu — Bem, talvez o ame por isso mesmo. Ele não é nada daquilo que um dia eu possa ter idealizado, é simplesmente do jeito dele, forte quando necessário e idiota quando pode, mas sempre incrivelmente charmoso. E é justamente porque o amo que nunca vou forçá-lo a fazer nada que o deixe infeliz ou tenha que fazer por algum tipo de obrigação.

— Sango — Segurou a mão dela entra as suas e esperou que a olhasse — O homem que eu encontrei do lado de fora deste apartamento, não me parece que vá abandoná-la assim. Se quiser saber, acho que ele te ama tanto quanto você a ele. Inuyasha disse que nunca viu Miroku ficar tanto tempo com uma mesma mulher e gostar tanto dela a ponto de incomodá-lo quando está em uma viagem do outro lado do mundo e agir como um desesperado porque ela simplesmente não quer falar com ele.

— Interessante a visão que o seu marido tem do amor. — sorriu com as linhas de preocupação do seu rosto gradativamente atenuando-se — Mas eu espero que vocês estejam certos, não sei se eu consigo fazer isso sozinha.

— Ora! E quem disse que vai estar? Com ou sem Miroku, esse bebê vai ter a melhor madrinha do mundo e você continua tendo a melhor amiga do mundo, quer algo melhor que isso? — O sorriso começou a desaparecer rapidamente — Espere, eu vou ser a madrinha, não vou?

— E em algum momento eu disse que não seria?

Ambas riram com vontade, sentindo toda a tensão se esvair.

— Você vai ser mãe! — Kagome falou entusiasmada.

— Meu Deus, Sim! — Sango estava começando a gostar daquela idéia insana.

— Esse será o bebê mais fashion da cidade! Espere até os 3 meses e já estará fazendo propaganda para a Johnson baby

— Vamos com calma — ela achou que nunca estaria dizendo isso para Kagome, os papeis estavam se invertendo. — primeiro temos que informar a Miroku a novidade.

— É verdade, quer que eu peça para Inu trazê-lo?

— Dê-me só mais alguns minutos, me distraia e conte como foi sua viagem.

— Turbulenta com certeza, mas no final deu tudo certo.

Interessada, Sango apoiou-se contra as almofadas, esquecendo momentaneamente o que tinha que enfrentar.

— Você conheceu os pais dele? Miroku diz que o Taisho manda-chuva é um pé no saco.

— Ele é terrível com Inu, escutei uma discussão entre os dois por causa do casamento e como eu estava o destruindo e à empresa dele. Ele acabou dizendo que eu poderia fazer o que quisessem com a empresa dele, mas que não se metesse no nosso casamento.

— Kagome, o cara está louco por você! — Sango disse espantada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por sua amiga.

— Gosto de pensar que ele está apenas louco. — Ela admitiu. — E eu também estou. Essa coisa toda deve ser contagiante porque quando Inuyasha saiu do escritório depois da briga, eu entrei e falei algumas coisas ao meu querido sogro, e o pior de tudo é que me intitulei como Kagome Taisho no final. Foi o fundo do poço!

— É oficial, você está caidinha por ele!

— Eu espero que não, é muito cedo pra dizer.

— Não seja idiota, ou cega, como quiser. Porque não pode estar apaixonada por ele?

— O pai dele me chamou de audaciosa — Tangenciou o assunto de propósito, recebendo um olhar repressor de Sango.

— Eu acho que ele quis dizer intrometida e cega de amor pelo filho dele.

— Mas o melhor da viagem foi quando eu cuspi na cara de Ayame toda a história verdadeira do casamento.

— Ah.

— Isso mesmo, ela também ficou sem palavras.

— E porque você faria isso?

— Porque estou ficando louca, já disse. Ou melhor, Inuyasha está me deixando louca. — Tomou a liberdade de beber da xícara de chá de Sango porque sua garganta estava ficando seca e sempre ficava agitada ao falar desses acontecimentos. — Ayame ficou realmente chateada comigo e Inuyasha, mas quando contei a ele o que tinha feito ele não teve nenhuma reação alterada, apenas disse para deixar as coisas se resolverem com o tempo e que eu parasse de pensar em tudo isso e simplesmente deixasse acontecer.

— E você ainda tem alguma dúvida de onde isso vai levá-los? — Ergueu as sobrancelhas começando a duvidar da inteligência de Kagome.

— Eu gosto de Inuyasha, gosto mesmo, estranhamente nos damos bem apesar de sermos muito diferentes. Mas, dividir a vida com alguém, não é fácil e eu não acho que esteja preparada para isso.

— Primeiro: Isso não é exatamente o que estão fazendo? Segundo: a questão aqui é, você está ou não apaixonada por ele?

— Por favor, Sango! Nos conhecemos há pouco mais de um mês, não é como se fosse amor à primeira vista, essas coisas não existem!

_Existem sim_, pensou Sango. Mas mesmo que estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa que Kagome não admitiria para si mesma nem sob tortura, quanto mais para outra pessoa.

— Os sobrinhos de Inu são uns amores, eu lhe contei? — Vendo que Sango não desistiria daquele assunto, achou melhor mudá-lo — Kioshi é muito ativo e um fofo! Hana é só um bebê, fala algumas poucas palavras, mas já sabe muito bem como usar todas as armas que tem ao seu alcance para conseguir o que quer.

— E isso vindo da pessoa que achava que tinha aversão a crianças.

— Eu gostei deles e eles gostaram de mim, dessa vez funcionou. E eles são meus sobrinhos para todos os efeitos, tinha que pelo menos tentar me dar bem com eles. — Deu de ombros sem conseguir o entusiasmo na voz quando falava deles.

— Que bom que você já está praticando tia K-chan! Sextas e sábados será sua vez de cuidar do seu afilhado, já que eu e Miroku precisamos de uma folga. — Piscou para ela como sua cúmplice e então se lembrou que ainda tinha coisas a fazer. — Acho melhor falar com Miroku agora.

Kagome assentiu, dizendo:

— Vou ligar para Inuyasha.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela, esperando que ele atendesse a chamada.

— Por favor, me diga que Sango quer ver Miroku? — A voz de Inuyasha sôo um pouco desesperada.

— Oi para você também. — Começou a se encaminhar para o andar de baixo, logo atrás de Sango.

— Estou falando sério Kagome — soltou quase um grunhido quando ela começou a rir.

— Onde vocês estão?

— Não muito longe – respondeu - na verdade no corredor.

— Eu achei que tinha ouvido você ameaçá-lo com um nocaute se ele não se comportasse. Nunca pensei que você fosse tão fraco querido. — a sonora gargalhada atingiu em cheio o ego de seu marido.

— Veremos quem é o fraco depois que eu derrubar essa porta.

— Calma garanhão, já vai... — Abriu a porta para ele e tudo aconteceu rápido demais, Miroku entrou como um foguete dentro do apartamento e foi direto para Sango, deixando Inuyasha e Kagome com cara de idiotas, cada um com o celular na mão. Inuyasha deu de ombros e guardou o aparelho, sua esposa riu e acabou pro fazer o mesmo.

Com um cumprimento silencioso, o casal colocou-se lado a lado, observando um homem muito desesperado tatear o rosto da namorada e o corpo a procura de ferimentos ou algo do tipo.

— Miroku...

— Você está bem? Alguma coisa quebrada, algum machucado? Algum...

— Miroku! — Sango fez com que ele a olhasse e parasse de movimentar suas mãos. — Podemos, por favor, nos sentar? Tenho uma coisa a lhe contar.

Intrigado, ele a obedeceu, ficando um de frente para o outro no sofá com um assento de distância. Tentou se aproximar, mas ela o impediu.

— O que há de errado Sango?

Permaneceu calada com os olhos dele sobre ela, muito preocupados.

— Comece pelo começo — Incentivou-lhe

— Tudo bem. Você notou algo de diferente desde que voltamos de Las Vegas entre nós?

— Estamos muito bem, obrigada, não há nada de errado aqui Sango.

Sango acabou revirando os olhos e quase riu. _Homens._

— Serei mais direta então. Quando saímos, porque eu pedi que me deixassem em casa dois dias atrás?

— Disse que estava cansada. — Sem entender, apenas respondeu.

— Certo. Isso é normal?

— Para você? Não.

— Estamos progredindo. Há quanto tempo você não reclama que eu estou de TPM?

Ele olhou paras as mãos e contou nos dedos.

— Não lembro, dois meses, antes de Las Vegas talvez? Espere. — Finalmente ele pareceu analisar todas as informações e chegar a uma conclusão plausível. — Você está grávida, Sango?

Ele não parecia acreditar nas palavras que saiam da própria boca, nem ao menos assimilava o que tinha falado.

— Sim Miroku, vou ter um filho. — Falou finalmente sentindo aquele peso sobre os seus ombros desmaterializar-se.

Houve um momento de silêncio onde Miroku buscou o olhou para Inuyasha e Kagome às suas costas, em busca de apoio. Eles haviam ficado fora de cena, apenas observando os dois e Kagome retribuiu o olhar confuso com um sorriso doce, tentando lhe passar coragem e Inuyasha assentiu em um silencioso "é isso mesmo, meu amigo"

— Como _você_ vai ter um filho? — Voltou-se para sua namora, com as únicas palavras que tinha em mente.

— Ora Miroku, você quer mesmo que eu lhe explique de onde vêm os bebês? — Tentou rir, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um meio sorriso. Não conseguia descobrir o que estava se passando pela cabeça dele e isso estava acabando com ela.

— Estou falando sério, onde eu entro nessa história? Porque se esse filho não for meu, não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. — Ele fez menção de se levantar e Sango o tocou pela primeira vez, segurando sua mão para que ele ficasse onde estava.

— De quem mais seria seu idiota? — sentiu-se insultada e foi o que a fez voltar ao seu eixo novamente. — Nós, eu e você teremos um bebê, mas você não é obrigado a ter essa responsabilidade, mesmo assim minha decisão já está tomada.

— Não seja ridícula Sango! — Por um breve momento ela viu aborrecimento e decepção em seu rosto. — É preciso duas pessoas para fazer um bebê e dessa vez eu tenho tanta responsabilidade quanto você. Sinto lhe dizer isso minha querida, mas você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

Lá estava o tom brincalhão e carinhoso novamente. Ela se sentiu tão bem com ele ao seu lado, que o sorriso bobo que brincou em seus lábios foi natural.

— Eu sei como gosta de estar no controle da situação e não precisar da ajuda de ninguém, mas pelo menos dessa vez, você terá que ceder um pouco, deixar que eu cuide de você, porque eu te amo, Sango. E a ideia de perdê-la nas ultimas 24 horas me deixou completamente louco.

Não precisava ouvir mais nada, iria explodir de alegria a qualquer minuto e bastou aquelas palavras para que o puxasse para junto de si e o beijasse de forma desesperada.

— Eu aceito não estar no controle, mas não se acostume com isso — Disse assim que o deixou com um sorriso que quase não lhe cabia. — Eu te amo seu bobo, seja lá o que isso signifique. Eu amo de verdade.

Kagome observou com encantamento os dois rindo como crianças e simplesmente se abraçando já que só estar próximo bastava.

— Nossa Sango! Por essa eu não esperava. — Ainda tentava se acostumar à ideia — Nós vamos ser pais... Meu deus! Isso é loucura.

— Completamente.

Então esqueceram-sedo mundo à sua volta inclusive que seus dois amigos estavam parados observando toda a cena.

— Acho que essa é nossa deixa — Sussurrou no ouvido da esposa com medo de estragar aquele momento entre os dois "pombinhos" — Pelo visto não precisam mais de nós.

Kagome concordou e seguiu Inuyasha até a porta. Olhando uma ultima vez para os dois, recebeu um "obrigada" silencioso de Sango a amiga sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si quando a viu enterrar o rosto no pescoço do namorado.

— Miroku vai ficar louco com isso, estou vendo ele como um super-protetor extremista. Coitada de Sango. — Ele sorriu apesar da brincadeira, não tinha um coração de gelo, pelo contrário, estava muito feliz pelos amigos. Com certeza não seria fácil, mas eles dariam conta.

— Sinto pena de nós, isso sim! — Quando entraram no elevador, ela encostou a cabeça sobre o peito do marido e deixou-se ser envolvida por seus braços, sentido-se muito confortável ali.

—Deixe as preocupações para outra hora, eles vão dar um jeito nisso assim como nós demos. — Plantou um beijo na sua testa para em seguida apoiar o queixo nos cabelos dela, aguardando paciente.

— Eu espero.

— Tivemos acontecimentos suficientes por um fim de semana, vamos para casa.

* * *

|:|:|:|:|:|

_Olha só gente, estou progredindo, 20 dias depois da ultima atualização, um novo capítulo hahaha, esse não é um dos meus preferidos, mas é necessário para o resto da história. Se vocês leram, acho que conseguiram entender porque eu disse que ele é muito ligado ao cap anterior, se tivesse demorado muito mais que isso para postar, ia ficar meio sem sentido. Enfim, lembrem-se que sou péssima em revisão então deve ter um ou outro erro por ai, para agilizar o negócio e só corrigi as anotações que eu tinha feito na minha versão impressa e não li de novo. Por favor, se houver algo muito absurdo, me avisem._

_Uma coisa que eu preciso combinar com vocês e a frequência das atualizações, se estiver bom para vocês, me organizei de tal maneira que é possível continuar atualizando a cada 20 dias. Não sei vocês, mas eu estou louca para acabar essa fic para postar outra haha. Portanto, me avisem._

_**BChibi** Aqui está o capítulo, ainda tem mais 2 né? Pois vem logo em seguida, quando eu conseguir revisar e o 13º só precisa ser terminado e revisado também. Obrigada pelas suas reviews, sempre! _

_**Srta Kagome Taisho** hahaha demorou, mas eu postei. É esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos! Essa cena do final eu gostei mais que a outra do cap 6 (eu acho, não me lembro em que cap foi direito) Achei mais a cara deles ou pelos menos como os imagino. Sério mesmo que você acha isso? Own, obrigada! Eu não acho que escreva muito bem, mas eu gosto de escrever, por isso continuo a tentar, mas quem sabe um dia, não tenho um livro, não é mesmo? Haha e quanto ao fato que você comentou de usar ou não proteção, bom, por mais que eu ame histórias com relações de pais e filhos, essa a principio não vai ter esse assunto como algo bem trabalhado, não para o Inu e a K-chan... Não se baseie muito nesse detalhe, porque na verdade você nunca vai vê-lo por aqui hahaha não é algo que eu esteja acostumada a escrever. Não tinha visto esse erro, vou corrigir... obrigada e por sempre ler a fic também!_

_**marinapz4** Que bom que gostou! Fico tão feliz... É verdade, mas estou tentando melhorar, me organizar melhor, vou tentar o meu máximo postar com mais frequecia. Obrigada pela review, continue mandando!_

_Mais uma coisa antes que eu esqueça, uma madruga dessas cai sem querer no primeiro capítulo e fui ler de novo, resultado, fiquei com vontade de cavar um buraco e me enterrar visto a quantidade absurda de erros de digitação e ortografia mesmo. Então corrigi e repostei, acho que ficou um pouco melhor, pretendo fazer isso com os outros do começo também... E um segundo comunicado, Junto com o próximo capítulo, vou colocar uma enquete no meu perfil para que vocês me ajudem a decidir qual vai ser a próxima história que eu vou postar, essa está na metade mais ou menos e se eu quiser postar outra tenho que começar a pensar nela, não sei se vocês sabem, mas escrevo várias ao mesmo tempo, geralmente aleatórias, e sempre me foco mais em duas ou três. Dependendo da escolha de vocês, vou mudar minhas prioridades (:_

_Ok, esse capítulo foi 70% de avisos, chega gente. Uma boa semana para vocês e espero que tenham gostado desse pedacinho da história. MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews, é basicamente por receber os comentários que eu posto e se possível, continuem mandando! Beijos ^-^_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kagome estivera sentada atrás de sua mesa durante toda a manhã. Estavam com problemas em relação a um cliente que recusava todas as opções possíveis e imagináveis de campanhas, tanto que ela tornara o caso pessoal e no momento, fazia uma apresentação com um novo conceito que ele não teria como recusar. Ainda se tratando de uma segunda-feira, seu humor não era o melhor do mundo, principalmente devido às noites insones e confusões de fuso horário, assim, aquilo havia servido muito bem para concentrar suas energias e aborrecimentos em algo positivo.

Estava plenamente concentrada no que fazia e não escutou Jakotsu entrando em sua sala.

— Ainda insiste nessa conta?

Ergueu a cabeça assustada com o barulho. A seguir suspirou, tirando os óculos pequenos de armação quadrada e preta que usava para leitura.

— É importante, as Empresas Randaw têm uma identidade forte e uma diretora de marketing que é vista como uma leoa no meio, ou seja, é uma questão de honra satisfazê-los, por mais que eu queira mandá-los para aquele lugar todas as vezes que recusam uma de nossas apresentações. — Deu uma rápida lida no conteúdo que estava na tela de seu computador e salvou as alterações, para então focar-se em seu colega. — Marquei uma reunião para amanhã logo pela manhã, vou tratar do assunto pessoalmente, mas gostaria que você estivesse junto, sabe lidar com as pessoas melhor que eu. E é melhor ter alguém do meu lado para, caso ela recusar a proposta novamente, eu não pule no seu pescoço.

— Final de semana difícil, querida? — Ele riu quando ela apenas lhe enviou uma ameaça de morte através do olhar. — Tudo bem, só me avise a hora e o lugar que eu estarei a postos.

Tomou a liberdade de sentar em um das cadeiras frente a ela, com todo o cuidado para não fazer vincos demais em seu paletó cinza sobre a camiseta preta. Como sempre ele estava impecável e muito atraente.

Cruzou os braços na altura do peito e pôs-se a observá-la.

— Porque não dá um tempo no trabalho e vamos almoçar para que possa me contar como foi a visita aos sogros? — A curiosidade havia tomado conta de sua voz, ela percebeu.

— Preciso terminar isso aqui. Porque não saímos mais cedo para um café no final da tarde? — Sorriu para ele, mas voltou a colocar os óculos e se concentrar em sua apresentação.

— Você está estranha, tem muito o que me contar K-chan. — Mas levantou-se e saiu.

Mal teve tempo de começar a revisão dos esquemas visuais e o telefone sobre sua mesa tocou.

— Sim Jane? — Respondeu à sua secretária e ao mesmo tempo em que ela começou a falar, sua expressão gradativamente se converteu para uma careta. — Não tenho tempo para isso agora, diga para ele marcar uma hora para semana que vem.

Recebendo um sonoro "sim, senhora" em resposta, encerrou a ligação confiando que sua secretária resolveria o problema, porém, infelizmente percebeu que havia alguém parado à porta poucos minutos depois.

— Eu disse que não tenho tempo para você — As palavras saíram em um tom afiado e recusou-se a dirigir-lhe o olhar.

— É bom vê-la também, querida.

— Inu. — Olhou para ele quando reconheceu a voz e tentou disfarçar o mal entendido fazendo descaso. — Ah é você.

— Esperava alguém mais? — Cruzou os braços e ficou apoiado ao portal e apesar de intrigado com a situação, não conseguiu disfarçar a satisfação estampada por todo seu rosto.

— Era apenas um problema que estava infernizando minha secretária.

— Algo com que eu deveria me preocupar também? — Com seu "timming" perfeito, Inuyasha estava em frente a ela no momento em que ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

Kagome estava pronta para falar, mas deixou as palavras no ar quando teve um vislumbre do sorriso vitorioso instalado em seus lábios, exprimindo uma vontade gritante de lhe contar novidades.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa. — Comentou ao inclinar a cabeça levemente para o lado, analisando-o melhor

— Tudo bem, vamos começar de novo. — Curvou-se sobre a mesa e a beijou rapidamente. — Bom dia, K-chan, como passou sua manhã?

— Ocupada. — Estreitou os olhos, desconfiando daquele tom alegre. — Não o vi saindo hoje cedo, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Não posso visitar minha esposa no trabalho?

Ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Ok, vim convidá-la para almoçar. Por acaso você não teria uma hora para mim em sua agenda ocupada?

Olhou para o escritório a sua volta, pensou no que ainda tinha que fazer e voltou-se para Inuyasha. Seus olhos dourados estavam cheios de expectativas e naquela manhã ele parecia especialmente irresistível, o rosto liso, os cabelos penteados para trás, o terno bem cortado destacando seus ombros largos. E tudo aquilo poderia ser seu com poucas palavras.

— Vamos, antes que eu me arrependa.

— Onde você quer ir? — Inuyasha perguntou, curvando brevemente as extremidades de seus lábios.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e o encontrou na porta.

— Decida você, a idéia foi sua...

Deliberadamente, ele a abraçou pela cintura, dando mais motivos para os curiosos que, não muito discretamente, olhavam para o casal, procurando mais assuntos para a hora do intervalo.

— Se você me beijar na frente de todos, fique contente se não tiver que dormir na casa de Miroku pelas próximas semanas. — Sussurrou ao vê-lo aproximar seus lábios com segundas e terceiras intenções. — Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar.

Ele achou engraçado o tom prepotente e mandão, o que aumentou a vontade de completar aquilo que pretendia de início, mas se conteve, apenas trazendo-a para mais perto de si sem conseguir ignorar a oportunidade de provocá-la. Quando chegaram à recepção, Kagome encontrou Jakotsu sibilando silenciosamente um "traidora" para ela, com seus olhos semi-cerrados em quase ameaças de morte.

Ela olhou para trás e enviando-lhe uma piscadela, disse:

— Cuide de tudo, Jack. — E saiu.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao restaurante, visto que ficava a apenas duas quadras de distância e resolveram ir andando. Fora a decisão mais acertada, com o horário de movimento no transito, era provável que demorassem até mais de meia hora naquelas condições. Era um dia quente, mas não insuportável, Inuyasha sentia-se bem de terno escuro e Kagome havia optado por uma calça clara com um corte que valorizava suas pernas longas, um camisa branca que ela adorava por ter uma gola cheia de babados extravagantes. Os dois formavam um casal muito elegante e sem dúvida atraiam vários olhares.

Ao entrar no local conhecido por ambos, foram imediatamente atendidos e levados a uma mesa privilegiada.

Kagome mal prestou atenção no cardápio do dia, o qual o gentil garçom recitou com destreza, e pediu o mesmo que seu marido seja lá o que ele tivesse escolhido. Estava ainda admirada com sua expressão contente, quase como uma criança na manhã de natal, e muito curiosa para saber o motivo daquilo.

— Eu sei que você está louco para me contar alguma coisa. — Falou ela quando estavam finalmente sozinhos — Desembuche logo!

— Para quê a pressa? Temos 45 minutos pela frente. — Quase com um tom de deboche, provou do vinho, demorando-se para falar — Primeiro preciso lhe contar que gastei até a última gota do meu uísque favorito com um Miroku muito atordoado hoje pela manhã.

— O que ele fez? — Franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando a cena que se formou a partir da informação que acabara de escutar.

— Nada exatamente... Acho que só quando acordou hoje que as peças se encaixaram e ele descobriu que realmente vai ser pai. — Parou pensativo para observar o liquido em sua taça. Kagome daria todo seu dinheiro para saber o que ele pensava naquele momento. — Estive em uma reunião pela manhã e quando voltei para o meu escritório ele estava lá.

— Você deveria ter visto — continuou — Ele estava branco como papel e suava frio, ainda me pergunto como ele conseguiu fazer o nó da gravata ou calçar um par de sapatos iguais.

— E o que mais?

— Ele falava coisas sem nexo a princípio, então tentei lhe dar um pouco de café bem forte, não adiantou, ai entrou meu uísque e depois de três doses, ele conseguiu juntar as palavras em uma frase com sentido. Ele acha que não está pronto para a coisa toda.

— Como se Sango estivesse! — A frase saiu mais enfática do que pretendia.

— Ei calma, só estou contando o que aconteceu.

— Desculpe. — Ela se retraiu.

Um minuto de silêncio se instalou e ele foi o primeiro a falar:

— Dia difícil? — Alcançou a mão dela sobre a mesa, permanecendo assim por mais que ela hesitasse em manter o contato.

— Um pouco, — Encolheu os ombros — só estou preocupada com Sango e Miroku... Em como eles vão conseguir lidar com toda essa situação, um filho não é como um casamento que pode ser desfeito. E alguns problemas com clientes está tomando toda minha pouca paciência.

— No final, vão ficar bem. — Falou, ignorando a frase dela sobre casamentos — É apenas o choque inicial, eles se amam, vão passar por tudo isso sem grandes preocupações. Quanto a você, minha querida Kagome, eu tenho certeza que você vai saber controlar toda a situação, não há ninguém melhor que você para isso.

— E se eu não conseguir?

— Então não conseguiu, não é o fim do mundo. Haverá outros clientes, novas contas, possivelmente melhores, mas eu arrisco a dizer que a conheço muito bem, e _sei _que você consegue.

Aquele tom de voz suave e firme tinha um poder inexplicável de acalmá-la, pareceu esvaziar sua mente de todas as preocupações.

— Obrigada. — Olhou para ele e sorriu sem perceber.

— Talvez o que eu tenha para lhe contar possa melhorar um pouco as coisas. Tive uma reunião com o conselho e eles decidiram pela minha permanência no encargo do banco.

— Isso é ótimo! — Feliz por ele e de certa forma, por ela mesma, comemorou. — Eu disse que você conseguiria!

— Dessa vez você estava certa. — Não escondeu o sorriso de pura alegria, apesar da brincadeira com ela.

— Como sempre, você quis dizer...

— Não, você escutou bem.

— Me diga alguma vez que eu estivesse errada? — Esse tipo de provocação corriqueira já havia virado um joguinho para eles, algo que os divertia.

— É melhor não continuarmos com esse assunto, temos pouco tempo e a lista é grande.

— Idiota — Murmurou, mas riu em seguida, levantando-se de sua cadeira para dar um discreto e rápido beijo em seus lábios.

— Nunca duvidei de você, estou realmente muito feliz. — Falou baixo para que só ele a escutasse, sustentando o olhar sobre ele.

— Eu sei e isso significa muito para mim. — Beijou-lhe na testa e ela voltou a se sentar, tomando alguns goles da sua taça para recuperar a compostura.

— E essa demonstração pública de afeto vai virar rotina também? — Perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para frente de modo cúmplice.

— Tá vendo a mesa ao lado? E a outra atrás de mim? — Também se aproximou dele para falar. Ele olhou em volta discretamente e assentiu — São grupos de mulheres dondocas, desquitadas, fofoqueiras e caçadoras, da pior espécie. Elas não tiraram os olhos de você desde que chegamos e eu, no papel de esposa, devo demarcar meu território, então não se acostume. — Voltou a se acomodar com classe sobre a cadeira e observou-o assimilar suas palavras um pouco perplexo, para então produzir uma alta risada de puro encanto.

— Não há ninguém como você, eu já lhe disse isso? — Ergueu a taça fazendo um brinde a ela, com os olhos fixos de admiração.

— Algumas vezes. — Respondeu ao brinde, bebendo outro gole em seguida.

Em um silêncio confortável, entremeado de algumas poucas palavras, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos saboreou a refeição, um risoto de especiarias. Kagome sem dúvida aprovou a escolha de Inuyasha e o que mais gostou foi o pedido que ele fez de uma torta de chocolate para ela.

— Não quero lhe causar indigestão ou estragar o momento, mas preciso perguntar uma das coisas que está me incomodando absurdamente. — Ele apenas gesticulou para que ela prosseguisse — Você conseguiu falar com Ayame? Kaede disse que ela chegou hoje de madrugada e saiu mais cedo, antes do café.

— Na verdade sim, mas foi algo estritamente profissional. Depois da situação com Miroku hoje pela manhã, o mandei para casa e pedi para que ela assumisse as funções dele pelo resto do dia. — Inuyasha respondeu calmamente.

— Ela ainda não quer falar comigo?

— Minha irmã só precisa de um tempo — Assegurou a ela, tentando ao seu máximo deixá-la mais tranquila. — Sei que ela vai nos procurar quando se sentir melhor.

Conformada que era algo fora de seu controle, Kagome perguntou também:

— E seus pais ficaram muito chateados porque saímos às pressas?

— Acho que Kioshi foi quem mais se decepcionou. — Sua voz se alegrou ao falar do sobrinho. — Você disse que brincaria com ele, mas Rin contou que quando ele saiu a sua procura quando acordou e não a achou, ficou o resto do dia emburrado.

— Eu tinha prometido não é mesmo? — Teve que rir da situação que criara — Espero que ele me perdoe.

— Vai ter que trabalhar muito para isso. — Avisou-lhe Inuyasha.

— Com o tio dele não é muito difícil, provavelmente será uma tarefa fácil. Sabe o que dizem, as crianças grandes são as piores! — Piscou para ele, muito brincalhona.

Seu marido simulou uma risada irônica.

— Rin virá a Nova York em duas semanas para uma exposição, acho que Hana e Kioshi virão com ela. Na verdade, ele virá com certeza, ela só está meio relutante em trazer Hana por ser muito pequena ainda. Minha mãe quer vir, ela gostou de você eu acho, por algum motivo que eu ainda não consigo entender... Mas quem sou eu para discutir com ela? Então, acho que será uma boa oportunidade para você se redimir.

— Em primeiro lugar, a maioria dos Taishos se encantou pela Kagome aqui, começando por você — Prepotente e segura de si, ela sorriu. — E em segundo, talvez isso seja bom. Eu poderia apresentar sua mãe à minha sobre o meu domínio antes que elas dêem um jeito de fazerem sozinhas e perdermos o controle da situação.

— Será muito bom, só há um pequeno problema. Eu vou estar em Toronto por alguns dias para reuniões com a filial de lá.

— Oh. — Foi tudo que ela conseguiu pronunciar.

— Isso é um problema?

— Não, de maneira nenhuma. — Com falso descaso, alcançou sua taça para hidratar a garganta que ficara seca de repente.

Conhecendo a maneira como ela se portava quando estava receosa ou preocupada, Inuyasha perguntou:

— Tem certeza?

— Claro! Você só vai me trancar na jaula sozinha e desarmada com os leões famintos. — Ela riu do próprio sarcasmo — Não, de verdade, está tudo bem, consigo me virar sozinha.

— Kaede está sob aviso, peça ajuda a ela para tudo o que precisar. Você vai se surpreender com o quando ela conhece a todos nós, é capaz de acalmar até o Sr. Taisho quando ele está cuspindo fogo. E ainda, — continuou — estou certo que Sango não se negaria em abrigá-la por uns poucos dias se a situação ficar insuportável.

— Você disse que eu sei lidar com tudo, não disse? Então, eu vou sobreviver a isso.

— Essa é minha Kagome! — Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela sobre a mesa. — Tem mais alguma coisa ocupando sua mente além de Ayame, Sango, Miroku e agora, minha família?

— Não vai querer ouvir sobre meus clientes temperamentais, não é mesmo? — Franziu a testa ao mesmo tempo em que soava brincalhona.

— Você faz isso por mim, porque não poderíamos inverter os papéis às vezes?

— Tudo bem, talvez você não seja tão idiota assim.

— Nós sabemos que bem lá no fundo, você me ama. — O tom brincalhão não disfarçou o forte significado daqueles 3 letras juntas.

— Digo o mesmo pra você. — Kagome engoliu a seco e forçou um sorriso. Agradeceu aos céus quando o garçom os interrompeu, trazendo sua sobremesa.

Inuyasha achou divertido e encantador a forma com que ela devorava a sobremesa.

— Ei! — Ela protestou ao vê-lo roubar seu último pedaço. — Meu chocolate é sagrado, ninguém toca nele! Pegue um para você também da próxima vez.

— Você já ouviu dizer que o último pedaço é o melhor? — passou a língua no canto da boca onde tinha ficado um pouco de chocolate — Pois é a pura verdade.

Seus olhos azuis pareciam atirar faíscas em direção a ele e também pôde ver os lábios cheios formarem um sutil beicinho, muito tentador. Ele poderia apostar qualquer coisa que, se não estivessem em um local público, ela estaria mostrando-lhe a língua da maneira mais infantil possível. Pouco tempo depois eles já estavam de volta ao escritório de Kagome, com tempo de sobra para que ela ainda enfrentasse um breve interrogatório de Jakotsu.

— Devo chegar tarde hoje, avise para Kaede que não precisam me esperar para jantar. — Parou em frente ao prédio moderno de quatro andares onde ficava a agência, colocando-se exatamente em frente a ela.

— Vai me deixar sozinha com Ayame? — Kagome pareceu indignada e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

— Você consegue lidar com tudo, lembra-se?

Ela revirou os olhos mais beijou-o no rosto em seguida, dizendo:

— Vá trabalhar e me deixe em paz. — Deu-lhe dois tapinhas no ombro, mandando-o embora e virou-se para entrar no prédio.

— Só um minuto.

Ela hesitou ao escutá-lo e ele rapidamente segurou-a pelas laterais de sua cintura e tomou sua boca em um beijo que a fez ver fogos de artifício. Apesar de estarem no meio da rua com um calor de repente insuportável e suas cabeças abarrotadas de pensamentos e preocupações, por um curto momento tudo pareceu um mar de rosas.

— Pronto, agora eu vou. — Beijou sua testa e deixou-a.

Kagome recuperou parte da compostura a tempo de ver seu marido entrando no banco de trás de um sedan preto. Ela constantemente se perguntava como tudo estava ao alcance dele num estalar de dedos.

Com a mente levemente nublada e o corpo tão leve e seus pés pareciam não tocar no chão, passou pela recepção e seguiu até seu escritório no ultimo andar. Não viu quando alguns de seus colegas de trabalho cumprimentaram-na e praticamente ignorou sua secretária que correu atrás dela provavelmente querendo lhe dar algum recado importante.

Sozinha, entre as quatro paredes sagradas de seu recanto no meio daquela loucura, encostou-se contra a porta ao fechá-la e concentrando-se em diminuir os batimentos ainda acelerados de seu coração. Riu sozinha com os olhos fechados, quando notou que tudo aquilo era uma reação a um simples beijo. _Quem é a idiota agora, Kagome?_ Pensou ela.

— Foi bom seu almoço?

Espantou-se ao notar que tinha companhia e se recuperou em poucos instantes.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Quem o deixou entrar?

— Que belo modo de dar as boas vindas ao seu irmão! — Levantou-se da cadeira dela e estendeu os braços com um belo sorriso no rosto.

— Quando você ficou mais alto que eu? — Feliz por vê-lo, foi ao seu encontro, permitindo-se ser abraçada.

Seu "irmãozinho" já era um homem. Souta tinha o brilho da juventude nos olhos, e era tão sagaz quanto um ancião. Os cabelos eram negros assim como os de Kagome, mas a pele tinha um tom mais bronzeado e o corpo magro e esguio combinava com seu porte altivo.

— É sério, quem lhe deu permissão para entrar na minha sala? — Kagome afastou-se, colocando as mãos nos quadris como quando ele fazia algo que não devia na infância. A pequena diferença era que dessa vez era ela quem inclinava a cabeça levemente para traz para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Jakoutsu sempre teve uma quedinha por mim, ele nunca lhe contou? — Sem perder o espírito brincalhão, ele falou.

Kagome estava muito contente por vê-lo para lhe dar um sermão sobre como ele não deveria se intrometer em seu território sem permissão. Não precisou convidá-lo para se sentar, ele se largou na cadeira esperando que ela se sentasse também, como se a sala fosse dele.

— Quando você chegou? — Perguntou ela, colocando-se atrás de sua mesa.

— Ontem à noite.

— E como vai a Califórnia? Pelo visto o sol está muito bom. — Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a superfície, levantando levemente as sobrancelhas, o que a fez soar ainda mais sarcástica.

Olhou para os braços, sabendo que ela se referia ao seu bronzeado.

— Vai muito bem. — Encolheu os ombros. — Você queria que eu desperdiçasse todos os dias do verão em um laboratório, cercado por computadores? Não faz meu estilo.

— Nunca fez, não é mesmo? — Sorriu — E porque você está do outro lado do país quando deveria estar em uma sala de aula?

— Nerds têm suas regalias. Há uma convenção apresentado novas tecnologias para sistemas, vou ficar até sexta porque sua mãe insistiu. E aproveitei que estava de bobeira para vir ver minha irmã, agora recém-casada. — Assegurou-se de enfatizar as ultimas três palavras.

— Oh sim, também senti sua falta.

— Mamãe disse que eu _preciso_ conhecer Inuyasha e o Sr. Higurashi me parece muito satisfeito também. — Insistiu no assunto antes que ela, com sua grande prática, pudesse driblá-lo. — Por acaso foi ele quem a deixou com cara que idiota apaixonada quando entrou na sala?

— Não é da sua conta, maninho. — Kagome se adiantou e começou a mexer em uma pasta a sua frente, procurando algum papel.

— Engana-se, é sim. — Interrompeu-a segurando suas mãos sobre a mesa. — Mas estou feliz por que foi você quem se casou bêbada em Vegas e não eu.

_Bingo!_ Pensou ele, ao ver os olhos de repente arregalados, totalmente focados nele.

— E pensar que você deveria ser um exemplo para mim. — Largou-a e cruzou os braços, recostando-se na cadeira. Contou mentalmente até 5 e em seguida ouviu a resposta rápida de Kagome.

— E quem disse que eu estava bêbada?

— Minha querida, você pode ser a mais velha, mas eu ainda sou o mais esperto. Acha mesmo que eu acreditei nessa história de pombinhos apaixonados, com tanta pressa para casar? — Ele falava tranquilamente. — Eu a conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você não se casaria novamente com tanta pressa.

— Você não acredita em amor? —Kagome engoliu a seco, já muito desconfortável com aquela conversa.

— _Eu_ acredito, amo muitas pessoas inclusive você. No entanto, não estamos falando de mim e _você_ não acredita em amor.

Souta esperou que ela retrucasse, mas a viu calada, olhando-o sem piscar. Então, continuou.

— Se fosse verdade a história que contou sobre os meses de namoro secreto, eu não teria visto seu atual marido apaixonado em uma boate, 2 semanas antes do dito casamento, com outra mulher se divertindo muito para serem apenas amigos.

— Você deve ter se confundido — Persistiu ela.

— Posso não trabalhar no ramo das fofocas ou notícias do entretenimento como vocês gostam de chamar, mas reconheço um rosto famoso quando o vejo.

— Kagome — Ele se inclinou para ficar mais próximo a ela, olhando diretamente em seus olhos — seja lá o que tenha feito, não sou eu quem vai recriminá-la. Se você decidiu se casar ou manter-se casada com ele, foi uma escolha sua, mas na minha condição de irmão eu me preocupo com você e com a sua felicidade, por isso, preciso que se dê a oportunidade de ser feliz. Se Inuyasha é a pessoa certa para isso, como eu acho que é visto o modo que entrou nessa sala depois de vê-lo, não o deixe escapar.

Kagome ficou sem reação a princípio, e por fim falou:

— Você não vai contar para ninguém, vai?

Souta riu por ter pensado por um segundo se quer que ela admitiria estar apaixonada.

— Ora, seus pais já sabem!

— Você não...

— Claro que não — a interrompeu — estou brincando bobinha! Mas o dia que for contar a eles que se casou com um completo estranho, bêbada em Las Vegas, por favor, me chame que eu preciso assistir a isso!

— Nos seus sonhos, maninho! — Revirou os olhos, permitindo-se brincar um pouco.

— Agora vou deixá-la trabalhar, tenho algumas coisas para resolver — Levantou-se e contornou a mesa para beijá-la na bochecha. — Matei a saudade da minha irmã preferida já.

Seguiu para a porta, mas parou antes de fechá-la atrás de si e disse:

— Você está fazendo a coisa certa, minha irmã. — Sorriu — E marque um almoço para esta semana com seu marido, veremos se ele passa no meu teste também, um joguinho de pôquer e um bom charuto não funcionam comigo. — Piscou para ela e saiu.

Sozinha, deixou a cabeça cair sobre os braços cruzados na mesa. Agora eram cinco pessoas que sabiam, entre elas Sango, Miroku, Jakotsu, Ayame, Souta, sem contar ela mesma e Inuyasha. Isso já estava ficando perigoso tanto que tinha medo que a situação pudesse sair de seu controle. Mas o medo era algo que deveria manter enclausurado até conseguir pensar em uma solução para os possíveis problemas.

Então, respirou fundo e voltou ao trabalho.

Naquela tarde ainda precisou estar em duas reuniões importantes, depois deu alguma desculpa qualquer a Jakotsu, cancelando o encontro que haviam combinado, pois a necessidade do conforto silencioso, que só encontrava entre os muros da propriedade que chamava de casa, surgiu de forma desesperadora no final daquele dia.

Logo que chegou, estranhou o vazio, mas sentiu-se aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Aquele era um dos momentos em que preferia ter apenas suas confusões mentais como companhia. Subiu até o quarto impecavelmente arrumado e começou a espalhar suas coisas por lá, organização nunca fora seu ponto forte. Deixou a bolsa sobre o sofá de dois lugares perto da janela e a caminho do banheiro despiu a roupa que usara durante o dia. Encarou por alguns segundos o amplo banheiro, mas rapidamente se decidiu por pelo menos uma hora de relaxamento na banheira.

O pequeno luxo lhe deu uma nova energia e devolveu a suavidade a sua face. Todas suas preocupações foram drenadas da sua mente e pôde respirar novamente, lembrando-se sempre da conversa que tivera com Inuyasha alguns dias antes. Definitivamente ela estava adotando sua estratégia de deixar que as coisas tomassem o próprio rumo. Precisava disso, do contrário estaria louca em pouco tempo.

Quando a água esfriara e seus dedos ficaram enrugados, Kagome se enrolou na toalha e seguiu para o closet. Ficou em dúvida quando viu suas roupas devidamente arrumadas ao lado das e Inuyasha, mas resolveu que as camisetas dele eram mais confortáveis e vestiu uma delas imediatamente. O cheiro delicado da roupa limpa não conseguia mascarar o perfume do homem que a possuía, certamente esse era um fator decisivo ao fazer aquela escolha para seus trajes confortáveis, junto com os shorts de tecido maleável que usava para malhar geralmente.

Seguiu para o escritório a fim de trabalhar, porém achou mais interessante o livro esquecido ao lado do abajur sobre a mesinha entre as poltronas de estofado vermelho. Sem resistir, pegou em suas mãos e folheou. Apenas uma frase lhe chamou a atenção no fim da página marcada daquele romance de Agatha Christie. Esta dizia:

_**"Não reconhecemos os momentos realmente importantes da vida até ser demasiado tarde."**_

Kagome sabia exatamente porque aquelas palavras lhe chamaram a atenção. Para ela não era tarde de mais.

* * *

***'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**

**N/A**:Olá gente! Estranho eu estar postando no meio da semana não? Pois é, eu fiquei perdida porque aqui foi feriado terça-feira e meu descaso se prolongou em 2 dias e acabei tenho um compromisso domingo e segunda e vocês que ficaram sem atualização, capítulo esse que deveria ter sido postado 2 semanas atrás diga-se de passagem. Mas ok, como demorei demais para atualizar, sendo que tinha prometido os 20 dias, vou fazer uma forcinha para postar semana que vem. To indo viajar logo mais às 5 da manhã para o Rio e só volto domingo, por isso, é provável que poste o novo capítulo lá por sexta da outra semana, antes disso tenho umas semana de provas :/

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, prometo que a partir do próximo terá um pouco mais de ação e algumas surpresas interessantes. E, se não for pedir muito, gostaria muito que vocês votassem na enquete que está no meu perfil sobre qual história vocês gostariam de ler, isto é, se vocês não quiserem se ver livre de mim depois dessa! hahaha

**BChibi** : os 20 dias foram por água a baixo dessa vez, sorry! Hahaha eles estão numa fase bem fofinha, mas próximo capítulo as coisas vão se agitar um pouco, vai começar a parte que eu gosto de escrever rsrsrs. Teve pouquíssimo da Ayame e Sango/Miroku nesse capítulo, nos próximos vou focar um pouco mais neles! Espero que continue lendo e comentando, adoro suas reviews! ^^

**Srta Kagome Taisho** Muito obrigada pela dica! Não mudei o capítulo anterior (admito que por preguiça hihi) mas cuidei isso quando estava escrevendo e revisando esse aqui! Até conseguiria postar semanalmente se eu não revisasse o capítulo e não escrevesse no papel antes, tenho essa mania chata, parece que as idéias não fluem quando escrevo direto digitado haha vai entender, aí fico com semanas aquelas páginas escritas no caderno e demoro para digitar, e quando faço é de pouco em pouco porque quando vejo, já to fazendo outra coisa e esqueci das folhas na minha frente hahaha enfim, muito obrigada por continuar lendo de qualquer jeito e comentando!

**jully-chan** hahaha! Fico feliz em saber que você gosta dessa história! Espero ver mais comentários seus *-* É dessa vez fui má de verdade, mas vou tentar compensar no próximo capítulo. E não se preocupe, essa história será postada até o Epílogo, tem mais 17 capítulos pela frente!

É isso gente, bom restinho de semana e até a próxima!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Por algum milagre, Kagome acordara antes de Inuyasha, e muito bem disposta apesar de olhar para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo e constatar que poderia ter dormido por mais uma hora. O sono tranquilo havia regulado seu humor e observando o marido ao seu lado, tinha definitivamente começado bem o dia.

Na noite anterior não o vira chegar em casa e já estava dormindo quando ele foi para a cama.

Achava realmente fantástico o quanto ele parecia calmo ao dormir. Com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro e os cabelos inteiramente revoltos, o que via era uma imagem muito sexy.

— Gosta do que vê? — Ele movimentou minimamente a boca e sua voz soou um tanto rouca.

— Dá para o gasto — Kagome sorriu, fingindo descaso.

— Pois eu gosto muito do que vejo. — Ele foi rápido e em instantes ela estava encurralada entre seu corpo e a cama. Roçou os lábios quentes sobre o queixo delicado, seguindo assim até a ponta da orelha.

— É notável sua animação pela manhã, Inu. — Disse tentando mascarar a excitação imediata. — Não podemos nos atrasar, tenho uma reunião importante logo cedo.

— Aprecio muito esse seu tom mandão de mulher de negócios. — Continuou sua exploração pelo rosto dela — Tenho uma proposta... Podermos fazer um "2 em 1" dividindo o chuveiro, assim, ninguém se atrasa e aproveitaremos um pouco da minha "animação matutina". Ela costuma ser muito contagiante, você sabe...

Ao invés de receber a resposta afirmativa que desejava, Inuyasha a viu se esquivar de um de seus beijos na face para então lhe provocar, esmagando seus lábios contra os dele em um beijo que alertou todos seus sentidos.

— Vá na frente, estarei logo atrás de você. — Por fim, ela pronunciou ao descer as mãos pelos braços fortes que a mantinham presa entre eles, fazendo seu caminho até os músculos do abdômen para brincar com o cós da cueca que ele usava logo abaixo do quadril.

Ele a beijou no pescoço uma última vez e levantou-se da cama com seu sorriso tipicamente brincalhão e convencido no rosto para seguir em direção ao banheiro da suíte.

Depois de cinco minutos, já em baixo do chuveiro, Inuyasha notou que havia sido ludibriado por aquele rostinho lindo de Kagome, porém, não foi atrás dela. Fatalmente ela viria atrás dele.

Então, contou aproximadamente meia hora antes de vê-la entrar pela porta, inteiramente vestida.

— Sabia que só nesse andar tem mais de sete banheiros? — A morena parou em frente ao espelho um pouco embaçado e começou a afofar os cabelos, colocando-os no lugar. Uma justa saia preta que batia um pouco abaixo do joelho, combinada com uma blusa branca simples cobriam seu corpo. Ainda calçava sapatos finos, um tom mais claro que sua pele.

— Sabia que minha secretária veste essas mesmas roupas e fica muito melhor nela? — Ele retrucou, ainda sob os jatos fortes de água.

— Sério? Preciso ter uma conversa com Sango para melhorar meu guarda roupa então. — Usou do sarcasmo enquanto se inclinava para perto do espelho, aplicando cuidadosamente o batom sobre os lábios.

Kagome estranhou quando se passou mais de 5 segundos e não obteve resposta. Virou-se para olhá-lo e foi surpreendida vendo-o bem na sua frente gloriosamente nu, agindo rápido para levá-la para baixo do chuveiro com ele.

— Inuyasha Tai... — Com as roupas encharcadas da cabeça aos pés seu protesto, acompanhado da tentativa de libertar-se de seus braços, não surtiu efeito, ainda mais quando foi interrompida pela boca faminta de seu marido.

Era fácil render-se na companhia de alguém tão persuasivo. E talvez eles ainda tivessem algum tempo de sobra para usufruir, a final.

Não muito tempo depois, o casal juntou-se à Ayame para tomar café da manhã.

— Bom dia. — Inuyasha e Kagome cumprimentaram em sequência.

— Bom dia — Ela retrucou sem floreios e continuou a beber de seu café.

— Não quero me atrasar, — Falou Kagome rapidamente, olhando para Inuyasha apenas. — vou comer alguma coisa a caminho da reunião.

— Tudo bem. — Ele respondeu, encostando-se ao balcão da cozinha já em posse de uma caneca de café.

— Ligo para você no horário do almoço. — Deu-lhe apenas um rápido beijo nos lábios.

— Boa sorte. — Inuyasha desejou a ela e antes que se afastasse, sussurrou em seu ouvido: — Essa roupa está muito melhor que a anterior.

Um sorriso brotou no rosto dela pelo simples fato que a roupa que vestira após o acidente proposital no banheiro era, se não igual, muito parecida com a que usava antes. Porém, nem mesmo a brincadeira dele tinha conseguido levar embora a pequena dose de ressentimento com que viu Kagome olhar para sua irmã ao partir.

— Quando estamos a sós, não é necessária toda essa encenação. — Inuyasha ouviu a voz de sua irmã pela primeira vez alta e clara naquela manhã, mas ainda não tinha visto seus olhos.

— Essa é a questão, minha irmã, nada disso é encenação. — Beijou-a na testa e apanhou o jornal esquecido num canto para levar para o escritório consigo a fim de trabalhar em casa um pouco antes de seu primeiro compromisso da manhã.

Enquanto isso, Kaede encontrou Ayame muito pensativa, com uma xícara vazia entre as mãos.

— Que bicho te mordeu criança?

— Só pensando — Encolheu os ombros depois de demorar um pouco para responder. Colocou a xícara sobre o pires e estava pronta para levantar quando Kaede colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e a fez permanecer no lugar enquanto ocupava a cadeira em frente a ela.

— Ainda está brigada com seu irmão? — Ayame olhou para ela assustada, a senhora sorriu e continuou: — Eu conheço vocês dois muito bem, se é que você já não sabe disso, sei quando há algo de errado. Sei que seu irmão fez alguma coisa que a deixou furiosa ou decepcionada. E ainda, suspeito que tenha relação com Kagome.

— É ele fez — limitou-se a dizer.

— Seja lá o que tenha sido, tenho certeza que não vale a pena continuar brava por muito tempo. Você o conhece também, Inuyasha só age, pouco pensa.

— Não estou brava— Obrigou-se a admitir, suspirando — mas sim magoada. Ele mentiu para mim, me escondeu algo importante. Achei que sempre contaríamos tudo um para o outro.

— Você conta tudo para ele? — Pelo o modo com que ela falou, Ayame notou que Kaede havia feito a pergunta já sabendo a resposta e a circunstância específica para ela.

O olhar culpado de Ayame supriu sua falta de palavras.

— Não tiro sua razão em estar magoada, mas tente entendê-lo.

A mulher, sentindo-se como uma criança, assentiu e levantou-se da mesa. Um dia ainda descobriria como ela conseguia estar ciente de tudo o que acontecia naquela casa.

— Obrigada, Kaede. — E a abraçou

— Alguém precisar colocar ordem por aqui, não é? — Sorriu ao emoldurar o rosto pequeno entre suas mãos. — E resolva-se com Kagome também, ela é uma boa mulher para o seu irmão.

Retribuiu o carinho beijando-lhe em uma das faces como se Ayame fosse uma criança ainda.

— Agora vá trabalhar se não vai acabar chegando atrasada. — Deu dois tapinhas nas suas costas e a deixou ir.

— É melhor vocês dois se acertarem ou eu vou ligar para sua mãe! — Elevou o tom de voz para que ela escutasse mesmo já tendo saído da cozinha. Kaede sabia que ela iria rir um pouco com o comentário.

Ayame se dirigiu ao escritório de Miroku antes mesmo de se acomodar em sua sala, estava ansiosa por uma tonelada de trabalho a fazer que a impediria de pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Quando a secretária dele disse que estava ocupado, enquanto se comunicava com ele, Ayame aguardou.

Sango saiu do escritório fechado minutos depois. Usava um vestido fluído, muito fino, estampado em toda sua extensão com cores leves e alegres.

— Olá Ayame! — Cumprimentou-lhe com um sorriso espontâneo.

— Como vai Sango?

Trocaram amabilidades e Ayame não pode deixar de mencionar as novidades.

— Miroku me contou sobre o bebê, meus parabéns!

— Obrigada, fomos pegos de surpresa, mas estamos nos habituando à notícia. — Com um sorriso, que não conseguia esconder, sua mão pousou sobre a barriga ainda completamente lisa. — Continuo achando que ele vai enlouquecer nos próximos meses, apenas com a expectativa, e fazer o mesmo comigo, mas estou dando um jeito nisso.

— Tenho certeza que vocês conseguirão dar conta de tudo.

— Assim espero! — Fez uma pausa, repensando o que falaria a seguir. — Deveríamos marcar um dia longe dos homens, talvez um dia no SPA ou uma tarde de compras... Estou precisando me livrar de Miroku por algumas horas ao menos.

— Claro! Inuyasha vai estar fora da cidade em algumas semanas, seria uma ótima oportunidade. Kagome vai precisar de um momento desses antes que minha mãe e minha cunhada cheguem...

— É, ouvi dizer que Inu largou essa bomba nas mãos dela. — O tom brincalhão não mascarou a perspicácia em seus olhos. Sango sabia exatamente a situação entre sua amiga e a cunhada, o que a fazia cúmplice de Kagome e Inuyasha.

— Tenho certeza que ela saberá lidar com a situação. — Falou com naturalidade.

— É... Bom, preciso ir. Há uma legião de modelos raquíticas me esperando para minha última palavra sobre o desfile de sexta. Você estará lá, não é mesmo?

— Não perderia.

— Ótimo! Cuide de Miroku para mim. — Piscou para ela pouco antes de sair de seu campo de visão.

Ayame adentrou o escritório muito contemporâneo e imponente de Miroku e foi recebida com um entusiasmo quase anormal.

— Bom dia, Ayame!

— Vejo que começou muito bem o seu. — Largou a piadinha ao sentar-se em frente a ele. — Acabei de encontrar Sango.

— Ela estava fazendo hora antes do seu compromisso, estava apenas sendo prestativo. — Fez-se de santo, mas não o suficiente para enganar Ayame.

— O que tem para mim hoje? — Perguntou ela antes que ele entrasse em mais detalhes.

— Preciso que você revise as cláusulas desses contratos — empurrou a pilha de papeis sobre a mesa em direção a ela — Inuyasha precisa disso até o meio dia de amanhã.

— Certo.

— E quero que nos represente neste caso — Tirou de uma pasta de couro um envelope espesso — Uma audiência será o suficiente, é um daqueles problemas corriqueiros, mas lhe dará algo além de trabalho com a papelada para fazer.

— Você não está fazendo isso só por que Inuyasha pediu, não é?

— Isso o quê?

— Me dar um caso de verdade.

— Ah, por favor! Isso é coisa pouca; e Inuyasha não me dá tantas ordens quanto parece.

— Ótimo, é bom mesmo ter alguma coisa de verdade para trabalhar! — Demonstrou gratidão e entusiasmo, por mais que soubesse que aquilo ali não passava de um problema de rotina provavelmente com alguma empresa que estava afundada em dívidas por empréstimos.

Passaram-se pouco mais de duas semanas e Kagome tirara a tarde de folga para fazer companhia a Sango e dar uma folga a Miroku, o que na verdade era uma desculpa para que ambas passassem o resto do dia no shopping.

— Quando eu posso começar a surtar por não conseguir fechar um vestido? — Sango perguntou a Kagome ao sair do provador.

— Quando você tiver motivos para isso, minha querida. — Estava sentada em uma das poltronas de alto respaldo, observando sua amiga entrar e sair do provador sem satisfazer-se com nada. — só está se fazendo de difícil porque não achou algo que realmente gostasse.

— Talvez. — Admitiu, pois, de uma maneira ou outra, já estava há mais de 40 minutos só naquela loja e tudo lhe parecia sem graça.

A vendedora tentava persuadi-la muito sutilmente com suas melhores peças, mas ela acabou saindo de lá de mãos vazias.

— Aonde você quer ir agora? — A morena perguntou pela enésima vez naquele dia, muito paciente. Tivera uma semana produtiva e colhera bons frutos recentemente, estava no máximo do bom humor.

— vamos tomar sorvete. — Saiu puxando Kagome até sua sorveteria favorita ali. Enquanto ela pediu a maior casquinha com 4 sabores diferentes, a outra se contentou com um milkshake, obviamente de chocolate.

Continuaram apenas olhando as vitrines e trocando algumas poucas palavras.

— Sango, seu celular está tocando.

— Hm? — manifestou-se vagamente, muito concentrada na arte de comer.

— O celular. Está tocando. — Então tirou o aparelho do bolso da frente da bolsa de dela e entregou lhe.

— Oi? — Atendeu, equilibrando o celular entre o ombro e o ouvido.

— Onde você está, Sango? É a quarta vez que eu te ligo e nada de você responder.

— Ah é você Miroku. — Falava pausadamente entre um colherada e outra. — Eu não escutei, foi Kagome quem disse que o celular estava tocando agora. Ainda estamos no shopping.

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou. Era a enésima vez naquele dia que ele ligava para perguntar como ela estava

— Maravilhosamente bem.

— Quando vai voltar para casa? — Insistiu

— Quando tiver terminado aqui.

— Não se canse demais.

— Kagome está cuidando de mim, relaxe! — Olhou para ela e a viu com a sobrancelha arqueada, parecia curiosa. — Vou desligar, meu sorvete está derretendo.

— Cuide-se e...

— Tchau Miroku — Fez sua voz soar meio cantante e desligou antes que ele achasse outro motivo para estender a conversa e os sermões.

Kagome achou que Sango iria bufar, mas encontrou-a rindo consigo mesma ao guardar o celular na bolsa.

— Ele é impossível.

— Miroku está preocupado, só isso.

— Ele está torrando minha paciência, ainda mais agora que praticamente se mudou para o meu apartamento.

— E você deve estar se sentido sufocada, subindo pelas paredes.

— Como você adivinhou? — Ela soou sarcástica, afinal era algo óbvio. Kagome entendia, por que seu namorado não? — Ao menos concordamos que não servimos para essa coisa de casamento.

— Nada contra — Remendou rapidamente antes que a amiga falasse alguma coisa — Admiramos vocês dois por terem levado isso adiante, mas temos escolha, por isso decidimos por continuar com nossa vida como está.

— Acha que se eu e Inuyasha tivéssemos escolha, estaríamos casados?

— Acho.

— Sango...

— Não vamos conversar sobre isso até o dia em que você deixar de ser cega, surda e muda.

— Mas porquê Miroku está tão preocupado com você? Não me parece do estilo dele.

— Viu! Você muda de assunto em um piscar de olhos quando falamos de Inuysha!

— Quem está mudando de assunto agora?

— Você começou!

— Vamos, Sango. Fale.

— Na última consulta com o médico, ele encontrou alguns números alterados nos meus exames de rotina e pediu que eu os refizesse e alguns outros novos.

— Tudo bem, eu não vou falar nada. Mas...

— Você disse que não ia falar nada. — Interrompeu-a. — Acho melhor irmos para casa antes que Miroku ligue de novo e me aborreça mais um pouco.

— Ei! — Kagome colocou-se em frente a ela, impedindo-a de dar meia volta para ir embora. — Ok, eu menti, não vou conseguir deixar de falar alguma coisa. Você sabe que não deve me esconder nada, não é? Conheço você há mais de 10 anos e achei que já tínhamos superado a parte de manter segredos uma da outra. Se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa, eu preciso saber para ajudá-la e se você não me contar, eu tenho meus meios para descobrir. Ou seja, não tem jeito de se escapar dessa, vou estar sempre ao seu lado queria você ou não. Estamos entendidas?

Sem argumentos, ela apenas assentiu.

— Eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo, mas eu e Miroku não conseguimos parar de pensar nisso.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Confortou a amiga abraçando-a. — Não me esconda nada, por favor. Dessa maneira, ao invés de ter uma pateta para ficar rodando o shopping sem propósito algum com você, terá uma amiga chata lhe fazendo perguntas a cada 15 minutos.

Sango esforçou-se para sorrir e agradeceu por ter uma amiga como Kagome ao seu lado.

— Vamos, vou levá-la para casa e sugerir o seu namorado, algumas atividades recreativas que impedirá qualquer tipo de pensamento.

Envolveu-a pelos ombros e caminharam lado a lado até a saída, conduzindo-a por entre varias sugestões que lhe arrancaram algumas risadas. Kagome fez questão de acompanhar sua amiga até o apartamento e entretivera ela e ao namorado com suas ideias inusitadas até que se viu satisfeita, sabendo que Sango estava em boas mãos e tinha ali tudo o que precisava.

Ao entrar em seu carro e seguir para casa, seus pensamentos estavam focados no próprio marido. Por ter visto o casal de amigos tão apaixonados, talvez ficara sensibilizada.

Mandou-lhe uma mensagem pelo celular perguntando se ele já estava em casa, mas ele lhe disse que ainda trabalhava no escritório. Pensou duas vezes, então deu meia volta com o carro e seguiu para o prédio onde ficava seu escritório. Fazer-lhe uma surpresa seria interessante já que eles se preparavam para ficar uma semana separados e Kagome lidando com a família dele enquanto ele se escapava da confusão. Inuyasha lhe devia uma atenção extra mesmo que isso significasse que ela teria que incomodá-lo no trabalho.

O tráfego naquele começo de noite estava insuportável, porém não se deixou afetar pela lentidão com que os carros fluíam em uma das avenidas mais movimentadas da Cidade de Nova York. Ligou o som o mais alto possível, aproveitando que Inuyasha nunca a deixava fazer isso e deixou o rock dos anos 60 envolvê-la de tal maneira que arriscou-se até a cantar com Mick Jagger, atingindo notas impressionantemente arriscadas para a audição de qualquer ser vivo.

A viagem que normalmente levaria 20 minutos estendeu-se o dobro, mas ainda mantinha seu bom humor intacto. No momento em que pisou do saguão do prédio suntuoso, um arranha-céu seus vários andares envolvidos por vidros espelhados, foi recebida com exagerada corte, achando até que estavam debochando dela. No entanto, ali ela era a Senhora Taisho e todos fariam tudo para agradar o patrão.

Kagome imaginou Inuyasha como manda-chuva, mas não conseguia vê-lo como um carrasco, mesmo admitindo que lhe parecesse ter mudado muito desde que se casaram alguns meses atrás. Sem dúvida estava mais sério quando se tratava de negócios e conseguia manusear muito bem todas as ferramentas ao seu alcance para fazer com que os outros acatassem e se convencessem de suas decisões, até mesmo Inu no Taisho, de quem não tinha tido mais notícias desagradáveis.

Um jovem que lhe parecia muito eficiente, conduziu-a até um elevador privado que a levou diretamente para a sala adjacente ao escritório de seu marido. Já estivera ali antes e nunca deixava de admirar a classe com que cada detalhe remetia ao seu dono. Houveram algumas mudanças para que a sala ficasse exatamente como ele queria, as duas poltronas austeras e o sofá de couro marrom haviam sido substituídas por interessantes móveis do mesmo gênero com o estofado em um azul muito escuro. O espaço era amplo e com alguns quadros dando vida ao ambiente. Não precisava se aproximar para saber que eram obras se Rin. Reconhecia as pinceladas precisas, parecendo criar movimento com a profusão de cores alegres.

A iluminação era clara, mas confortável aos olhos e desenvolvia um cenário convidativo sem perder as características de um ambiente de trabalho. No centro, como que se demarcasse o território, havia portas duplas, altas e parecendo pesadas, por certo muito imponentes.

— Olá Sra. Taisho. Inuyasha não me disse que a esperava. — A assistente pessoal de Inuyasha, de aparência sempre muito eficiente, com os cabelos penteados para trás e um conjunto sóbrio e muito elegante de duas peças, aproximou-se no mesmo instante em que saiu do elevador.

— É uma surpresa. Ele está ocupado?

— No momento, sim. Seu acompanhante pediu que não fossem incomodados até que tivessem terminado. — Seu tom foi sério e profissional. Gostava daquela mulher e seu senso moral impecável.

— Tudo bem, eu espero.

— Posso providenciar alguma coisa para a senhora beber?

— Estou bem, não se sinta presa por minha causa, pode voltar a fazer seu trabalho, Emily. — Sorriu lhe amigavelmente ao se sentar em uma das poltronas.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei à disposição. — Sorriu educada e muito profissional — Com licença. — Retirou-se para outra porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

Quando se viu sozinha, Kagome esquadrinhou o local com os olhos mais uma vez, procurando algo para se distrair. Pegou em sua bolsa o pequeno no espelho e checou sua aparência. Estava aceitável, decidiu, penteando os cabelos para trás com os dedos. Não tinha costume de se arrumar demasiadamente para sair à tarde e ir ao shopping, porém naquele dia viu-se com vontade de colocar um pouco de maquiagem e vestir uma calça de linho branca de cós alto ao invés de seus adorados Jeans. Combiná-la com uma elegante camisa bordô de leves transparências em alguns recortes discretos, pareceu-lhe uma boa alternativa com os sapatos de salto alto vermelhos, um par que havia adquirido há pouco e estava querendo achar uma desculpa para usá-los.

Começando a ficar impaciente, esperou mais de quinze minutos e os ponteiros do relógio imaginário em sua cabeça começaram a produzir um barulho irritante. Muito agitada e ansiosa por ver seu marido, levantou-se e caminhou ao redor, analisando melhor uma e outra pintura notando semelhanças adoráveis com a casa dos pais de Inuyasha. Algumas paisagens, como o lindo túnel de Sakuras na pequena estrada que conduzia à casa principal, eram simplesmente inesquecíveis.

Sem notar, estava sorrindo. E distraída com suas boas lembranças, permitiu que mais algum tempo se passasse, apenas esperando e sua curiosidade alterando-se progressivamente com o tempo.

Observou então, que as portas principais encontravam-se entreabertas e decretou que não teria problema algum em dar uma espiada em quem tanto ocupava seu tempo preciso com o marido. Assim, aproximou-se sem fazer barulho algum, divertindo-se com a pequena traquinagem. Espiou pela abertura de pouco mais de cinco centímetros sem enxergar nada além da grande janela que cobria uma das paredes e naquele momento tinha as cortinas totalmente abertas apesar de não haver mais a luz no dia. Mudou o ângulo, posicionando-se de modo que conseguisse ver a mesa que dominava o centro da sala, onde Inuyasha tinha a fonte de seu trabalho.

Kagome ficou imóvel quando a porta abriu-se um pouco mais, temendo ser descoberta, mas depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, tornou a olhar e entendera o porque de não ter sido descoberta por alguém tão perspicaz e sempre atento quanto o homem do outro lado daquela porta.

Ele estava obviamente acompanhado, mas no lugar de um dos velhos barrigudos e carecas com que costumava vê-lo quando se tratava de assuntos do banco, havia uma mulher longilínea e de vastos cabelos negros. Ela estava escorada sobre a mesa de seu marido e com o tronco curvado, bloqueando sua visão em relação a ele. Pareciam partilhar de um momento tão íntimo que Kagome sentiu-se uma intrusa ali por insignificantes segundos.

Voltou a si a tempo de causar um dano permanente em suas memórias e afastou-se da porta com a mesma quietude com que se aproximou. Parou no meio da sala, olhando para o nada enquanto deixava um sentimento de raiva e ultraje corroer suas entranhas. Sentiu nojo da cena que havia presenciado e surpreendentemente traída. Cogitou surpreendê-lo de uma vez por todas e irromper o escritório para ver o que ele teria e lhe dizer, também para analisar a mulher com quem ele se encontrava. Porém, relembrou da compostura que o orgulho ajudava a manter intacta e saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

Sozinha no elevador segurava a alça de sua bolsa com extrema força, momentaneamente decepcionada consigo mesma ao se descobrira com um leve sentimento de mágoa diante da situação.

* * *

_Antes tarde do que nunca, aposto que vocês devem estar pensando. Mas foi difícil escrever essa capítulo, sem mentira nenhuma, terminei ele dia 15 de novembro, pois é, demorei 2 meses para míseras 9 páginas. Vamos dizer que este é equivalente ao mês de outubro e me que vêm posto o de novembro e dezembro._

_Minha explicação pela demora: Final de ano, Vestibular, último ano do ensino médio. Depois do dia 14 de dezembro me livro disso e me dedicarei mais a essa história._

_Imagino que este não tenha sido o capítulo favorito de vocês, mas não sou muito dada a clichês – não mais que o normal – E este final é só para dar uma evoluída na história._

_Cheguei praticamente na metade e tem tanta coisa para acontecer ainda que não sei como resumir em 16 capítulos, mas disso não passa. Estou escrevendo outras histórias já e quero acabar esta de uma vez._

_Enfim, mais uma vez, obrigada por continuarem lendo. Quanto às reviews..._

_**Srta Kagome Taisho: **Olá! Sempre fico muito feliz em receber uma review sua, você sabe... Nem imagino o quanto deve ser ruim perder o emprego e espero que agora as coisas estejam melhores para você! Estive torcendo para que desse tudo certo para você desde que li sua review – faz tempo rsrs – Quanto ao irmão de Kagome, foi uma das partes que mais gostei de escrever, achei muito divertida! Que bom que achou um tempinho para ler e que esse último capítulo foi bom para você! E como disse ali em cima, a história tem mais uns 16 capítulos, ao que tudo indica são 30 capítulos ao total. Beijos e cuide-se!_

_**BChibi: **E quem não quer um Inu desses? rsrsrs me apaixono mais por ele toda vez que escrevo um novo capítulo. E espero que não tenha ficado com muita raiva dele no final deste novo capítulo :p Como eu disse para a Kagome Taisho, são 30 capítulos ao total! Mas vou tentar postar uns 3 por mês entre janeiro e março, quero acabar logo essa história :) Até mais!_

_**Sakura Malfoy chan: **Fico feliz que tenha agüentado a espera e ainda por cima gostado do capítulo! hahaha espero que nos próximos continue comentando! :**_

_**kallyne rigurashi taisho:** Minha neurose com relação aos erros ortográficos é irritante não? hahaha demoro em média uma semana para corrigir o capítulo, ler e reler é um saco, mas eu realmente não consigo evitar. Tem tantos errinhos bobos que me sinto meio burra quando não vejo, como disse, é pura neurose mesmo! Mas prometo que vou tentar dar uma adiantada na história, não posso prometer nada antes do dia 14, mas depois sim, postarei tanto quanto puder! :)_

_Obrigada a todas que mandarem reviews, ficou muitíssimo feliz com elas. Relevem os errinhos que possam encontrar, não tive muito tempo para me dedicar à correção desse capítulo e espero que tenham gostado, apesar de não ser o capítulo mais feliz até agora. E não me odeiem também, tudo isso tem um propósito, prometo!_

_Um grande beijo, boa semana e até a próxima!_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

— Kaede,onde está Kagome? — Inuyasha perguntou depois de não encontrar a esposa em casa.

— Como vou saber se a mulher é sua Inu? — A senhora parou no meio do caminho em direção à sala com uma bandeja de chá para Ayame.

— Emily disse que ela esteve no escritório, mas deve ter se cansado de esperar, depois disso o celular dela parece dar na caixa postal toda vez que eu ligo.

— Sango deve saber — Ayame se intrometeu, ao pegar a xícara com o líquido fumegante. Seguiu para o quarto em seguida, sem esperar que Inuyasha se desse ao trabalho de lhe responder.

— Vocês ainda não se acertaram? — Kaede perguntou, decepcionada com os dois.

— Ayame adora fazer birra. Não se preocupe, logo as coisas voltam ao normal. — Beijou-lhe na face e já discando o número da casa de Sango, caminhou a passos longos até o escritório, trancando-se sozinho.

— Oi Inu. — Ouviu a voz alegre de Sango do outro lado da linha, esperando ter boas notícias.

— Oi Sango.

— Você quer falar com Miroku? Ele saiu agora a pouco, mas está com o celular. — Inuyasha estranhou suas respostas rápidas, mas ignorou as especulações.

— Na verdade estava me perguntando se você sabe onde está Kagome.

— Ah, ela está aqui. No momento falando no celular, resolvendo algum problema da agência, — Ouviu-se silêncio por alguns instantes antes que ela continuasse. — mas disse que te liga depois, assim que desligar.

— Tudo bem, obrigado.

— Não há de quê. Boa noite Inu.

— Pra você também.

Assim que ela desligou, deus dedos ágeis discaram outro número conhecido. Sango andava impaciente de um lado para o outro em sua cozinha, equilibrando o telefone entre o ombro, pois suas mãos estavam ocupadas com um prato de macarronada.

Dois toques e então Kagome atendeu o celular.

— Ele acabou de ligar.

— Ora! Até que não demorou tanto quanto eu imaginava. — Kagome comentou, — Obrigada por me dar cobertura, quando tiver resolvido algumas coisas te explico a história com calma.

— Acho bom, porque odeio estar mentindo para Inuyasha e para Miroku.

— Não se preocupe, meu marido merece, e quanto a Miroku, é necessário, Inuyasha vai ficar irado se descobrir que Miroku também estava metido nisso.

— E o que sobra para mim?

— Treze anos de amizade e cumplicidade, mais dezenas de situações em que menti para ajudá-la a dispensar seus namorados.

— Tudo bem, já entendi, te devo uma, ou várias. Mas você não está pensando em dispensar Inu, está?

— Já disse que explico tudo mais tarde.

— Como quiser... Vou desligar agora porque Miroku já deve estar chegando.

— Certo, estamos quites dessa vez.

— Tá, Tá... Como queira, mas tenha juízo, Kagome.

— Como sempre tenho. Cuide-se.

— Você mais ainda.

Kagome largou o celular em um canto, esperando algum tempo antes de ligar para sua casa para falar com Inuyasha. Estava em seu antigo apartamento, mas se sentia estranha ali, embora tenha morado naquele lugar por quase cinco anos.

Tudo continuava intacto, os móveis conservados limpos graças aos cuidados dos empregados de sua mãe, as fotografia nos lugares em que deixara, assim como os quadros nas paredes. Apenas suas roupas haviam sumido do closet e os objetos mais pessoais que levara para a casa de Inuyasha ao se mudar três meses antes. Havia uma fotografia, por exemplo, da qual sentira falta ao entrar em seu quarto ali. Ela ficava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e mostrava uma imagem muito clara e divertida do dia em que Sango apresentara seu primeiro desfile de uma coleção completa, desenha e financiada inteiramente por ela e, na mesma data, Kagome havia inaugurado a agência onde trabalhava atualmente. Fora uma ocasião inesquecível, mas as inúmeras doses de tequila tornaram a ressaca igualmente memorável. A foto, que agora ocupava o criado mudo do seu lado da cama de casal que partilhava com Inuyasha, mostrava uma felicidade exagerada e um sentimento de trabalho cumprido, sem dúvida.

Kagome sorriu sozinha ao lembrar-se de como era a vida no começo de sua carreira. Tinha acabado de se formar da universidade, estava perdidamente apaixonada e parecia ter o poder de conquistar o mundo. Mas não conseguia sentir saudade daquilo tudo. Gostava dos desafios diários de seu trabalho, das limitações impostas que a faziam enxergar as coisas de outro modo, e principalmente, sentia-se imensamente grata por ter se curado de sua paixão na época, no entanto, ainda não conseguira a façanha de controlar por quem se apaixonava.

Então, o toque do celular interrompeu seus pensamentos, como um chamado de volta à realidade. Respirou fundo para encontrar seu próprio equilíbrio e atendeu depois de muito fazê-lo esperar. Não tinha dúvida alguma de que escutaria a voz conhecida de seu marido do outro lado da linha.

— Olá, Inu. Desculpe não ter atendido suas chamadas antes, estou ocupada com alguns problemas de última hora. —

— Tudo bem, só estranhei quando não a encontrei em casa depois que Emily disse que você tinha passado por lá.

— É, eu esperei um pouco, mas decidi dar-lhe privacidade, pareceu-me que você estava muito ocupado. — Sentou-se calmamente sobre a cama de casal no quarto, trancando a respiração ao contar até três mentalmente. Não deixaria que ele percebesse de maneira alguma que pudesse estar chateada ou algo do gênero.

— Hm. Que horas você volta?

— Não sei, me apareceu um problema para resolver e vou passar na casa de Jackotsu ainda. Parece que parte dos arquivos de cinco computadores da agência foram perdidos e preciso do material que estava nesses computadores para ontem. Talvez tenha que ir no escritório para ver o quanto foi salvo em Backup e o quanto foi perdido.

— Ninguém mais pode resolver isso para você?

— Prefiro resolver eu mesma.

— Como quiser, mas achei que passaríamos algum tempo a sós antes da minha viagem.

— Também achei. Tentei fazer justamente isso hoje, mas pelo visto nossos planos não deram certo. — Foi rápida e não o deixou retrucar: — Preciso ir, não me espere acordado.

Chegara em sua casa no começo da madrugada depois de ficar em seu apartamento por um longo tempo sozinha, sem fazer barulho algum. Mas ao invés de se juntar a Inuyasha no quarto de casal, detivera-se a um dos quartos de hóspedes, caindo no sono rapidamente devido à exaustão emocional e física.

Sabia que era impossível sair de casa na manhã seguinte sem que ele a notasse, por isso, decidiu agir naturalmente. Cumpriu sua rotina matutina, sem trocar uma palavra além do "bom dia" e o via olhando-a de modo esquisito e inquisitivo, mas ignorava.

— Vou sair sem tomar café, tenho algumas coisas a resolver antes de ir para a agência e também, não me espere para o almoço. — Disse à Kaede depois de cumprimentá-la como fazia todas as manhãs.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha não tirava os olhos dela e assim que a mesma saiu da sala onde às vezes tomavam café, ele a seguiu. Ayame apenas olhou para Kaede como quem lhe perguntasse o que estava acontecendo e ela deu de ombros, igualmente curiosa.

— Importa-se de me dizer o que está acontecendo? — Inuyasha fechou a porta da casa assim que Kagome a abriu e pôs se em frente a ela.

— Se me der licença, tenho muito que fazer e você está no meu caminho querido. — Me parece que você não está tendo um bom dia. Por que não foi para a cama noite passada depois que chegou?

— Era muito tarde e não quis incomodá-lo. Nós podemos conversar à noite quando eu chegar, agora estou atrasada para meus compromissos.

— Achei que almoçaríamos juntos hoje. — Ele sugeriu vagamente.

— Desculpe, vou ter que ficar na agência.

— Kagome.

Inuyasha segurou em seu antebraço quando ela tentou passar por ele e viu nos olhos azuis, traços de irritação quando a mulher se esquivou de seu toque.

— Importa-se de sair da minha frente?

Ela estava firme e irredutível, prolongar a discussão não os levaria a lugar nenhum, por isso a soltou e deu um passo para o lado. Mas só deixou o lugar ao ouvir o estrondo da porta batendo as suas costas.

Tinha tanto o que fazer naquele dia e para isso precisava deixar de lado a frustração que sentia por ter começado seu dia daquele modo. O fato era que nunca vira Kagome estranha daquela maneira, simplesmente não combinava com ela. Claramente algo a tirara do sério e ele esperava realmente que não tivesse nada a ver com a visita dela ao escritório na noite anterior. Do contrário, teria mais problemas que imaginava para uma simples quinta-feira.

Checou a hora no relógio e constatou que já estava 15 minutos atrasado e sem muita solução, foi direto para o escritório no centro da cidade, deixando todo o tipo de incômodo em casa.

Durante a manhã estivera em várias reuniões, tecendo inúmeras recomendações para que tudo corresse bem enquanto estivesse fora, pois apesar de que só seriam 4 dias, não queria correr riscos. Mas o encontro desastroso com o gerente de marketing tomou-lhe mais tempo do que planejava e obrigou-se a fazer uma anotação mental para rever seus empregados naquela área devido à insatisfatória produtividade e retornos.

Seu pensamento tornou-se muito prático e sua mente começou a funcionar como uma máquina durante todo o tempo que tratara de negócios. Resolvera problemas, achou alguns que só Miroku e Ayame poderiam resolver para ele, fechou acordos, e impôs medidas tentando equilibrar aquilo que pregara na primeira reunião que apresentou suas propostas com o jogo político e tortuoso que era o mercado financeiro. Ainda assim, sua agenda estava lotada durante toda tarde também e não podia se dar ao luxo de interromper o ritmo que havia adquirido.

No entanto, ele parecia ser o único que pensava assim, pois algumas pessoas faziam questão de atrapalhá-lo.

— Senti cheiro de neurônios queimando e vim ver o que estava acontecendo aqui. — Miroku entrou no escritório sem ser anunciado e sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para ele. No mesmo instante pegou um peso de papel sobre a mesa de Inuyasha, jogando-o de uma mão para outra, como se fosse uma bola de beisebol.

Sua linha de raciocínio continuou intacta enquanto conseguiu ignorá-lo. Estava focado na tela do computador analisando uma nova proposta para corte de custos e avaliava as conseqüências daquelas ações.

— Já passa da 1 hora Inuyasha, vamos almoçar.

— Já almocei.

— Emily disse que só tomou café desde que chegou, ouvi dizer que isso somado ao estresse constante, pode lhe causar uma úlcera ou gastrite nervosa.

— Pensei que tinha contratado um advogado, não um médico. Desculpe Miroku, mas se não notou ainda, não sou Sango, então vá cuidar de sua namorada, que eu tomo conta de mim mesmo. — Ele falou automaticamente, levemente irritado.

— Nem por um segundo pensei que você fosse minha Sangozinha! Mas como minha namorada é melhor amiga de sua mulher, me sinto na obrigação de cuidar de você.

Distraído o suficiente para não conseguir ler os números de uma tabela, Inuyasha dirigiu a Miroku.

— Sai pra lá Miroku! Estou começando a achar que seu namoro e esse filho é tudo um plano para esconder sua verdadeira opção sexual.

— Consegui sua atenção, não consegui? Vamos logo, eu estou com fome e Sango disse que vai almoçar no ateliê.

— E porque não se junta a ela se está tão carente de companhia?

— No meio dos preparativos para a semana de moda? Não obrigado, preso muito pela minha sanidade. Vamos lá! Temos tempo para ir ao Barney's.

— Você vai parar de encher o saco e me deixar trabalhar depois disso?

— Claro, podemos até mesmo falar sobre negócios, querido!

— Tudo bem, chega Miroku.

Ele riu alto, levantando-se da cadeira.

— Nos encontramos no saguão em 20 minutos, espero você terminar o que esta fazendo.

— Quanta consideração! — resmungou em resposta

— Alguém já lhe disse que está de muito mau humor hoje?

— Vá embora antes que eu tenha que demiti-lo por assédio sexual e moral, Miroku.

Pouco depois do tempo combinado, pediram seu almoço no restaurante que costumavam ir.

— Kagome procurou Sango ontem?

— Estava demorando para perguntar! — Miroku riu, mas Inuyasha não parecia achar engraçado.

— Eu saí e deixei as duas conversando, não sei de nada. — Declarou ele prontamente, excluindo-se daquela confusão que estava se formando.

— Hm.

— O que você fez dessa vez?

— Só vou descobrir quando chegar em cada à noite, Kagome se recusou a falar comigo hoje de manhã. Mas suspeito que tenha alguma relação com uma reunião particular tarde da noite no meu escritório.

— Reunião de negócios, ou algo mais intimo? — Arqueou a sobrancelha, recostando-se completamente na cadeira para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer

— Reunião de não negócios, digamos.

— Oh, achei que você e Kagome tinham feito um "acordo de exclusividade".

— Na verdade, não. Só decidimos que deveríamos informar ao outro, caso nos interessássemos por alguém e deveríamos manter as aparências até quando fosse conveniente para nós.

— Quem teve essa idéia catastrófica? — Perguntou ele, parecendo um pouco chocado, apesar de brincar com as possibilidades desta ideia em seus pensamentos.

— Não sei, mas no começo nos pareceu certo. Não estávamos apaixonados nem nada. — Inuyasha olhava distraído para a taça à sua frente, parecendo estar com o pensamento muito longe.

— E o que aconteceu ontem?

— Um erro, algo que eu nunca deveria ter feito.

— Você realmente se importa com Kagome, não?

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

Depois que terminaram a refeição, ele começaram uma conversa que mais parecia mais uma reunião de negócios. Era algo automático quando havia uma série de problemas que necessitava atenção devido à crise que estava destruindo a economia de tantos países. Mas Miroku ficou feliz em lhe relatar o progresso de Ayame, ainda mais contente por ter alguém capaz, com que pudesse dividir seu trabalho e diminuir suas responsabilidades. Inuyasha preferia ouvir aquela conversa da própria irmã, mas a relação deles ainda não estava inteiramente reconstituída.

— Olha, acho que Kagome teve a mesma ideia que nós! — Inuyasha virou-se na mesma hora quando Miroku meneou a cabeça para o lado ao deixar a xícara de café sobre o pires.

Ela estava um pouco distante deles, sentada sozinha, sem estar solitária. A ele parecia que esperava alguém na companhia de um cálice de vinho tinto. Ele quis se aproximar, na verdade fazia exatamente isso quando viu outro homem chegar à mesa dela e se sentar ao seu lado. A intenção de Inuyasha era surpreendê-la, já que ela disse que não poderia almoçar com ele, pois ficaria na agência, no entanto, ele foi o surpreendido e deteve-se para olhar ela sorrir para o homem moreno e alto de uma maneira que o fez sentir inveja do acompanhante de sua mulher. Além disso, o que mais o incomodou foi a intimidade que parecia existir entre os dois; pareciam cúmplices, rindo discretamente como se contassem segredos um ao outro e ele ainda segurava as mãos dela por cima da mesa.

Aquela imagem parecia-lhe um castigo e suspeitava que fosse exatamente isso. Ainda assim, decidiu sair dali antes que parasse de pensar e começasse a agir.

— Você paga a conta Miroku. — Avisou, passando pela mesa a passos apressados com uma expressão perigosa em seu rosto.

Miroku apenas assentiu, calmamente bebericando seu café. Ele vira o mesmo que Inuyasha, e ao invés de ficar comovido em solidariedade ao sentimento de traição do amigo, estava achando cômico! Inuyasha estava mordido de ciúmes e Kagome o tinha na palma da mão.

Quando Kagome chegou em casa por volta de 8 da noite, estava completamente despreocupada e com o real sentimento de tarefa cumprida. Conversou rapidamente com Kaede ao encontrá-la pronta para sair e acabou por descobrir que Ayame passaria a noite fora, o que fazia de Inuyasha e ela as únicas pessoas na casa. Isso seria no mínimo interessante.

Pensou em seguir direto para o quarto, crente que o marido estaria trancado em seu escritório, mas notou algum barulho na seleta que costumava ser a mais utilizada no segundo andar e seguiu para lá, secretamente desejando um bom conflito com Inuyasha.

Acertou ao vê-lo de frente a enorme tela, acomodado da poltrona ao assistir a uma corrida de Fórmula 1. Mas mesmo sendo seu esporte favorito, ele parecia mais ocupado com o copo de uísque em sua mão.

— Boa noite, Inu. — Cumprimentou a ele, escorada na porta.

— Achei que voltaria de madrugada para evitar outra conversa. — Não olhou para ela e suas palavras foram afiadas como uma navalha.

— Hoje não tenho por que me demorar. — E se aproximou dele — Como foi seu dia? Alguma reunião importante a portas fechadas como ontem?

Deu a volta na poltrona dele e sentou-se no sofá logo à direita. Tirou os sapatos, sentindo um prazer imenso em livrar-se dos saltos altos e finíssimos depois de um longo dia.

— Não, na verde só estive com homens que precisam de vigilância 24 horas por dia para executar como se deve o próprio trabalho.

— Deve ter sido animador. — Olhou rapidamente para a corrida que estava sendo transmitida e viu que o corredor preferido de Inuyasha estava três posições atrás do primeiro, mas colava nos carros a cada volta em ultrapassagens que pareciam impossíveis.

— Não tanto quanto sua reunião de negócios ao meio dia.

— Como?— Perguntou distraída, olhando-o nos olhos pela primeira vez naquele dia. — Não tive nenhuma reunião ao meio dia.

— Mas você disse que estaria trabalhando no horário do almoço e coincidentemente a vi com um acompanhante nesse período, no Barney's.

— Tive uma meia hora livre e um convite para almoçar apareceu.

— Claro. Vocês me pareciam muito entretidos.

A satisfação fez os olhos de Kagome brilharem por uma fração de segundo, mas Inu não percebeu.

— Sim, de fato estávamos. Backoutsu me contou como tivera sido sua última viagem à Grécia para coordenar as filmagens de um curta que está dirigindo.

— Entendo. E o problema na agência?

— Tudo sob controle e recuperado.

— Vejo que teve um bom dia a final. — Falou com um sorriso debochado o que foi suficiente para Kagome fraquejar em sue autocontrole.

— Oh Inuyasha! Quer que me desculpe por sair para almoçar com um amigo? Achei que me conhecia melhor que isso!

— Então eu quem peço desculpas por ter interpretado mal, asso como todos que estavam presenciando a cena dos pombinhos. Achei que nosso combinado estipulava que ao envolver terceiros deveríamos manter as aparências e informar ao outro ao menos.

Kagome riu exageradamente, sem conseguir se conter diante de tamanha hipocrisia.

— E o que você fazia ontem por volta das 7 da noite em uma "reunião" a portas fechadas com uma mulher atirada sobre você? — Levantou-se, muito revoltada para conseguir se manter quieta e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, gesticulando com as mãos rapidamente. — Acha mesmo que seus empregados são tão burros a ponto de acreditar que estava em um encontro para tratar de negócios? Você deve agradecer a Emily por ela ser tão leal a você e acima de tudo extremamente profissional

— Então você realmente viu?

Ela espera qualquer coisa, até mesmo o clichê "não é isso que você está pensando", mas a confirmação que ele lhe deu, doeu mais do que planejava e a paralisou no mesmo instante.

— É esse o motivo de toda essa confusão? — Ele foi até ela, postando-se à sua frente.

— E você acha isso pouco? Minha paciência tem um limite muito pequeno _querido._

_ — _Se você me deixar explicar...

— Pronto, tá aí o jargão que eu esperava! Você é inacreditável Inuyasha! Eu não vou ficar aqui fazendo papel de idiota. Se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer.

Ao contrário do que ela imaginou, ele ficou parado, como se consentisse que ela partisse e assim o fez. Deixou-o sozinho e fora para o quarto. Inuyasha olhou para a corrida que tinha esquecido para ver que o piloto que era sempre sua aposta, tinha vencido a corrida, e ele não estava nem um pouco interessada naquilo.

Esperou ali, desembaralhando em sua cabeça as palavras que teria que dizer a ela e finalmente decidiu-se por ir atrás de Kagome. Não encontrou portas fechadas ou trancadas, isso já era um bom sinal, então seguiu seu rastro até o banheiro adjacente ao quarto onde ela estava. Vestia um robe e dos cabelos molhados ainda pingavam algumas gotas de água. Ela se olhava no espelho como se tentasse achar algum defeito em si, como se tentasse entender o porquê de ela não ter sido suficiente para ele.

— Eu não quero que você me desculpe, só que ouça a história completa. — Falou para ela, mas nada recebeu em resposta. Então continuou.

— Seja lá o que você viu, provavelmente foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ontem eu me encontrei com uma mulher em meu escritório e seu nome é Kikyou. Não foi uma surpresa, eu sabia que ao final do dia eu iria vê-la pois eu quis que assim fosse. — ele olhou para baixo e viu que as mãos de Kagome apertavam a toalha sobre a bancada. Ela tinha plena consciência das palavras dele, apesar de parecer olhar através do espelho para o nada. — Eu a conheço há 3 anos, e costumávamos manter uma relação casual até antes do acontecimento em Las Vegas.

— Depois do casamento — Sua voz continuou firme, quase fria, apática. — nunca mais nos encontramos e eu preferia assim, até que ela sugeriu que nos encontrássemos, ao me ligar no início da semana. Eu concordei, mas por que sabia que ela não desistiria até conseguir o eu queria. Nunca foi um segredo para mim que ela sempre quis mais da nossa relação, já que todos sabem que Kikyou é o que antigamente chamavam de "caça-dotes". Ela quis me seduzir e nós nos beijamos...

Um sorriso ferino surgiu no rosto de Kagome e ela se voltou para ele.

— E para quando é o próximo encontro? Amanhã durante o horário do almoço?

— Kagome, não seja hipócrita, nada além disso aconteceu. — Inuyasha enterrou as mãos nos bolsos, contendo seu instinto de tocar nela. — Alguma vez eu já menti para você?

— Não que eu tenha descoberto.

— Eu não vou mais me encontrar com Kikyou, foi a última vez que eu a vi porque coloquei um ponto final nesse história.

— Não entendo, se você acabou de dizer que ela não desiste até conseguir o que quer...

— Ela não o tipo de mulher para mim.

— Mas frequentou sua cama, aliás, a mesma cama que eu freqüento hoje.

— Acha mesmo que alguma vez eu a trouxe para essa casa? Nossos encontros eram esporádicos e sem compromisso nenhum. Saíamos para algum bar, uma boate, depois, se a noite se estendesse, íamos para o apartamento dela. Ela é uma mulher frívola, sustentada pelo dinheiro da família e sem ocupação nenhuma na vida.

— Inuyasha, eu não sou tão idiota quanto você pensa. Se você se encontrou com ela é porque ainda havia alguma coisa em você que ansiava por esse contato. Eu sei que nossa relação partiu de um erro e hoje é uma conveniência, entendo que você tenha outras necessidades para satisfazer.

— Que inferno Kagome! — Agarrou seu braço e a trouxe para perto de si, obrigando a olhá-lo. — Eu beijei uma mulher que significa menos que nada para mim e nunca nesse ou em outro mundo vai se igualar a você, será que dá para entender? Acha mesmo que alguma vez uma mulher significou tanto para mim quanto você? Nosso casamento deixou de ser uma conveniência há muito tempo e você sabe disso!

— Não, não sei! — Elevou o tom da voz no mesmo nível que ele. Inuyasha viu a raiva, o sentimento de traição e traços de medo em seu olhar.

— _Isso_ jamais faria parte de uma conveniência.

E a beijou com uma urgência possessiva, livrando-se de qualquer controle que havia imposto sobre usas emoções até aquele momento. Ela resistiu, tentou se desvencilhar mas foi em vão. Seu corpo e seu íntimo pediam por mais, cada vez mais. Pedia entrega total. Em seus braços, ela era apenas uma mulher sedenta por amor, em suas mais diferentes formas e ela sabia que era isso que teria dele.

A raiva e a mágoa deram lugar a uma onda poderosa de desejo, mas de repente tudo ficou muito frio quando ele conteve seus instintos e afastou suas bocas.

— Eu poderia acabar com essa confusão com 3 simples palavras, mas sei que você vai fugir de mim se eu disser. Eu sou um homem paciente, Kagome, mas nem tanto. É melhor você se acostumar ao fato que esse já não é um relacionamento descomplicado e há uma muito além de um acordo de aparências envolvido.

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas continuou a olhá-lo.

— Eu não quero mais brigar com você, já disse tudo que tinha para lhe dizer e espero que tenha escutado. Sinto muito por ter causado essa situação, mas espero que acredite em mim quando digo que está tudo acabado entre Kikyou e eu. — Falou com um ar cansado e beijou-lhe a testa antes de deixá-la sozinha.

* * *

_Oi gente! FELIZ NATAL! Espero que o Natal de vocês tenha sido ótimo!_

_E para manter as tradições, outro capítulo no domingo... Sei que este deveria ter vindo domingo da semana passada, aliás, lhes disse que dia 16 me livrava de tudo e realmente me livrei. Estou de férias e escrevendo loucamente hahaha. Semana que vem tem outro capítulo, antes de 2012 chego na metade da fic :D Admito que não estou contente com os últimos capítulos, mas fiz o melhor que pude. O momento drama da fic acabou, prometo. As coisas devem fluir mais agora... minha escrita tá meio enferrujada, e por mais que possa ser besteira, acho que é porque não tenho lido muito ultimamente, com a confusão do vestibular e das provas de final de ano, não peguei um livro se quer a não ser os de estudo. Mas to tentando melhorar, agora tenho tempo e nenhuma desculpa rsrs_

_Obrigada por continuarem lendo e por comentarem! Volto a repetir, vocês não têm noção de o quanto uma review me faz feliz!_

_**Srta Kagome Taisho** : O que achou do capítulo? Seja sincera, eu aguento! Hahaha Não sei se deve ter raiva do Inu ou não... Eu nunca tenho rsrsrs Acho que com esse capítulo ele ganhou mais pontos do que perdeu com o anterior._

_É eu tenho um resuminho do que vai ter em todos os capítulos, sem isso fico completamente perdida. Esse capítulo já estava escrito, mas demorei para digitar e revisar._

_Espero que esse Natal tenha te trazido coisas boas apesar dos últimos acontecimentos e vou ficar torcendo para que dê tudo certo para você! Beijos!_

_**Kallyne Higurashi Taisho**: Sei exatamente como é! Quando comecei a ler fics, eu só procurava pelas histórias completas, super entendo essa agonia de vocês em esperar pelo próximo capítulo, mas vou recompensá-las agora nas férias! Fico super feliz quando vejo que alguém gosta de verdade da fic! Muito obrigada!_

_**BChibi** : Ficou decepcionada com o "mal entendido"? Não queria que fosse tão clichê rsrsrs. Bom semana que vem já tem outro capítulo, isso eu posso te garantir. Eu ainda não comecei a escrever ele hahahah, mas até sexta eu posto, com certeza! Vou dar um jeitinho nesses dois logo logo, pode deixar :D Até a próxima!_

_**Mihigurashi** : Oi! Tudo ótimo e com você? Adoro quando novas leitoras se manifestam! Muito obrigada e desculpe a demora! Pois é, eu infelizmente não consigo escrever histórias curtas, vamos ver o que vai achar dos próximos, espero que goste! Beijos_

_É isso gente, como sempre, desculpe os eventuais erros gramaticais e vejo vocês na próxima! ^.^_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 **

Kagome se esforçava ao máximo para aumentar a velocidade de sua corrida. Sentia seu corpo sendo levado ao limite e continuava a ultrapassá-lo. Os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, os shorts de corrida e a regata justa ao corpo a deixavam inteiramente livre para alcançar todo seu potencial durante o exercício. Ela sabia que os músculos das pernas estariam doloridos assim que cessasse os movimentos, mas o prazer que sentia naquele momento era sua recompensa.

Não tinha tempo para pensar, a música que os fones de ouvido emitiam era apenas um ruído baixo e indefinido. O som da sua respiração curta parecia muito mais alto. Talvez já tivesse corrido dois ou três quilômetros, mas ainda queria mais.

O dia havia sido exaustivo e ainda não conseguira se recuperar completamente da discussão que tivera com Inuyasha dias antes, ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, apenas para evitar uma solução definitiva para seus problemas. Considerava-se uma covarde por fazer aquilo, mesmo sabendo que era seu mecanismo de defesa.

Uma vez, foi o que bastou para que tivesse trauma do amor. Admitia que era extremamente ingênua na ocasião e o preço que teve que pagar por se entregar completamente a uma paixão foi ter seu orgulho ferido e um longo tempo até que pudesse confiar em alguém novamente. Ainda assim, não tinha certeza se estava apta a depositar sua confiança em alguém completamente e seu atual casamento era um reflexo disso. Enquanto não se curasse dos problemas passados, não poderia dar o que Inuyasha tanto desejava.

Quando já começava a escurecer e o calor de um dia de verão dava lugar à brisa fresca da noite, Kagome retornou para casa. Sentindo-se mais leve sem os problemas e as preocupações lhe perturbando, cantarolava com múrmuros a música que tocava e ao entrar pela porta da frente deparou-se com Kaede e um grande buquê de rosas champanhe em seus braços que exalavam um perfume magnífico pelo hall de entrada. A senhora parecia extasiada com o rosto enterrado naquele mar de pétalas.

— Ora, achei que seu aniversário já tivesse passado. — Brincou a jovem, encostando-se ao portal para observar o momento.

— Minha querida, mulheres não precisam de uma data especial para serem presenteadas. — E apesar das palavras maduras, Kagome viu o rosto levemente corado e não conseguiu esconder o próprio sorriso de encanto em vê-la naquele estado.

— Sábias palavras Kaede, uma pena que poucos homens as levam a sério. — Aproximou-se para sentir a textura de uma das pétalas entre os dedos, pensando em qual fora a última vez que ganhara flores de alguém que não fosse sua mãe. — E pelo visto, um deles já foi fisgado.

— Será que eu tenho que lhe ensinar tudo, K-chan? — Reagiu a senhora diante da sutil insinuação e curiosidade — Uma dama jamais deve revelar todos seus segredos, algumas coisas devem ser compartilhadas apenas entre duas pessoas.

Kaede acomodou as flores em seu braço direito, ainda com um brilho apaixonado fácil de se identificar em seu olhar, pois ela nem ao menos tentava esconder.

— Vou me lembrar disso. — Kagome disse.

— Se eu fosse você, me preocuparia com outra coisa no momento. — Kaede conduziu-a gentilmente até as escadas com a mão que estava livre. E mudando para um tom mais baixo, continuou: — Suba, vá se trocar, você tem visitas lhe esperando.

—Inuyasha não pode cuidar disso? — Cogitou ela, pois tinha poucas forças e vontade de fazer seu papel social.

— Já liguei para ele e deve estar chegando logo, mas acho que Izayoi e Rin estão ansiosas para vê-la.

— Eu... — Então ela parou para pensar e a surpresa estampou sua face — Izayoi e Rin? Elas não chegariam só segunda?

— Anteciparam a viagem para que Izayoi pudesse ver Inuyasha antes que ele viajasse. Agora vá, sua sogra gosta de tomar o chá às 7:30 em ponto e acho que você deveria acompanhá-la.

Kaede teve que empurrá-la pelos três primeiros degraus antes que se desse por conta do que estava acontecendo e corresse para se aprontar. Todos os tipos de xingamentos passaram pela sua cabeça enquanto, rapidamente, tomava uma ducha e deixava a roupa de corrida por calças capri branca e uma blusa azul de mangas na altura do cotovelo.

Se havia algo que a deixava completamente desorientada era ser pega de surpresa. Um dia a mais ou a menos não faria diferença, era do que tentava se convencer, mas sabia que um tempo a mais seria de grande ajuda. E o fato de Inuyasha ainda estar presente no primeiro encontro, deveria ser um alívio, mas começava a achar que seria ainda pior.

Com a aparência renovada, dirigiu-se à sala de estar onde Izayoi estava acomodada ao lado de Rin e antes de encontrá-las respirou fundo e colocou um belo sorriso no rosto. Talvez a escola de teatro que uma vez sua mãe lhe obrigou a frequentar, hoje lhe servisse para alguma coisa.

— Kagome! — Izayoi apressou-se ao seu encontro e demonstrou toda sua afeição verdadeira em um carinhoso abraço. Rin fez o mesmo.

— Que surpresa boa tê-las aqui! — _Menos empolgação Kagome_, falou a si mesma ao escolher a poltrona a uma distância segura de onde Izayoi estava, nem muito próxima, mas também, perto o suficiente para manter uma conversa em bom tom.

— Inuyasha deve estar em casa logo, — Continuou ela — ele tem ficado no escritório até mais tarde por causa da viagem. — Observou o bule de porcelana sobre a mesa baixa de centro, com 3 xícaras impecavelmente arrumados sobre a bandeja e moveu para servi-las, mas foi interrompida.

— Eu sei, não se preocupe com isso. — Compreensiva lhe dirigiu um sorriso gentil. Em seguida tomou a liberdade de servir a xícara de chá e entregar primeiramente a Kagome. Será que ela havia notado o quanto estava tensa? Não seria muito difícil perceber sua postura desconfortável.

— Como estão Seshoumaru, as crianças e o Sr. Taisho? — perguntou após agradecer silenciosamente ao chá e forçar-se a beber alguns goles. Sentiu-se um pouco idiota por estar fazendo perguntas de uma maneira tão formal a quem, de uma maneira ou outra, era também sua família agora.

— Todos muito bem — Rin tomou a liberdade de responder. — Kioshi já estava fazendo suas malas para nos acompanhar, mas Sesshoumaru o fez trocar a viagem por um final de semana jogando vídeo game e comendo porcarias. Deixamos que as crianças venham em outra data, é sempre estressante e complicado organizar os detalhes das exposições e tratar com os eventuais compradores depois.

— Kioshi pergunta muito pela tia K-chan. — Izayoi comentou.

— Ele se apegou muito a você, — Rin concordou, acrescentando: — não é todo mundo que tem paciência pra suas brincadeiras. Na verdade, só você e Inuyasha até agora, Ayame já gosta de levá-los a parques de diversões e shoppings, mas desconfio que os passeios sejam mais para ela do que para os meninos. — Finalizou bem humorada.

— Kioshi e Hana são fantásticos, ele especialmente me lembra um pouco de meu irmão mais novo, muito esperto e sabe exatamente como prender sua atenção completamente. Geralmente não tenho boas experiências com crianças menores — Ela admitiu — mas fico feliz que nos demos muito bem. Imagino que deve ser difícil para você se afastar deles, mesmo que por poucos dias.

Izayoi observou com gosto como Kagome, sem perceber, comunicava-se muito bem com Rin e deixando o nervosismo de lado pouco a pouco.

— É verdade, — a mulher encolheu-se um pouco, e um sorriso triste ocupou seu rosto por pequenos instantes. — Nunca é fácil não estar sempre por perto deles, e com Hana e ainda um pouco mais difícil por ela ser ainda um bebê praticamente. Mas Sesshoumaru consegue dar conta deles muito bem, como é ele quem viaja mais, as crianças até gostam quando é só ele quem está por perto, então só me sobra saudade mesmo.

Em resposta, Kagome assentiu e sorriu. Admirou-se como Rin mudava sua postura e seu tom de voz ao falar dos filhos e do marido, era visível o orgulho e o amor que tinha por sua família.

— Vejo que Inuyasha e eu ainda precisamos ter aquela conversinha sobre como se deve tratar uma mulher.

— Como? — Kagome ficou tensa com a mudança drástica do assunto.

— O anel. — Izayoi olhou para a aliança que Kagome continuava carregando, a mesma simples banda de ouro com um pequeno brilhante que tinha apavorado Izayoi e seu gosto refinado e tradicional

— Ah sim. — Como se quisesse proteger para que o anel não lhe fosse tirado, ela involuntariamente fechou a mão. — estamos providenciando isso — Ela mentiu

— Não, você gosta deste, não é mesmo?

— Sim, acho que é perfeito. — Falou com sinceridade.

— Isso é o suficiente para mim então. — Izayoi deu o assunto por encerrado e terminou sua xícara de chá, colocando-a sobre a mesinha.

— A que devo a honra dessas ilustres presenças em minha casa? — De repente, a voz grave e conhecida soou atrás de Kagome e ela conteve-se para não olhá-lo logo.

No momento seguinte, Ayame entrou rapidamente no cômodo e foi a primeira a se aproximar da mãe de maneira efusiva tão característica. Inuyasha vinha logo atrás, calmamente demonstrando à sua maneira a alegria em ter parte de sua família ali.

— Nós não a esperávamos hoje. — Inuyasha iniciou após os cumprimentos. Ayame tomou o lugar entre a mãe e sua primeira cunhada, mas ele havia se colocado de pé ao lado de Kagome, pousando a mão suavemente sobre seu ombro após um rápido beijo em seus lábios. O homem sentiu toda a tensão que aquele pequeno contato gerou no corpo de sua mulher apesar de ela tê-lo recebido bem, e decidiu ignorar.

— Sinto saudades do meu filho e gostaria de vê-lo. Que problema haveria em antecipar a viagem, não é mesmo?

— Sendo assim, seja bem-vinda. — Disse em tom de brincadeira e recebeu um sorriso carinhoso em resposta.

— Obrigada, mas Kagome já cuidou das formalidades, querido. Sente-se ao lado de sua esposa e me conte alguma coisa que eu ainda não saiba.

— É mais fácil a senhora me contar algo, mãe.

— Obviamente. — assentiu ela — Estávamos tomando chá, quer que eu lhe sirva um pouco para que você finja que toma alguma coisa além daquele seu café corrosivo?

— Já que insiste. — A risada sutil diante do diálogo pareceu atingir a todos, exceto Kagome. Era um daqueles momentos onde havia um tipo de piada interna entre família e ela se sentia completamente deslocada. Inuyasha notou e, depois de pegar a xícara que lhe foi oferecida, deliberadamente escolheu a poltrona ao lado da esposa para contentar a mãe e ao mesmo tempo a própria Kagome, demonstrando que ele se manteria longe se ela se sentisse melhor assim, mas estaria ao seu alcance a qualquer momento.

Izayoi podia dizer que algo estava errado com aqueles dois ao observá-los interagindo de maneira contida e um pouco formal demais. No entanto, notou que não precisaria se preocupar quando viu que Kagome esticou a mão além do braço da poltrona para alcançar a de Inuyasha ao seu lado. Ele soube disfarçar muito bem o contentamento ao corresponder ao gesto dela, discretamente virando a palma para cima para entrelaçar seus dedos. Kagome parecia ter tirado um enorme peso de cima de seus ombros e permitiu-se relaxar um pouco mais. Finalmente satisfeita, Izayoi escondeu um sorriso por trás de uma nova xícara de chá e continuou observando-os com discrição.

— Kagome, como foi o desfile de Sango ontem? – Ayame perguntou com naturalidade antes que o silêncio se instalasse.

— Fantástico! E ela perguntou por você...

— Sim, eu tinha lhe dito que estaria lá, mas Inu e Miroku me arranjaram uma mesa cheia de trabalho.

— Foi você quem pediu, maninha. — Inuyasha se defendeu.

— Como? Ayame pedindo trabalho? — Izayoi se intrometeu.

— Sim, é calúnia mãe, eles se aproveitam de mim e eu fico presa no escritório enquanto eles voltam para casa a tempo do jantar. – Como uma criança que cria intriga, os lábios de Ayame se enrugaram e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

— Vou ver se Kaede precisa de alguma ajuda para o jantar. – Escapou-se Rin que pouco se pronunciava e muito observava.

— Sem brigas antes do jantar, crianças. — Izayoi riu ao fazer um carinho na cabeça da filha e dar-lhe dois tapinhas no ombro. — Rin já conhece tão bem essas intrigas entre Ayame e os irmãos, ela foge sempre. – Explicou Izayoi quando viu ela deixar a sala. – Vou atrás dela porque estou curiosa para saber o que Kaede está aprontando, e me intrometer um pouco. Resolvam-se vocês dois. E você já pode respirar um pouco, Kagome. – E piscou para ela antes de sair atrás de Rin.

Kagome sentiu o rubor atingir em cheio suas bochechas. Nada passava despercebido pelos olhos da mãe de Inuyasha.

— É K-chan, respire, faz bem – Ayame acomodou-se melhor no sofá, divertindo-se, mas em um tom muito compreensivo, falou: – Só mais uma hora de jantar e depois você estará livre.

Inuyasha tinha estranhado aquela atitude tão amigável de Ayame com toda a situação, tanto quanto Kagome. Trocaram um olhar inquisitivo que também não passou despercebido pela terceira parte daquela conversa.

— O que foi? — Ela encolheu os ombros e desejou ter uma taça de vinho para brindar a cara de espanto dos dois com as palavras que viriam a seguir. — Só porque eu decidi ajudar vocês nessa loucura toda porque vocês obviamente se amam tanto que até brigaram por ciúmes besta, vão ficar com esse ponto de interrogação gigante na cara? Inu, você está subestimando nossa mãe, ela vai notar que algo está errado. E acho bom que tenha se livrado definitivamente daquela vaca com quem rolava nos lençóis quando lhe convinha. Nunca gostei dela.

Ela se levantou do sofá e andou até a porta antes de parar e voltar-se para eles

— Vou subir para me trocar para o jantar. Não tentem me esconder mais nada, acho que já notaram que eu consigo saber de tudo, não é? — Ela abanou para eles e saiu rindo para si mesma da expressão de choque dos dois.

Quando todos estavam sentados à elegante mesa de jantar, não tinha como fugir de nada. Ao lado de Kagome, estava Inuyasha e à sua frente, Izayoi. Um cenário familiar se instalou com uma conversa agradável, todos pareciam à vontade e apesar de um pouco contrariada, Kagome também. Ela observava o marido interagir com a família como se tudo estivesse na maior tranquilidade do mundo, enquanto ela se portava com extrema cautela.

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

— Tudo correu bem afinal, não foi? – Kagome quebrou o silêncio que se instalou entre os dois no momento em que voltaram ao quarto. Ele checava alguns e-mails em seu notebook e foi surpreendido pela pergunta dela.

— Não se preocupe, nos saímos muito bem apesar dos últimos acontecimentos.

Calada, Kagome andou vagarosamente até onde ele estava na cama e sentou ao seu lado. Sua personalidade tão descontraída estava coberta por uma camada espessa de cautela. Inuyasha deixou de lado o que estava fazendo e olhou para ela, estudando seu rosto.

— Tem algo que queira dizer, Kagome?

— Eu odeio ter que fingir que está tudo bem quando eu sei que você está chateado comigo.

— Como Ayame disse, minha mãe deve ter notado alguma coisa, você não precisa fingir nada, casais normais brigam.

— Isso não tem a ver com a sua mãe, mas com a gente. – Ele não fez nenhum comentário, então ela se obrigou a continuar. – Magoamos um ao outro e eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, mas aconteceu. O problema é que brigar com você é cansativo, odeio esse silêncio incômodo e a falta de liberdade para dizer e fazer o que eu bem tenho vontade perto de você.

— Realmente, é muito cansativo. — Ele assentiu, olhando para a parede á sua frente como ela.

— Como eu queria que isso fosse resolvido com uma rodada de sexo selvagem.

— Podemos providenciar isso. – Sua voz não pareceu tão entusiasmada, ainda assim, mostrou um leve sorriso.

— Nós dois sabemos que isso não iria satisfazer a nenhum dos dois, infelizmente.

O silêncio voltou a se intrometer entre eles e Kagome sentiu seu desconforto tomar proporções astronômicas.

— Será que podemos esquecer tudo isso e seguir em frente? — Ela se virou para ele.

— Por favor. — Ele concordou sem hesitar.

— Não quero mais ouvir o nome de Kikyou ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso, tudo bem? Quero deixar as coais acontecerem naturalmente

— Da minha parte isso não será um problema. — Inuyasha assegurou a ela.

— Devemos nos preocupar com Ayame?

Ele deu uma meia risada e falou:

— Acho que é a última pessoa com quem devemos nos preocupar, há poucas pessoas mais confiáveis que ela.

— E sinceras — Kagome completou baixinho.

— Como podemos perceber...

Ela se levantou e quando olhou para ele, analisando seu rosto, perguntou:

— O que foi?

— Tenho direito a uma pergunta antes de não tocar mais no assunto? — Sério, ele pediu.

— Vá em frente...

— O fato de ter se encontrado com seu amigo naquele almoço foi proposital? Devo me preocupar com o interesse dele em você ou vice-versa?

Kagome quis rir, mas, como ele, manteve-se muito séria.

— Primeiro, você pediu uma pergunta, essas são duas. Segundo, de acordo com Kaede, uma dama jamais deve revelar todos seus segredos. — Ela piscou para ele e saiu rebolando até o closet.

Inuyasha sorriu com vontade e se apressou em segui-la, esperando-a na porta do cômodo adjacente.

— Pois eu tenho duas coisas a lhe dizer também. Primeiro, minhas damas revelam todos os seus segredos, por bem ou por mal e segundo, — Ele esperou que ela saísse, vestindo apenas uma camiseta folgada e a agarrou pela cintura completamente desprevenida — Acho que aquela rodada de sexo selvagem pode ser muito bem vinda agora.

Ela secretamente esperava muito por aquilo e depois de desviar algumas vezes de seus lábios para provocá-lo e divertir-se, deixou que ele assaltasse sua boca com violência ao começar a tomar para si tudo que ela tinha a lhe dar. Kagome agarrou-se a ele e entregou lhe muito mais do que ela achava que estava disponibilizando. Era só mais um passo até ela admitir em palavras o que sua irmã e todas as outras já enxergavam há tempos. E ele estava apenas aguardando.

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

Inuyasha tinha viajado há apenas sete horas e Kagome começava a pensar se não teria sido melhor se tivesse ido com ele. Izayoi fizera questão que ela a acompanhasse em um _brunch_ promovido por uma ONG da qual participava e tinha sede ali em Nova York, enquanto Ayame tivera que ir ao escritório e Rin cuidaria dos preparativos de sua exposição que começaria no próximo dia. A segunda-feira que já não era sua preferida, estava se tornando insuportável.

— Espero que não se importe, mas convidei sua mãe para se juntar a nós. — Sua sogra comunicou-lhe com tranquilidade.

— Como? Não! — Kagome se atropelou um pouco nas palavras, mas se recuperou a tempo — De maneira alguma.

— Ótimo, ela me disse que teria alguma reunião logo no começo da manhã, mas sem demora se juntaria a nós.

Kagome assentiu, sem saber ao certo o que falar. Concentrou-se em observar o ambiente à sua volta, tentando desesperadamente ocupar sua mente com alguma coisa. Tudo ali era extremamente elegante, talvez até ela se sentisse pouco arrumada mesmo em um vestido leve abaixo do joelho, com um corte reto e decote canoa sem mangas, estampado discretamente em branco e tons avermelhados. Usava seu cabelo solto e liso.

A maioria presente naquele evento, eram mulheres da alta elite que se mantinham em causas sociais por terem maridos políticos ou empresários. Izayoi com certeza se encaixava no padrão e não deixava em nada a desejar. Ela parecia muito à vontade naquele salão de decoração sóbria em tons creme, com lustres de cristais e toalhas de linho impecáveis.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver a perfeita desenvoltura de Izayoi ao conversar com algumas das pessoas mais importantes que conhecia e apresentar Kagome como esposa de Inuyasha Taisho, mesmo que alguns já a conhecessem como Kagome Higurashi. Era como se ela subisse mais um degrau na sociedade por carregar também o sobrenome Taisho. Parecia que sua sogra fora criada para aquele papel, algo que a própria Kagome, jamais se vira fazendo. E apesar de Inuyasha não cobrar absolutamente nada dela, sabia que todas as outras pessoas no mundo esperavam que ela se portasse a modelo da primeira Senhora Taisho.

— Kagome? — Izayoi chamou por ela discretamente quando terminou sua conversa com uma das organizadoras das doações destinadas à ONG. Teria que informar ao marido que pretendia doar o dobro da quantia que ele planejava, mas seria por uma boa causa.

— Sim? Desculpe, estava pensando em algumas coisas. — Sorriu educadamente, torcendo para que ela não notasse o leve rubor em sua face por ser pega tão distraída. — Karen me pareceu muito disposta a aceitar algumas de suas sugestões para as doações. É muito interessante os critérios que são usados para decidir o destino dos fundos, as ONGs voltadas à educação são as que eu mais admiro.

— Mesmo aérea você me parece estar prestando muita atenção. — Izayoi sorriu carinhosamente e conduziu sua nora até a mesa que lhes fora destinada para que pudessem conversar com mais calma — Espero que não esteja muito entediada.

— Claro que não. — Apressou-se em dizer ao tomar o lugar ao lado dela. — Só estava imaginando que seu filho merecia alguém que se comportasse mais como a senhora e menos como eu.

O comentário sincero foi maquiado por um pouco de humor e pareceu funcionar, pois ouviu a clara risada de Izayoi logo que terminou de falar.

— Kagome, Inuyasha sabe exatamente quem ele escolheu como esposa e arrisco a dizer que não haveria outra pessoa melhor no mundo para ele além de você. — Então segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e continuou: — Meu filho lutou a vida inteira contra esse tipo de formalidades, sempre quis se rebelar, ser diferente do pai e do irmão. Hoje, mal ele sabe que segue pelo mesmo caminho, mas à maneira dele. Ele não teria escolhido uma mulher fútil, sem princípios ou personalidade forte que tornasse a vida diária divertida, mesmo com pequenos conflitos. Para divertir-se, talvez sim, mas para construir uma vida, jamais. Ele com certeza teria escolhido alguém como você, e fico feliz por isso porque eu não consigo imaginar ninguém melhor para ele, principalmente porque você o fez um homem ainda melhor. Talvez não note as mudanças, mas eu sim e aprecio muito isso. Não se preocupe com as formalidades, eu também às achava um saco, mas agora aprendi a tirar proveito delas, é algo que você adquire com o tempo.

Kagome sentiu-se aliviada pelas palavras dela, e assim, lhe agradeceu.

— É bom ouvir isso, às vezes acho que estamos fazendo tudo errado.

— Você está disposta a fazer tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance para que dê certo? — Perguntou em tom calmo.

— Sim — Respondeu sem muito pensar.

— Então isso é o suficiente. Não se preocupe com o que pode vir acontecer, lide com um problema de cada vez à medida que ele aparecer, pensar demais às vezes pode não ser bom. Sua mãe chegou — Izayoi meneou a cabeça em direção à entrada do salão. — Podemos continuar essa conversa depois se você quiser, mas se você me chamar de senhora mais uma vez, serei obrigada a retirar tudo o que disse Kagome Taisho. Somos parte de uma mesma família, não há motivo para formalidades.

A sogra afagou levemente seu ombro antes de levantar-se para cumprimentar sua outra convidada.

Como sempre, Naomi atraia toda atenção para si assim que adentrava qualquer local. A elegância e classe expressa em seus movimentos causava admiração e até um pouco de inveja. Kagome não percebeu que tinha um pequeno sorriso ao observar sua mãe fazer sua entrada triunfal de sempre. Naquela manhã ela parecia muito profissional em um conjunto em três peças de saia, blusa e um terninho sobre os ombros, e a única indicação de suas pequenas extravagâncias, estava na cor, um azul de tom forte, mas não chamativo.

— Ora se não é minha filha que está bem na minha frente! Até parece ter se esquecido de que tem pais. — Naomi provocou-a ao envolvê-la em um abraço muito forte.

— Mãe, não comece. — Grunhiu ela

— K-chan, quando você vai aprender que você pode ter 3 ou 30 anos, mas eu nunca perderei a oportunidade de tratá-la como um bebê. — Beijou-lhe a face muito suavemente antes de voltar sua atenção para Izayoi.

— Eles jamais entenderão, acho que nem mesmo quando tiverem os próprios filhos. — A outra mãe comentou, exibindo um sorriso educado ao analisar discretamente a mulher à sua frente.

— Veremos — Naomi usou um tom sugestivo que Kagome fez questão de ignorar. — É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Izayoi. — assumiu uma expressão mais contida ao cumprimentá-la.

— Igualmente. Gostaria que nossos filhos tivessem tido a delicadeza de permitir que nossas famílias se relacionassem antes do grande evento, mas considerando as circunstâncias não pude deixar de tomar a liberdade de entrar em contato com você durante minha passagem pela cidade.

— Fez muito bem. Se dependesse de nossos filhos, talvez só nos encontraríamos no primeiro aninho de nosso neto.

— Mãe...

— O que? Eu não escondo a ninguém me desejo de ser finalmente avó. Seu irmão está longe de ter um compromisso sério, quanto mais ter filhos, você é minha esperança no momento, filha. — Recorreu a última palavra com tamanha inocência e amabilidade que Kagome quase cedeu, mas conhecia sua mãe melhor que qualquer um conhecia a atriz Naomi Higurashi e era muito difícil se deixar confundir pelas duas pessoas

— Nada disso pode acontecer antes de um casamento digno desses dois. — Izayoi acrescentou. — Vocês merecem ter um dia como esses, K-chan.

— Izayoi está certa – ela assentiu assumindo uma expressão muito séria. — Poderíamos fazer um casamento em outono, não seria um casamento, uma renovação de votos, é muito mais romântico e não seria o casamento que você tanto teme. Apenas algumas pessoas, em torno de 300.

— Adoro casamentos no outono, são lindos. — a outra concordou com se estivesse já confabulando entre elas.

Kagome olhou para as duas com estranheza. Desde quando 300 pessoas eram apenas algumas? E de onde elas haviam tirado essa de casamento de outono? Ou melhor, renovação de votos. Não era tudo a mesma coisa? Tentar absorver todas as informações que elas, de repente, inventavam, a deixou tonta e praticamente fora de si. Tanto que assustou-se quando ouviu o toque do seu celular e demorou para conseguir chegar até ele, mesmo em uma bolsa minúscula. Elas tinham causado sérios danos ao seu equilíbrio tão perfeitamente construído para aquela ocasião.

— Alô? — atendeu depois de sair discretamente de perto das duas. Elas dificilmente notariam sua ausência do jeito que a conversa andava.

— Está sobrevivendo ainda?

— Inu — O único nome pareceu mais um apelo, um pedido de socorro.

— Como estão as coisas por aí?

— Minha mãe se juntou a nós porque sua mãe a convidou e depois de falar sobre netos e besteiras, sua mãe a lembrou do casamento. E até onde eu pude acompanhar, elas planejavam uma cerimônia com poucas pessoas - _300 pessoas_, algo no outono, uma tal de renovação de votos.

Ele riu escancaradamente.

— Queria ver se você acharia engraçado se estivesse em meu lugar, querido. — Kagome suspirou ao olhar para trás e ver as duas mulheres empolgadas na conversa, sabendo o que logo lhe esperava.

— Acredite, preferiria isso a essa reuniões demoradas.

— E como foi a viagem? — Perguntou ao notar o cansaço em sua voz.

— Tudo como o esperado, vim direto do aeroporto para o escritório. Acabei de sair da primeira reunião e vou para o hotel agora antes de um almoço com dois dos diretores dos bancos daqui e mais tarde tenho um jantar pomposo que no fundo é uma mera fachada para negócios.

— Não se divirta muito sem mim.

— Nem se eu quisesse seria possível. Tem uma ligação que estava esperando na outra linha, preciso desligar. Divirta-se você e não se esqueça de sentir minha falta.

— Já me esqueci, Inu.

Com o mesmo sorriso que apareceu involuntariamente em seu rosto quando desligou o celular, voltou para o encontro de sua mãe e sua sogra, surpreendendo-se por ver Ayame com elas.

— Inuyasha mal viajou e já está incomodado os outros? — Ayame balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Ele não tem jeito mesmo.

— Como sabe que era ele?

— Conheço meu irmão e conheço esse sorriso que estava em seu rosto agora a pouco.

— Ah. — Kagome limitou-se a dizer.

— Não fique envergonhada, K-chan, é normal, vocês ainda são recém-casados e estão completamente apaixonados — Ayame piscou para ela discretamente, contendo uma risada. — Onde estava a conversa?

— Estávamos persuadindo Kagome a aceitar fazer um casamento de verdade — Naomi respondeu.

— Na verdade, elas estavam apenas tentando mesmo.

— Não quero dizer nada, mas é perda de tempo. Mãe, você sabe que Inuyasha é muito teimoso quando coloca uma coisa na cabeça e sobre isso, é humanamente impossível fazê-lo mudar de ideia. E senhora Higurashi, Kagome é tão cabeça dura quanto meu irmão, isso não vai funcionar com nenhum dos dois. — Encolheu os ombros pois aquilo para ela era uma lógica muito simples.

— Cuidado com a língua, filha. — Izayoi a repreendeu por trás de um tom gentil.

— Aprendi com você, mamãe.

— Posso ver por que Kagome gosta tanto de Ayame — Naomi falou encantada — Sua filha é fantástica, Izayoi.

— Preciso concordar com você, Naomi, mas ainda tem vezes que sua audácia me surpreende.

— Sei como se sente. — ergueu a taça como em um brinde. — Só tem um defeito, seu péssimo hábito de me chamar de "senhora Higurashi".

— Anotado e corrigido! — Ayame sorriu. — Vou roubar K-chan por uns minutinhos, logo estamos de volta.

Ela enganchou seu braço com o da cunhada e a levou para longe de suas mães, sabendo que logo elas se esqueceriam de qualquer coisa além de seus planos mirabolantes para levar os filhos ao altar.

— Parece que lhe dei 30 minutos de descanso. Provavelmente isso ainda vai render um almoço, mas consegui uma folga até 2 da tarde.

Antes de Kagome perguntar como, Ayame se adiantou:

— Fiz Sango convencer Miroku a me liberar da papelada urgente e adiei o resto para a tarde. — quando o garçom lhes ofereceu champanhe, Ayame pegou duas taças e ofereceu uma a Kagome — Tome, você vai precisar.

— Obrigada. — Ambas sabiam que o agradecimento não ela apenas pela bebida. — Isso está acontecendo exatamente como eu previa, elas vão virar melhores amigas e se juntar sempre para conseguirem o que querem.

— Mães são sempre assim. Relaxe, elas são inofensivas, apenas gostam se estar no controle de tudo, mas não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso.

— Você está certa. — Tentando se convencer disso, bebeu uma bela quantidade do champanhe e decidiu que seria mais fácil passar pelo dia se deixasse que as coisas caminhassem sozinhas com apenas algumas poucas diretrizes.

— Façam algumas das coisas que elas querem, assim elas se contentam e não se intrometem mais na vida de vocês.

— O único problema é que os desejos delas são altos. Elas querem um enorme casamento feliz e meia dúzia de netos para embalar. Isso está fora de cogitação.

— Talvez isso tudo seja mais real do que você imagina, você só não vê isso agora.

— Talvez. — Ela concordou encolhendo os ombros.

_o-o-o-o-o_

— Kagome, será que poderíamos conversar um minuto? – Sua mãe lhe pediu quando encontrou uma oportunidade de falarem em particular.

Após o pequeno evento, Kagome sugeriu que fossem para casa almoçar e pareceu muito apropriado já que todos teriam mais liberdade para conversar em um ambiente mais familiar. Kaede certamente se preocupou em fazer um verdadeiro banquete e todos apreciaram a refeição acompanhada de uma longa conversa agradável na sala de jantar. Rin havia se juntado a elas e parecia muito entusiasmada com a exposição daquela noite, mas quando seu marido lhe ligou, Kagome pôde ver que a família era o que realmente a deixava feliz. Ayame dominou a atenção de Izayoi a seguir, dando a Naomi o momento perfeito para roubar a filha para si.

— Claro, vamos para a sala. – Kagome levantou-se discretamente da mesa e sua mãe a acompanhou.

— Porque não damos uma volta no jardim? – Naomi sugeriu, não querendo correr o risco de ser interrompida. Em resposta, a filha apenas assentiu e ambas seguiram o caminho até o jardim bem cuidado por Kaede que coloria a parte externa da casa.

— Você fez uma bela escolha quanto ao seu marido, Kagome. Izayoi parece gostar muito de você e é uma mulher extraordinária, não é em vão que Inuyasha é um homem tão bom.

— Todos eles são ótimos, inclusive os sobrinhos de Inu, a senhora gostaria deles. Kioshi se parece muito com Souta quando pequeno — Acrescentou com um carinho especial.

— Vou adorar conhecê-los. — Sorriu para a filha com amabilidade ao enroscar o braço com o dela enquanto caminhavam.

— Mas a senhora não pediu para conversar comigo a sós para falar da família de Inu, não é mãe?

— Não, na verdade não. — Ela fez uma pequena pausa antes de conseguir encontrar as palavras certas para introduzir o assunto que vinha lhe perturbando. Então virou-se para Kagome e começou: — Eu soube que você passou a noite em seu apartamento essa semana.

— Sim eu passei. — Admitiu sabendo que algumas coisas eram impossíveis de se esconder de sua mãe.

— Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe? — Pegou as duas mãos dela entre as suas, sem esconder as leves rugas de preocupação em sua testa. — Se estiver com problemas, posso ajudá-la. Essa viagem de Inuyasha...

— Não, mãe, não há problema algum. A viagem estava programada há meses e o que aconteceu essa semana foi um pequeno acidente de percurso. Nunca tínhamos brigado e aconteceu pela primeira vez essa semana, mas conseguimos resolver tudo depois que voltei para casa. — Havia um certo distanciamento em sua voz, como se suas palavras não atingissem seus sentimentos. Naomi sabia que estar apaixonada não era algo fácil para Kagome e ela não se deixaria completamente aberta nesse território incerto mais uma vez.

— Você poderia ter ido para casa, eu e seu pai estaríamos lá e não faríamos nenhum interrogatório se você não estivesse disposta a responder.

— Eu sei, mas essa é minha casa agora. — ela falou com convicção — era aqui que eu gostaria de estar, mas precisei de um pouco de tempo sozinha para pensar.

— Ele fez alguma coisa para você? — Perguntou, mesmo vendo que ela não queria se estender nesse assunto.

— Não, nós fizemos um para o outro. Mas estamos perfeitamente bem, eu te garanto.

— Se você diz, eu acredito. Apenas não quero vê-la magoada novamente. — Naomi a envolveu em um abraço, como se quisesse protegê-la de tudo e Kagome sentiu-se pequena nos braços de sua mãe. Precisava admitir que era muito bom simplesmente deixar-se ficar ali por um momento.

— Seu pai ficou preocupado — Ela comentou ao voltar a olhar para o rosto da filha com adoração e tocar sua bochecha com a palma de sua mão carinhosamente.

— É claro que ficou — Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, inclinando em direção ao toque de sua mãe. Seus pais eram os melhores.

Mais tarde, sozinha em seu escritório no centro da cidade, Kagome sentia-se como se houvesse cumprido sua missão por aquele dia. Já eram quase 8 da noite, mas tinha conseguido dar conta do trabalho que deixara de fazer pela manhã e ainda feito tudo que estava previsto para a tarde. Além do mais, sua mãe e Izayoi haviam se dado muito bem (até demais) e estava tudo sob controle por enquanto.

Culpou ao cansaço e a pequena satisfação das tarefas cumpridas quando cedeu ao impulso de ligar para Inuyasha. Pensou em desligar no segundo toque já que ele provavelmente estaria ocupado em alguma reunião, mas ele foi mais rápido em atendê-la.

— Achei que havia esquecido que tinha um marido — Brincou ele, e Kagome precisou conter o prazer que apenas sua voz poderia lhe causar.

— Só vou me esquecer deste infame detalhe em aproximadamente 3 horas, quando estiver naquele novo bar perto da Times Square. Dizem que os homens de lá são o melhor há em todo o país.

— Também ouvi dizer, mas isso só se aplica porque estou no Canadá.

— Como você é engraçadinho, Taisho.

— Do jeito que você gosta, Sra. Taisho — Ele abaixou o tom de voz, perigosamente sedutor. Kagome imaginou se aquilo era proposital ou apenas um reflexo às brincadeiras usuais entre eles. De qualquer maneira, o efeito que tinha sobre ela, era o mesmo.

— O que está fazendo agora?

— Me arrumando para um encontro muito quente.

— Ah é? Com vários bancários gordos e carecas?

— E suas assistentes eficientes e gostosas... — completou ele.

— Hum, vista seu terno preto que levou, sem gravata, com a camisa branca de seda. Elas vão ficar doidinhas, eu garanto. — Kagome apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira, observando um quadro interessante que havia na parede oposta à sua mesa. Sentia-se incrivelmente leve e feliz, quase uma idiota por estar tão contente com uma simples conversa por telefone.

— Boa dica, querida, obrigado. — Ela quase pôde vê-lo sorrindo com aquelas palavras — Onde você está?

— No escritório, acabei de terminar de revisar o planejamento de distribuição de uma nova campanha.

— E o que está vestindo?

— Um belo conjunto três peças de saia, blusa e blazer. E claro, uma pequena coisinha muito bonita por baixo, seda, azul marinho.

— Oh, boa escolha, vai ter que experimentar quando eu voltar para casa para ver se aprovo.

— Talvez, se você se comportar...

— Mas claro, estou guardando o melhor para quando chegar na quinta, esteja preparada. — A risada rouca e baixa era cheia de insinuações e de repente, Kagome não via a hora de que a semana terminasse.

— Preciso checar na minha agenda se estarei disponível na quinta. — Ela riu quando ele pronunciou em alto e bom tom um xingamento e algo como uma ameaça se ela supostamente não estivesse disponível.

— Vou desligar, tenho que terminar algumas coisas ainda. — Kagome disse quando viu que a conversa poderia ainda se estender muito. — Bom encontro quente com seus homens gordos e carecas.

— E suas lindas assistentes, não se esqueça. — Ele fez uma breve pausa — Não sinta muito minha falta.

— Vou tentar.

Kagome desligou o celular ainda sob o efeito nocivo daquela voz e da falta que aquele desgraçado lhe fazia. Ela estava decididamente maluca se achava por algum instante que não estava apaixonada por ele e estava começando a pensar que logo teriam que esclarecer essa relação.

O sorriso que permaneceu em seu rosto após a ligação, começou a se desfazer quando, arrumando sua mesa, encontrou um envelope grande com um bilhete sobre ele onde leu:

"_Meu advogado redigiu esse acordo com muito carinho, seja uma boa menina e apena assine. Tem uma indicação do lugar ao final das páginas, não será difícil de encontrar. Com amor, Sócio."_

Antes mesmo de ler o conteúdo das páginas que retirou do envelope, sabia o que era e certamente não lhe agradaria nem um pouco. Olhou cada página com minúcia e aos poucos a fração de medo foi mascarada por pura raiva. Releu o bilhete e sentiu-se perto de perder o controle. Pensou em ligar para Inuyasha, mas precisava agir imediatamente e seria mais fácil não ter que lidar com as longas explicações que ele pediria e possivelmente sua raiva após o conhecimento dos fatos.

A primeira pessoa que lhe veio à cabeça em seguida foi Ayame. Decidiu que pediria ajuda a ela enquanto tentava descobrir como contar todos os fatos a Inuyasha sem que estourasse a 3ª Guerra Mundial às suas custas.

* * *

_**N/A**:Ok aqui vai uma enorme "notinha"!_

_Primeiro_: eu não abandonei a história.

_Segundo_: MIL DESCULPAS pelos 7 meses sem um capítulo novo

_Terceiro_: Deixa eu me explicar...

Ano passado eu reclamava pra vocês que os estudos para o vestibular acabavam com meu tempo né? Bom, mal eu sabia que a universidade é 1 MILHÃO de vezes pior. Quando eu digo que não tinha tempo para respirar, eu falo sério. Aliás, se alguém aí pensar em fazer Design/Desenho Industrial e afins, já aviso que vocês vão se matar fazendo 30, 50 desenhos por semana de cada matéria. Fiquei sem tempo pra fazer nada e acabei deixando a história de lado. Agora imaginem só, comecei a escrever o capítulo 15 antes de postar o 14, ou seja, fiquei mais de 8 meses em cima desse capítulo, nunca enjoei tanto de ler uma coisa, acho que a primeira página toda eu sei de cor. Então, se tiverem erros, como sempre tem, dessa vez foi pela minha falta de paciência, mas acho que revisei bastante, umas 20 vezes, talvez por algum milagre não tenha nenhum erro de ortografia.

_Quanto ao próximo capítul_o, sim, estou de greve, mas ainda tenho trabalhos e um projeto grande pra fazer, então meu tempo continua apertado. _O 16 deve aparecer na última semana de julho ou primeira de agost_o. PRECISO terminar essa história antes do ano que vem, não sei como, mas vou tentar.

Mais uma coisa, acho que vou começar a postar outra história, acreditem, se eu tiver outra em andamento, a coisa vai mais rápido porque eu me delimito só às duas e não às minhas 58 outras em andamento e oscilo entre uma e outra quando tão de saco cheio de uma.

_Quanto às reviews:_

**Kallyne Higurashi Taisho**: Hey! Sinceramente espero que você não tenha desistido de mim ainda, ou dessa história haha nesse capítulo as coisas ficam bem mais tranquilas entre o Inu e a Kchan! Claro que tem coisa pra acontecer ainda, mas eles vão entrar numa fase diferente agora, mais casal! Espero que tenha gostado desse, aguardo sua review. Beijos!

**Sra Kagome Taisho:** A espera foi grande de maus dessa vez, sorry! Então, super concordo com isso que você falou, justamente por isso que aconteceu o beijo. Deixa eu explicar, apesar desse nosso Inu ser um sonho, ele tem seu lado não tão cavalheiro, eu diria, isso é uma coisa que acho que você vai entender depois, mas definitivamente ele teve uma pequena recaída com a Kikiyou, mas foi apenas momentânea. Eu garanto.

**BChibi: **Fico feliz que goste da fic e que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! Espero que continue lendo agora que as coisas estão melhores encaminhadas com a Kchan! Até a próxima!

**Mihigurashi: **Oi! E eu fiquei mil anos sem postar . É chega de drama, os dramas que vem por aí é pura comédia, pode ter certeza.

**Thay: **Bom, voltei! rs tenho um problema sério com atualizações, mas você com certeza vai ler o final dessa história! MUITO obrigada e espero ver você mandando review mais vezes!

**Clarinha'Taisho:** Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, beijos!

(e hey, recebi mais reviews nesse capítulo do que de costume, acho que vou ficar outros 7 meses sem postar HAHAHA brincadeira gente)

Enfim, MUITO obrigada à quem mandou reviews, e que continua lendo a história. Você sabem, eu já disse, como seus comentários me dão animo para escrever e são super importantes para a história.

Beijos e até a próxima!


	16. Capítulo 16

N/A: Antes de qualquer coisa, desculpe pelo capítulo ser tão reduzido, vou compensar no próximo!

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

— Ele está completamente louco se acha que vou aceitar esse acordo absurdo! — Kagome vagava de um lado ao outro em seu quarto, despejando tudo que surgia em sua cabeça — Eu fiz essa agência o que ela é hoje e ele nunca moveu um dedo para ajudar. Isso já está indo longe demais e essa foi a gota d'água.

— Eu sei, K-chan, mas você precisa entender as circunstâncias.

Ayame olhava para sua cunhada sem ação enquanto ela resmungava, sem conseguir parar quieta. Seu relógio de pulso marcava quase 4 da manhã e já não havia muito mais o que fazer naquela noite. Naquelas últimas horas, ouvira toda a história que lhe deu uma ideia geral da situação que elas estavam enfrentando.

— É muito injusto isso que ele está fazendo... Você tem noção do tamanho da minha raiva no momento?

— Olha, se for tão grande quanto esse seu café é péssimo, eu tenho sim. — ela revirou a caneca nas mãos e bebeu o resto do líquido já frio e de gosto tenebroso, estava realmente desesperada por cafeína.

— Do que está falando? Meu café é ótimo. — Foi até a mesinha de centro e alcançou a sua caneca, provou ela mesma do café e fez uma careta horrível. — Isto está um veneno!

Ouviu-se rir brandamente e de repente sentiu a necessidade de muita água para se livrar do gosto de café queimado e frio em sua língua.

— Acho que minha raiva consegue superar até o quanto isto aqui está ruim. — Sentou-se na poltrona em frente à Ayame e deu um grande suspiro antes de se deixar cair contra encosto da cadeira. — Eu estou morrendo de medo no momento, Ayame.

— Eu sei, — Falou com compaixão — eu também estaria. Por isso mesmo acho que você deveria falar sobre isso com Inuyasha antes de qualquer coisa.

— Eu vou falar. — apressou-se em dizer — mas preciso encontrar o momento certo e a coragem para isso. Ele vai pedir uma história muito mais detalhada do que esta que eu lhe contei e no momento que souber de tudo, vai querer resolver tudo com as próprias mãos. Você o conhece tão bem ou mesmo melhor que eu.

— Tenho certeza que sim, porque eu mesma quero isso no momento. Estou atingindo o máximo do meu autocontrole para não transgredir algumas leis no momento.

Kagome sorriu ao ver o quanto Ayame estava mobilizada com tudo aquilo, sentiu-se até mesmo um pouco sentimental em saber que tinha tanto apoio e alguém que lhe entendia naquele momento. Mas deixou seus sentimentos de lado, tentando ser mais prática quanto possível.

— Acredite, é em vão. Aquele homem não se abala por nada e a melhor coisa a fazer é mostrar-se indiferente.

— Isto está errado e precisamos achar uma solução para tudo isso o quanto antes. Agora eu entendo seus complexos em confiar nas pessoas.

— Faz muito tempo já. Se não fosse por esse último problema em aberto, eu já teria esquecido tudo isso — Ela desconversou.

— Mesmo assim, acho que você deveria falar sobre isso com meu irmão, ele é adulto o suficiente para manter os hormônios dele sobre controle e agir como um homem, puramente racional. Acredite quando lhe digo isso, porque se fosse um ano atrás, eu não apostaria minha vida nisso, mas hoje eu aposto e você é a grande responsável por isso tudo.

— Eu vou contar, eu prometo. — Repetiu Kagome, ainda sem saber como cumpriria essa promessa.

— Tudo bem, vamos pensar em uma saída para reverter esse acordo e ter certeza que ele nunca mais vai tentar nada do tipo. — Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos presos no alto da cabeça, sem conseguir organizar seus pensamentos. — Acho que deveríamos dormir, você principalmente. Amanhã temos um dia cheio com a abertura da exposição de Rin e já é tarde demais para pensar em alguma coisa coerente. Algumas poucas horas de sono vão nos ajudar a pensar melhor.

— Você está certa. — Viu Ayame assentir e sorrir levemente.

Ela, então, levantou-se e foi até Kagome, dando-lhe um forte abraço e garantindo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

— Obrigada, você tem salvado minha vida ultimamente.

— Família serve para isso, minha querida. — Piscou para ela e desejou boa noite antes de sair do quarto.

Sozinha, tentou não pensar mais no tal do acordo ou como iria contar a história por trás disso tudo para seu marido. Foi para cama sem se dar o trabalho de trocar a calça de moletom e camiseta que usava, apenas soltando os cabelos do rabo-de-cavalo que tinha feito. Empurrou para o lado alguns papéis que havia esparramado pela cama e deitou-se em seu lugar de sempre. Sem hesitar, alcançou o travesseiro de Inuyasha, apertando-o contra o corpo. Se ele soubesse que ela fazia isso toda a vez que ele não dormia ao seu lado...

Achou realmente que não conseguiria dormir quando começou a pensar em seu homem. Sabia que ele havia ligado para seu celular um milhão de vezes, provavelmente apenas para lhe dar boa noite, mas colocou o celular no silencioso e tratou de ignorar as ligações enquanto tinha estado com Ayame horas antes. Já era muito tarde para ligar, ela sabia, mas estava quase cedendo à vontade de discar seu número só para ouvi-lo lhe desejar boa noite. Dessa vez, ela se conteve.

Meia hora (e um comprimido para enxaqueca) depois, estava completamente adormecida. A final, poucas coisas conseguiam acabar com seu maior companheiro, o sono.

Pela manhã, Kagome saudou a todas sentadas à mesa para tomar o café. Já estava vestida e pronta para enfrentar outro dia na agência e achou adequado que fizesse o esforço de estar com tempo de sobra para fazer companhia à sua sogra e Rin durantes as primeiras horas do dia.

— Dormiu bem? — Ayame, que ainda não tinha ido para o escritório para a surpresa de Kagome, perguntou depois que todos lhe cumprimentaram e ela tomou seu lugar de costume à mesa.

— Dormi sim — Ela assentiu, com um tom gentil, mas que não deixou dúvidas à sua cunhada de que falava a verdade, pois realmente havia dormindo, vencida pela exaustão.

Ela se serviu de uma xícara de café puro. Tendo Inuyasha acabado com sua mania de mascarar o gosto da cafeína com leite depois de tanto reclamar dela, realmente começou apreciava o sabor e o aroma da bebida logo pela manhã.

— Quais são os planos para hoje? — a recém chegada perguntou, introduzindo-se à conversa.

— Nada de especial, ontem pude me assegurar que todos os quadros haviam chegado em perfeito estado e disse a eles como eu havia imaginado a disposição deles. Está tudo pronto.

— Rin, se eu fosse você, estaria uma pilha de nervos!

— Eu consigo disfarçar muito bem — ela sorriu divertida.

— Bobagem! — Izayoi se pronunciou — Não há com que se preocupar, tudo estará perfeito e não há como alguém não gostar de suas obras, apesar de eu não tê-las visto, eu tenho certeza.

Kagome notou o leve traço de ressentimento na última constatação de sua sogra, com certeza por que não saber de tudo, era algo fora da "zona de conforto" dela.

— Ninguém os viu, Izayoi. — Rin comentou sutilmente.

— Sesshoumaru viu — ela retrucou

— Ora mamãe, Sesshoumaru não conta! E mesmo ele, aposto que não viu a obra completa.

— É verdade, Ayame, ele não viu todos e a senhora verá antes dele, já que ele não estará aqui essa noite.

— Bom, se é assim. — Ela encolheu os ombros, mas o seu entusiasmo era grande demais para fingir estar magoada. Era claro que sentia muito orgulho de Rin, como se fosse sua filha. — Eu convenci Rin a passar a tarde sendo paparicada no SPA, Ayame disse que tem coisas para cuidar no banco e não pode deixar para amanhã, mas ficaria muito feliz se você nos acompanhasse, Kagome. O que acha?

— Adoraria! Mas também não posso — respondeu, — tenho 2 reuniões com clientes importantes com quem estou tentando fechar um contrato há séculos.

Izayoi tentou argumentar mais algumas vezes com as duas que tinham recusado seu pedido, mas sem sucesso. E acabou desistindo para mudar de assunto completamente. Nesse momento, Kagome se fez de boa ouvinte, mas seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali. Desde que fora acordada por uma ligação de Inuyasha, o problema de como explicaria a situação pela qual estava passando, e os verdadeiros motivos dela. Seu antigo sócio queria retomar a posse sobre o negócio que ao qual ela dedicara sua vida por anos, mas se fosse simples assim, teria contado ao marido por telefone mesmo. Existiam razões pelas quais ele ainda tinha direitos sobre aquele negócio, e essas razões, Kagome não sabia como lhe explicar sem que isso se tornasse um problema pessoal que passaria a ser uma preocupação dos dois.

Mas uma coisa era certa, ela teria que contar a ele assim que ele voltasse, em 2 dias e 7 horas. Mas quem estava contado?

Era impressionante a quantidade de pessoas que conhecia ali. A galeria estava fervorosa com o número de pessoa entusiasmadas pelo trabalho de Rin e a própria parecia extasiada com o reconhecimento, como se fizesse aquilo pela primeira vez.

Estava ali sozinha enquanto admirava Sango sempre com Miroku ao seu lado, seus próprios pais conversando com um casal de conhecidos e sua sogra dando atenção a todos como uma perfeita anfitriã, sem tirar os holofotes de Rin. A noite seria apenas para convidados e no dia seguinte a exposição das obras seria aberta ao público, tendo grandes chances de permanecer na galeria por semanas.

— O que faz aqui sozinha? — Ayame chegou de fininho ao seu lado

— Apenas observando — Kagome respondeu

— Isso está cheio, Rin arrasa!

— Com certeza — Ela compartilhou do entusiasmo, sorrindo involuntariamente.

— Você viu aquele monte de flores que ela recebeu hoje de manhã? — Kagome mal teve tempo de concordar — Sesshoumaru mandou todas elas. E está vendo o diamante gigantesco no pescoço dela? Meu irmão, de novo.

Kagome se perguntou porque Ayame lhe contou aquilo e chegou até a olhar para ela com certa curiosidade.

— É, meu irmão é caidinho pela mulher. Meus dois irmãos são. — Ela completou.

_Oh, percebi aonde você quer chegar_, pensou Kagome. Pelo modo como Ayame falou, pareceu que ela sabia de alguma coisa que Inuyasha estava aprontando, mas seria capaz de apostar sua vida que se perguntasse do que se tratava, ela jamais lhe daria uma pista se quer. Depois de ter conhecido ela por meses, sabia muito bem que a irmã de seu marido gostava de instigar os outros até o limite, deixá-los esperando, morrendo de curiosidade ou por antecipação. Isso era maléfico, mas precisava admitir que via o prazer divertido que ela sentia e até mesmo já usara dessa pequena diversão.

— Não vou nem perguntar o que você está querendo com essas palavras soltas.

— Espere e verá — ela lhe prometeu e a deixou, atravessando o salão enquanto parava de vez em quando para conversar com algumas pessoas.

Mas não demorou muito até que um homem se aproximou, parecendo distraído e observando o mesmo quadro que ela. Ele era um pouco mais alto que ela, cabelo moreno, um pouco comprido na nuca e parecia bem acostumado a estar em ternos caros e frequentar lugares como aquele. Viu quando eles iniciaram uma conversa parecendo muito casual, tanto que Kagome achou estranho, pois todos conheciam uns aos outros ali, Ayame então, certamente poderia lhe dizer toda arvore genealógica de cada convidado.

Quando ele se virou para pegar uma bebida que lhe era oferecida, Kagome pôde reconhecê-lo. Sabia que o nome dele era Kouga e se sua memória era tão boa quanto achava, acreditava que tivesse conhecido ele em Las Vegas, muito brevemente, mas nunca fora formalmente apresentada a ele até ter ido a um dos jantares sociais com Inuyasha. Ou seja, Ayame sabia exatamente quem ele era, e toda aquela conversa aleatória que eles pareciam ter iniciado, na verdade, mostrava-se como um belo teatrinho. Quem não estivesse interassado naqueles dois, jamais notaria a forma como interagiam, o modo como Ayame, de repente, sorria com mais frequência e se aproximava cada vez mais para falar com ele, não muito próximo, mas o suficiente para manter as palavras em quase sussurros.

Certamente prestaria mais atenção naqueles dois quando tivesse a oportunidade e faria algumas perguntas bem despretensiosas à Ayame. Gostaria muito de ver até quando ela conseguiria esconder de todos que estava tendo um pequeno romance com Kouga.

Sozinha, ela brindou aos casais e aos perdidamente apaixonados ali, desde Ayame com seu caso interessante, até Rin, uma mulher que apesar de exalar felicidade naquela noite, provavelmente, só se sentiria plena quando voltasse para os braços do marido. E ela mesma, que estava tão envolvida com seu Inuyasha, que estava pirando sem vê-lo por míseros dias.

— Somos um bando de tolos apaixonados. E por isso, felizes. — ela falou sozinha e bebeu a isso.

* * *

**N/A2: Obrigada por terem lido e espero que tenho gostado! quando às reviews do capítulo anterior...**

**Kiaraa**: Demorei demais, de novo, desculpe! rs Fiquei super feliz em ler sua review! essa história do sócio da K-Chan ainda vai render uma história rs O próximo capítulo acho que vem mais rápido, ele está pronto, só preciso revisar.. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Ruh-chan**: é, 50 desenhos pe bastante coisa, mas a gente se acostuma hahaha Muito obrigada por ter sinalizado o erro, eu deixei passar aquele ali na revisão :) Espero que continue lendo e gostando da história, até a próxima ^-^

**Gab**: Muito bom receber reviews de novas leitoras! é um verdadeiro incentivo :D hahahaha adorei suas sugestões e compartilho de todas elas, tenho alguns planos para elas, talvez de uma maneira mais sutil, mas o Inu ainda vai ter que encarar algumas consequências desse casinho...

Só um recadinho, comecei a postar outra história, é diferente desta aqui, bem diferente, mas talvez vocês possam gostar, é romance também e os casais são os mesmo, mas tem um pouco mais de ação... Enfim, até a próxima (que será logo)


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Quem disse que ela era feliz por estar apaixonada? Ela só podia estar louca! E Inuyasha era o culpado de tudo aquilo. Ele havia prometido que estaria em casa na quinta-feira e já era sábado e nada de seu marido. Mesmo com as várias de explicações dadas, reuniões a mais, voos atrasados, contratempos, aos seus ouvidos aquilo tudo parecia uma grande e besteira e diversos tipos de desaforos e xingamentos pareciam estar na ponta de sua língua, quando na verdade, contava os minutos para a hora de sua chegada.

— Ele está muito encrencando, assim que colocar os pés em casa, teremos uma conversa muito séria. — Ela esbravejou.

— Duvido — Sango falou baixinho, mascarando o comentário com uma risada abafada — Agora fique quieta porque antes que Leah lhe alfinete e você ache ruim.

Kagome bufou e cruzou os braços enquanto deixava a assistente de Sango, marcar a barra do vestido que ela usaria em um baile o qual seria acompanhante de Inuyasha. Se não fosse por Izayoi ter feito um breve comentário orgulhoso de seu filho ser o anfitrião de um baile beneficente, Kagome jamais ficaria sabendo ou saberia no dia do evento se dependesse de Inuyasha.

— Fique com a postura ereta, depois o vestido vai ficar curto e você vai colocar a culpa em mim. — Sentada em uma poltrona em seu ateliê, Sango estava adorando assistir àquela cena e ainda poder exercitar suas habilidades de mandona. E ficava ainda melhor acompanhado de uma dúzia de chocolates suíços e uma taça de champanhe, mas infelizmente, tinha que se contentar com uma soda pelo menos pelos próximos 6 meses.

— Você está amando me ver assim, não está? — Ela reclamou, mas obedeceu no mesmo instante.

— Cada minuto disso. — analisando cuidadosamente um dos lindos bombons de chocolate e colocou-o na boca para seu total êxtase — Sabe qual é a melhor coisa de ficar grávida? Você pode comer em grandes quantidades, engordar e ainda dizer que é tudo em prol de seu filho. — Ela deu batidinhas afetuosas em sua barriga sutilmente arredondada.

— Depois não venha dizer que está se sentindo feia e uma baleia. — apesar do comentário, ela não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir. Estava feliz por ver Sango tão bem com a ideia de ter um filho, via que ela se orgulhava do bebê que carregava e não queria esconder de maneira alguma a situação. Finalmente ela tinha superado seu problema com não caber mais em suas antigas roupas ou usar o mesmo tamanho que antes. E imediatamente saíra para renovar seu closet.

— Baleias são tão simpáticas! Miroku me fez entender isso, e demonstrou de maneiras muito educativas como as baleias podem ser atraentes na verdade...

— Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, por favor.

— Você está amargurada porque faz uma semana que seu marido está fora e você não vê um pênis desde então.

— Eu não sou maníaca por sexo como você.

— Não, é pior! — Sango riu e logo depois se levantou para instruir Leah a ajustar as alças do vestido também. — Você deveria usar o cabelo preso, conselho de amiga e também mente brilhante por trás dessa obra prima. Como amiga digo que Inuyasha vai ficar muito contente em ver seus ombros e o belo decote na parte de trás, e como mente brilhante, devo dizer que as costas do vestido devem ser mostradas e apreciadas.

— Se você diz... — Ela passou a mão pelo tecido macio do vestido e se admirou nos espelho que lhe dava uma vista completa de todos os ângulos.

O vestido era preto, o tecido leve se moldava ao seu corpo até a metade de suas coxas para então abrir-se em uma saia rica e suave. As costas, Sango tinha razão, eram a parte mais magnífica do vestido. A partir das alças, havia um decote profundo que deixava à mostra toda sua pele, até a região do quadril.

— Boa menina! Agora tire isso que eu vou mandar fazer os ajustes e quero pensar sobre alguns bordados a mão em certos detalhes, mas você vem experimentar de novo quando puder na semana que vem, com certeza em 3 semanas ele está pronto para você.

— Obrigada.

— Tá tá, você não faria nada sem mim, eu sei... Mas me agradeça exibindo esse corpinho lindo para o maior número de fotógrafos possível.

— Sim senhora. — respondeu solene.

Kagome vestiu suas calça jeans e a blusa branca, de magas curtas, que combinara com um sapato preto. Quando encontrou sua amiga na sala adjacente usada como escritório, esperou que ela terminasse de falar no celular para se despedir.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa larga e branca onde havia apenas um notebook, vários papéis espalhados e alguns materiais de desenho. O caos não concentrava-se apenas ali. Seu próprio escritório era decorado com uma profusão de cores, objetos e móveis que acabam combinando perfeitamente. Isso acontecia em tudo que se relacionava a Sango, desde a decoração de sua casa e seu escritório, por exemplo, até as roupas que vestia. Como naquele momento, que ela usava uma camisa de botões amarela, com suas mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, uma calça vermelha, sapatilhas brancas e anéis e pulseiras de cores diversas.

Se pudesse descrever sua amiga em uma palavra, certamente seria vibrante, enérgica.

— Miroku e eu vamos tomar um café... Bem, ele vai tomar café e eu vou comer _croissant_, mas você entendeu. Não quer vir conosco?

— Eu acho que vou deixar para uma outra vez. — disse antes de agradecer o convite. — Essa semana foi tanta loucura que estou tão aliviada de estar sozinha em casa e quero aproveitar dessa paz.

— Aham, sei, você vai tomar um banho de banheira bem demorado, vestir sua lingerie mais sexy e esperar o maridinho com uma garrafa de champanhe.

— Até parece...— Deu-lhe um abraço afetuoso e se despediu dela.

— Diga "oi" para Inu por mim. E não se esqueça de lhe contar que está perdidamente apaixonada por ele antes da próxima viagem. — Sango foi deixada rindo sozinha quando Kagome fez uma careta para ela antes de sair.

O fato de ter chegado a sua casa e ter encontrado-a vazia, em outros momentos seria uma razão de tristeza, no entanto, ela estava mais a fim de sair pela casa dançando de tanta alegria. Que Sango não desconfiasse, mas ela realmente tomou um longo banho de banheira e se deixou afogar naquele silêncio maravilhoso. Vestiu-se com uma camiseta e um shorts surrados e assaltou o bolo de chocolate que estava na geladeira à caminho do jardim, onde encontrou uma cadeira para se espreguiçar e aproveitar o agradável sol do entardecer. Pensou em tudo que havia acontecido naquela semana, no que estava para acontecer e rezou que pudesse ter um pouco de descanso quando seus problemas fossem resolvidos. Já havia uma contraproposta articulada na mente astuta de Ayame, que agora era também sua advogada, e logo seria apresentada a seu "querido" sócio. Eles dividiam todos os lucros da empresa e ele ainda tinha poder sobre os clientes com quem eles lidavam, mas jamais aparecia no escritório. Se tudo corresse como o planejado, ele sairia apenas com as lembranças de que um dia fez parte daquele negócio.

Passaram-se horas e ela se contentou em ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos, aproveitando o momento com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Era como se encontrasse seu ponto de equilíbrio novamente. Tanto que nem ao menos se lembrava por qual motivo estava brava com Inuyasha. Na verdade ela se lembrava, mas estava disposta a esquecer tudo se ele aparecesse ali o quanto antes.

E como em um desejo atendido, Kagome ouviu o som de vozes vindo do interior da casa e ficou alerta no mesmo instante. Não precisou de muito para que ela reconhecesse uma conversa entre Inuyasha e a irmã. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado, mas ficou calada. Ele tinha neurônios suficientes para deduzir que ela estava em casa, já que seu carro estava estacionado na entrada, e logo descobriria a porta de acesso ao jardim aberta e seguiria seus rastros. Ao menos ela esperava que sim. Por mais que estivesse disposta a não brigar com ele por qualquer que tenha sido o motivo de sua ausência, por ser uma perda de tempo, certamente seria mais divertido se o deixasse com a consciência pesada por algumas horas antes que ela lhe mostrasse o quanto realmente estava feliz por sua volta.

— Kagome? — ouviu a voz dele cada vez mais perto enquanto ele chamava. Que orgulho! Tinha se casado com um homem muito inteligente a final, ele demorou menos de 5 minutos para achá-la.

Ela se aconchegou contra a almofada e fechou os olhos, como se estivesse dormindo. No momento em que notou a presença dele ao seu lado, controlou-se ao máximo para não dar uma pequena espiada para ver se era Inuyasha que estava bem na sua frente. Então logo sentiu o leve contato quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado e quis pular em seu pescoço e beijar aquela boca adorável de seu marido, mas continuou a controlar seus desejos.

— Ei, K-chan. — Ele falou muito baixo. Passou a mão pela face dela suavemente e afastou o cabelo de sua testa. — Acha mesmo que acredito que você está dormindo?

Continuou de olhos fechados e se virou para o outro lado, dando as costas para ele.

— Ok, já entendi, — ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro quando ela não lhe deu a mínima atenção. — mas não estou com paciência para birra, estarei no quarto se quiser conversar.

_Ouch!_ Essa tinha doído. Inuyasha não estava com humor para brincadeiras, ela definitivamente tinha entendido isso, mas contou até 10 antes de ir atrás dele e quando estava subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto deles, Ayame a chamou. Virou-se para ver sua cunhada nos primeiros degraus, vestindo jeans e uma camiseta, sem dispensar o salto alto. Ela estava com sua bolsa na mão e como sabia que ela havia ido buscar o irmão no aeroporto, presumia que ela logo sairia de novo.

— K-chan, pegue leve com Inu, — ela aconselhou — ele teve um monte de problemas em Toronto e está precisando de um pouco de paz.

— Que problemas? — ela franziu o cenho, de repente preocupada.

— Coisas com a administração, houveram algumas demissões e acerto de contas. Ele não entrou em muitos detalhes, mas creio que converse comigo e Miroku na segunda, porque a coisa pareceu séria.

— Ele não me falou nada... — Se sentiu um pouco magoada, a final esperava que ele confiasse o suficiente nela para lhe contar tudo.

— Da mesma maneira que você teve o problema com a agência e não falou nada para ele porque não quis atrapalhar o trabalho dele e contar algo tão delicado por telefone. — Ayame deu de ombros já que para ela, aquela lógica era muito simples e esperava que Kagome entendesse também. — Eu vou sair, hoje é a folga de Kaede, vocês estarão sozinhos em casa até amanhã.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu vagamente, mas não deixou de assimilar a informação de que Ayame não dormiria em casa. — Divirta-se.

— Certamente — Ayame esforçou-se para esconder um sorriso — Cuidem-se e, por favor, não briguem.

Já com a mão na maçaneta da porta de entrada, Ayame abanou para ela e saiu. Kagome ficou parada no meio das escadarias mais alguns minutos colocando seus pensamentos em ordem. Ela tinha bagunçado as coisas, deveria ter deixado a infantilidade de lado e recebido seu marido exatamente como queria, de braços abertos.

Quando entrou no quarto deles, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e chegou a se ver entrando no banho com ele, mas então deu meia volta e foi para a cozinha. Eram quase 8 da noite e ele provavelmente poderia apreciar um bom jantar. Não que ela soubesse fazer grandes coisas na cozinha, nada comparado a Kaede, com certeza, mas ela sabia se virar. E conhecendo Inuyasha, sabia que uma garrafa de vinho e uma macarronada o agradariam mais que se ela pedisse pizza.

E foi dessa maneira que ele a encontrou. Ele ainda se sentia exausto por causa da viagem e tudo que tivera que lidar e chegar em sua casa não foi tão prazeroso quanto ele esperava, mas a culpa era dele. Estava de cabeça quente e não consegui entrar no joguinho de Kagome, mas ela não tinha como saber que ele estaria de mau humor já que mantivera seus problemas para si enquanto estava longe. Inuyasha secretamente esperou que ela o seguisse até o banheiro e eles pudessem ter um reencontro mais íntimo e se decepcionou quando passou meia hora em baixo da água congelante e ela não apareceu.

Achou estranho quando não a encontrou no quarto e depois de vestir-se, saiu a procura dela mais uma vez. Tinha aliviado a cabeça o suficiente para pedir desculpas por seu mau humor.

Algo que foi esquecido quando ele a encontrou na cozinha, balançando os quadris de um lado para outro no ritmo de uma das músicas do Oasis que tocavam em volume baixo enquanto murmurava a letra. Ao seu lado no balcão havia uma taça de vinho pela metade e ela cortava com paciência alguns vegetais. Havia uma panela de água fervente no fogão e outra sendo aquecida em fogo baixo exalando um cheiro maravilhoso que abrira seu apetite e ele se descobriu faminto. Mas tinha certeza que sua fome só seria saciada com a mulher que estava à sua frente, vestindo um shorts azul muito pequeno e uma camiseta branca o dobro de seu tamanho, uma camiseta dele, logo notou.

Antes que ele pudesse se aproximar, ela e virou-se para ele com um enorme sorriso se destacando em seu rosto.

— Kaede está de folga hoje e achei que pudesse estar com fome, — ela alcançou a garrafa de vinho que estava também sobre o balcão e lhe serviu uma taça enquanto falava — não será um banquete como os dela, mas acho que podemos nos virar. E Ayame saiu também, só volta amanhã. — ela caminhou até ele e lhe entregou a taça.

— Oi — ele falou em baixo tom.

— Oi. — retribui com um sorriso — podemos começar de novo?

— Por favor.

— Ótimo. — Kagome envolveu seu pescoço e entrelaçou os dedos em sua nuca, ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso — Bem vindo de volta, — falou sem deixar de olhá-lo, nos olhos — Senti sua falta.

Inuyasha por sua vez apertou-lhe a cintura com a mão livre, como se não fosse largá-la jamais e beijou-a com mais urgência e paixão

— Deus! Como senti sua falta, K-chan — ele encostou sua testa contra a dela e ficou apenas olhando para aqueles olhos que o fazia perder a cabeça em instantes. — É ridículo, foi só uma semana e senti sua falta como nunca.

— Eu sei. — é claro que ela sabia, ela sentia o mesmo. — Mas se continuarmos aqui, o jantar vai queimar e precisaremos apelar para pizza.

— Pizza está bom pra mim se eu puder manter minhas mãos em você por mais tempo.

— Não seja ingrato Inu, aproveite, você raramente me verá na cozinha, só tenho dom para comer, não para cozinhar — ela plantou um beijo em seu queixo, se desvencilhou dele e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

Ele se contentou em olhá-la de costas para ele. Tomou pequenos goles do vinho que ela havia lhe servido e escorou-se na pequena mesa quadrada perto do balcão.

— Então somos apenas eu e você está noite? Onde Ayame foi? Ela não me falou que iria sair hoje.

— Ela não me disse aonde ia, mas que não voltaria hoje...

Ele apenas murmurou em concordância, mas não conseguiu evitar especular o que sua irmã estaria fazendo naquela noite, prometeu a si mesmo que descobrir assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

— Isso me lembra da última vez que estivemos sozinhos, você lembra?

— Como poderia esquecer? Até hoje não sei onde você escondeu o Ted — Kagome riu abertamente quando olhou para ele

— Querida, eu certamente tinha outra coisa em mente além do seu monstruoso urso de pelúcia.

— Talvez você deveria refrescar minha memória, depois do jantar.

— Eu certamente planejo fazer isso.

Eles mergulharam em um silêncio confortável, cada um com seus pensamentos. Inuyasha analisava em silêncio como o relacionamento deles havia evoluído com seus quase 4 meses de casamento e para ele só faltava uma única coisa para que aquilo tudo se tornasse tão real quanto realmente era. Que ele havia se apaixonado por sua esposa, não havia dúvidas, só precisava agora que ela aceitasse seus sentimentos e os retribuísse, então seria um homem feliz de verdade.

— Como foi a viagem? — Ela perguntou, concentrada na tarefa de mexer o conteúdo de uma panela.

— Desastrosa.

— Quer falar sobre isso? — Kagome olhou rapidamente para ele, com o cenho franzido. Ele fez soar como se quisesse se livrar desse peso homérico de seus ombros.

— Não há muito o que falar. Eu descobri algumas informações que não batiam entre uns relatórios e outros da contabilidade, e não foi difícil descobrir a fonte do problema. Cuidei do problema à minha maneira, o resto fica por conta do departamento jurídico. Mas não foi fácil descobrir que tem alguém que você julgava ser de confiança, desviando dinheiro bem embaixo do seu nariz, a final, fui eu quem deleguei boa parte dos cargos em Toronto quando ainda estava lá. Ainda tive que reportar o problema ao meu pai e ele não se mostrou nada contente.

— Todos nós cometemos erros de julgamento, Inu. A culpa não é sua, mas sim da pessoa que praticou isso e você resolveu o que pôde, não?

— Sim, encaminhei algumas demissões e vamos abrir processos judiciais.

— Então está resolvido.

Ele não respondeu e ela não insistiu. Sabia que na cabeça dele, se culpava pelo problema, mas logo enxergaria que nada poderia ter sido feito a mais. Ficaram em silêncio até que Kagome terminou o jantar e serviu dois pratos com uma bela macarronada.

Decidiram comer na sala e ela arranjou velas, responsáveis por uma atmosfera aconchegante e inevitavelmente romântica.

— Eu não lhe ajudei em nada.

— Pois fez exatamente o que deveria. — Sorriu quando ele se acomodou no sofá com o prato em suas mãos. Ela se sentou ao seu lado, perto o suficiente para que se tocassem esporadicamente.

— Quero que me conte como foi sua semana

— E eu quero que me conte o que acha de meus dotes culinários, depois eu conto.

Obediente, ele provou, então provou mais uma vez e aprovou. Kagome mantinha-se na expectativa, apenas obervando. Quando ele explodiu em elogios, ela respirou aliviada e até sorriu orgulhosa. Ela comeu e teve que concordar com o marido, estava melhor do que ela imaginava.

— Acho que podemos dar mais dias de folga a Kaede.

— Não vá se empolgando garotão,— ele completou as duas taças sobre a mesinha de centro e quando voltou a se recostar contra o sofá, envolveu Kagome em seus braços. — só cozinho quando estou inspirada.

— Eu posso fornecer uma hora diária de inspiração por um preço muito acessível. — E a beijou, pegando a taça em sua mão ainda sem quebrar o contato entre eles. Deixou os dois copos no chão, junto ao sofá e concentrou-se em explorar aqueles lábios deliciosos que tanto sentira falta.

— Achei que queria saber da minha semana. — Kagome mal conseguiu falar quando a boca de Inuyasha estava em seu pescoço e suas mãos já haviam transpassado o tecido de sua camiseta.

— Eu quero, mas precisamos resolver uma pendência que já dura uma semana. — Devo concordar que algumas prioridades são inquestionáveis.

Quando acordou horas depois, estava sozinha no sofá e com uma fina manta a cobrindo. Vestiu a camiseta e o shorts que tinham sido deixados no chão e na penumbra da última chama de uma velas, foi atrás de Inuyasha. Encontrou a luz do escritório acesa através de uma pequena abertura e entrou sem fazer barulho. Ele estava com os olhos vidrados na tela do notebook, alternando o olhar para alguns papéis colocados ao lado do teclado. Sua concentração era tanta que Kagome chegou até às costas de sua cadeira e ele só a notou quando ela apertou seus ombros.

— O que está fazendo? – Perguntou a ele.

— Não sei mais. — ele passou as duas mãos pela face e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

— Sabe que não gosto de acordar sozinha.

— Eu planejava levá-la para cama e me juntar a você em meia hora.

Kagome deu a volta na cadeira dele e sentou-se em seu colo.

— Tenho um assunto sério para falar com você, será que pode deixar de lado por alguns minutos essa papelada?

— Sou todo ouvidos. — Mais relaxado com a presença dela ali, beijou-lhe o rosto rapidamente e num gesto automático, começou a acariciar sua cintura enquanto prestava atenção em seu rosto.

— Então — ela começou, não sem antes ter certeza que se olhavam nos olhos. — Eu passei por uma situação um tanto complicada essa semana, mas não quis lhe dizer por telefone porque precisava que fosse pessoalmente. Eu pensei muito em como lhe falaria isso, e medi minhas palavras várias vezes, cheguei até a ensaiar algumas fases, mas nada me pareceu o suficiente. Eu nunca achei que diria isso pra você, mas com as coisas que aconteceram, acho que se tornou inevitável.

Ele permanecia calado, e se mostrava atento a cada palavra sua. Um leve vinco de formou entre suas sobrancelhas e ele se mostrava curioso para ouvir o que ela tinha a lhe dizer. Já Kagome, um tanto agitada para permanecer parada, levantou-se e se distanciou a passos lentos, para dar a si mesma algum tempo a mais.

— Quando nos conhecemos, eu não tinha a mínima intenção de me envolver com alguém porque tive alguns problemas em um relacionamento anterior, um relacionamento que terminou há quase 2 anos e desde então eu não me envolvi com mais ninguém. Aí você apareceu. E tudo o que aconteceu conosco até hoje, foi algo que eu nunca me imaginei vivendo, mas eu não trocaria isto por nada desse mundo e se alguém me perguntasse se eu gostaria de mudar alguma coisa, por mais pequena que fosse, minha resposta seria não. Mas eu não posso continuar assim.

Inuyasha sentiu todo seu corpo entrar em colapso e com aquelas palavras. Um medo gélido lhe consumiu e ele se apressou em falar.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Deu dois passos até ela e segurou em seus braços, olhando-a ansioso.

— Você é o um homem fantástico — ela sorriu vagamente —, inteligente, irresistivelmente atraente e pode ser incrivelmente irritante porque está certo sempre, ou na maioria das vezes. Você é o melhor homem que eu já conheci na minha vida, e eu não consigo mais imaginar um dia se quer sem que você esteja ao meu lado. Estou perdidamente apaixonada por você, Inuyasha, e quero que esse casamento seja pra valer, quero que dure para sempre. E estou rezando para que você queira o mesmo, por que se não quiser, eu não sei o que vou fazer do resto da minha vida.

— E agora seria um bom momento para você dizer alguma coisa. — ela pediu quando ele continuou calado e sem demonstrar expressão alguma, tentou esconder seu nervosismo com uma pequena risada, mas não foi muito bem sucedida.

— Kagome, você é uma tola.

Ela ficou perplexa, definitivamente não era o que esperava escutar.

— Como pode achar, por um segundo se quer que eu vou deixar você sair da minha vida? — Suas mãos se deslocaram acima até tomarem seu rosto com carinho. — É por sua causa que hoje eu sou alguém, quero que você se orgulho de mim, quero ser um homem que a mereça, de verdade. Sou louco por você, acho que desde aquele primeiro dia que a via na recepção do hotel, eu sou completamente louco por você.

Kagome achou que fosse chorar, mas só conseguia rir. Aquelas palavras ficariam gravadas para sempre na sua memória, jamais conseguiria explicar o quanto estava feliz por ter descoberto que ela a amava.

— Diga as palavras, eu preciso ouvir. — E fechou os olhos, para que o som daquela sentença ficasse bem gravado em sua memória.

— Eu te amo tanto, Kagome Taisho, e vou repetir isso até o final de nossos dias.

Ela mal o deixou terminar o que diz quando atirou-se em seus braços, de lá não queria sair nunca mais.

* * *

_**A/N**: Finalmente consegui postar esse capítulo, ele era para ser maior, bem maior, mas eu fiquei sem saber como ia comer o 17º então tirei uma parte deste e coloquei no próximo rs_

_**Muitíssimo obrigada** pelas reviews, **Aricele, Ruh-chan, Kiaraa, Gab e Leka** (Srta kagome taisho), hoje, excepcionalmente vou responder meio geral que to com um pouco de pressa para postar o capítulo, tenho mil coisas pra escrever e mais mil trabalhos da universidade pra fazer :/_

_Sei que vocês devem estar ansiosas para descobrir sobre o sócio da Kchan, eu não deveria contar, mas ele aparece no próximo capítulo para matar a curiosidade de vocês! O capítulo passado foi realmente mais curto, ele tinha 5 páginas... eu me controlo pelo número de palavras, cada capítulo eu tento escrever no mínimo 4 mil palavras e o cap 16 tinha 2100 só :( mas prometo que vou me esforçar para fazer capítulos maiores, a fic tem 30 capítulos, então já passou da metade, agora começa a se encaminhar para o fim._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e continuem mandando reviews, vocês sabem o quanto elas me fazem feliz Se quiserem, podem mandar PM ou e-mail que eu respondo com certeza, fiquei nas nuvens quando recebi um email da Gab Fernandes em setembro :DD_

_E se alguém leu o prólogo de Anjos e Demônios, também tem capítulo novo essa semana, até sexta eu posto._

_Enfim, tenham uma boa semana, e até a próxima ^-^_


	18. Nota

Nota:

Volto a postar dia 24, desculpa pela demora. Demais explicações no meu perfil do FF  
Fiquem bem e até mais.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Eles já estavam em outubro e aos poucos, o outono começava a fazer parte da vida de todos. Kagome tinha uma predileção particular por essa época do ano e pelas cores que ela trazia, os amarelos nas folhas, seus céus avermelhados e os galhos nus, destacando suas formas espetaculares. Naquele momento, era noite e da mesma forma ela apreciava o ar fresco e o vento sutil, antecipando o que viria em um inverno rigoroso como sempre em Nova York. Ela desejou secretamente estar envolta por uma manta, sentada em um balanço do jardim de sua casa, mas usava um vestido digno de uma bela festa, desejou poder soltar os cabelos e deixar que o vento brincasse co os fios, mas eles estavam presos em um coque despojado na base de sua nuca.

Ela desejava estar em casa, mas estava em uma festa, cheia de pessoas que viu a vida toda, mas não conhecia mais que superficialmente e outras com quem nunca trocara uma palavra se quer, e tudo que queria, mais que qualquer coisa na vida, estar em um lugar que não tivesse que dividir seu homem com aquelas centenas de pessoas. Mas ela estava ali, sorrindo, conversando e colocando em prática todos os ensinamentos de sua mãe com relação à etiqueta e boa educação.

— Eu preciso ganhar um prêmio de melhor acompanhante do ano depois dessa noite. — Kagome resmungou para Ayame quando as duas estavam sozinhas em um local mais calmo.

— Você fala como se não adorasse uma boa festa, K-chan.

— Mas eu amo uma festa, só não estou no humor para esta em especial.

— E isso obviamente não tem nada a ver com o fato de seu marido, no momento estar conversando com um casal de meia idade e a filha que já o despiu diversas vezes em sua imaginação, de diversas formas diferentes...

— Não, de maneira alguma. — Ela deu de ombros, mas não escondeu o olhar mortificante que tinha sobre a moça de cabelos loiros, obviamente tingidos, em um vestido azul Royal que apesar de longo, faltava muito tecido.

— Pena que você mente mal, minha querida cunhada.

— Você não perdeu Kouga de vista, Ayame?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, tomando um gole despretensioso da sua bebida.

— Ele está à noroeste, conversando com Miuga e uma mulher que deve ter idade para ser avó dele.

Kagome ficou calada, o que fez Ayame rir abertamente enquanto a outra fingia correr os olhos pelo salão como se estivesse ignorando qualquer coisa.

Alguns dias antes, Kagome havia sido informada por Ayame que Kouga e ela estavam tendo um romance meio escondido e nem se deu ao trabalho de parecer surpresa. Para a sorte de sua cunhada, Inuyasha estava tão envolvido com problemas de administração e principalmente tão apaixonado por sua própria mulher, que nem conseguira soma para deduzir que Ayame e Kouga estavam se pegando bem embaixo do nariz dele.

— Se Sango estivesse aqui, talvez nós duas conseguíssemos convencê-la a ir lá roubar seu marido de volta.

— Quando eu tomar outro porre estilo Las Vegas, é possível que vocês me façam fazer isso, mas por enquanto, acho muitíssimo difícil isso acontecer.

— Você tem notícias de Sango?

— Nos falamos hoje um pouco antes de vir para cá, ela me fez mil e uma recomendações sobre o vestido, mandou que nos divertíssemos por ela e disse que estava bem. — Kagome lhe contou

— Miroku me disse que ela estava chateada por não ter vindo.

— Com certeza, se você acha que eu gosto de festa, não imagina Sango.

— Me surpreende que ele tenha ficado em casa também, nunca achei que uma mulher poderia fazer isso com ele. Eles fazem tão bem um ao outro, dá uma pontinha de inveja.

— Sim, eles fazem. — Ela acabou sorrindo ao pensar nos dois amigos, eles eram estranhamente perfeitos um para o outro. E ficava mais aliviado que Miroku tivesse ficado ao lado de sua amiga, do contrário ela dificilmente estaria ali, na verdade, estava ali apenas de corpo presente, sua mente e parte de seu coração preocupavam-se com Sango.

No dia anterior, ela havia tido sua consulta rotineira e teve uma desagradável surpresa quando descobriu que sua pressão estava muito acima do ideal e o médico havia lhe recomendado repouso absoluto pelos próximos 5 dias, já que ela corria sérios riscos de perder o bebê. Kagome havia ido até a casa de sua amiga na noite anterior e lhe partiu o coração ver o quanto ela e Miroku estavam assustados com a possibilidade de acontecer alguma coisa ao bebê.

— Eu só espero que ela fique bem, logo. — Ayame falou, sabendo exatamente o que se passava pela cabeça de Kagome.

— Eu também — Ela sorriu, tentando pensar que logo eles só teriam motivos para comemorar novamente.

Em pouco tempo, Inuyasha se juntou a elas e roubou a cena ao beijar-lhe com entusiasmo nos lábios enquanto a estreitava contra ele.

— O que deu em você? — ela perguntou com as duas mãos bem espalmadas contra seu peito para tentar recuperar o equilíbrio.

— Nada, apenas mostrando para todo mundo que esta linda mulher já está muito bem acompanhada. O chocolate preferido de Sango é belga?.

— Sim, porque?

— Vou providenciar um carregamento inteiro direto de fábrica amanhã mesmo. Será minha maneira de agradecer por esse maravilhoso vestido.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas e ele reinterou o elogio, enquanto mantinha a mão apertada em sua cintura.

— Você está irresistível. — sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Agradecida — ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e encostou-se contra o corpo dele — você não está mal também.

Aquilo parecia até uma ofensa, ele estava incrível naquele smoking preto, na verdade. No entanto, Kagome mal via a hora de poder apreciá-lo sem aquela roupa toda.

— Oh, por favor! — Ayame se intrometeu — se eu soubesse que vocês iam ficar tão melosos, jamais teria os incentivado a pararem de ser idiotas ou sofrerem calados. — Mas não importa o que ela falasse, sua alegria em ver os dois tão felizes, era imensa.

— E você? Não trouxe ninguém para te aguentar? — Inuyasha retrucou

— Não, estou muito bem sozinha, obrigada. — ela deu de ombros, a final, sabia como enganar muito bem seu irmão.

— Hm

— Leve sua mulher para dançar e me deixe na companhia do adorável Sr. Martini — ela ergueu a taça indicando o drink que tinha em mãos.

Seu irmão olhou fixamente para ela ante de convidar Kagome para dançar com um gesto cheio de floreios que a fez rir e revirar os olhos antes de aceitar o convite.

— Quem eram aqueles com quem você conversava? — Perguntou em baixo tom quando estavam na pista de dança e moviam-se suavemente ao ritmo da música.

— Erica e Rupert, são amigos de meus pais, ele trabalhou na bolsa por alguns bons anos.

— Hm

— O nome da filha deles é Zoe — Inuyasha abriu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, sua querida Kagome estava com ciúmes.

— Ela estava lhe comendo com os olhos.

— Claramente

— E você gosta?

— Não posso negar que alimenta meu ego, mas nada como saber que você está com ciúmes.

— Sou possessiva com aquilo que me pertence, apenas isso.

— A nomenclatura não muda a essência.

— É, não muda em nada o fato que no final da noite, você estará na minha cama e não na dela.

— Adoro ver você assim.

— Aproveite garotão.

— Vou tirar o máximo proveito, pode ter certeza.

— Quanto tempo mais precisamos ficar aqui?

— Mais umas 3 horas.

E foram as 3 horas mais longas de toda sua vida. Ela não via a hora de estar em casa e não ter mais que dividir seu marido com todas as aquelas pessoas. Até mesmo quando estavam saindo, Inuyasha precisou parar para conversar com alguém aleatório e com toda a delicadeza que ainda lhe restava, Kagome pediu licença para se retirar com a desculpa que precisava fazer uma ligação. Ela achou melhor esperar por seu marido nos últimos degraus da escadaria comprida que dava para a entrada do suntuoso salão.

— Mas que pena ver uma mulher tão bonita sozinha.

Kagome gelou com a voz que vinha de suas costas, mas recusou-se a olhar para trás e dar-lhe a satisfação de ver o leve espanto em seu rosto. Rapidamente, vestiu uma máscara de desdém e polidez a tempo do homem postar-se ao seu lado.

— Felizmente não há nenhuma mulher sozinha aqui. — Ela falou, olhando para frente.

— Mas para quê tanta rispidez minha querida? Estava apenas lhe fazendo um elogio. Aliás, deixe-me reiterar, você está especialmente bonita esta noite, Kagome.

— O que você quer aqui Naraku? — Kagome olhou pela primeira vez para o homem ao seu lado. Era difícil que ele passasse despercebido onde quer que fosse. Tinha um corpo grande, e era alguns centímetros mais alto que ela, mas acima de tudo, sua personalidade debochada e seu ego sufocava qualquer um que ficasse a menos de 2 metros daquele homem.

— Vim apenas prestigiar essa nobre causa e encontrá-la aqui só torna essa noite mais oportuna. Precisamos trocar algumas palavras sobre aquele acordo que você mandou através da sua advogada.

— Aqui não é hora nem lugar para isso e você sabe disso. Além do mais, qualquer resalva que você tenha a fazer, tenho certeza que Ayame ficará feliz em tratar com seu advogado.

— Querida, não há ressalva alguma, simplesmente não existe acordo naqueles termos.

— Da mesma forma que não existe acordo nos seus termos Naraku. De maneira alguma eu vou deixar você se apropriar daquela agência e me colocar pra fora.

Inuyasha havia observado ao longe durante alguns minutos antes de finalizar sua conversa e se aproximar de sua esposa.

— Desculpe fazê-la esperar — Ele pegou em sua mão e propositalmente a beijou nos lábios.

— Sem problemas — Ela lhe mostrou um sorriso que não chegou a atingir seus olhos e ele, em resposta, aproximou-se dela envolvendo-a pela cintura.

— Acho que não fomos apresentados ainda, sou Inuyasha Taisho, marido de Kagome. — ele estendeu a mão, mantendo os olhos no mesmo nível que do homem a sua frente.

— Naraku — ele se apresentou apenas com o primeiro nome ao retribuir o aperto de mão. — é um prazer conhecê-lo, muito ouvi falar de você.

O escárnio não passou despercebido sob a fala polida. Logo Inuyasha recolheu sua mão antes que projetasse um punho fechado bem no meio da cara daquele homem.

— Receio não poder lhe dizer o mesmo.

— Engraçado, achei que minha querida Kagome teria lhe contado sobre seu ex-marido.

Kagome sentiu-se paralisada, e seu primeiro reflexo foi olhar para Inuyasha. Ele tinha os olhos fixos sobre Naraku e transbordavam em ira. Ela podia ver que estava a ponto de perder o controle e segurou com firmeza a mão fechada em punho enquanto a outra a apertava cada vez mais seu ombro.

— Inu, por favor. Não aqui.

Ele olhou para ela depois de um minuto de silencio e viu a súplica em sua expressão. Então respirou fundo e buscou tranquilidade no contato do corpo de sua mulher contra o seu.

— De fato, — Inuyasha falou de vagar — ela contou.

— Bom, seria sábio de sua parte saber com quem sua mulher está lidando. — ele sorriu de maneira perversa e gostou de ver a maneira como ele lutava para manter a pose de bom moço perante os convidados curiosos que haviam parado discretamente para observar a tensão entre os dois antes de partirem. — Devo me despedir, mas nos veremos em breve.

Ele deu meia volta e terminou de descer o lance de escadas, entrou no carro que já o esperava e retirou-se de cena.

Em silêncio, Kagome e Inuyasha seguiram o próprio caminho. Permaneceram assim até que estavam no interior do carro, ambos no banco de trás do carro que os levaria para casa.

— Obrigada. — Ela colocou a mão sobre seu joelho para lhe chamar a atenção enquanto ele olhava para o lado oposto a ela.

— Não me agradeça, por muito pouco não perdi o controle. — Seu marido pegou a mão entre as suas e apertou carinhosamente.

Kagome recostou a cabeça junto da sua e ele passou o braço em trono dos ombros dela.

— Ele é um homem desprezível, gosta de criar intrigas e levar os outros ao limite. Não o deixe afetar você.

— Me pergunto como você já foi casada com ele.

— Da mesma maneira que você se envolveu com Kikyou. – Ela riu quando ele fechou a cara – Ora Inu, são águas passadas, nós dois tivemos nossa cota de erros, mas já superamos.

— Parece que seu ex-marido não pensa assim. – ele continuava seco, mas estreitava cada vez mais o espaço entre eles.

— Vamos dar um jeito nisso, não vamos? – Kagome olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar atento sobre ela, com resquícios de estranheza na testa franzida. Finalmente ele assentiu e beijou sua testa.

— Vamos sim.

Kagome se aconchegou ainda mais contra o marido e deixou-se fechar os olhos e descansar os pensamentos até que estivessem em casa.

Casar-se com Naraku fora a pior decisão de sua vida, pelo menos ela tinha aprendido sua lição e nunca mais se deixaria levar por lindas promessas e um belo rostinho. Talvez nem tanto, Inuyasha tinha um belo rosto a final, mas ele não lhe prometia nada que não pudesse cumprir, ela sabia disso agora, apesar de ter demorado muito para perceber. Apesar da péssima experiência que tivera com Kikyou, ela passara a confiar no homem que tinha ao seu lado e no momento, eles estavam tentando construir algo que durasse para sempre.

Ela havia contado a Inuyasha sobre seu casamento com Naraku alguns dias depois que ele chegara do Canadá. Não fora fácil juntar a coragem para admitir todos os erros e a traição por que passou poucos anos antes, mas contar a ele era vital para que o casamento deles pudesse dar certo. Ele esbravejou, ameaçou sair porta a fora atrás daquele homem, sentiu-se envergonhados por ter tido um encontro com Kikyou e ter feito Kagome experimentar novamente uma parcela daquela humilhação, ficou magoado por ela não ter lhe contado antes, mas no final do dia, depois de algum tempo para amadurecer as informações em sua cabeça, ele conseguiu compreender melhor a situação.

Eles haviam estado casados por 2 anos, fruto de um relacionamento anterior de 3 anos entre idas e vindas. Kagome era 6 anos mais nova que Naraku e se encantara pela ideia de um homem tão poderoso quanto ele estivesse interessado nela e disposto a lhe dar o mundo como prometera. Ela não podia negar que muito do que sabia sobre negócios, aprendera com ele e utilizara para aplicar na agência que ele possuía e pouco dava atenção, para isso, comprou de outros dois sócios, suas partes na Imagine e assim conseguiu 54% das ações enquanto ele detinha a segunda maior parcela. Enquanto estavam casados, não havia problema algum já que Naraku investia sua energia em outros negócios mais rentáveis enquanto Kagome dava o sangue para fazer a agência que havia adotado para si crescer cada dia mais.

O interesse só foi despertado quando o faturamento superou uma das grandes fontes de Naraku e ele resolveu buscar recursos para voltar a ter o maior lucro para si, aproveitando para revirar algumas velhas feridas por puro prazer.

A casa estava no mais profundo silêncio quando passaram pela porta de entrada, todas as luzes apagadas e nenhum sinal de atividade humana, eles conseguiram andar tranquilamente na escuridão depois que seus olhos haviam se acostumado com a ausência de luz.

— Preciso ir no escritório ver algumas coisas, você pode subir na frente. – Inuyasha separou-se dela com um beijo rápido, mas cheio de promessas.

Kagome sentiu um a súbita vontade de tomar chá como desculpa para demorar-se no primeiro andar e tentar descobrir o que de tão importante poderia existir que o impedia de saciar de uma vez por todas os desejos que alimentara durante a noite toda. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha ao invés de seguir para o quarto, antes de fazer o caminho para o dormitório, passou em frente à porta do escritório e deu uma espiada pela fresta da porta, Inuyasha estava sentado em sua cadeira, revirando uma gaveta, parecia procurar algo. Não estava tão disposta a descobrir para ficar ali de pé por mais tempo, aquelas sandálias eram maravilhosas para torturavam seus pés minuto a minuto e precisava urgentemente livra-se delas.

Inuyasha a encontrou pouco tempo depois na varanda da suíte, já sem o vestido longo e com os pés descalços sobre o assento da cadeira. Ela tinha uma manta leve azul marinho cobrindo seus ombros e segurava as pontas entre os dedos, com as mãos que envolviam a caneca que levava aos lábios em um ritmo desleixado. Ainda usava maquiagem e seu cabelo continuava preso, o que causava uma imagem adversa quando combinados com o moletom cinza antigo que lhe cobria até a metade das coxas.

— Encontrou o que procurava? – Ela tombou a cabeça para trás da cadeira para olhar para ele.

— Sim, está bem na minha frente. – Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça em resposta e roçou levemente os lábios contra os dela.

— Ah, que piegas querido, está perdendo sua criativa habilidade de sedução.

— Sim, é uma lástima o que o casamento pode fazer com um homem – Satirizou ele.

Sem aviso, ele a ergueu em seus braços e sentou-se no lugar que ela ocupava antes, com Kagome atravessada em seu colo. Ela esticou o braço e lhe entregou a caneca com o chá que havia providenciado para ele e voltou para deitar a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço dele.

Logo ele enxergou o porquê de sua esposa ter escolhido a companhia de uma noite fresca enquanto poderia estar muito bem aconchegada na cama quentinha em seu quarto, o céu estava realmente convidativo, uma bela lua cheia e a escuridão bordada de pontos de luz sob a brisa levemente fria que anunciava o inverno logo mais.

— Encontrou o que queria do escritório?

— Será que você consegue ser mais curiosa?

— Só estava dando uma volta para esfriar o chá. – Ela riu do próprio comentário antes mesmo de termina-lo – O que posso fazer? Precisava saber o que de tão importante o mantinha longe dos ínfimos prazeres que sua mulher estava disposta a lhe proporcionar.

— Estava?

— Podemos mudar esse verbo para o presente se você me contar por que foi ao escritório, se eu achar que a resposta é válida, revemos nossa situação.

— Abra o envelope sobre a mesa.

— É pra já. – em dois toques ela substituiu a caneca pelo envelope em suas mãos e estava rompendo o selo e sacando o que havia ali dentro.

Com a única luz vinda do quarto, Kagome leu com dificuldade o que dizia nas folhas em suas mãos e releu mais 5 vezes.

— Me diga que você não está de brincadeira comigo.

— Eu não estou de brincadeira com você

— Nós vamos viajar?

— Sim, será nossa lua de mel atrasada, no feriado de ação de graças

— Eu sabia que havia algum motivo para amá-lo tanto, Itália é meu lugar favorito em todo o mundo. Obrigada! – A declaração entusiasmada foi acompanhada de um forte beijo.

— Agradeça aos seus pais,as passagens e a hospedagem foram cortesia deles, só escolhi o lugar minha querida .

— É mais que o suficiente para amá-lo

— Então eu acertei na resposta?

— Não poderia existir melhor resposta.


End file.
